


Sa'yo lang ang boto ko

by cielo614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielo614/pseuds/cielo614
Summary: Kung saan tumatakbo bilang Presidente si Chanyeol Park, at kung saan Number 1 basher niya si Baekhyun Byun na Campaign Manager ng kabilang Partido. Mababago kaya ni Chanyeol ang pananaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun? Magkakaroon ba sila ng love story? A lovestory behind walls?Saksihan ang kwento nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa makasaysayang lugar ng Intramuros!A college fic kung saan inspired sa dalawang partido ng LPU o ang Lyceum of the Philippines University. Ang dalawang Partido ay ang pinakamatatagal na partido ng Unibersidad. Sila ay patuloy na nagbibigay ng  serbisyo sa paaralan at sa mga estudyante, ang Pamana at Kalayaan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Sa'yo lang ang boto ko

**Author's Note:**

> Ginamit ko mismo sa istoryang ito ang partido sa Lyceum, pangalan lamang ang aking ginamit, ang plataporma at mga paniniwala ay gawa gawa ko lamang. Pasensya na sa prompter kung hindi ko ma mimeet ang expectations mo hehe pero nag enjoy akong isulat ito para sayo na prompter, para sayo na nagbabasa ngayon at para sa chanbaek. Simulan na natin!

Unang araw ng ikalawang semester madaling paakyat si Baekhyun Byun, 18, major in Culinary Arts, from Bulacan Philippines! late na siya para sa meeting ng mga Campaign Manager, isa siya sa mga Campaign Manager na talaga nga namang inaasahan ng mga 3rd year at 4th year college students. Bidang bida rin kasi siya sa mga orgs na sinalihan niya mapa arts, pangkalikasan at theatre ay sinalihan nyang talaga daming time! Live the best out of it ika nga minsan nga lang naman mag kolehiyo at nais talaga niya na ma enjoy ang bawat taon nya sa unibersidad. Freshies man para sa lahat pero ganoon na siya ka aktibo kaya kinuha siya ni Key ang lider ng mga Campaign Manager upang sumali na itaguyod ang bandera ng Kabataang Lakas ay alay sa Bayan o kilala bilang KALAYAAN. Isa ito sa mga Partido sa LPU na walang humpay ang suporta at patuloy na minamahal ng mga estudyante, aktibo ito at namamayagpag, ipinagmamalaki ang kanilang 24 years in the legacy! 

Maya’t maya na ang punas niya sa kanyang pawis dahil sa 4th floor gaganapin ang nasabing meeting. Sa dinami rami ba naman ng silid sa 4th floor pa talaga! Hindi naman siya pwedeng mag elevator dahil hindi naman siya prof, wala ding prof na sasakay sa elevator para makisabay, at lalong hindi siya buntis, hindi siya qualified for elevator kaya wala siyang choice kundi tumakbo na lang. Kasalukuyan kasing nasa 1st floor si Baekhyun dahil dito ang classroom niya kanina, masyadong pabida ang prof nila sa isang major subject. Dahil first day, chinika lang naman sa kanila ang naging buhay nito sa barko kaya sila natagalan! 'Peste!'

Pagpihit niya ng pinto habang hinihingal ay hindi naman ganoon ka seryoso ang naabutan niya sa loob. “Pasensya na, late ako.” Hingi niya ng pasensya na may halong pagyuko pa. 'tangina sa ganda kong to tumakbo ako?' Sa loob loob ni Baekhyun pero wala siyang choice kailangan niya magpa impress.

“Baekhyun! Omg akala ko hindi ka na sisipot! Ikaw ang pambato ko dito!” bigla siyang niyakap ni Key, nagtatalon pa ito habang yakap yakap siya. “halika doon tayo at paguusapan natin ang campaign natin sa susunod na buwan.” Hinila na siya ni Key at pinaupo sa bakanteng silya sa tabi nito.

“So eto na nga, syempre hindi tayo papatalo dito! Last year hawak ng Kalayaan ang halos lahat ng posisyon, Sa posisyon lang ng Presidente nagkatalo dahil galing sa kabilang partido, sa pulahan! At syempre hindi naman patatalo ang plataporma natin kada taon, nakasalalay na lang talaga sa pangangampanya kung paano natin kukumbinsihin ang mga estudyante na mag straight kalayaan o straight pink, bongga!” Napapangiti si Baekhyun sa kanyang kinauupuan dahil nakakahawa ang pagka hyper ni Key. Kasama din nila ang ibang mga Campaign Manager na sina Seungkwan, Jeonghan, at Dokyeom. May tatlo pa silang kasama sa loob pero hindi siya pamilyar.

“Kailangan pa natin kumuha ng mga Campaign Managers pa, atleast 20 to 30 dapat ang bilang natin, mas madami, mas epektibo para na rin mapupunan ng ibang may mga klase ang pangangampanya.” Suhestyon ni Jeonghan na sinang ayunan nilang lahat.

“Pwede kong isama ang mga kaibigan ko, dahil alam kong Pro Kalayaan din sila” pagsisinungaling ni baekhyun dahil alam niyang sa kabilang partido ang mga kaibigang sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Nandoon ang mga sugong borta! ang palaging sinasabi ni Jongdae. Nagustuhan lang naman nito ang partidong iyon dahil puro gwapo ang mga tatakbo. Ang sabi nga nila, ang mga mukha at pambato ng College of International Tourism and Hospitality Management o ang CITHM ang kanilang college. Pero iba si kyungsoo nagustuhan nito ang kabilang partido dahil sa mga layunin nitong talaga nga namang makaluma! Di niya bet.

Kada Colleges ang labanan, Mayroong 6 colleges sa kanilang Unibersidad, at mayroong 3 Partido. Dahil nga maganda siya ay nararapat lang siya sa CITHM, ang kolehiyo ng mga magaganda at palaban sa larangan ng turismo. Pasok na pasok siya sa banga! Pero sa isip isip niya hindi naman siya ma eexpose ng sobra sa tao dahil nasa kusina siya. Bata pa lang magaling na sa kusina si Baekhyun, nais niya lang palawakin kaya nag Culinary Arts sya. At oo mahal! pero may budget sila. Marami silang kalabaw at malawak ang taniman nila sa Bulacan kaya ayos lang kayang kaya nilang igapang yon. Kapareho niya ng kurso ang mga kaibigan niya, dahil doon nakilala niya sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

“Ay bet ko yan! Sige dalhin mo sa susunod nating meeting, as much as possible dapat pro Kalayaan tayo! At dapat aktibo! yung mga personal niyo sanang kilala, mahirap na sa panahon ngayon, alam nyo yon. “ napapairap na sabi ni key na may pagkumpas pa ng hintuturo sa ere. 

Medjo kinabahan si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, mapagkamalan pang anti kalayaan at pro pula ang mga kaibigan. Sa kanilang magkakaibigan siya lang ang pro Kalayaan. Unang beses palang nyang nakilala ang Partido ay nagustuhan na nyang tunay. Ang partidong Kalayaan ay para sa mga mag aaral at mga platapormang para sa epektibong paraan ng pag aaral kung saan maaaring gamitin ng mga estudyante ang kanilang kakayahan para sa unibersidad at para makatulong sa bayan. Maraming events for a cause na itinatayo taon taon dahil sa paniniwala nilang masaya ang mag aral kung masaya ang lahat at nakakatulong pa sa iba. Masyadong pangkabataan at Out of the Box ang plataporma ng Kalayaan na nagustuhan niya talaga. Dahil sa Partidong ito nasisiguro nyang ma eenjoy niya talaga ang kanyang College life.

Pinagusapan pa nila ang mga pakulong gagawin nila sa susunod na buwan, hindi lang sa unibersidad sila kailangan maging aktibo maging sa social media ay kailangan din. Wala namang problema kay Baekhyun dahil 24/7 siyang online tipong kahit tulog ay online siya sa facebook. Easy.

“Aasahan ko kayo sa susunod na linggo, dalhin nyo rin ang mga friends nyong willing maging Campaign Managers. Sa susunod na meeting madami dami na tayo. Isa lang naman ang hangad ko dito na sana maging aktibo tayong lahat para sa Kalayaan, always for Kalayaan. Ayun lang, salamat sa pagpunta nyo dito ngayon.” Isa isa silang kinamayan ni Key ng matapos na ang kanilang meeting. Medjo nahihiya pa ang ating bida, sa isip isip niya sa susunod na lang sya magpapa impress dahil na late siya ngayon, nakakahiya naman na bida bida sya ngayon samantalang late naman siya kanina.

“Baek salamat talaga ha? Alam kong busy ka din sa iba mong orgs, nag baka sakali lang naman ako kung papayag ka, dahil alam ko kung gaano ka kaactive.” Paglabas nila ng silid ay nilapitan siya ni Key at hinawakan siya sa balikat. Si key ay kasama nya din sa Theatre org nila, isa din itong miyembro ng tanghalan tulad nya. 

“Ano ka ba, wala iyon. Alam mo naman na pro Kalayaan talaga ako since Day 1.” Natatawang sambit niya. Magkasundong magkasundo sila ni Key, bukod sa pareho nilang paboritong kulay ang pink, pareho din nilang nais ipaglaban ang pagkakapantay pantay ng lahat, mapababae man yan o lalaki. At syempre ang kanilang pederasyon. Pareho sila ng principles sa buhay.

Nagpaalam na siyang mauuna nang bumaba dahil kanina pa siya hinihintay ng dalawa nyang kaibigang paladesisyon. Kanina pa sya inaantay ng mga ito sa main gate, marami nang messages si Jongdae sa kanya.

  
From Jongdae:  
Baks! Saan ka na? Kanina pa  
Kami kain ng kain ng kutsinta  
ni soo dito! 

From Baekhyun:  
Eto na pababa na! Baklang to!   
Bilhan mo din akong kutsinta  
halagang bente padagdag ng   
yema, thanks!

Binati pa ni Baekhyun ang mga kakilalang nadadaanan nya. Syempre! Bilang isang freshies na aktibo sa orgs marami syang kilala. Kaway dito kaway doon, bati dito bati doon, sabay beso. Daig pa nya ang nangangampanya na! Hindi nga nagkamali si Key sa pagkuha sa kanya.

Naabutan nyang nakatayo sa may gilid ng mga ATM sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na mukhang chinichika ang nagbebenta ng kutsinta sa labas ng main gate. Agad nya itong nilapitan.

“Kuya dahil maganda ako dagdagan mo ng yema yan.” Nangilabot si kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongdae sa tindero. Natawa naman ang nagbebenta at dinagdagan naman ng yema ang kutsinta ni Jongdae. Si kyungsoo ang unang naka kita sa kanya na agad syang inirapan, bago ito magreklamo ay inunahan nya na.

“May meeting akong pinuntahan kanina wag mo akong iniirapan dyan sundutin ko yan eh.” Sabi ni Baekhyun na agad namang kinuha ang kutsinta sa kamay ni jongdae.

“Wala man lang bang pa thank you dyan? Ginamit ko pa ang alindog ko madagdagan lang ng yema yang kutsinta mo!” reklamo ni Jongdae.

“Salamat sa effort, pero wala kang alindog!” pang aasar na sabi ni Bekhyun na ikinatawa naman ni kyungsoo. Sa saglit na panahon ay naging kaibigan niya ang dalawang ito, magkakasundo sila sa halos lahat ng bagay. Kaya masayang masaya si Baekhyun na naka tagpo siya ng totoo at maaasahang mga kaibigan. Tutal totoo at maaasahan naman sila-

“Sasama kayo sa akin para ikampanya ang Kalayaan.” Sambit ni Baekhyun habang ngumunguya ng pinaka mamahal nyang kutsinta na may yema. Parehong nanlaki ang mata ng dalawa.

  
“Pinagsasabi mo dyan?” Agad na kontra ni Kyungsoo. “Hoy Baekhyun alam mong maka pula kami ni Kyungsoo! Doon kami sa mga borta! Tumigil ka dyan baklang to.” Dagdag na kontra ni Jongdae.

“Wala na naisali ko na kayo, wag na kayong umangal pa. Ayaw nyo non everytime na mangngampanya tayo lalo na sa miting de avance makikita nyo ng malapitan yung mga taga pula?” 

“Ang amin lang, makikipagplastikan kami doon sa mga ka partido mo? At ikakampanya namin yung mga taga Kalayaan na hindi ko maintindihan ang mga nais sa buhay? Hindi baek!” Sobrang solid na maka pula talaga si Kyungsoo kaya todo tanggi siya kay Baekhyun.

“Hinaan mo nga yang boses mo baka marinig ka ng mga yan!” Kinakabahan na sambit ni Baekhyun dahil pinagtitinginan na sila. Madaming supporters ang Kalayaan, mahirap nang ma bash. “And anong hindi alam ang nais sa buhay? Excuse me baka nakakalimutan mo kung bakit tayo may smart TV sa room, dahil yon sa Kalayaan!” Madami nang naiambag ang Partido ng Kalayaan sa mga lumipas na taon, at ipinagmamalaki yon ni Baekhyun, hindi siya nagkamali ng sinuportahang partido.

“Mas appreciated ko pa ang mga bidet hose ng Pamana sa banyo no! Laking ginhawa sa buhay ko yon, hindi ako makakapag banyo ng wala yon.” Sabat naman ni Jongdae. Napapa kamot na lang siya sa ulo niya dahil nakaka hiya sa mga seniors niya kapag hindi niya naisama ang mga kaibigan, inaasahan pa naman siya ni Key. 

  
“So ganon? Hindi nyo talaga ako mapagbibigyan? Ganito na lang libre ko na ang lunch nyo hanggang matapos ang campaign. Kahit pa araw araw tayong kumain sa walls, Ano G?” 

Agad na nagkatinginan sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Hindi naman na sila lugi sa alok ni Baekhyun, 60 pesos din yon. Ano bang makipagplastikan sila basta may pa lunch si Baekhyun araw araw.

“G!” Sabay na pagpayag ni Kyungsoo at Jongdae.

“Tangina niyo, tara na nga gutom na ako! Tara na sa walls!” pagyaya ni baekhyun sa mga kaibigan nya.

“Tara Spicy Chicken!”

“Konti na lang magkaka pakpak na ako Jongdae araw araw na lang tayong nag mamanok!” reklamo ni kyungsoo pero doon din naman sila kumain, well no one can’t resist the signature Spicy Chicken sa walls. Solid.

  
Abala si Baekhyun sa pag scroll sa kanyang twitter, payapa siyang naka upo habang naka taas pa ang kanyang dalawang paa sa isang bench sa labas ng kitchen lab nila habang naghihintay, meron pa silang kalahating oras. Masyadong napa aga ang pasok nya na kahit sina Kyungsoo at Jondae ay wala pa. Habang nginangatngat ang kuko sa kanyang hinlalaki aliw na aliw siya sa pagbabasa ng mga walang kwentang tweets ng mga supporters ng kabilang partido. Ang Pamana. Ang Partido ng mga Mag aaral na Nagkakaisa. Ito ang pinaka matagal na aktibong Partido ngayon sa LPU na may 38 years na sa serbisyo. 3 dekada na nilang ipinagmamalaki na sila ang higit na magaling sa lahat. Para kay Baekhyun masyadong maka luma ang paraan at Plataporma ng Pamana. Masyadong pinepreserve ang mga Pamana ng mga sinaunang Pirata!

Nakita nya ang mga proyektong naisapatupad ng partido sa mga nagdaang taon. Hilig mag Throwback ng mga to di naman Thursday! In all fairness naman medjo may sense naman ang naiambag nila sa unibersidad, andon ang nakapagbigay sila ng mga bagong silya, mga bagong aklat sa library and Donation Run para sa mga Dumagat. Nabasa din nya ang mga positive comments ng mga organisansyong pangkabataan sa bansa dahil sa nakapag donate sila ng mga kagamitan sa eskwela, mga pagkain at libro tulong para sa mga batang Dumagat. Ang Dumagat ay isang ethnic group mula sa aurora na tinutulungan ng kanilang Unibersidad. Sa tagal ng Pamana napaka rami nga namang ambag nito sa kanilang paaralan.

Nahagip ng kanyang mga mata ang profile ng mga tatakbo sa Pamana sa darating na eleksyon. Ang totoo nyan ay wala syang ideya kung sino ang mga ito, kaya palagi silang nababanggit ni Jongdae na ayon dito ay mga bortang tunay! Mabilis nyang tinignan ang mga sasali at masasabi nyang tama nga naman ang kaibigan nya, hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun. 'Peste! Seryoso bang nasa college namin itong mga to? Bakit never ko man lang to nakita! Kung alam ko lang hindi na sana ako nag tiyatiyagang tumambay sa may tusok tusok sa Letran. Lord, bakit naman ipinagkait nyo sa mga mata ko ang mga biyayang ito' Okay, medjo natauhan sya doon. Ipiniling nya ang kanyang ulo at napasimangot, hindi nya dapat pinupuri ang mga ito dahil Team Pink sya! Team Kalayaan and always for Kalayaan lang dapat! Napuna niya ang isa sa mga tatakbo dahil bukod tanging ito lang ang hindi naka ngiti, hindi rin naman naka simangot, parang humarap lang ito sa camera for the sake of profile picture. Masyadong seryoso, mukhang suplado, mukhang matalino, mukhang masarap. Wtf?! Hindi na mapakali sa kinauupuan si Baekhyun, mas lalo niyang pinakatitigan ang lalaki. Chanyeol Park for President, 3rd Year under BS Intl. Tourism Managament. So the President? Napataas siya ng kilay nang mabasa ang maiksing impormasyon sa tatakbong Presidente ng kabilang Partido.

He looks so intimidating, Nalulunod siya sa mga mata nito na parang kay daming tinatago, ang daming gustong patunayan. Yung handa kang ingatan, alagaan, ipagtanggol at hubaran. 

Gusto nang sampalin ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa kung ano anong naiisip niya sa Chanyeol Park na ito! Hinding hindi kita iboboto! Pag aapila sa isip niya.

“Anyare sayo baks mukha kang may crisis dyan?” nakalapit na pala sa kanya ang dalawa hindi man lang niya naramdaman. Kumakain ang mga ito ng French Fries from Mcdo na malamang na binili nila sa ibaba ng building. Walang ano ano ay hinablot niya ang Coke Float na hawak ni Kyungsoo at walanghiyang uminom doon. Bakit ba? Nauuhaw na siya at Nafufrustrate sa mga tumatakbo sa isipan niya, hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin iyon sa mga kaibigan dahil aasarin lang siya ng mga ito. Baka sabihin pa sa kanya Kalayaan kunyari pero gustong hubaran ang Presidente ng Pamana?

“Nakaka tatlong sipsip pa lang ako sa Coke Float ko Baekhyun!” reklamo ni Kyungsoo, dinilaan lang niya ito at inasar lalo. “Mag tae ka sana.” Nagdadabog itong tumabi sa kanya.

“Ang aga mo yata?” tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae na patuloy pa din ang nguya.

  
“Oo nga, ang aga mo din nagising kanina? Pag gising ko wala ka na sa bed mo?” Nagtatakang tanong din ni Kyungsoo. Magkasama silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo at roommate sila sa dormitory nila na malapit lang sa LPU. Baekhyun from Bulacan and Kyungsoo is from Pampanga. 

“Maaga akong nagising nag computer muna ako saglit sa may better.” Ang better ay ang tambayan ng mga taga Mapua, Lyceum at Letran. Ito ang pugad ng mga estudyante na panay ang laro ng dota at bilyar. No choice siya kundi ang pag tiyagaan ang Computer Shop sa Better kahit na maingay at amoy sigarilyo. Para sa kanyang Assignment ay okay lang. Ito ang pinakamalapit kaya eto na ang pinaka the best.

“Anyare sa laptop mo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Lowbat, hindi ko na charge kagabi, alam niyo naman ako hindi ko iyon ginagamit ng lowbat, tulog ka din kaya hindi na kita ginising.” Nahihikab na sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Tangina ka napaka tamad mo!”

Napansin naman nilang tapos na ang gumagamit ng Kitchen Lab kaya pumasok na sila. Maarteng hinawi ni Baekhyun ang mga kaklase nyang nakaharang sa dinaraanan nila.

“Alis mga panget, dadaan ang maganda.” Wala nang kumontra dahil totoo naman, iwas away na din mahirap ng mairapan ng isang Baekhyun Byun. Samantalang umiling na lamang si kyungsoo sa kahihiyan ng kaibigan.

“Chanyeol Park.” Ang lahat ay napapalingon sa gawi niya kapag tinatawag na siya ng prof nila for attendance. Sino ba ang hindi? Si Chanyeol lang naman siya, ang may hawak ng title ng Mr. LPU at Mr. CITHM last year. Napaka bihira na mahawakan ang title na yan na magkasama at sa parehong taon pa. Dahil si Chanyeol siya syempre possible yon. 

“Present.” Bahagya pa nyang itinaas ang kanang kamay kahit di naman na kailangan. Sa tangkad at hubog niya pansin na pansin siya sa klase. Wala nang sense ang magtaas pa ng kamay, who wouldn’t know Chanyeol Park?

Simula Elementarya hanggang nag kolehiyo ay palaging Achiever sa maraming bagay si Chanyeol. Mula sa pagiging Top 1 sa klase hanggang sa grumaduate siya at naging Valedictorian ng kanilang Batch. Sobrang aktibo din niya sa mga Extra Curricular, Palagi siyang pambato ng paaralan nila sa mga Quiz Bee, Essay writings, Pageants at kung ano ano pa. Kaya ngayon kahit nasa kolehiyo na marami pa din siyang napapatunayan at pinatutunayan, na hindi lang sa Highschool nagtatapos ang isang Chanyeol Park. 

May mga Organization na kinabibilangan niya, marami sa mga ito ay siya ang pinagbobotohan na susunod na magiging lider sa susunod na taon. Pero mukhang magiging malabo iyon kapag siya ang naging Presidente ng kanilang College. Hindi naman talaga nya hinangad na maging Presidente ng Student Council, pero kung iisipin napakalaking Advantage nito sa background niya at kung paano niya dadalhin ang sarili sa pagtupad ng kanyang Pangarap. 

Mataas ang Pangarap ni Chanyeol, Literal. Malaki din kasi ang expectations sa kanya. Dahil Achiever na siya simula pagkabata inaasahan na ng lahat na malayo ang mararating niya. Pressured? Syempre. Parang buong buhay niya hindi dapat siya magkamali, mula sa mga simpleng bagay, sa pagdedesisyon, kahit yata ang kainin at suotin niya. 

  
Nag mula man sa mayamang pamilya hindi niya hahayaan na makamit ang mga pangarap niya dahil may sinasabi sa lipunan ang pamilya nila. Being the Dean’s Lister since Sophomore pinanatili ni Chanyeol na maganda at malinis ang kanyang record. Kung sa damit plantsado at walang kahit na anong gusot. Alam niya sa sarili na Gagraduate siya with Latin Honor. Of course, again dahil siya si Chanyeol Park, walang impossible pagdating sa kanya.

“Iba na talaga kapag Chanyeol Park “ malaki ang ngisi sa kanya ng kaibigan niyang si Sehun. Kasama niya rin ito sa pagtakbo sa darating na eleksyon, Ito ang kanilang Business Manager. Pabirong inirapan lang niya ito at nakinig na sa klase. 

Sehun is a good friend of him, they’ve been friends since Freshmen Year. Maraming bagay ang napagkakasunduan nilang dalawa. Matalino din ito tulad niya, but unlike him, Sehun is the outgoing one. Matatagurian itong crowd’s favorite, baby ng lahat. Kung siya ay kilala dahil sa pagiging aktibo niya sa maraming bagay and being the achiever na rin, si Sehun parang automatic itong nagkaka roon ng mga kaibigan, like everyone in the campus knows him. Hindi mahirap e approach si Sehun dahil natural itong palakaibigan. Kaya naman hindi na siya nagulat na pumayag itong tumakbo bilang Business Manager ng kanilang College at pumanig sa Pamana. 

  
Noon pa man suportado na niya ang Partidong ito, mula sa mga ipinaglalaban at sa maraming mga bagay na naiambag nito sa mga estudyante at sa paaralan nila. It won’t run for 38 long years for nothing. Kung titignan dito siya pasok dahil sa paniniwala at mga adhikain ng Pamana. Para kay Chanyeol wala nang mas hahalaga pa sa Edukasyon, kung paano ito mapapalago at makakatulong sa mga estudyante. Ayun kasi ang Core Values ng Pamana. Hindi naman sa maipagmamayabang pero ang mga naunang lider ng Pamana ay napakalaki na nang naiambag sa patuloy na pagunalad ng kanilang Unibersidad. Tried and Tested na kumbaga.

“Sama ka mamaya?” nagliligpit na sila ng mga gamit dahil tapos na ang klase nila sa TPAD nang yayain siya bigla ni Sehun. Napataas siya ng kilay dahil wala siyang maalala na may lakad sila ngayong araw.

“Saan naman?” tanong niya.

“Better, bilyar lang. Na miss ko na mag bilyar. Ano G? Niyaya ko na din sina Junmyeon at Jongin.” Sambit sa kanya ni Sehun matapos nitong suotin ang backpack nito.

“Pass. May gagawin akong powerpoint. May report kami sa Nihonggo.” Sagot niya. Halos nakaka isang linggo palang sila ay may pa report na. Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo siya, pero mas gusto pa din niyang matuto mula sa mga professors na binabayaran nila. 

“Report agad?! Halos isang linggo pa lang tayo pumapasok!” Halos napapasigaw nang reklamo ni Sehun. Nagkibit balikat lang siya, wala naman siyang magagawa dahil estudyante lang siya.

“Mabuti pa sabay na lang tayong lumabas, sa may Better din naman ako mag rerent ng PC para sa powerpoint ko.” Lumabas na sila ng kanilang silid. Nagmistulang giraffe ang mga babae sa hallway na panakaw ang tingin sa dalawang lalaking lumabas. Bukod sa tangkad, nangingibabaw ang dalawa sa lahat. Sehun Oh and Chanyeol Park together, sino ang hindi lilingon at titingin? 

“Bakit doon? Hindi ka naman nagagawi doon. Ayaw mo ba sa e-lib? Asan ang Laptop mo?” Sunod sunod na tanong sa kanya ni Sehun. Nakakapag taka naman kasi, hindi naman siya pala labas ng campus dahil mainit at ayaw niya sa maraming tao. Pero mas pipiliin na ni Chanyeol sa labas ngayon dahil hindi rin naman siya makakapag concentrate sa e-lib dahil panay ang lingon sa kanya doon. May iba pang kinukuhaan siya ng litrato ng patago. Ayaw niya ng ganoon. Hindi siya komportable at naiinis siya. Kahit yata anong mangyari hindi siya masasanay sa atensyon na nakukuha niya. Napabuntong hininga na lang siya.

“Dami mo namang tanong, sira ang laptop ko, at ayoko sa e-lib.” Bumaba na sila ng hadgan at tinumbok na ang daan patungong main gate, wala na silang klase sa araw na iyon. Hindi naman na ganoon kainit sa labas dahil hapon na rin naman, karamihan ay pauwi na rin tulad nila.

“Ang KJ mo talaga! Sumunod ka kapag natapos ka kaagad!” tuloy pa rin ang reklamo sa kanya ni Sehun. Tinawanan lang niya ito at bahagya pang ginulo ang buhok. 

“Susubukan ko.” Sabi na lang niya para matapos na.

Naabutan ng Dalawa sina Junmyeon at Jongin na Hinihintay sila sa may labas ng 7/11. Abala si Jongin sa cellphone niya at may kausap naman si Junmyeon sa gilid niya na mukhang taga College of International Relation dahil sa uniporme nitong kulay asul. Katulad nila ni Sehun, tumatakbo din ang dalawa. Si Junmyeon bilang Bise Presidente at Auditor naman si Jongin.

Nakilala niya ang dalawa dahil kay Sehun, the ever friendly Sehun Oh ng Tourism Club, at mas lalo pa niyang nakilala ang dalawa sa pagsali ng mga ito sa Pamana. Ayun nga lang magkaiba sila ng kurso na kinukuha, sa Sea base ang kurso ng Dalawa samantalang sila ni Sehun ay nais maging Flight Attendant, someday.

Nag bro hug si Chanyeol at Junmyeon at fist bump naman kay Jongin. Nagpaalam na siya kaagad na mauuna na siya sa Computer Shop na nasa may gilid lang naman nila. Gusto na niyang matapos ang powerpoint niya dahil marami rami pa siyang gagawing home work paguwi sa Condo niya na located in Pedro Gil. E rereview din niya ang ilang mga platapormang nakalatag na, kailangan prepared siya na higit sa lahat sa darating na eleksyon. Wala dapat sayanging oras Chanyeol Park!

  
“Okay class, so for the next meeting we’ll tackle about different cuts in chicken, deboning, trussing and grilling. Since all lessons and activities are basic in Food Production, I hope you’ll take everything seriously in this course. Everything you’ll learn in food pro, you will be needing it until you work in the real kitchen. Class dismissed!” Natapos na din sa wakas ang mahigit tatlong oras nilang klase kay Chef Wong. Isa ito sa mga magagaling na Chef Instructor sa kanilang Unibersidad at kilala din itong Chef sa bansa. Kaya naman laking tuwa nila na ito ang Instructor nila para sa Food Production. Sulit ang kanilang ibinayad. 

“Grabe! Ang galing ni Chef Wong ano? Ang galing maghiwa pantay na pantay talaga! Sana all diba Jongdae?” pang aasar ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae na tinawanan naman agad ni Baekhyun. Ayun kasi ang kahinaan ni Jongdae talaga, hindi niya alam kung bakit hirap na hirap itong maghiwa samantalang isa iyon sa basic skills dapat ng isang kusinero. 

“Napaka yabang ng kwago na to! Atleast hindi ako takot sa tumatalsik na mantika. Nakakahiya ka kanina ang lakas pa ng tili mo narinig ka pa yata ng mga 3rd year sa kabilang kitchen.” Ganting bawi sa kanya ni Jongdae. Nasa loob na sila ng CR kung saan magpapalit sila ng damit. Malawak ang loob ng banyo nakahiwalay ang mga cubicle at shower area. Kaya malawak ang space nila sa bandang unahan kung saan pwedeng magbihis.

Patuloy na nag aasaran ang dalawa samantalang tahimik na nagbibihis lang si Baekhyun, gusto sana niyang maligo kaso wala siyang towel na dala. Pawis na pawis kasi sila kanina. Napaka init sa kusina at mainit din sa pakiramdam ang uniporme nila. Ilang tela ba naman ang nakapatong mula sa chef jacket hanggang sa apron.

  
“Pareho lang kayong dalawa! Hindi niyo ako gayahin, naka perfect ako ngayong araw. Maning mani sa akin ang Food Production. Mukhang magsasawa ako sa score na 100.” Pagmamayabang ni Baekhyun sa dalawang tuloy ang bangayan. May pag hair flip pa si Baekhyun habang ipinagmamalaki niya ang score kanina. Bukod tanging siya lang kasi ang naka perfect sa unang lesson ngayong araw. 

Sinamaan lang siya ng tingin ng dalawa. “Ah ganon? Ang yabang mo ah porque naka perfect ka, at mukhang sikat na sikat ka sa mga 3rd year kanina, ang daming nanghihingi ng number mo at nagpapakilala.” Si jongdae na abot langit ang inggit sa kanya kanina.

Well, wala na siyang magagawa doon. Hindi naman niya kasalanan na masyado siyang pansinin. Hindi na lang niya pinansin ang mga ito kanina dahil mukha naman hindi mga seryoso at halatang may sadya lang sa kanya kaya wag na lang. Iba kung maka tingin. Virgin pa ako no!

“Dalian nyo na nga lang, kailangan ko ulit pumunta sa better para mag computer, may gagawin pa akong report pala, nakalimutan ko kaninang umaga.”

Niligpit na ni Baekhyun ang mga pinaghubaran sa duffel bag niya. Sa dami niyang dala ngayon hindi kaya ng Jansport.

“Ano ba yan baks, parang di mo kami ka classmate sa mga subjects mong yan di ko maintindihan pero mukhang ikaw tong pinaka busy sa ating tatlo.” Napapasimangot na sabi ni Jongdae, balak kasing kumain ng dalawa sa labas mamaya at niyayaya siya. 

“Nakalimutan mo na ba mga orgs ko? As much as possible gusto kong tinatapos lahat kaagad dahil ayokong naghahabol. Kaya kahit next week pa naman ang pasahan gagawin ko na. Para naman lumuwag luwag ang schedule ko. Napapa bayaan ko na nga balat ko eh.” 

“Nako Baek baka naman may nilalandi ka sa better ah! Alam namin na ayaw mo sa amoy ng sigarilyo pero doon ka pa din pumupunta ngayon. Aminin mo nga sa amin, may jowa ka na ano?” Pinanlalakihan na siya ng mata ni Jongdae. Na kahit si Kyungsoo ay nakatingin sa kanya at naghihintay ng sagot. 

Halos mapanganga siya sa narinig. “Ano ba! Kung magjojowa ako sa tingin niyo papayag akong sa better lang niya ako dadalhin? Sa ganda kong to?”

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Siya na yata ang pinaka busy na freshmen sa batch nila tapos magjojowa pa siya? Hindi na nga siya halos makalabas at maka punta man lang sa watsons para makabili ng pang skin care sa pagiging busy niya. Napapabayaan na niya ang sarili. 

  
“Oh eh bakit napapa dalas ka doon?” tanong pa ulit ni Jongdae sa kanya.

Napataas siya ng kilay dahil kaninang umaga lang naman niya nasubukan mag rent ng PC “OA mo ah kaninang umaga lang ako naka punta doon, at lowbat pa nga ang laptop ko, di ko naman yon magagamit kaagad.”

“Bakit ayaw mo sa e-lib? Mas okay doon Baek hindi maingay doon.” Suhestiyon sa kanya ni Kyungsoo na tapos na din magbihis. 

“Ayoko doon walang Youtube!” 

“Ewan ko sa iyo! Bahala ka na nga pag nagka TB ka wag mo kaming sisisihin ah.” Hinila na sila ni Jongdae palabas ng CR dahil madami ng pumapasok sa loob para magbihis at mag banyo.

“Saan kayo niyan ngayon?” Tanong ni Baek sa dalawa habang pababa sila sa hagdan.

“Diyan sa may Cantonan lang, Gusto ko ng Pancit Canton.” 

“Pancit Canton nga lang ba?” naeeskandalong tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae na may halong nakakalokong ngiti. Kilala nila ang kaibigan. Hapon na kasi kaya maghahanap na naman to ng mga nagagwapuhang Cardinals. Katas ng Mapua.

Napapailing na lang si Baekhyun, kahit kailan talaga may schedule ang pag harot. “Dalian na natin, baka wala na kayong maabutan.” Syempre support niya ang mga kaibigan. Sino pa ba ang magdadamayan? Sila sila lang din naman.

Maraming mga estudyante ang papunta sa gawi nila dahil pauwi na nga, karamihan ay mga taga Mapua. Naka hiwalay kasi ang Building ng Kitchen Lab nila sa mismong Unibersidad. Kaya ngayong pabalik sila ay madadaanan pa muna nila ang main gate ng Mapua. Mukha ng Ostrich si Jongdae sa paglingon lingon sa mga estudyanteng dumadaan.

Una nilang madadaanan ang Cantonan. Nakakaeskandalo sa tenga pero ayan talaga ang tawag sa lugar na yan. Ang kainan na mostly ay Pancit Canton at naging tambayan na din ng ilan, para itong boundaries ng Mapua at Lyceum. 

  
“Una na muna ako. Soo sa room na lang tayo magkita, bili na din akong dinner natin.” Nakipag beso na lang siya kay Jongdae dahil sa Taft ito umuuwi. “Bukas na lang Dae, ingat ka sa paguwi hm?” Pagpapa alam ni Baekhyun sa mga kaibigan niya. 

“GC! Later.” Pahabol pa ni Jongdae bago siya umalis.

Tumango na lang siya at naglakad na patungong Better. Sa pagkakataong ito dito na magsisimula ang bagong kabanata sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Ang pagtatagpong hindi niya malilimutan kailan man.

  
Bago pumuntang Computer Shop bumili muna si Baekhyun ng isang Litrong Mogu Mogu na Strawberry flavor sa 7/11. Gustong gusto niyang may iniinom at may nginunguya habang nag titipa. Medyo natagalan lang siya sa may cashier dahil madaming tao ang naka pila.

“Grabe ang gwapo talaga ni Sehun! Andoon sila ng mga kaibigan niya sa Better at mukhang mag bibilyar!” Rinig ni Baekhyun kung paano kiligin ang mga Tourism student sa likod niya na mukhang higher levels pa. Kay haharot ng mga to! 

  
Medyo na curious si Baekhyun at inalala kung saan ba niya narinig ang pangalan. Naka kunot ang kanyang noo at talagang inisip niyang mabuti dahil pamilyar. Mga ilang sandali naalala niya na isa ito sa mga tatakbo sa eleksyon, Taga Pamana. Confirmed na ni Baekhyun kung gaano kalakas ang kalaban nila ngayon dahil mukhang sikat ang halos lahat ng tatakbo sa Pamana! Sa itsura ba naman ng mga ito? Hindi malabo. Mukhang matatalo pa yata kami, lamang talaga basta may itsura.

“Puno na naman ang bilyaran ngayon! Ngayon na lang sila napadpad doon dahil galing US internship yung dalawa, kamakailan lang umuwi.” Hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun na siya na pala ang nasa unahan ng pila, naki chismis din siya sa mga babae sa likod niya. Kung di pa siya tinapik ng isa sa mga babae ay hindi pa siya matatauhan.

“Excuse me kayo na ang sunod, paki bilisan naman nagmamadali kami!” pagrereklamo sa kanya ng nasa likod niya. Maarte man pero marunong pa din gumalang si baekhyun sa mga seniors niya. Kaya humingi na lang siya ng paumanhin at nagbayad na. Ayaw niyang ma imbyerna kaya nag move on na siya at nagtungo na sa shop.

Pagpihit ni Baekhyun sa pintuan ng computer shop ay agad na nag welcome sa tenga ni Baekhyun ang ingay sa loob. Halos lahat kasi ng gumagamit ng PC doon ay naglalaro, puro mura at sigawan ang naririnig niya. 

Agad siyang pumuntang counter para mag rent, pero bago pa man siya makalapit ay may napansin na siya. Nag riring ang radar niya, may guwapo sa paligid. Kung kasama niya si Jongdae malamang kanina pa siya niyuyugyog nito. Tinitigan niya mula ulo hanggang paa ang lalaki sa counter na mukhang mag rerent din tulad niya, agaw pansin ang tangkad nito at mas lalong na dedepina ang katawan nito sa suot na uniporme ang lakas talaga maka guwapo ng uniform ng Tourism! Nagsusumigaw ang laki ng katawan nito sa itim na long sleeve, mas lalong kapansin pansin ang mahahaba nitong legs sa itim din na slacks.

Hindi katulad sa ibang courses hindi tucked in ang uniporme ng Tourism. Hindi iyon fitted pero kitang kita kung gaano ka fit and sexy ang taong nasa harap niya ngayon! Likod pa lang ang natatanaw niya pero pwede na yatang ipang entry sa 8 Wonders of the World. Lumapit pa siya lalo Ang bango! Hindi niya masyado makita ang mukha dahil ang tangkad nito at bahagya pang naka talikod sa kanya. Hindi ganoon kahaba ang buhok, malinis ang pagkakatabas at mukhang naka brush up pa ang buhok nito sa unahan, gwapo to confirmed! Paano na lang kung humarap pa ito?

At ayun na nga, ganoon na lang ang gulat ni Baekhyun nang tuluyang humarap na ito at napatingin sa kanya. Unti unting nanlaki ang singkit niyang mga mata, narinig niya yata ang puso niya at ang sharamdaram sa paligid. Tila nag play ang Kapag Tumibok ang Puso ni Donna Cruz. Putangina! Chanyeol fucking Park! Ang lalaking kaninang tinititigan niya lang sa twitter ay heto at nasa harap na niya.

Mukha na sigurong tanga si Baekhyun sa mga oras na iyon dahil literal siyang napa nganga at napako sa kinatatayuan. Masyadong malapit sa kanya si Chanyeol kaya kitang kita niya ang bawat detalye ng mukha nito. Malalaking mga mata, matangos na ilong, magandang kurba ng kilay, mapupulang labi at makinis na balat. Hanggang sa mga nunal nito sa mukha ay napansin niya. Ang linis tignan ni Chanyeol. Tipong mahihiya ka at ma coconscious kung mabango ka rin ba? 

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at napansin yon ni Baekhyun kaya umayos na siya at sinara na niya ang bibig, bahagya pa niyang kinapa dahil baka tumutulo na ang laway niya. Agad niyang binawi ang tingin at humarap na ng tuluyan sa counter. Nakakahiya ka Baekhyun!

“Ah, k-kuya, isang PC po paki Open Hour na lang.” sambit ni Baekhyun sa taga bantay ng shop. “kung pwede po sana sa may PC number 61” doon kasi siya kanina at nakita naman niya sa monitor na available pa ang Computer na gusto niya. Nasa may dulong banda kasi iyon at hindi siya maiistorbo. 

“Ahh nauna na yung lalaki kanina eh.” Agad namang tinignan ni Baekhyun ang papa alis na si Chanyeol at tinungo ang Computer na gusto niya sana. PC number 27 ang ibinigay sa kanya at sa gitna iyon ng shop! Kung doon siya pupwesto ay wala siyang matatapos. Nandoon halos ang mga naglalaro. 

“Kuya wala na bang iba? Yung medjo dulo po sana?” pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun.

“Naku wala na pasensya na, karamihan ay nakuha na.” hinging paumanhin ni kuyang taga bantay.

Labag sa loob na tinungo niya ang PC number 27. Ayaw niya doon. Paniguradong wala siyang matatapos sa puwesto niya. May naisip siya at nagdadalawang isip kung susundin ba niya. Sa kagustuhang maka raos na at masimulan na ang dapat gawin nilapitan na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Kabado man ay susubukan niya. 

Kinalabit niya ang naka upo nang si Chanyeol, agad naman itong napalingon sa kanya na may pagtataka sa mga mata. Napalunok si Baekhyun hindi niya kinaya ang titig na iyon. Hindi ako prepared!

“Yes?” Takang tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol.  
Napakagat muna siya ng labi saglit at dinilaan ang ibabang parte ng kanyang labi dahil kinakabahan talaga siya. Parang may mga naghahabulang mga kabayo sa dibdib niya.

“A-ano, kung pwede sana p-palit tayo ng computer?” Nauutal na tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Halos tumakbo na palabas ng shop si Baekhyun dahil sa pag utal niya. Bakit ba siya nauutal? Si Chanyeol Park lang to si Baekhyun Byun naman siya, Wala siyang hiya sa katawan kaya hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili. 

Tinignan lang siya nito, walang ekspresyon ang mukha nito habang nakatingin sa kanya. Na conscious bigla si Baekhyun dahil naka titig sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi pa naman siya nakapag hilamos at sigurado siyang nagmamantika na ang mukha niya dahil pawisan siya kanina pa. Badtrip!

“Pwede ba?” Tanong niya ulit dahil wala siyang nakuhang sagot mula dito. Aaminin ni Baekhyun na medjo naiintimidate siya ng kaunti kay Chanyeol. Sa tangkad at laki nito maari na siyang ibalibag nito. Pero hindi lang doon, ang presensya nito na parang walang ibang pwedeng magdikta sa kung ano ang tama at mali, Ganoon! Hindi siya pwedeng magpaka obvious, Syempre itatayo pa niya ang bandera ng Kalayaan, kung dito pa lang matatakot na siya, paano na lang sa araw ng kampanya?

  
Tinuro ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na kaagad ikinagulat ng isa dahil bigla na lang itong gumalaw, maya maya ay inilipat ang hintuturo sa harap ng Computer. Inismiran siya nito. Napaangat naman ng kilay si Baekhyun. Teka inismiran niya ba ako loko to ah?

“Hindi pwede.” Matapos nitong sabihin ay humarap na ito sa Computer, ginalaw nito ang mouse para buhayin ang monitor. Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na napahawak na siya sa mga braso nito na kaagad namang napansin ni Chanyeol.

“Please? Diyan kasi ako naka pwesto kanina. Hindi ako makakagawa ng report sa pwesto kong iyon, masyadong maingay” Nakita ni Baekhyun na nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kamay niyang naka hawak sa braso nito kaya agad naman niyang tinanggal iyon. Diterminado talaga siyang makipag palit. Ang selfish na niya sa mga oras na iyon pero naisip ni Baekhyun na since tatakbo naman ito sa darating na eleksyon ay baka mapagbigyan siya. Ayun ang akala niya.

“Paano naman ako? Hindi lang naman ikaw ang pwedeng gumamit ng computer na ito, hindi mo ba naisip na may gagawin din ako? Kung ayaw mo na maistorbo doon ay ganoon din ako. Kaya kung maari ay wag kang istorbo dahil marami pa akong gagawin.” Huminga ng marahas si Baekhyun , Hindi niya matanggap na tinawag siyang istorbo ng isang Chanyeol Park. Nakiusap naman siya ng maayos, Hindi niya deserve ang ganoong sagot.

“Wow! Nakiusap naman ako ng maayos sayo diba? Pwede mo naman akong e decline ng maayos pero ano? Ako istorbo? Eh hindi mo pa nga nasisimulan yang gagawin mo!”

Nanggagalaiti na si Baekhyun, Ang lahat ay halos naka tingin na sa gawi nila dahil napalakas na pala ang boses niya. Ang lahat ng nadarama niya kanina ay mistulang bula na nawala. Hindi na niya makapa sa dibdib niya ang kaba at kilig niya kanina. Eto ba ang pinagmamalaki ng Pamana? Eh puro yabang lang yata ito!

Nagiba na ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito, kung kanina ay halos wala itong reaksyon ngayon ay naka ngisi na ito kay Baekhyun at may halong pagkamangha ng kaunti sa mga mata. 

“Look, sinabi ko lang naman na kung magpapalit tayo ng puwesto ay maaabala rin ako, hindi ako nandito para maglaro. Kaya kung maaari sana bumalik ka na sa puwesto mo dahil marami pa akong gagawin, I bet ikaw din. Walang patutunguhan ang pag uusap natin dahil hindi rin naman ako papayag. Pasensya ka na, hindi ko mapagbibigyan ang gusto mo.” At tuluyan na nga siyang hindi na kinibo nito, abala na ito sa pagtipa. Napahawak si Baekhyun sa batok niya pakiramdam niya ay nagka Highblood siya bigla. Ipinikit niya ang mga mata niya ng mariin para kalmahin ang sarili. Nais na niyang ibato sa mukha nito ang hawak niyang bote ng mogu mogu na hindi pa niya nabubuksan.

Wala nang nagawa pa si Baekhyun, ang lahat ay naka tingin pa rin sa kanila, naging tahimik bigla ang Shop na kanina lang ay maingay at puno ng sigawan. Kilala ng marami si Chanyeol kaya malamang ay nagulat ang lahat nang may sumagot at sumigaw dito. Wala nang iba pang makakagawa ng ganoon, si Baekhyun Byun lang. 

Mabibigat ang mga hakbang niya habang pabalik sa PC number 27, padabog niyang inilapag sa sahig ang duffel bag niya at inilapag ang bote ng mogu mogu sa tabi niya. Napalakas pa ang paglapag niya ng bote na ikinagulat ng katabi niyang naglalaro. Wala na siyang pakialam pa, hindi na siya humingi ng tawad dahil wala na siya sa mood.

Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay bumalik na ang ingay sa loob ng shop. Syempre hindi naman lahat ng nandoon ay mag aadjust para sa kanya. Medjo nagsisi tuloy siya na sana nag e-lib na lang, edi sana hindi pa nasira ang araw niyang hindi pa nga natatapos. May araw ka sa akin Chanyeol Park humada ka. Sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka mananalo!

  
Malakas na binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto ng kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat naman ang isa habang nakahiga ito sa kama at abala sa cellphone. Silang dalawa lang ni Kyungsoo ang may gamit ng kuwarto na iyon. Mas pinili nilang dalawa na sa mas maliit na kuwarto para silang dalawa lang.

Nilapag ni Baekhyun sa lamesa ang pagkain na nabili niya sa Mcdo, wala na siya sa mood maghanap pa ng iba at dahil pagod na rin siya. Napatagal pa ang pag upo niya sa Computer Shop, sa ingay ba naman doon ay hindi niya kaagad natapos ang report na ginagawa. Nauna pa ngang naka alis sa kanya si Chanyeol! Kapag naaalala niya ang sagutan nila kanina ay naiinis siyang talaga. Gustuhin man niyang mag move on ay hindi niya magawa. 

Tumayo na kaagad si Kyungsoo at nilapitan siya. “Ayos ka lang?” Inilabas na nito ang laman ng paper bag para maka kain na sila ng kaibigan niyang mukhang naka dampot ng sama ng loob sa labas. 

“Hindi! Hindi ako okay. Alam mo ba Soo? Nakasagutan ko yung Chanyeol Park na ipinagmamalaki niyo sa Pamana. Napaka yabang akala mo kung sino. Akala mo kung sinong guwapo eh ang ang laki naman ng mata niya!” Halos pasigaw na sambit ni Baekhyun, parang hinihintay lang talaga niya na may magtanong kung ayos lang siya at hindi siya magdadalawang isip na ikwento sa kahit na sino ang nangyaring sagutan kanina.

“Ouch ha, malaki din ang mga mata ko. Inaano ka ng mata namin?” 

Naimbyerna talaga si Baekhyun kanina, ayaw niya talagang napapahiya siya. “Eh kasi naman pinahiya niya ako, ang ganda ganda ko ay este ang ganda ganda ng pakiusap ko sa kanya na magpalit kami ng PC. Masyado kasing maingay doon sa naibigay sa akin eh gusto ko doon sa may dati kong pwesto sa dulo, nagbaka sakali lang naman ako kung papayag pero ang walanghiya tinawag pa akong istorbo? Tama ba yon?”

Tinignan siya ni Kyungsoo na parang may tumubong halaman sa ulo niya, napangiwi pa ito. “Gaga ka pala eh, kung ikaw nga ayaw mo doon ano pa sa kanya diba? For sure hindi naman yon pupwesto doon kung maglalaro lang. Kung ako sayo tinanong mo sana muna kung for academic purpose ba ang sadya niya tsaka ka sana nakipag palit. Ang selfish mo sa part na yon ha.” hindi magets ni Kyungsoo ang rason kung bakit galit na galit ang kaibigan niya ngayong ito naman ang may pagkukulang. Masyado kasing brat si Baekhyun gusto nito ay palaging nakukuha ang gusto.

  
“Ano ba! Ako ang kaibigan mo dapat ako ang kampihan mo!” Napapa tadyak na si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya. “Ano bang meron sa Chanyeol Park na yon!” Hindi na halos magalaw ni Baekhyun ang Pagkain, Pakiramdam niya ay nawalan siya ng gana bigla.

“He’s perfect.” Inirapan na lang ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo habang kumakain ito ng Fries. “Alam mo si Chanyeol parang bagong luto na mcdo fries yan, he’s tall, gorgeous, hot, he’s hard outside but soft inside. Kapag natikman mo hahanap hanapin mo na.” Patuloy lang ito na kumakain ng fries, iniimagine yata nito na si Chanyeol at ang fries ay iisa. “Sarap!”

Nandiri si Baekhyun sa kaibigan, hindi siya makapaniwala na nang galing mismo kay Kyungsoo ang mga narinig niya. Hello? Sila nga ni Jongdae hindi magawang e compliment nito? “Kadiri ka naman eh, crush mo yon no?”

“Hindi no! Iba crush ko. Taga Pamana din.” Tumawa ito at kinilig na lang bigla. “Nako Baek oras na makilala mo ang mga taga Pamana sinasabi ko sayo, luluhod ka talaga. At huwag ka mag alala hindi ko aagawin sayo si Chanyeol. Naisip ko lang bigla na bagay kayo.” 

“Magtigil ka! Never kong luluhuran yon, luluhod ang mga tala pero hindi ang isang Baekhyun Byun. And huwag mo nga masabing bagay kami, ang ganda ko ay hindi para sa isang Chanyeol Park lamang.” Binuksan na ni Baekhyun ang box ng Fried Chicken niya na malamig na yata.

“Hoy maganda ka pero hindi sobrang ganda. Baklang to! And sinabi ko lang na bagay kayo ni Chanyeol, baka nga di ka pa patulan non eh.” Binato siya ni Kyungsoo ng tissue, ramdam niya kanina kung paano siya titigan ni Chanyeol, may iba. Sigurado siya doon.

“Di mo sure.”

“Bilisan mo na nga diyan! Ikaw na magligpit niyan maliligo na ako.” Tumayo na si Kyungsoo, tapos na ito kumain habang siya ay papasimula pa lang. Pumasok na ito sa banyo ng may maalala siya.

“Bukas may meeting tayo with Key, sa susunod na linggo na ang Campaign kailangan natin pumunta bukas ng Tanghali. Vacant natin yon kaya ayos lang.” Nilakasan ni Baekhyun ang boses para marinig siya ni Kyungsoo sa loob ng banyo.

“Wala naman kaming choice!” 

Sa isang linggong lumipas naging abala na ang Dalawang Partido. Maraming iniisip na mga pakulo at gimmick ang mga Campaign Manager para sa mas epektibong pangangampanya. Hindi nagkamali si Baekhyun dahil napaka lakas nga ng kabilang Partido, di niya sukat akalain ang dami ng mga supporters nito. Karamihan ay mga senior levels, samatalang nakuha ng Kalayaan ang loob ng mga Freshmen at Sophomore.

Dikit ang laban, ganoon naman kada taon. Kung nasungkit ng Kalayaan ang halos lahat ng posisyon noong nakaraang taon mukhang mahihirapan sila ngayon. Aminado ang Kalayaan doon. Maraming nag aabang sa pagtakbo ni Chanyeol Park. Freshmen pa lang ay nakitaan na ito ng potential na maging Presidente ng Student Council balang araw, isa siya sa mga inaabangan talaga. At mas lalo pang lumakas ang Pamana sa pagsali pa ni Sehun Oh at Junmyeon Kim na kilala rin sa kanilang College. Hindi lang may mga itsura ang mga ito, may mga nauwi rin silang parangal mula sa ibat ibang paligsahan sa bansa na binigyang pagkilala ng kanilang Unibersidad. 

Lalo lamang nainis si Baekhyun dahil tuwing gagamit siya ng facebook o twitter hindi nawawala ang pangalan at pag mumukha ni Chanyeol. Hangga’t may pagkakataon ay pina riringgan niya ito sa Twitter. Minsan pa nga ay minemention niya ang Personal Account ni Chanyeol.

Wala na siyang pakialam kung ma bash siya, may pinagmumulan ang galit niya at bawat sinasabi niya ay may laman. Kaya naman noong umattend sila ng meeting bago ang kampanya ay hindi siya nakaligtas at inulan siya ng tanong lalo na ni Key. Syempre sinabi niya ang dahilan. Pinagsabihan siya ng mga seniors niya na medyo bawasan na ang mga post and tweets niya sa Social Media dahil kahit papaano ay gusto nilang ikampanya ang Kalayaan sa malinis na pamamaraan. Agad naman siyang humingi ng tawad at nangakong hindi na niya babanggitin sa mga tweets niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol Park.

Hindi naman talaga literal na magka away ang mga sumasali sa dalawang Partido, pero mukhang automatic na magiging “kaalitan” mo ang kung sino mang papanig sa kabilang Partido. Parang Family Feud lang ganon.

May ilang pagkakataon na nakakasabay ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, mula sa CR, sa Hallway, Cashier, Quadrangle at Canteen. Hindi nakakaligtas sa mata ni Baekhyun ang pagsulyap sa kanya ni Chanyeol, at never naman niya itong tinapunan man lang ng tingin, Deadma lang siya palagi. Aware na siguro ang kaibigan nitong si Sehun tungkol sa hidwaan nilang dalawa. Sino ba ang hindi? Lantaran niyang pinahahayag ang disgusto niya kay Chanyeol Park. Pero kahit na ganoon kahit isang beses ay hindi siya kinompronta nito, o kahit e DM sa twitter o sa Messenger na tigilan na ang ginagawa niya ay hindi.

Ayun ang ipinagtataka ni Baekhyun, halos dumihan na niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol sa Social Media at malaking bagay iyon lalo na at magsisimula na ang kampanya. Kinabahan siya doon ng slight. Pero dahil may pinanghuhugutan siya, paninindigan niya ang galit niya hanggang dulo. Kung hindi na niya madadaan sa Social Media ay susubukin niya ito kapag nagawi na ang Pamana sa klase nila para mangampanya. 

“Anong ginawa mo sa Baekhyun Byun na to at bakit ang laki ng galit sayo?” natatawang tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol, hindi na niya napigilan dahil sa mga nagdaang araw napansin niya o kahit naman yata ng lahat ang pagka disgusto ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. “Ang cute sana eh, kaso mukhang ang dami niyang sama ng loob sayo.” 

Kasalukuyan silang nakatambay ngayon ni Sehun sa Mabini Hall dahil may 1 hour vacant sila. Hindi masyadong matao ang pinaka dulong bahagi ng hall kaya doon nila naisipang umupo muna para magpalipas ng oras. Wala naman silang ibang magawa kundi ang mag cellphone at bisitahin ang kanilang socmed account.

“Daig mo pa raw ang lobo sa dami ng hangin mo sa katawan!” Halos hindi na makahinga si Sehun sa kakatawa, unang beses lang may nagsabi ng ganoon sa kaibigan niya at aliw na aliw siya. Never naman kasing na involve sa away ang kaibigan niya, bukod yata sa kanya ay wala na itong iba pang kaibigan. Tahimik lang din kung minsan kaya kataka takang may taong galit dito.

  
Ang totoo niyan ay pinalalagpas lang iyon ni Chanyeol, sa susunod na lang niya kakausapin sa Personal si Baekhyun, dahil kapag pinatulan pa niya ito baka maging totoo lang ang mga sinasabi nito sa kanya. Ibang ibang naman ito sa personal dahil kapag nagkakasalubong sila ay hindi siya nito pinapansin o kahit tignan man lang. Mistulang hangin siya sa paligid nito. 

_Baekhyun_. Napag alaman niya ang pangalan nang e tag siya nito minsan sa mga tweets nito patungkol sa kanya. Kahit isa wala siyang pinatulan sa mga iyon, sa ngayon. Aminado siyang napa sobra ang kanyang sinabi noong nakaraang linggo, hindi lang talaga niya napigilan ang sarili, he’s immature and selfish in that very moment. Ayun pa naman ang ayaw niya, naiinis siya sa mga taong walang pakialam sa nararamdaman ng iba basta ang sarili ay maginhawa at payapa. Such a spoiled brat.

He didn’t mean to snapped at him, he just couldn’t understand his point. Oo andoon na sila sa hindi ito magiging komportable dahil sa ingay, pero hindi man lang ba nito naisip na baka siya rin ay maging irritable? Ayun din ang madalas maging problema niya sa paligid. Everyone assumes that since he’s a role model he will always say yes, that he will agree easily. Because, that’s the way how they thought he is. They always took him for granted. Ayaw niya ng ganoon, gusto niyang mabago ang pananaw sa kanya ng mga tao, na minsan ay kailangan sarili muna ang isipin niya, na kasama rin naman siya sa bilang, na may halaga rin naman siya. Minsan gusto na lang niyang itanong “Paano naman ako?” 

Napabuntong hininga na lamang si Chanyeol “Wag mo na lang pansinin, kakausapin ko yan once the campaign is done.” Hindi man halata pero pinaghahandaan niyang maigi ang nalalapit na eleksyon, hangga’t maaari ay ayaw niyang magkamali. Marami ang naghahangad sa kung anong meron siya ngayon kaya ayaw niyang sayangin ang pagkakataon at isa pa, ayaw din niyang biguin ang Partido. Alam niya kung gaano kalaki ang tiwalang ibinigay sa kanya ng Pamana, lalo na ng Kasalukuyang Presidente ng Student Council na siyang nag rekomenda sa kanya.

Napatingin sa kanya si Sehun na may ngiti sa labi, ibang klase ang ngiti nito at hindi niya mawari. “Usap nga lang ba? Ikaw ha type mo iyon ano?” 

Sasagot na sana siya ng mahagip ng mga mata niya si Baekhyun na padaan ngayon sa harap nila. Hindi sila tanaw nito dahil may malaking haligi na nakaka harang sa pwesto nila ni Sehun. Kasama nito ang mga kaibigan at nagtatawanan pa habang mga naglalakad sa hallway. Sinundan ni Sehun ang tingin ng kaibigan dahil parang napako ang mga mata nito. Nang makita nito ang dahilan ay pabiro niyang sinundot ang tagiliran nito. “Ikaw ha, sabi na eh type mo yon! Kunyari ka pa.” 

  
Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin “Ang ingay mo, kailan na may makarinig sayo. At hindi, hindi ko type yon. Masyadong maganda.” Teka ano raw? maganda? Gustong bawiin ni Chanyeol ang huling sinabi pero huli na, knowing Sehun lalo siyang hindi titigilan nito.

Tumawa na naman ito ng malakas, gusto na niyang takpan ang bibig nito dahil nakaka kuha na sila ng atensyon, baka marinig din iyon nina Baekhyun at tumingin pa sa gawi nila. Mabuti na lang ay nakalagpas na ang mga ito. “Wag mo nang e deny Pres, wag kang mag alala isa na naman to sa mga secret na itatago ko.” 

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at iniwan na si Sehun, bahala na ito sa buhay niya. Kaunting minuto na lang din naman ay mag uumpisa na ang susunod nilang klase. “Hoy saglit lang naman hintayin mo ako Pres!” 

  
Dumating na ang araw ng kampanya. Abalang abala na ang mga Partidong maglalaban laban para sa pitong posisyon bawat kolehiyo, ang pitong posisyon na pamumunuan ng mga natatanging mag aaral, ang pitong posisyon na makakasama at masasandalan ng bawat isa sa loob ng isang taon, ang pitong posisyon na magiging boses at lakas ng mga estudyante, ang pitong posisyon na mag rerepresenta sa Kalayaan, Pamana at Partido Independiente.

Bawat Partido ay may ipinaglalaban at bawat isa ay may katungkulan na nakalaan. Mga boses at plataporma na handa na nilang isa tinig at mga adhikaing handa nang ipaglaban.

Madaming estudyante ang nagtungo sa quadrangle upang suportahan ang napupusuang partido, bawat partido ay maaring magbenta ng kanilang customize items. Ang lahat ng malilikom ay mapupunta sa funds ng Student Council para sa mga programang isasagawa sa susunod na taon.

Hindi na magka mayaw ang mga tao, parehong puno ang booth ng Pamana at Kalayaan sa dami ng mga Estudyante na nais bumili ng mga merchandise nila. Bilang isang dakilang Pro Kalayaan at Campaign Manager na si Baekhyun ay isa siya sa mga punong abala sa mga araw na iyon. Campaign Managers ang namamahala sa booth ng bawat Partido, sila rin ang nag disenyo sa mga merchandise na inilabas nila, sa mga slogans, chants, Pubmat na ginagamit sa social media ay sila ang gumagawa. Malaki ang role ng isang Campaign Manager dahil sa kanila nakasalalay kung paano nila dadalhin ang Partido sa araw ng kampanya hanggang sa araw ng botohan.

“Baks! Ubos na ang lanyard!” sigaw sa kaniya ni Jongdae, abala si Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa pag asikaso sa mga bumibili habang siya naman ay nasa likod upang mag ayos ng mga gamit, kailangan niyang bantayan ang bilang ng bawat item sa mga kahon, kapag naubos na kasi ay kinakailangan niyang mag refill kaagad. Mabilis maubos ang bawat items kaya maya’t maya din ang bukas niya ng kahon para mag refill. Napansin ni Baekhyun na wala na ang mga kahon na pinaglalagyan ng mga lanyards na maaaring naubos na. Wala siyang choice kundi ang umakyat sa 3rd floor kung saan nakatago ang ibang stock ng mga items nila.

“Dae, akyat lang ako wala nang lanyards. Mga 5 minutes lang siguro takbuhin ko na lang.” tinawag muna ni Baekhyun si Jeonghan para pumalit muna sa pwesto niya, para naman hindi mahirapan ang mga tao sa harap. 

Wala na siyang sinayang na minuto at tinakbo na ang hagdanan. Hirap na hirap siyang takbuhin ang hagdan sa iksi ng legs niya idagdag pang hindi siya sporty. Damn this legs! 

Agad naman siyang nakarating sa isang bakanteng classroom, hindi na niya sinara ang pinto para hindi na siya mahirapan sa pag labas. Tatlong kahon na ang binitbit niya para hindi na siya babalik pa. Hindi naman ganoon kalaki at kabigat ang kahon, ayun nga lang dahil patong patong halos hindi na makita ni Baekhyun ang dadaanan niya. Bahala na kaya ko to! Kung madapa man sana may sumalo. 

Ramdam niya ang hirap sa bawat hakbang dahil wala talaga siyang makita. Hindi pa man din siya nakakalayo sa pinang galingan ay mukhang may nabangga na siya, halos ma out of balance siya sa lakas ng impact ng pagkakatama niya sa kung sino man. Patakbo na kasi ang lakad niya dahil nagmamadali na, mabuti na lang ay nasalo siya kaagad ng nabangga niya. Hawak siya nito sa bewang at siniguradong hindi siya madadapa. Agad naman siyang nakabawi. Umupo siya ng bahagya upang damputin ang mga kahon, handa na sana siyang magpasalamat pero mukhang kinain ng lupa ang pasasalamat niya ng makilala kung sino ang nasa harap. Oo nga ang sabi ko sana may makasalo pero wala akong sinabi na sana si Chanyeol Park ang makasalo sa akin! 

Mabuti na lang at walang tao sa hallway ng 3rd floor, karamihan kasi ay nasa Quadrangle, ang iba naman ay may klase ng mga oras na iyon. Sinulyapan niya si Chanyeol, napansin niyang nakatitig ito sa kanya, Gandang ganda ka na naman sa akin? Gusto sana niyang pasalamatan si Chanyeol pero inunahan siya ng pride. Kung siguro ay may estudyante ang naka kita sa kanila malamang agaw atensyon na sila. Aware ang lahat kung paano niya sirain ang pangalan ni Chanyeol, parang isang pagkakamali ang makita silang magkasama.

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa pag squat ni Chanyeol, dinampot nito ang isa pang kahon sa sahig. Nagsisi tuloy siya kung bakit tatlong kahon ang kinuha niya edi sana hindi siya nahihirapan ngayon!

“Hindi mo kaya, tulungan na kita.” Hindi na nito hinintay ang sagot niya at nauna nang naglakad. Wala nang nagawa pa si Baekhyun dahil kailangan na rin naman niyang makababa na. Paniguradong hinahanap na siya doon. Nagkaroon tuloy ng pagkakataon si Baekhyun na masilayang muli ang likod ni Chanyeol. Naka T-Shirt lang ito na kulay pula, malamang ito ang T-Shirt ng Pamana dahil may naka print na President sa likod nito. Naka tucked in ito sa Denim Jeans na suot na medjo hapit. Simple lang ang suot nito pero nagsusumigaw na kung gaano ito ka gwapo. Ayun nga lang walang pwet! Nobody is perfect talaga.

Ganoon na lang ang gulat ng lahat nang makita silang magkasamang bumaba at nagtungo sa Quadrangle. Halos hindi sila lubayan ng tingin lalo na nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Pigil hininga ang dalawa lalo na nang lumapit si Chanyeol sa tabi nila upang ilagay na sana ang kahon na dala. “Dito na lang po! Nako salamat po, salamat.” Hindi na alam ni Jongdae kung anong gagawin niya kung tatanggapin ba niya ang kahon o ipapalapag na lang nito sa sahig. Sa huli ay tinuro na lang nito ang mesa para hindi na mahirap si Chanyeol. Napasulyap si Jongdae kay Baekhyun, nagtatanong ang mga mata na parang kailangan nito ng matinding explanation mamaya. Halos manlaki ang mga mata at butas ng ilong nito habang naka tingin sa kanya, gusto niyang matawa. Nagkibit balikat na lang siya na parang wala lang ang lahat.

Matapos mailagay ni Chanyeol ang kahon sa lamesa ay napasulyap ulit siya kay Baekhyun, isang titig na hindi nila alam ang rason. Hindi lang mapigilan ni Chanyeol na mapatingin kay Baekhyun, may kung ano dito na hindi niya maipaliwanag. Baka dahil gusto niyang humingi ng tawad? Hindi niya alam. There’s a part of him that he felt guilty though, napahiya niya ito. Natural lang siguro ang humingi ng tawad. Ngunit ang salitang patawad ay mukhang nalunok niya, hindi rin niya magawang sabihin. Tatalikod na sana siya pero isang sulyap pa muna ulit. Tama na Chanyeol para ka nang tanga!

Gustuhin mang magtanong ng mga kaibigan niya ay hindi nila magawa, sa dami ng mga estudyante wala silang time para mag usap, balik sila sa kanilang mga ginagawa. Habang patagal ng patagal ay dumarami pa ang bilang ng mga estudyante sa Quadrangle. Karamihan ay mga Freshmen na excited na maranasan sa unang pagkakataon na suportahan ang partidong napupusuan.

Hindi na nila halos namalayan ang oras dahil Hapon na. Wala na masyadong bumibili pero marami pa ring tao sa Quadrangle. Unti unti na nilang nililigpit ang mga lamesa at mga kahon sa booth nila. Naka puwesto kasi sa stage ang booth ng Pamana at Kalayaan, kailangan na nilang alisin iyon dahil gagamitin ang stage upang ipakilala isa isa ang mga tatakbo. May mga drums at speakers na rin na inaayos at sineset up para mamaya.

May mga estudyante na rin na nag aabang sa bawat floor ng campus. Isa ito sa mga inaabangan sa araw ng kampanya, Ang pagpapakilala ng Partido. Marami pa silang aasikasuhin, kukunin pa nila ang mga tarpaulins na gagamitin nila at kailangan na rin nilang magpalit ng damit. May sariling customize T-shirts and name tag ang mga Campaign Manager. Medjo kinakabahan si Baekhyun dahil syempre first time niya. 

“Pink na pink baks jusko!” Tapos na silang magbihis at naghahanda na ng mga kakailanganin para mamaya. Napansin din ni Baekhyun na halos andoon na din ang Campain Managers ng ibang Partido, nahahati sila sa kulay rosas, pula at dilaw. Kung marami ang CM ng Kalayaan ay halos kasing dami rin nila ang sa Pamana, o parang mas madami pa? Nagsusumigaw ang kulay pula sa quadrangle ngayon. Nagsisimula na ang LPU drum squad kaya naman buhay na buhay na ang mga estudyante, may mga sumisigaw sa pangalan ng partidong sinusuportahan mayroon ding sumisigaw ng pangalan nang mga tatakbo.

Kanina pa naririnig ni Baekhyun na isinisigaw ng mga tao ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Wala pa sa Quadrangle ang mga tatakbo marahil ay baka nag memeeting pa. Kahit ang mga taga Kalayaan ay wala pa rin sa mga oras na iyon.

Kasing lakas ng tunog ng drum ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol, aaminin niyang medjo kinakabahan siya. Sino ba ang hindi? Presidente ang posisyon niya. Ang role niya ang may pinakamabigat na responsibilidad sa lahat. Hindi niya maiwasang mapatanong sa sarili kung kaya nga ba niya? Hanggang saan ang kaya niyang ibigay? Nagsisimula na tuloy niyang kwestyunin ang kanyang kapasidad. 

Isang panalangin muna ang kanilang pinagsaluhan na pinamunuan ng kasalukuyang presidente mula sa Pamana. Hindi ito nagkulang sa pagsuporta sa kanila, palagi silang binibigyan nito ng mga advice na makakatulong kung sila man ay manalo. 

“Tandaan na iaalay palagi hindi lang ang isip pati na rin ang puso sa bawat desisyon na gagawin. Hindi lang ito para sa paaralan kundi higit para sa kapwa natin mag aaral. Ang layunin ng Pamana ay pagkaingatan. Sila ang punong dahilan kung bakit tayo naririto ngayon, wala tayo kung wala sila kaya dapat lang na ibalik natin ito sa kanila.” Hawak ang mga bisig ng isat isa ay buong pusong tinanggap nila ang bawat salita ng kanilang presidente. Tumingin ito sa gawi ni Chanyeol “Alam kong kaya mo yan Park. Mas magaling ka pa sa akin. May tiwala ako sayo.” Nakangiti nitong sambit sa kaniya. Kinakabahan man ay sinuklian din niya ito ng isang ngiti.

“Para sa Pamana.” Inilagay ng Presidente nila ang Kamay nito sa gitna “Para sa Bayan.” Sabay sabay nilang banggit at pinatong din ang kanilang mga kamay. Lalaban sila bilang isa, lalaban sila ng sabay sabay. “Pamana Fighting!!!” At sabay sabay na nga silang nagtungo lahat sa Quadrangle. Paglabas nila ay sumalubong sa kanila ang sigawan at suporta ng mga mag aaral sa kanilang Partido. Ayon sa kanilang presidente ay mas malakas at mas madami ang suporta ng Pamana ngayon kaysa noong nakaraang Taon. Tanging presidente lang na galing sa kanilang Partido ang nakapasok sa student council, ang lahat ay galing sa Kalayaan. Panahon na para bumawi sila kaya ang slogan nila para sa taong iyon ay ang “#BounceBackPamana”

Unang magpapakilala ang mga taga Kalayaan, kasabay ng tunog ng drums ay ang pagsigaw ng mga estudyante, umalingawngaw sa buong Quadrangle ang pangalan ng Kalayaan. “Kalayaan mo, Ipaglaban mo! Narito na ang Kabataang Lakas ay Alay sa Bayan. Samahan niyo kami na ipagpatuloy ang mga nasimulan na ng aming partido. Ang aming layunin ay para sa ating mga kabataan kung paano natin gagamitin ang ating sariling mga kakayanan para makatulong sa bayan. Andito ang Kalayaan na handa kayong paglingkuran sa abot ng aming makakaya. Doon tayo sa subok na at maasahan! Kaya saan pa ba? Sa Kalayaan siguradong hindi ka pababayaan. Para sa Kalayaan, Always for Kalayaan!”

Ayun na ang hudyat ng pagakyat ng mga tatakbo. Mula sa College of Arts, College of Businees Ad, at ang pinaka maingay ay mula sa Colllege of Intl Tourism. Nakumpleto na ang mga Taga Kalayaan. Inisa isa nila ang mga pangalan ng Tatakbo sa bawat Kolehiyo. May hawak na mga tarpaulins ang mga Campaign Managers, ang iba naman ay sumasabay sa Chants kada may magpapakilala. Na enjoy ng sobra ni Baekhyin ang pagkakataong iyon dahil pakiramdam niya ay iisa lamang sila ng layunin, nag kakaisa at nagkaka sundo ang lahat. Lalong naging maingay noong nagpakilala na ang mga Tatakbo under their College.

Isa isa na silang nagpakilala lahat, mula sa kanilang Pangalan, Kurso at ambag sa plataporma. Ang huling nagpakilala ay Si Taeyong na kapwa niya culinary arts student, ito ang tumatakbong presidente for CITHM ng Kalayaan. Katulad ni Chanyeol marami rin supporters si Taeyong, medjo matunog din ang pangalan nito dahil court side reporter ito ng NCAA sa bawat laban ng kanilang unibersidad. Isa din itong scholar na may magandang record.

Habang nagsasaya ay hindi sinasadyang nahagip ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Dahil ang Pamana na ang susunod, nasa may gilid na nila ito. Nakamasid na naman ito sa kanya, naka tingin na parang siya lang ang tao sa stage. Medjo nailang siya, inalala pa niya kung ano ang itsura niya kanina, buti na lang ay nakapag ayos siya kahit papaano. Bigla naman siyang natauhan dahil bakit niya kailangan ma conscious? Wala siyang pakialam sa kung ano mang isipin nito sa kanya. Kaya naman tinaasan niya ito ng kilay dahil hindi pa din nito pinuputol ang tingin sa kaniya kahit pa nahuli na niya. Mukhang natauhan ito kaya bahagya itong napa yuko. Malinaw ang mata ni Baekhyun kaya kitang kita niya kung paano namula ang mga tenga nito. Gusto niyang matawa Seriously Chanyeol Park? Nahiya sa kanya?

Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niya na kanina pa nakasimagot. Bukod sa pagod na ang dalawa ay labag sa loob ang mga ginagawa nila ngayon. Habang hawak hawak ng mga ito ang tarpaulin ng Kalayaan ay hindi na maipinta ang mga mukha. Bukod tanging sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo lang ang hindi sumasali sa chant ng Kalayaan kahit pa alam ng mga ito iyon at kabisado. Medjo na konsensya si Baekhyun, pero wala na siyang magagawa pa roon, andito na sila. Hindi na muling ibinalik ni Baekhyun ang tingin kay Chanyeol kahit ramdam niya ang mga titig nito sa kanya. Kung may bayad lang ang bawat segundo ng titig mo ay baka mayaman na ako! 

Matapos ang ilang mga speech ay natapos na ang pagpapakilala ng Kalayaan. Mas lalong naging maingay ang paligid dahil susunod na ang mga taga Pamana. Hindi pa man sila nakaka alis sa stage ay naririnig na nila ang ever notorious chant ng Pamana. Bumaba na silang lahat sa kabilang side. Parang kani kanina lang ay puro Kalayaan ang naririnig niya ngayon ay halos puro Pamana na. Mula sa Quadrangle hanggang 2nd to 3rd floor ng Campus nila ay isinisigaw ang P for Pamana P-A-M-A-N-A ibang klase! narinig niya na kahit sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay nakikisabay kaya agad niyang hinampas ang mga ito. Pinanlakihan niya ito ng mga mata dahil baka may makarinig.

Pinanood ni Baekhyun ang pag akyat ng Pamana sa Entablado. Naging maingay ang pagpapakilala ng bawat isa. Nang Dumating na para ipakilala ang mga tatakbo sa kanilang College ay mas naging maingay pa ang lahat. Hindi na mapakali ang mga tao. “Oh my God Kim Jongin! Sayo ang aking boto!” Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo dahil sa pagsigaw nito, marami ang napalingon dito maging si Jongdae na tumatawa na. “Kahit mga taga Kalayaan Pamana ang gustong iboto!” 

  
Gusto nang sabunutan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo dahil pinagtatawanan na sila. “Ano ba! Nakapang Kalayaan Shirt tayo baka nakakalimutan mo?” Bulong niya dito pero mistulang wala itong naririnig. Naka harap pa rin ito sa entablo at pinapanood ang bawat nagpapakilala. Unang nagpakilala si Lay Zhang bilang Public Relation ng Pamana, sumunod ay si Sehun Oh sa Posisyong Business Manager, Marami ang tumili at kinilig sa pagpapakilala ni Sehun. Hindi nawawala ang ngiti nito sa mukha habang nagsasalita, maaliwalas ang mukha at mukhang masiyahin.

Sumunod ay si Jongin Kim bilang Auditor, hindi na mapakali si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya. Rinig ni Baekhyun ang impit na tili ng kaibigan. Sa tindig ni Jongin mapagkakamalan itong Ramp model, maganda ang hubog ng katawan at maging ang kulay ng balat nito ay pang model din. Aaminin ni Baekhyun na na gwapuhan siya dito that killer jaw! Nang matapos ay sinundan ito ni Minseok Kim sa Posisyon ng Treasurer. “Baks patawad baks kaibigan kita pero Minseok tanggapin ang aking boto pati na rin puso ko ay sa iyo na!” Putangina?! Gusto nang maiyak ni Baekhyun.

Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin niya! Gusto na lang niyang iwanan ang mga ito dahil hiyang hiya na siya. Pero dahil siya naman ang pumilit sa mga ito ay hinayaan na lang niya, kasalanan din naman niya. Oh ano ka ngayon? Anong pakiramdam na ipahiya ang sarili Baekhyun Byun?

Sumunod ay ang Posisyon ng Secretary, Nagpakilala si Irene Bae na 3rd year under Tourism. Umani ito ng malakas na sigawan lalo na sa mga kalalakihan. Ito rin ang may hawak ng Title bilang Ms. CITHM last year. Wow beauty and brain! Sana all. Maganda ito, Simple lang ang ayos nito pero hindi man lang nakabawas sa ganda . Wala itong suot na make up pero looking fresh pa rin. Medjo nainggit doon si Baekhyun dahil ang ganda ng balat nito mukhang hindi pinababayaan. Tapos siya haggard na yata as always. Ano kayang skin care nito? Matanong nga sa twitter baka may curious cat siya?

Matapos magpakilala ni Junmyeon Kim bilang Bise Presidente ay sumunod na ang pinaka hihintay ng lahat. Chanyeol Park 3rd year Tourism Student, A role model, A dean’s lister and a title holder. Nang maglakad na ito papunta sa harapan ay parang ito na lang ang nakikita ni Baekhyun, hindi niya alam pero parang ito na lang ang naririnig niya sa mga oras na iyon. Naglaho na ang lahat. Halatang halata kung paano nito dalhin ang sarili sa harap ng maraming tao, punong puno ng confidence ang bawat galaw. Halatang alam nito ang lahat ng sinasabi at pinag isipang mabuti. Ramdam niya kung gaano kalakas ang dating nito, bigla siyang nanghina at inalala ang mga pinagsasabi niya tungkol dito na wala namang katotohanan. He looks so powerful and undefeated. He dominates in everything and Baekhyun knew that he lost in the very beginning. 

Bigla siyang nawalan ng gana, parang gusto na niyang umuwi na at matulog. Ganoon na lang kanyang gulat nang tumingin na naman ito sa kanya. Bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso, ganoon na ganoon ang naramdaman niya noong una niya itong nakilala. Dinilaan nito ang ibabang parte ng labi habang nakatingin sa kanya fuck that was hot! Nakatingin pa rin ito sa kanya habang ito ay nagsasalita. Para mapigilan ang nararamdaman ay kinagat na lang niya ang labi niya, paniguradong pulang pula na siya. Hindi niya magawang tumingin dito pabalik dahil baka matunaw na siya ng tuluyan. Umayos ka Baekhyun hindi ka pinalaki nina mama para mahiya kay Chanyeol! This is so not you!

Nang humarap siya ay tapos na itong magsalita, napabuntong hininga siya at nagpasalamat. Hindi niya kinaya iyon! Medjo kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil baka may naka kita sa nangyari pero nang luminga siya sa paligid ay wala naman siyang napansing kakaiba. Matapos makababa ng Pamana ay umakyat na sa entablado ang huling partido. Pumwesto ang Pamana sa harap nila. Lalong kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil ang lapit na ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Mabuti na lang ay nakatalikod ito, dahil hindi na talaga niya kakayanin. Baka manghingi na siya ng tulong sa may kapal kapag nagkataon. Hindi na niya maintindihan ang sarili sa mga nararamdaman, alam niyang inis siya dito kaya naman hindi niya alam kung bakit siya tinamaan ng kilig!

“Tama na ang titig, kung nakakabutas lang ang tingin mo kanina pa butas ang likod ni Chanyeol.”

Nataranta si Baekhyun dahil ang lakas ng bunganga ni Jongdae. Hindi malabong marinig iyon ni Chanyeol dahil malapit lang ito sa kanila. “Napaka ingay mo Jongdae letche ka!” 

  
“Kanina ka pa nakatingin Baek mukha ka nang natatae kanina.” Inirapan na lang ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo para itago ang kaba niya. Hindi rin niya namalayan na kanina pa pala siya naka tingin dito.

“Ano kakantahan ka na ba namin ng sharamdaram shararam?” Tukso ng dalawa sa kanya. “Edi nilunok mo lahat ng sinabi mo ngayon! Baekhyun Luhod na.” Si Jongdae na kinalabit pa siya sa pisngi.

“May nalalaman ka pang Luluhod ang mga tala pero hindi ang isang Baekhyun Byun, mukhang any moment handa ka nang ialay ang sarili mo.”Binigyan niya ng tigiisang kurot ang dalawa. 

“Ang OA niyo ha? Anong iaalay ang pinagsasabi mo diyan. Tingin niyo talaga type ko yon? Never! Never.” 

Sabay na nagkatinginan sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae “Di mo sure!” 

Kahit siya ay di na rin sure. Pero never niyang aaminin yon paninindigan pa rin niya na siya ang Number 1 at pinaka magandang basher ni Chanyeol Park.

Hindi nagtagal ay tapos nang magpakilala ang Tatlong Partido, matapos non ay nag iwan ng pananalita ang mga kasalukuyang miyembro ng Student Council upang magiwan ng mga salita sa mga tumatakbo at balak tumakbo sa mga susunod na taon.

Isang malakas na palakpakan at tunog ng drum ang maririnig sa Quadrangle. Kaagad na dinumog ang mga taga Pamana ng mga Estudyante upang makipag picture. Patapos na ang programa kaya nagka gulo na naman ang lahat.

“Dae pa picture tayo kina Jongin!” Halos hilain na ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae. “Tanga ka! Gustuhin ko man makipag picture din kay minseok naka pink tayo ngayon!” Tinignan siya ng masama ng dalawa, na parang sinisisi siya dahil hindi sila makapag papicture. “Kasalanan mo to eh! Edi sana naaamoy ko na si minseok ngayon!”

“Wala na akong pakialam tara na Dae! Fuck Kalayaan Fuck this shirt! Wala namang sinabing bawal magpa picture ang mga naka kulay pink sa mga naka kulay pula, kaya tara na!”

Tuluyan na ngang hinila ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae. Naiwang nakatulala si Baekhyun sa pwesto niya. Natatawa niyang pinanood kung paano kalabitin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para makipag picture. Namumula na ito habang naka akbay sa kanya si Jongin sa harap ni Jongdae na siyang kumuha ng litrato sa Dalawa. Abot langit ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang naka tingin kay Jongin kaya natawa naman ang huli. Nakita pa niya kung paano nito kurutin ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Ay may pagkurot?

Parang automatic na hinanap ng mga mata ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, hindi naman siya nahirapan hanapin ito dahil sa tangkad nitong nangingibabaw. Napapalibutan ito ng mga babaeng gustong makipag picture sa kanya. Sa unang pagkakataon ay nakita niyang ngumiti ito. Doon lang niya napansin ang Dimples sa kaliwang bahagi ng pisngi. Biruin mo nga naman, marunong ka palang ngumiti? Akala ko pinaglihi ka sa sama ng loob eh. Walang kamalay malay si Baekhyun na kahit siya ay napapangiti ng mga sandaling iyon, hinding hindi niya aaminin na nagagandahan siya sa mga ngiti ni Chanyeol. Buhay na buhay iyon at totoo.

'Sharamdaram shararam  
Sharamdaram Shararam

Heto na naman naririnig  
Kumakaba-kaba itong dibdib  
Lagi nalang sinasabi  
Pwede ka bang makatabi?  
Kahit sandali lang pweda ba  
Sana pagbigyan sige na?  
Muhkang tinamaan yata ako...'

Akalain niyo nga naman, sa dinami rami ng kanta ay bakit ‘Kapag Tumibok ang Puso’ pa ni Donna Cruz ang napili ng Organizer? Parang nang aasar ang mga speaker sa tenga ni Baekhyun dahil sakto iyon sa nararamdaman niya. Kanina pa nagwawala ang dibdib niya, nakailang lunok na siya ng laway at malamig na rin ang pawis niya. 

'Kapag tumibok ang puso  
Wala ka nang magagawa kundi sundin ito  
Kapag tumibok ang puso  
Lagot ka na  
Siguradong huli ka...'

Nalintikan na!

  
At tuluyan na ngang huminto ang lahat nang makita niya na palapit ito sa kanya! Alam niya sa oras na iyon ay gusto niyang tumakbo pero bakit hindi niya magawa? Mukha ngang hinintay pa niya. May mga ngiti ito sa labi habang naglalakad papunta sa kaniya. Nagwala na ng tuluyan ang puso ni Baekhyun, ramdam niya ang lakas non literal na naririnig na niya ang tibok ng puso niya.

“Hi.” Bati nito sa kanya at sinakop na nito ang Personal Space niya, And yes ang lapit ni Chanyeol! Sa sobrang lapit ay naamoy na niya ang pabango nito. Medjo umatras siya, nakakahiya baka kasi ang baho niya, kanina pa siya pinag papawisan and hindi siya prepared. Prepared? Bakit mo naman kailangan maging prepared?! Sabihin mo ngayon sa akin self sabihin mo!

Nasayang ang effort niyang umatras dahil kaagad siyang inakbayan at inilapit sa katawan nito, napasinghap si Baekhyun at napatingin sa kamay nitong nakahawak sa balikat niya. Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. “Excuse me, pwede mo ba kaming picturan?” Gusto sana niyang umalma pero para siyang napipi, nanghihina siya at walang magawa. Mukhang paninindigan niya ang kanta ni Donna Cruz. Inabot ni Chanyeol ang cellphone nito sa isang babaeng kanina pa sila pinanonood. Mukhang gulat ito at hindi pa nakakabawi sa nakita. Natagalan bago nito narealize ang nais ni Chanyeol. Agad nitong kinuha ang cellphone at pumwesto sa harap nila. 

Lalong inilapit ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa katawan niya. Ramdam ni Chanyeol ang panginginig ni Baekhyun, mukha itong kinakabahan na hindi niya mawari. Napangiti siya dahil alam niyang may epekto siya kay Baekhyun.

'Araw at gabi iniisip ka  
Pinapangarap na mahagkan kita Laging tulala at nakangiti  
Puso'y di mapigil ang pintig'

“Isang ngiti naman diyan Baekhyun, baka madagdagan ang edad mo niyan sige ka. Kanina pa naka kulubot ang mukha mo.”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya at matalim na tinignan. 'Pasalamat ka dahil hindi pa bumabalik sa ayos ang tibok ng puso ko, Ano bang ginawa mo sa akin?'

'Nais kong sabihin, mahal ka  
Bawat sandali ay miss kita .  
Mukhang tinamaan yata ako

Kapag tumibok ang puso  
Wala ka nang magagawa kundi sundin ito  
Kapag tumibok ang puso  
Lagot ka na  
Siguradong huli ka...'

“Ang k-kapal ng mukha mo ah, sinong nagsabi sayo na gusto ko makipag picture na kasama ka? At wag ka ngang dumikit sa akin ang baho mo!” Syempre hindi yon totoo, alam niya kung gaano ito kabango, gusto nga niyang tumambay sa bisig nito.

  
Tumawa lang ito. Ibinalik nito ang pagkaka akbay sa kanya at pinaharap siya sa camera. “Nakakahiya na kay ate kaya pumayag ka na, pasensya ka na kung mabaho ako, hayaan mo sa susunod maliligo ako ng maayos para sayo.” 'Teka puta may susunod?!' Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kaya ngumiti na lang siya. Ibinigay niya ang pinaka maganda niyang ngiti sa araw na iyon. Hirap man ay pinilit niyang mag mukhang maging natural. 

Ibinalik na ng babae kay Chanyeol ang Cellphone nito. Nagpasalamat naman si Chanyeol at binigyan ng matamis na ngiti ang babae. “Ganda ng ngiti natin diyan, kilig ka?” Kahit si Baekhyun ay nagulat sa sinabi niya, ang akala niya ay sa isip lang niya iyon sinabi pero mukhang nasabi na niya ng tuluyan kay Chanyeol. 

“Yes, I do.” Hindi kaagad nakabawi si Baekhyun sa narinig. Parang hindi na rin nag function ang utak niya. Napansin ni Baekhyun na hindi na makatingin si Chanyeol ng diretcho sa kanya, tila may nais sabihin. “Gusto ko lang din sana humingi ng tawad, hindi maganda ang nasabi ko sayo noong nakaraan. Hindi ko sinasadya na pahiyain ka.”

Sa kanilang dalawa alam ni Baekhyun na siya ang higit na dapat humingi ng tawad, sa pagiging selfish niya at sa paninira niya dito. Walang wala ang ginawa nito kumpara sa kanya. Pero dahil magulo ang isip at damdamin niya ay hindi niya magawang sabihin. Alam niyang hindi lang yon dahil sa pride, may iba pang rason kung bakit ayaw niyang sabihin. May ideya siya kung ano pero hindi niya tatanggapin at hindi na rin niya iisipin pa. Sa ngayon paninindigan na muna niya kung ano ang ipinakita niya dito.

“Neknek mo sorry! Tabi nga diyan!” hinawi niya si Chanyeol sa daraanan niya, sa laki nito ay nagawa niyang hawiin ito ng ganon ganon lang. Kabado pa rin siya ng mga oras na iyon kaya tinakbo na niya ang kinaroroonan nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na busy pa sa pakikipag usap sa mga taga Pamana. Nakita ni Baekhyun na sincere naman si Chanyeol sa paghingi nito ng tawad, mukha ngang ginawa lang nitong rason ang pagkuha ng litrato sa kanilang dalawa para hindi gaanon ka awkward. He made an effort to make the situation become lighter pero sinira lang niya. Nag mental note siyang e hahide niya sa Spotify ang kantang yon ni Donna Cruz dahil ginulo nito ngayon ang puso’t damdamin niya. 

Matapos ang unang araw ng kampanya naging tuliro si Baekhyun, iniwasan niyang isipin si Chanyeol pero mukhang impossible dahil palagi niya itong nakikita, Sa Unibersidad hanggang sa social media. Chanyeol Park is everywhere! Nagsimula nang mangampanya sa bawat klase ang mga partidong kasali, kahit papaano ay nakatulong iyon kay Baekhyun para hindi na niya isipin pa si Chanyeol. 

Kapag walang klase sina Baekhyun, Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay sumasama silang mangampanya sa ibang CM ng Kalayaan. Isa sa mga strategy at naka ugalian na rin gawin ay ang bumisita sa mga klase under their college para mangampanya. Pinapahintulutan ito ng mga profs basta hindi busy ang klase. 

Hindi tulad ngayong araw, hindi makakasama sina Baekhyun dahil buong araw silang may klase, ayos lang iyon dahil marami namang CM ang Kalayaan.

“Ang boring baks sana bisitahin tayo ng Pamana.”

Wala sila masyadong ginagawa sa klase nilang iyon, nagpa quiz lang at nagturo saglit, malapit na rin naman matapos ang klase nila kaya chill na lang sila. Sa mga ganoong pagkakataon hindi na naman maiwasan ni Baekhyun na isipin si Chanyeol at mas lalo pang nangiinis ang tadhana ng may biglang nagbukas ng pintuan na mukhang CM ng Pamana. lumapit ito sa prof nila at nagpaalam kung pwede silang mangampanya. Agad naman itong pumayag. 5 ka sa akin sa evaluation sir! Bakit ka pumayag! Mukhang nagkatotoo pa ang sinabi ni Jongdae kanina! 

“Dae, ang lakas mo talaga kay Lord.” Hindi na mapakali si Baekhyun dahil bukod sa ang awkward na, nasa first raw pa sila naka pwesto. Bilang isang masipag na freshies sa unahan talaga sila palaging umuupo. Gustong magbanyo ni Baekhyun pero kahit na lumabas siya ay makikkta pa rin niya ito dahil nasa labas ito ng classroom!

“Ayiee kilig siya makikita niya si Chanyeol.” Pang aasar sa kanya ni Jongdae na kaagad naman niyang inirapan.

“Akala mo hindi ko alam? Pinaguusapan ka kahapon dahil nakita kayong magkasama ni Chanyeol noong isang araw. Hinihintay ka lang namin mag kwento pero mukhang wala kang balak sabihin.”

Iniwasan nga kasi niyang isipin kaya hindi na niya nasabi ang tungkol doon sa mga kaibigan at isa pa alam ng mga ito na galit siya kay Chanyeol, ano na lang ang sasabihin ng mga ito kapag sinabi niyang 'Guys kinikilig ako kay Chanyeol I make bawi na sa lahat ng mga sinabi ko tungkol sa kanya. Crush ko na siya!'

Never in his wildest dreams na aaminin niya yon, nakakahiya at hindi niya matanggap na ganoon ang nararamdaman niya.

Hindi na siya nakasagot pa dahil pumasok na ang Pamana. Ayan na ayan na putangina! Agad nilang narinig ang chant ng Pamana na sinabayan ng pagpalakpak ng mga Campaign Manager. Nakasuot ang mga ito ng kanilang T shirts na kulay pula at ang iba ay may dala pang drums at tambourine. Huling pumasok ang mga tatakbo. Hindi magawang tumingin ni Baekhyun sa pintuan, kung anong kaba niya ay siyang tuwa nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

Pinalibutan sila ng mga Campaign Managers at pumwesto naman sa harap ang mga tatakbo. Naramdamman na ni Baekhyun ang presensya ni Chanyeol pero hindi niya ito nililingon. 

Sa kabilang banda, nahagip ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at ang mga kaibigan nito. Aaminin niyang medjo inaabangan niya ang pagkampanya nila sa isa sa mga klase nito, hindi naman niya aakalain na ngayong araw na pala iyon. Hindi naman kasi sa lahat ng pagkakataon nakakapag ikot sila sa campus dahil kailangan pa rin naman nilang pumasok sa klase. May ibinigay lang na schedule ang college nila kung kelan lang sila pwedeng mag ikot ikot. 

Pinamunuan ni Jo kwon ang lead CM ng pamana ang introduction. Binanggit nito ang mga achievements ng mga taga Pamana at ang epekto nito hanggang sa kasalukuyan. “Dahil alam namin na sawa na kayo sa pagsuot ng uniforms everyday! At dahil nga under tayo ng CITHM alam ko relate kayo sa pagdadala ng more than 1 uniforms everyday! Yes nakakaloka yon imagine na kailangan mong magbihis ng ilang beses sa loob ng isang araw. Kaya nga ang Red shirt day ang isa sa mga pinush talaga ng aming Partido. Let’s say thank you Pamana dahil sa Red shirt isang uniform lang tayo every Friday!” 

Ang pinakahihintay ng lahat ang Introductions ng bawat tatakbo, unang nagpakilala si Lay Zhang. Agad itong pumunta sa gitna matapos banggitin ng mga CM ang pangalan nito

“Alam ko kilala niyo na ako pero magpapakilala ulit ako sa inyong harapan. Mula sa Partido ng mga mag aaral na nagkakaisa Lay Zhang po for Public Relation Officer.”

Binaggit ng mga CM ang credentials and achievements ni Lay bilang isang mag aaral, binaggit din nito ang Platapormang iaambag kung sakaling ito’y mananalo. Matapos non ay nagiwan ito ng katagang:

“Kay Lay Zhang sisiguraduhing hindi masasayang ang inyong mga boto bawat platapormang aming ilalatag sisiguraduhing tutuparin para sa iyo, sa kanya at sa lahat kaya ano pa nga ba? Lay all your votes on me! “

Pagtapos nito ay sumunod si Sehun, katulad ng nauna binaggit ng CM ang pangalan nito in a funnier way dahil kinanta ng mga ito ang kanta ng Parokya ni Edgar na Bagsakan. Andito na si Sehun, si Sehun ng Pamana. Napuno ng tawanan ang loob dahil sa pagiging bright and cheerful ni Sehun. Pinakilala nito ang sarili maging ang Platapormang nais gawin. Lumapit pa ito sa mga Estudyante mostly sa girls na may paghawak pa sa mga kamay habang binabanggit ang kanyang mga plano. With a closing remarks:

“Para sa kabataang pinoy kung saan tayo ang pag asa ng bayan ay handang ibigay ang lahat, ako nga pala Si Sehun na kaya kayong bigyan ng serbisyong Oh! So good.”

“Sehun bakit hindi ka naman nagawi dito sa unahan!” reklamo ni Jongdae at tumawa naman ang lahat.

Ganoon din ang ginawa nina Jongin bilang tumatakbo sa posisyong auditor, Minseok as Treasurer at ang nagiisang babae sa Pamana na si Irene Bae for Secretary. Lahat sila ay qualified sa nasasabing mga posisyon, hindi naman sila mapapabilang sa Pamana kung hindi. Magagaling at matatalino ang mga pambato ng Pamana taon taon, wala ka na halos mahihiling pa! Name it? They have it. Hindi basta basta ang selections na ginagawa ng Partido kaya naman salang sala ang bawat sumasali. 

Sumunod dito si Junmyeon Kim for the position of Vice President. Ngayon lang nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na makita ito ni Baekhyun ng malapitan. At mukhang nadagdagan na naman ang insecurities niya sa katawan. Kahit lalaki ito ay maganda ito tignan. Malinis kung manamit at mukhang malinis din ang pagkatao. Mukha itong mabait at hindi makabasag pinggan, Nadagdagan na naman ang mga sana all ni Baekhyun. 

With all of his Qualifications, Junmyeom Kim can also pass for the position of President, pero dahil mas malakas ang hatak ni Chanyeol kaysa sa kanya, ito ang inilagay nila bilang Presidente. Wala naman kaso doon kay Junmyeon basta mapasali siya sa Student Council at e representa ang kanilang Partido ay ayos na sa kanya. Bago ito matapos ay hindi pwedeng wala siyang iiwanang salita na si Sehun ang gumawa dahil hindi naman ganoon ang style niya.

“Hanggang may Junmyeon lahat ay moving on, sisiguraduhing sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay laging hands on! Ang inyong bise presidente Junmyeon Kim.” 

Maging ang prof nila ay natawa, kilala si Junmyeon ng faculty at alam nilang hindi nito kayang sabihin ang mga katagang iyon kaya naman natuwa sila na may ipinakita itong iba sa harap ng tao. “Let’s give an applause For Junmyeon! Wala ba kayong mga kamay diyan nako minsan lang yon!” Proud na proud ang kanilang prof kay Junmyeon kaya naman ang lahat ay pumalakpak na rin. 

At ang panghuli syempre ang Presidente ng Partido. Gusto na lang lumabas na ni Baekhyun pero magmumukha siyang tanga if ever. Lalong lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya na sumabay sa beat ng drum habang binabanggit ng mga CM ang Pangalan ni Chanyeol. “Walang masamang lumingon baks, sayang naman ang view ang gwapo gwapo ni Chanyeol ngayon oh.” Bulong sa kanya ni Jongdae ng mapansin nitong hindi nililingon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. 

On his peripheral view napansin naman niyang pumunta na ito sa gitna which is sa gilid niya lang. Ngayon lang sinumpa ni Baekhyun sa buong buhay niya ang pagiging mestizo niya, ang dali dali niyang mamula kaya nakakasigurado siyang pulang pula na siya ng mga oras na iyon. 

“Magandang Araw, mula sa Partido ng mga Mag aaral na nagkakaisa, Para sa Presidente Chanyeol Park at your service.”

Pigil na pigil na hininga ni Baekhyun, ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol sa gilid niya. Isang dipa lang ang layo nito pero pakiramdam niya ay sobrang lapit lang nito sa kanya. 

“Hangarin ng aming Partido na ibigay ang serbisyong totoo at tapat sa kapwa namin mag aaral. Makakaasa kayo sa platapormang aming gagawin at sisiguraduhing makakatulong ito hindi lamang sa ating Unibersidad kundi sa atin mismo. Isa sa aming plataporma ay ang improvements ng ating library at e library, mga bagong libro na makakatukong sa mga research papers. Gusto namin na hindi na natin kakailanganin pang lumabas para isagawa ang researches, thesis papers, planning developments at iba pa.”

Ipinaliwanag pa ni Chanyeol ang iba pang Platapormang kanilang ginawa at mabusising pinag usapan. Kung hindi madadaan sa mga tatakbo ay dadaanin ng Pamana ang Kampanya sa mga Platapormang pinaghandaan nila. 

Hindi lang si Baekhyun ang kabado sa mga oras na iyon, sa unang pagkakataon ay nakaramdam ng hiya si Chanyeol habang siya ay nagsasalita sa harap. Being an achiever sanay siyang magsalita sa harap ng maraming tao. Hindi niya alam kung bakit ganoon na lang ang epekto ng presensya ni Baekhyun. Napapatingin siya dito pero hindi ito naka harap sa kaniya. Kaya para mawala ang kaba at para na rin mapansin siya nito ay lumipat siya ng pwesto, lumipat siya sa harap mismo nito at pinagpatuloy ang kanyang Introduction. 

“Bago ako magiwan ng huling salita, may katanungan ba kayo? Any violent reaction sa Pamana? Suggestions? Kahit na ano.” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang tinitignan isa isa kung may gusto bang may magtanong. “Isa din sana sa gusto kong mangyari ay mabuwag ang pader sa mga Student Councils at mag aaral. Pare pareho pa rin naman tayong estudyante sa Unibersidad na ito, ang pagkakaiba lang ay kami ang magiging boses niyo. Wag kayong mahihiya na sabihin ang inyong mga ideya, reaksyon kahit na ano pa yan. Andito ang Pamana para sa inyo palagi.”

Nagtaas ng kamay si Jongdae. “Single ka po ba?” 

Nawala ang tensyon sa loob ng klase at nagtawanan na naman ang lahat. Masyado na kasing naging seryoso nang si Chanyeol na ang nagsalita. “Sabi mo kasi wala nang pader pader so ayon na nga may Jowa ba? Single?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol hindi siya handa sa tanong pero alam naman niya ang isasagot niya.

“Wala, sa ngayon.” Sagot niya habang nakatingin sa isang taong kahit isang beses ay hindi siya tinignan. Nagtilian naman ang iba sa loob pero ang buong atensyon niya ay nasa isang tao pa rin.

  
“Ano ba ang tipo ng isang Chanyeol Park, baka pwede kami!” tanong ng isa sa mga Estudyante. The atmosphere became lighter with some funny and irrelevant Questions. Chanyeol handled them well by answering the Questions with full of wits. Sinakyan na lang niya, siya lang naman ang nagpabigat nang sitwasyon kanina. 

Kunyari ay nagisip siya. “Yung matapang sana, yung with full of confidence na ipaglaban ang sarili and yung magaling din sana sa kusina.” Nakangiting sabi nito habang nilalaro ang ibabang bahagi ng labi. 

“Ay parang si Baekhyun ba yan?!” Kung pwede lang hampasin ni Baekhyun si Jongdae ng silya ay ginawa na niya. Napuno ng tuksuhan ang loob ng kwarto. Alam naman ng lahat kung ano ang nangyaring hidwaan sa kanila sa Social Media. 

Napanguso si Chanyeol para pigilan ang kanyang ngiti “Kung papayag siya bakit hindi. Diba Baekhyun?” Napalingon na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol kasi hindi na niya kaya! Dahil siya si Baekhyun na may isang salita ay paninindigan niya talaga kung ano siya sa harap nito at syempre siya pa rin ay isa sa mga CM ng Kalayaan kaya di siya patatalo, idagdag pa na ayaw niyang pinapahiya siya.

Pakiramdam kasi niya ay pinagtitripan na siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya ganoon ka tanga para magpadala dito.

“Pwede ba Chanyeol Park? Wag mo akong idamay sa Kampanya mo? Hindi lang ako ang kailangan mong bolahin sa kwartong ito. Baka nakakalimutan mong Presidente ang tinatakbo mo at hindi pang Mr. Pogi?”

Puno ng pagkamangha ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang naka tingin kay Baekhyun, hindi niya inaasahan ang atakeng iyon. 

“Syempre alam ko yun, Baekhyun. Alam kong kailangan kong kumbinsihin ang lahat. Mahalaga sa akin ang boto ng bawat isa. Kaya kung kinakailangan kong paghirapan ang boto ng isang Baekhyun Byun ay bakit hindi? Handa naman akong patunayan ang sarili ko sayo.” Hindi papatalong sagot ni Chanyeol. Tuwang tuwa talaga siya kapag nakikitang namumula si Baekhyun.

“Paano ba iyan? Mukhang magkukulang ka ng isang boto sa eleksyon? Keep up na lang tayo diyan.” Asa ka naman baekhyun di kawalan ang boto mo pinagsasabi mo diyan.

Narinig na nila ang bell, hudyat na tapos na ang klase. Isang maliit na ngiti na lang ang naisagot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun bago ito nag iwan ng huling kataga na again gawa ni Sehun dahil hindi nila iyon style.

“Dahil kay chanyeol hindi ka na mapapa sana all handang tuparin ang mga platapormang park na park para sayo. Paglilingkuran ka buong puso at loob, Chanyeol Park for President.”

  
Bago tuluyang lumabas isang kindat muna ang ibinigay ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na lalong ikinapula nito. Lumabas na sila at akay akay siya ni Sehun na hindi na mapigilan ang tumawa.

“Ano yon? Hindi ko alam marunong ka palang magpakilig Pres!” Kahit ang ibang CM at sina Junmyeon ay tinutukso siya, hindi naman kasi siya ganoon kapag nag room to room sila. Gusto lang niya talagang asarin si Baekhyun dahil natuwa siya dito bigla. Hindi niya makalimutan ang ginawa nitong pang iwan sa kanya nang humingi siya ng tawad. Imbis na mainis ay natuwa pa siya.

Pauwi na sina Baekhyun at kasalukuyan silang kumakain sa KFC stands for: Kikiam, Fishball and Chickenball. Ang kainan ng mga Estudyanteng gipit. 

“Hindi ko kinaya ang sagutan baks ang haba haba ng buhok mo! Mahaba pa sa walls ng Intra!” Si Jongdae na puno ang bibig sa pagkain nito ng fried tofu. Napapasimagot si Baekhyun kapag naaalala niya ang nangyari kanina. Nagawa pa talaga siyang kindatan sa harap ng lahat! 

“Hindi ko na magawang kiligin kay Jongin kanina, mas kinilig ako sa inyong Dalawa! Kung ako sayo? Sakyan mo na si Chanyeol.” Halos pandilatan niya ng mata ang dalawa dahil hindi lang naman sila ang tao doon. Hindi na niya talaga maintindihan ang nararamdaman niya, lalo lang siyang ginulo nito kanina. “Handa kitang paghirapan Baekhyun.” Kapag naalala niya iyon ay hindi talaga niya mapigilang kiligin. Parang tanga Baekhyun amputa boto ang paghihirapan non hindi ikaw!

“Mag move on na kayo utang na loob, wag niyo nang isipin pa yon magiging busy na tayo may Fun Run pa tayo this saturday. Ako yung napagod bigla.” Pagiiba ni Baekhyun ng usapan dahil ayaw na niyang lalong maguluhan. Hindi nakakabuti kapag nakikita niya si Chanyeol kaya hangga’t maari ayaw na muna niyang pagusapan. 

Lumipas ang linggo ay ganoon pa rin ang routine ng Kalayaan at Pamana at tuloy pa rin ang pag room to room para mangampanya. Naging abala rin sila Baekhyun at Jongdae para ikampanya ang Kalayaan. Hindi rin naman maiiwasan na makita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol bukod sa hindi naman ganoon kalaki ang campus ay pakalat kalat din ito. Madalas niyang makita ito at si Sehun sa Cafeteria o sa Library.

Minsan siyang nagtungo sa Library pero puno iyon. Doon sana niya gustong gumawa ng papers niya pero mukhang wala na siyang mapupwestuhan. Dala ang laptop ay tinungo niya ang dulong bahagi ng library at nagbakasakali pero wala rin. Pabalik na sana siya pero may tumawag sa kanya.

“Baekhyun psst! Tara dito may bakante pang isa.” Tawag sa kanya ni sehun. Nagsisi bigla si Baekhyun kung bakit ba siya lumingon. Kasama nito si Chanyeol na nakatingin din sa kanya. Gusto na lang niyang matunaw ng mga oras na iyon. Parang nasayang lahat ng effort niya! 

  
Wala na siyang choice kaya lumapit na siya, mas nakakahiya kung aatras siya ganoong maraming nakakakita. Umusog si Sehun at ibinigay nito ang upuan na katabi ng kay Chanyeol Aba punyeta! Gustong makipagpalit ni Baekhyun ng upuan pero ayaw din naman niyang isipin ni Chanyeol na naiilang siya sa tabi nito kaya umupo na siya, napapagitnaan na siya ng dalawa.

“Okay lang na mag usap kayo diyan kunyari wala ako, wag niyo ako pansinin.” 

Kagat kagat ni Baekhyun ang labi niya at pigil na pigil niya ang hininga, binuksan na lang niya ang laptop na dala para abalahin ang sarili. Sa kanyang gilid ramdam na ramdam niya ang titig ni Chanyeol. Nakamasid ito sa bawat galaw niya na ikinawala na naman ng puso niya. Kung minamalas ka nga naman talaga! Ano ba Chanyeol wag mo kong titigan at baka mahulog na talaga ako, hindi ko na alam kung likas ka bang malandi o likas akong maganda, alin sa dalawa?

“Pupunta ka sa fun run?” Bahagya pa siyang nagulat sa tanong ni Chanyeol, expected naman niyang kakausapin siya nito pero nagulat pa rin siya.

“Yes.” Tipid niyang sagot, humiling siya na sana gets nito na ayaw niya itong kausapin pero iba yata si Chanyeol Park.

  
“Good, para lalo akong ganahan tumakbo.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya kumuha ng lakas ng loob para lingunin si Chanyeol, Napaka guwapo talaga nito sa isip isip ni Baekhyun. Ganoon na ganoon ang itsura at ayos ni Chanyeol noong una niya itong nakita. He looks perfect and divine on his Uniform with his hair on brush up and neatly fixed.

“Ano naman kinalaman ko sa pagtakbo mo Chanyeol Park?” Taas kilay niya itong tinanong. Nakita naman niya ang dimples nito. 

Nagkibit balikat lang si Chanyeol. “Wala lang, mas matutuwa lang ako kapag nandoon ka. Kung papayag ka sana can we be friends? Alam kong hindi maganda ang unang encounter natin pero pwede ko naman baguhin iyon, kunyari ito ang first encounter natin.”

Nakangiti pa rin ito habang nakalahad ang kanang kamay sa harap niya. Tumingin siya sa mga mata nito, napansin ni Baekhyun na hindi nagsisinungaling ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, he always look sincere, tulad ng araw na humingi ito ng tawad.

Siya lang naman ang nagpapabigat ng sitwasyon nilang dalawa. Kahit naman papano alam niya sa loob niya na gusto rin naman niyang tanggapin ang alok nito, para rin hindi na siya magka crisis araw araw. Hindi na rin masama. 

Tinanggap na ni Baekhyun ang pakikipagkamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi tulad sa kamay niyang malambot, medjo magaspang ang kamay ni Chanyeol, kakaiba ang pakiramdam niya habang hawak iyon at ganoon din si Chanyeol. Pareho nilang naramdaman ang sparks kaya mabilis din nilang binawi ang mga kamay.

“Okay friends, pero hindi pa rin kita iboboto Chanyeol Park.” 

Tumawa ito. “Wag kang magalala katulad ng sabi ko, paghihirapan kita Baekhyun.” 

“Yeah right, paghirapan mo talaga ang boto naming lahat.”

“No baekhyun. Ikaw lang, ikaw lang ang paghihirapan ko.”

Hindi na halos ma process ni Baekhyun ang mga narinig niya, dinadaya yata siya ng tenga niya? Napansin ni Chanyeol na halos hindi na makagalaw si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan nito kaya kinurot nito ang pisngi ng huli.

“Para na rin naman akong nanalo sa isang boto mo lang.” 

“Joke ba yan? Kung Joke yan paki sabihan ako kaagad para tatawa ako after.” 

“Nako baek believe me, hindi yan marunong mag joke. Kahit Bigyan mo ng Pinoy Tatay Jokes yan di niya magegets.” Biglang sabat ni Sehun sa kanila. Hindi na ito nakatiis at sumali na sa usapan. “Sorry Pres di ko na napigilan, kilig na kilig na ako dito alis na ba ako?” Pabiro pa itong tatayo kunyari.

“So ano? Kita tayo sa Fun Run? Since friends naman na tayo?” Pangungumbinsi ulit sa kanya ni Chanyeol. 

“Bakit? Sabay tayong tatakbo?” Tanong niya pabalik, hindi na mapigilan ni baek na mapangiti dahil aaminin naman niyang nagugustuhan niya ang usapan nila. 

“Gusto mo ba?” Seryosong tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin ito sa kanya at talagang hinihintay ang sagot niya! Chanyeol fucking Park really don’t know how to Joke! 

Napatingin si Baekhyun kay Sehun na para humingi sana ng tulong. “I told you so.” 

Dumating ang araw ng Fun Run, maagang magsisimula dahil iikutin nila ang Intramuros. Magmula sa LPU patungong Manila Cathedral hanggang maka ikot sa Letran pabalik sa Quadrangle. 

  
Maagang naabutan ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun si Jongdae na hinihintay sila sa Main Gate kung saan magsisimula. Naka suot sila ng T-shirt na dinesenyo para sa fun run mismo. “Mukhang may laban tayong tatlo ng paiksian ng shorts?” Puna ni jongdae nang mapansin ang suot ng dalawang bagong dating.

“Wala panalo si Baekhyun, mukhang sabay daw silang tatakbo ni Chanyeol ngayon kaya naman.” Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun mula ulo hanggang paa. “Ginalingan masyado, nag apply pa ng concealer huhulas din naman.” Isang malakas na tawa ang sagot ni Jongdae.

Wala naman siyang choice ayun lang ang short na meron siya na pwedeng ipang takbo. Ayaw naman niyang gamitin ang P.E uniform niya, pwede naman sana iyon kaso ayaw niya. Wala lang para maiba. 

“Maganda ang legs ko carry na yan! And speaking of Chanyeol hindi ko alam kung nasaan yon, baka nakalimutan niyang sabay kami sana ngayon kung seryoso man siya.” 

“Uuuy inaabangan! Uuuy umaasa! Bibigyan na kita ng award baks, Best in tago feelings award. Dinaig mo pa ang concealer mo sa mukha. Ano conceal don’t feel, don’t let them know?” Pang aasar sa kanya ni Jongdae. Hindi naman makukumpleto ang araw ng kaibigan niya hanggat di siya inaasar. “Hindi ka si Elsa baklang to!”

  
“Tumigil nga kayo, ako di pa nag aalmusal! Kayo ang sisikmuraan ko diyan” Si Kyungsoo na masama na ang tingin sa dalawa. Maya maya lamang ay nakita na ni Jongdae ang mga almusal nila este ang mga Taga Pamana na mukhang sinadyang pumunta ng sabay sabay para sila’y lingunin. 

“Oh ayan na pala ang mga pandesal, Kyungsoo kumuha ka ng kape! Jusko ang mga Borta ng Pamana!” Nilingon naman kaagad ni Baekhyun and direksyong tinitignan ni Jongdae. Halos lumuwa ang mata niya. Chanyeol fucking Park looks so damn hot with those big guns! Angat na angat ito sa suot na t shirt na tinupi hanggang sa balikat, nagmukha ng sando sa taas ng pagkakatupi. Lumabas tuloy ang pinakatatagong matitipunong mga braso. Medjo hapit pa kaya naman hubog na hubog ang katawan, with his black track pants and white sneakers Chanyeol Park looks like a God who’s ready to be worship. 

“Hoy gaga laway mo.” Parang tangang kinapa rin niya ang bibig. Nakakahiya siya nakita pa ni Chanyeol kung paano niya ito titigan sa malayo. Napansin naman ni Baekhyun na patungo ang mga ito sa Direksyon nila. Lalong nagwala si Jongdae sa gilid niya, pati puso niya nagwawala na rin. Seryoso talaga ang walanghiya! 

“Hi minseok! Wala naman dito ang Starting Lane anong sadya natin?” Maarteng tanong ni Jongdae kay Minseok at lumapit pa ito ng husto. Samantalang parang napipi na naman si Baekhyun sa harap ni Chanyeol. Di na naman niya alam ang sasabihin. 

Tumawa si Minseok sa sinabi ni Jongdae, “Si Pres kasi gusto daw niya kayo kasamang tumakbo.”

“Ay! Ang huling tanda ko CM kami ng Kalayaan? Bakit kasamang Tatakbo?” pa inosenteng tanong ni Jongdae kahit alam naman niyang hindi iyon ang ibig sabihin ni minseok. 

“Hindi kami mangangampanya ngayon, hindi kami kandidato at normal lang na estudyante. At para may kasama rin kayo? Sakaling kailanganin niyo ng tulong namin.” Paliwanang ni Junmyeon. Kinausap sila kanina ni Chanyeol kung Pwedeng sumabay sila kina Baekhyun and syempre bilang mabubuting kaibigan ay pumayag sila, wala rin naman masama at gusto din nilang makilala si Baekhyun at ang mga kaibigan nito.

“Ibig niyong sabihin handa kayong buhatin kami if ever?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napatingin si Baekhyun dito. Minsan na nga lang magsalita wala pang kwenta! 

Tumawa ang mga ito, buti na lang likas itong mababait, kung hindi baka hindi pa nagsisimula ang fun run tumakbo na si Baekhyun. 

“Good Morning, nag almusal ka na?” Tanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol, nakalapit na pala ito sa kanya ng di niya namamalayan.

“Hi, Good morning din. Hindi pa, late na kami nagising ni Kyungsoo kaya hindi na din kami naka kain.” sagot naman niya. Naka kunot ang noo nito na parang hindi nagustuhan ang sinabi niya.

“Hindi kayo pwedeng tumakbo ng walang laman ang tiyan.” 

“Nako! Okay lang busog na kami sa inyo.” Sabat ni Jongdae. Sa mga ganitong pagkakataon talaga niya kinahihiya ang mga kaibigan niya. Ngumiti si Chanyeol dito “Wait lang diyan lang kayo.” Sabi nito at tinakbo na ang papuntang 7/11.

“Grabe whipped!” si Sehun na hindi napigilang tumawa. “Sabi ko naman sayo Baek hindi marunong magbiro yon.” 

  
Maya maya lang ay nakabalik na si Chanyeol dala dala ang Paperbags from 7/11. Inabot niya ito kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo at kaagad naman na nagpasalmat sa biyayang natanggap. 

“Ang bongga may pa pandesal si President! Hindi naman na kailangan for sure Pandesal mo ang nais ni Baekhyun! Di ba baks?” 

“Bakit sila may Pandesal? Ang daya Pres ha? Bakit kami wala? Kahit sana yung Big Bite na lang!” Reklamo ni Sehun dahil hindi sila binilhan ni Chanyeol.

“Kanina pa kayo lumalamon sa kotse ko Sehun.”

Magrereklamo pa sana si Sehun pero narinig na nilang nagsalita ang isang Prof sa P.E from her megaphone na malapit ng magsimula ang Fun Run. Sana maging Fun nga sa isip ni Baekhyun. Binilisan na lang nila ang pagkain. Halos mabilaukan na siya buti na lang andiyan si Chanyeol na naka bantay sa kanya at handa siyang abutan ng Mineral Water. 

At syempre hindi iyon nakaligtas sa mga mata ng Kaibigan niya. Lalo na ni Jongdae. “Ikaw na talaga ang Pinaka maganda ngayong Fun Run!” 

  
“Tara na nga Minseok! Wag tayong patatalo! Pwede mo akong lambingin habang tumatakbo tayo I won’t mind.” 

Nagsimula na nga ang Fun Run, dahil mahaharot ang kaibigan niya they run in pairs. Magkasamang tumatakbo at nauna sina Minseok at Jongdae habang sinusundan naman ni Kyungsoo at Jongin. 

“Ano na Pres? Una na kayo ni Baek.” Sabi sa kanila ni Sehun. Andoon pa sina Sehun, Lay at Junmyeon.

“Hindi, mauna na kayong tatlo susunod kami.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Napalunok si Baekhyun kinakabahan siya sa thought na sabay nga talaga silang tatakbo ni Chanyeol. Kung tutuusin ay hindi naman kailangan, kaya naman niyang tumakbo mag isa. Dapat pala sumabay na lang siya kina Jongdae or Kyungsoo kaso ang bastos naman non kay Chanyeol dahil mukhang seryoso nga ito na sasabayan siyang tumakbo.

“Ayaw talagang paistorbo! Tara na nga Kuya Jun iwan na natin si Lover boy.” At tumakbo na nga ang tatlo, tuluyan na silang naiwan dalawa. Lord pwedeng umatras? Pwedeng umuwi na? Papa tres na lang ako sa P.E?

  
“Tara na?” Tinapik siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat ng mapansing hindi na siya gumagalaw sa kintatayuan. Napapalunok na lang siya, huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun and again kinalma ang sarili, ngumiti na lang siya dito ng kay tamis para mawala na ang ang pagkailang. 

“Tara na.” 

Sinubukang gumawa ng tanong si Baekhyun sa isipan para naman hindi ma bored sa kanya si Chanyeol, wala kasi itong imik habang tumatakbo na halatang sinasabayan kung ano lang ang bilis niya, sa tangkad nito at sa haba ng binti alam niyang bukod pa roon ang kaya nitong ibigay sa pagtakbo. Hindi naman nakaligtas kay Baekhyun ang mga tingin ng mga Estudyanteng nakakasabay nila. Wala naman siyang pakialam, pinabayaan na lang niya kung mainggit man ang lahat sa kanya ngayon. Feeling ko kailangan ko ng mag practice maging humble simula ngayon?

“Ayos ka lang?” Nagulat siya sa biglang pagtatanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Tumango naman siya dito. Napansin ni Baekhyun na tagaktak na ang pawis ni Chanyeol. Mas pawisin ito kaysa sa kanya. 

“Wala ka bang towel? Pawis na pawis ka na oh?” Tanong niya dito. Umiling ito ng may kasamang ngiti with that killer dimple.

“Nakalimutan ko yata sa kotse? Do I smell bad na ba?

Agad na umiling si Baekhyun. “No! Hindi, you don’t smell.” In fact you smell so damn good! Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun yon kaso di niya kaya. Kaya imbis na sabihin yon kinuha na lang niya ang towel niya sa bag na dala at iniabot niya kay Chanyeol. 

Tinignan lang ni Chanyeol ang towel na hawak ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya kinuha. “Punasan mo ako?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Lalong lumaki ang ngiti ni Chanyeol, napahinto na sila sa pagtakbo at inabala ang mga sarili sa isat isa. “Please Baek?” Naka nguso ito halatang nagpipigil ng tawa. 

Dahil mahina siya pagdating kay Chanyeol ay pinunasan niya ang pawis nito, mula sa pisngi pababa sa leeg hanggang sa braso. Napapalunok na ng laway si Baekhyun, ramdam niya ang init ng panahon bigla. Nang tumingin siya dito ay nagtama ang kanilang mga mata. Nakatitig lang ito sa kanya, malalim ang mga tingin, unti unti ng nilalamon si Baekhyun kaya naman bago pa siya tuluyang malamon ay binato na niya sa mukha nito ang towel.

“Punasan mo ang sarili mo, kaya mo na yan.”

Tumawa naman bigla si Chanyeol. Pinunasan na nito ang sarili.

“Bakit na naman? Anong ginawa ko?” 

Sinimulang tumakbo muli ni Baekhyun, sinundan naman siya kaagad ni Chanyeol na tumatawa pa rin.

“Tumigil ka nga sa pagtawa diyan! Bakit mo ba ako pinagtatawanan?” Tanong niya dito.

“Ang cute cute mo kasi, tapos namumula ka pa.” sagot nito pagkatapos kurutin na naman ang pisngi niya. Napansin niyang favorite yata ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. “Favorite mo ba ang pisngi ko? Baka magbago ang favorite mo kapag nakita mo pa ang isa ko pang cheek?” Ay ano ba yan Baekhyun ang kalat?! 

“Ha?” Nayanig yata ang mundo ni Chanyeol, hindi niya yon nailagan.

Namula lalo si Baekhyun, gusto niyang sampalin ang sarili dahil di niya napigilan ang bibig. “What I mean is yung kabila kong pisngi, dalawa ang pisngi ng tao diba? Bakit? Ano bang iniisip mo diyan?” Patay malisya niyang tanong, nakahinga ng maluwag si Baekhyun dahil nalusutan niya ang sarili niyang kahihiyan. 

  
“Don’t make me laugh Baekhyun, I know what you mean and besides.” Sabay tingin nito sa pwet niya. “Mukhang magiging favorite ko nga yan.” Sabay tawa nito ng malakas, pinagtitinginan na sila ng mga tumatakbo, Fun walk na lang nagagawa nila ni Chanyeol. Gusto sana niyang mainis sa tawa nito kaso ang ganda nitong tignan habang tumatawa at pawisan. Lord pigilan niyo ako dadalhin ko na to ng Manila Cathedral!

“Tara na nga ng matapos na ang init init na Chanyeol!” 

Hindi akalain ni Baekhyun na mas mapapalapit siya kay Chanyeol sa mga nagdaan na araw. Pati na rin sa Kaibigan nitong nakilala niya. Masaya kasama ang mga ito at syempre hindi lang naman siya ang nag eenjoy pati na rin sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Pansamatala nilang nakakalimutan na CM sila sa Kalayaan at mga Taga Pamana ang mga ito. Minsan silang nagsasabay kumain sa Cafeteria kapag nagkakataon na pareho ang lunch break. Marami ang naiinggit pero katulad nga ng palaging sinasabi ni Jongdae: “Hayaan mong mamatay sa inggit yang mga yan hindi nila kalevel ang alindog mo.” Kiber na lang.

Nakatanggap siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol, And Yes! May number na sila ng isat isa. Hiningi mismo iyon ni Chanyeol noong araw ng Fun Run. Nilibre sila nito ng lunch na akala niya ay libre, number pala niya ang kapalit ng mga pagkaing kinain nila. Ibinigay rin naman ni Baekhyun hindi dahil sa iyon ay bayad, yon ay dahil syempre gusto din niya, aarte pa ba siya? 

Honeysop:  
Where are you?

  
From Baekhyun:  
Lib, why?

Honeysop:  
Lunch sana tayo honeysop?  
Miss na kita? Di kita nasolo kahapon eh.

Napangiti ng malaki si Baekhyun, di niya mapigilan kiligin. In a small span of time nakilala niya si Chanyeol. And mali nga siya, lahat ng sinabi niya dito ay hindi totoo. Alam naman niya sa sarili niya yon, mas lalo lang niyang napatunayan sa sarili na mali siya. Nandoon yung ka text niya o ka chat niya ito minsan, tatawagan siya nito sa gabi, nagrereklamo na nga minsan si Kyungsoo dahil inaabot sila ng umaga. Kapag kausap niya ito ay hindi na niya namamalayan ang oras. Sa Unibersidad ganoon pa rin naman Pamana pa rin ito at CM pa rin siya sa kabila. Akala nga niya ay maraming magagalit na mga taga Kalayaan. Pero natuwa pa ang mga ito dahil sa wakas ay in good terms na sila ni Chanyeol.

Napag katuwaan nila ni Chanyeol na magkaroon ng petname. Nagpumilit si Chanyeol and again dahil mahina siya pagdating dito ay pinagbigyan na niya. Ginagamit lang naman nila yon thru text messages, alam nilang nakakahiya kapag narinig iyon ng iba. Kinikilig siya doon, may bagay na silang dalawa lang ang nakaka alam, na hindi na dapat malaman pa ng iba. 

From Baekhyun:  
Sure, where are you ba?  
Puntahan mo ako sa lib?

  
Honeysop:  
Papunta na po :)

  
Iniligpit na ni Baekhyun ang mga librong hiniram at inayos na rin niya ang gamit para hindi na maghintay ng matagal si Chanyeol. Agad naman na siyang lumabas ng library at sakto naman ang pag dating ni Chanyeol. Humihingaal ito at pawis na pawis. Naka suot ito ng white long sleeve paired with a navy blue necktie and black slacks. Ang gwapo nito tignan kahit pa magulo ang buhok. Agad naaman itong lumapit kay Baekhyun. Sanay na ang mga Estudyante ngayon naa makita silang magkasama di tulad ng dati. 

  
“Saan ka galing? Bakit hinihingal ka?” Tanong niya dito habang inaayos ang buhok nitong nagulo dahil siguro sa pagtakbo. Another gesture na normal sa kanila. Baekhyun brush his hair up with his slender fingers. He loves doing it. 

“Galing akong Bayleaf hotel, tinakbo ko na papunta dito ayoko maghintay ka ng matagal.” Sagot nito sa kanya. Sumimangot si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman nito kailangan magmadali.

“Para kang sira, okay lang naman na mag antay wala naman akong ginagawa. Naghihintay lang ako ng next class ko.” Paliwanag ni Baekhyun, ayaw lang niyang nakaka istorbo siya kay Chanyeol. Mas lalo kasing naging busy si Chanyeol dahil sa susunod na linggo na ang eleksyon.

Tumawa lang ito at pinisil na naman ang pisngi niya, ang favorite part ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya. “Tara na nga, ayoko lang magutom ka baka sungitan mo ulit ako mahirap na. Pinaghirapan ko kaya to.” Totoo naman kasi, pinaghirapan naman talaga ni Chanyeol makuha ang loob ni Baekhyun, he was sincere when he said he wants him to become his friend kaya ginawa lang niya kung ano ang ginagawa ng isang kaibigan. Which is taliwas sa sinasabi ni Sehun, dahil hindi naman ito ganoon sa kanila lalo na kay Sehun na matagal na niyang kaibigan.

He shrugged it off, hindi pa naman siya sigurado kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman basta masaya siya kapag kasama si Baekhyun, masaya siya kapag kausap ito. Ayaw niyang madaliin ang lahat he has to know what he truly feels kasi deserve ni Baekhyun yon, he deserve a genuine feelings. Sa ngayon ineenjoy muna niya kung ano lang ang kayang ibigay ni Baekhyun, masaya naman sila eh. 

“Saan mo gustong kumain?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ng makababa na sila. 

“Sa walls tayo please? Gusto ko ng Spicy Chicken na mimiss ko na yon.” Lately kasi palagi na lang sila sa Caferteria kumakain nila Jongdae, mas mainit na kasi ang panahon kaya ayaw na nilang lumabas at isa pa doon sila kumakain kapag nakakasabay nila ang mga taga Pamana. 

“How can I say no kung nag please ka na? Tara na.”

Lunch time na kaya naman medjo puno ang kainan sa Walls. Ang walls ang kainan mostly ng mga taga Mapua at Lyceum, naka pwesto mismo ito sa The great walls of Intramuros kaya tinawag na walls. Outdoor style ang mgsa stall, maraming pagpipilian from sisig, letchon kawaali, chicken barbeque and many more, but the most popular of all ay ang fovorite nilang magkakaibigan, Ang Spicy Chicken. Never yata nilang ipagpapalit yon kahit magka almuranas sila.

  
Mabuti na lang ay may napwestuhan sila kaagad ni Chanyeol at hindi na nila kinailangan maghintay ng bakanteng mesa.

“Ate dalawang Spicy Chicken both wing part!” Sigaw ni Baekhyin sa Kay ateng tindera pagkaupo nila. 

“Palagi ba kayong kumakain dito?” Napansin ni Baekhyun na mukhang naiilang si Chanyeol sa pwesto nila, dahil nga outdoor iyon marami ang mga dumadaan sa gilid nila at syempre sino ba ang hindi makaka pansin sa isang Chanyeol Park?

“Yes madalas, suki na kami dito. Bakit? Hindi ka pa ba nakaka kain sa walls?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun.

Umiling lang si Chanyeol, madalas ay sa Cafeteria lang talaga sila kumakain ni Sehun, Ayaw kasi talaga ni Chanyeol sa madaming tao samantalang tamad naman si Sehun. Pero dahil dito gusto kumain ni Baekhyun ay Pinagbigyan niya ito. Hirap siyang humindi rito.

“Seryoso ka ba diyan? 3rd year ka na hindi ka man lang napadpad dito? Kahit diyan sa Cantonan hindi mo pa ba nararating?”

Isang iling lang ulit ang isinagot niya. Aaminin niyang marami pa siyang hindi napupuntahan sa Intramuros dahil hangga’t maari ayaw talaga nilang lumabas.

“Try natin diyan minsan isama natin sina Dae! Magpa Canton ka sa susunod .”

Agad naman na dumating ang inorder ni Baekhyun para sa kanilang Dalawa. Pinunasan muna ni Baekhyun ang Kutsara at Tinidor ni Chanyeol ng tissue bago niya ibigay dito. “Kain na, Masarap yan.” 

Hindi mapigilang mapangiti ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood kumain si Chanyeol, naka kunot ang noo nito habang ngumunguya. Maya maya ay nanlaki ang mga mata nito tila nasarapan sa pagkain “Ang sarap!”

Hindi na yata kinakailangan kumain pa ni Baekhyun, pakiramdam niya ay busog na siya. Hindi na nakokompleto ang araw niya kapag hindi nakakasama o nakikita man lang si Chanyeol.

Alam niya sa sarili niya na gusto niya ito pero hindi kasi siya sigurado kung ganoon din si Chanyeol sa kanya. Ayaw naman niyang masira yung friendship na meron sila, ang pagkakaibigan na kasisimula pa lang ay ayaw niyang sirain. Sa ngayon ieenjoy na lang din muna niya kung ano sila ni Chanyeol. Masaya na siya na makita ito araw araw. Swerte na lang ang mga pagkakataong ganito dahil abala sila sa kanya kanyang gawain. Kumain na din si Baekhyun at sinabayan si Chanyeol.

“Kamusta ang Parents mo?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang kumakain sila.

  
“Okay naman sila, Busy yon sa school at busy din sa Bukid” pinunasan ni Baekhyun ng tissue ang nakitang sauce sa gilid ng labi ni Chanyeol. 

“If you don’t mimd me asking, what are they doing?” Curious talaga si Chanyeol, gusto niyang malaman ang tungkol sa pamilya nito. Marami na siyang nalalaman tungkol kay Baekhyun pero gusto niya ng mas malalim pa sa kung ano ang nalalaman niya. 

“We are a family of Teachers actually, both of my Parents are Teachers. Public Highschool Teacher si Mama and School Principal naman ang Papa ko samantalang Professor sa isang Public University sa Bulacan si Kuya. Ako lang talaga ang nalihis ng propesyon.” Sagot niya dito.

“Hindi ka ba nila pinilit mag Education din?”

“Pinilit syempre, pero naintindihan naman nila na hindi ko gusto maging Teacher tulad nila. Nag aral talaga ako ng mabuti non para makuha ang course na gusto ko at nagtrabaho ako sa bukid namin! Ang sabi ko kay mama ang suswelduhin ko sa bukid ay ipang babayad ko ng Tuition fee dito.” 

“Bakit naman ayaw mo?” Natutuwa talaga si Chanyeol everytime na may nalaman siya kay Baekhyun, at hindi siya magsasawa doon. Kahit araw araw niyang kilalanin ito ay ayos lang. 

“Ayoko no! Jusko hirap nga akong turuan ang sarili ko magbigay pa ng Edukasyon?” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun hindi niya talaga maimagine na maging Teacher. “Eh ikaw what does the Parks do?” 

“My mom is a daughter of a Politician, my lolo is a Congressman in Cebu. May chain of Restaurant si Mama and COO si Papa sa PAL at siguro kilala mo na si Ate nakikita mo naman siguro sa TV yon gabi gabi bilang News Anchor.” Hindi komportable si Chanyeol na banggitin kung ano ang meron sa Pamilya nila pero Baekhyun is an exemption, handa rin siyang ipakilala kung ano siya dito. 

“Wow, ngayon nahiya tuloy ako na dito kita dinala para kumain.” 

“Don’t be, kakain ako kahit saan basta kasama kita.” Minsan talaga hindi napipigilan ng bibig ang gustong sabihin ng puso, isa na namang katagang nagpayanig sa Buhay ni Baekhyun.

  
“Hoy Chanyeol Park wag mo akong nililigawan sa kahabaan ng Intramuros!” para makabawi ay biniro na lang niya ito kaso nakalimutan niyang hindi pala marunong mag biro ang kasama.

“Wala pa akong ginagawa Baekhyun at hindi kita liligawan na lang basta basta, kapag ginawa ko iyon sisiguraduhin kong alam mo.” 

Tumikhim si Baekhyun, nakatitig pa rin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Isa sa mga kahinaan niya ay ang mga tingin nitong para siyang lalamunin ng buo. “Oo nga pala kelan ang huli nyong kampanya?” pagiiba niya ng usapan. Ayaw na niyang dugtungan pa ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol, alam niyang hindi pa sila handa sa bagay na iyon. 

“Sa friday, two days from now.” Sagot nito na hindi pa rin pinuputol ang tingin sa kanya, buti na lang ay tapos na silang kumain. Tinawag na ni Baekhyun ang may ari ng stall at siya na ang nag bayad. Treat na niya iyon kay Chanyeol.

  
Pagulong gulong si Baekhyun sa kama niya, hanggang ngayon ginugulo pa din ang isip niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kahapon. Hindi siya mapakali, halos hindi na niya maintindihan ang Instructor nila kanina, napagalitan pa siya. Kasama niya ngayon si Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila. Wala na silang klase sa araw na iyon. Maaga pa naman kaya nagkayayaan na tumambay sa kwarto nila ni Kyungsoo.

“Isa pang ikot mo dyan Baekhyun palalabasin na kita nahihilo na ako sayo!” Binato siya ni Kyungsoo ng unan. Tumihaya siya at pinagsisipa ang mga unan sa paa. Sinubukan niya na maging normal ang pag uusap nila ni Chanyeol matapos nilang kumain, hindi naman na nila napagusapan pa at mukhang nabigla din si Chanyeol kaya maging ito ay wala nang nasabi.

“Dae! Nababaliw na ako! Binabaliw ako ni Chanyeol!” umupo na si Baekhyun at kumuha ng tsitsirya na kanina pa nilalantakan ng dalawa. Kanina pa siya hindi sumasali sa pag momoviee marathon nila Kyungsoo. “Ang walanghiya naman kasi hindi marunong mabiro! Konti na lang tototohanin ko na ang lahat!” Gusto na niyang maiyak hindi naman niya itatanggi na umaasa siya na baka gusto din siya ni Chanyeol, pero kasi kung pagbabasehan ang oras, masyado pang maaga masyadong mabilis. Eh bakit ikaw Baekhyun gusto mo na kaagad? Rupok ka eh!

“Sabi sayo Kyungsoo eh asan na ang dalawang daan ko?” 

“Mga walanghiya kayo pinagpustahan niyo ako?” naghihirap na nga siya pinagpustahan pa siya ng dalawa. Tinignan ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo, nagtatanong ang tingin niya. Nagkibit bakikat lang ito at binigyan na ng dalawang daan si Jongdae.

“Pagkakakitaan na namin yang karupukan mo. Daig niyo pa mag jowa kapag magkasama samantalang noong mga nakaraang linggo halos isumpa mo yang si Chanyeol. Dapat pala ni record ko lahat ng sinabi mo noon. Isasampal ko sayo kung gaano ka kahayok ngayon.” Daig pa ni Kyungsoo ang nanay niya ngayon kung sermunan siya. “Ikaw nga eh mag dahan dahan ayokong makikitang ngangawa ka ng parang isang baka balang araw. Hindi kita pipigilan sa gusto mong mangyari Baekhyun malaki ka na, ayoko lang na iiyak ka.” Sa kanilang tatlo si Kyungsoo talaga ang pinaka matured and pinaka magaling sa advice, hindi niya alam na kahit sa usaping love ay open ito, pare pareho naman kasi silang NBSB kaya nagugulat siya. 

Pagdating sa love walang kaalam alam si Baekhyun, at dahil doon natatakot si Kyungsoo na baka confuse ang kaibigan sa nararamdaman, na baka masyado lang itong na ooverwhelm sa mga nangyayari at ayaw niyang mangyari iyon, ayaw niyang nasasaktan ang mga kaibigan niya. Wala man karanasan pero may ideya naman siya sa kung ano ang dapat sabihin, common sense na lang ganon. Handa naman siyang gabayan ang mga ito, handa siyang umalalay hangga’t kaya niya. 

“Alam mo baks, wala namang masama sa ginagawa niyo pero wag mo rin sanang kalimutan na itanong diyan kay Chanyeol kung anong label natin? Check the label tayo mommy! Hindi man sa ngayon dahil maaga pa naman pero kung magtuloy tuloy yan wala naman masamang magtanong.” Pagpapaalala naman sa kanya ni Jongdae, umarte pa ito na akala mo commercial sa gatas. Napapailing na lang siya pero tama naman ito, ayun nga lang kung magkaka lakas siya ng loob na tanungin si Chanyeol balang araw, para na rin niyang inamin na umasa nga siya! Anak ka talaga ng nanay mo Baekhyun tinamaan na ang lintik!

“Aminin mo nga sa amin, gusto mo na ano?” Tinignan siya ng mga ito sa mata, hinihintay siyang sumagot. Pinagpawisan siya bigla ng malamig parang gusto na lang niyang sabihing next question please? 

“Kailangan ko pa bang sabihin yan? Alam niyo naman na siguro!” 

“Gusto namin marinig sa iyo mismo.” Si Kyungsoo na pinaharap pa siya lalo sa kanila.

“Alam niyo na yon!” Pilit siyang kumakawala sa hawak nito dahil balak na naman niyang tumalikod, nahihiya siya.

  
“Puta ka oo lang o hindi!” hindi na nakapag timpi pa si Jongdae dahil ang arte ni Baekhyun. Isang sagot lang naman hindi pa masabi.

“Oo nga! Gusto ko na siya! Gusto ko na si Chanyeol Park. Oh masaya na kayo?” Hindi na niya hinintay ang sagot ng mga kaibigan nagtalukbong na siya ng kumot. Nahihiya talaga siya sa mga kaibigan. Alam ng mga ito kung ano sila ni Chanyeol noon. Ang rupok rupok mo kasi Baekhyun potangena ka!

“Ayan na nga bumigay na! Alam mo Baekhyun masaya ako dahil may nagugustuhan ka na, wala namang masama doon. Pero limitahan mo, alamin mo kung hanggang saan lang dapat. Wag ka masyadong asado ha sasapakin ko talaga pagmumukha ni Chanyeol.” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kumot sa katawan niya at niyakap si Kyungsoo. One thing that he will never regret, na ito ang pinili niyang maging mga kaibigan. 

“Thanks Soo, alam ko naman yon. Masaya naman ako sa kung ano lang ang meron kami, ayos na ako doon. Pa kiss nga.” Ngumuso ito sa harap ni Kyungsoo at pabiro itong pinalo ang labi. 

“Wag mong unahan si Jongin peste ka!”  
“Ang saya saya diba na pinagpapantasyahan na natin ang Pamana ngayon, Kalayaan Kalayaan ka pang nalalaman diyan bibigay din pala.” 

“Hoy anong Pantasya! Crush yung akin!” Angal ni Kyungsoo kay Jongdae. Siya lang naman itong pinapapantasyahan si Minseok. Kilala na ni Jongdae si Minseok since Highschool at sinadya niya talagang mag aral sa Unibersidad kung saan ito pumapasok. 

“Ganon din yon! Bakit hindi ba ganoon ka din kay Jongin? Wag mong itanggi ang dami niyang pictures sa phone mo, naka autosave yata yang cellphone mo kay Jongin.” Pinaghahampas naman ito ni Kyungsoo. “Oh ano e dedeny mo pa? Pa virgin ka diyan.”

“Oh Baekhyun sumali ka dito! Nakaka relate ka na sa usapan namin ni Jongdae ngayon, sabihin mo sa amin kung ano ano ang pinag uusapan niyo ni Chanyeol tuwing gabi. Para naman matanggap ng eyebags ko ang rason ng pagpupuyat mo.” 

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun nang maramdaman ang pag vibrate ng cellphone niya sa bulsa. Nag text sa kanya si Chanyeol.

  
Honeysop:  
Honey?

From Baekhyun:  
Yes Sop?

  
Honeysop:  
Umuwi na kayo?

From Baekhyun:  
Yes, wala na kami klase eh

Honeysop:  
Ah ganon ba? Di ka nag text

From Baekhyun:  
Sorry, biglang nagyaya si Dae

Honeysop:  
Uwi na rin kami nila Sehun,  
Yayain sana kita bago umuwi.

From Baekhyun:  
Haha puro na lang tayo kain!  
Tataba na ako niyan

  
Honeysop:  
Kahit tumaba ka pa Honey  
Okay lang cute ka pa rin naman

From Baekhyun:  
Umuwi ka na nga Sop!  
Kung ano ano na sinasabi mo  
Maniniwala na ako sa iyo niyan

  
Honeysop:  
Edi maniwala totoo naman eh  
Anyway, I can’t call tonight  
I have papers to do.  
I will miss your voice honey

From Baekhyun:  
Hey, it’s okay!  
You can call me naman anytime  
Wag masyadong papagos Sop ha?  
Alam ko busy ka na talaga   
But please don’t overdo it.

  
Honeysop:  
I will don’t worry

From Baekhyun:  
Okay uwi na, ingat pauwi okay?

Honeysop:  
Yes I will. Say Hi to Soo and Dae for me.

Itinabi na niya ang cellphone, nagpakawala na lang siya ng malalim na hininga. Bigla siyang nalungkot. Hindi niya talaga mapigilang masaktan na hanggang doon lang, na hanggang friends lang. Alam niyang mali ang umasa dahil siya lang naman ang masasaktan sa huli pero hindi niya mapigilan. Hindi naman pwedeng iwasan niya si Chanyeol dahil magtataka ito. Masyadong mabait si Chanyeol, ayaw niyang makitang masaktan o malungkot ito after all of his efforts. Sa huli magpaparaya na lang siya, di bale nang siya ang magdusa wag lang ito. Siya lang naman ang nagbibigay ng ibang kahulugan sa lahat ng ipinapakita sa kanya kaya sosolohin na lang niya. 

  
“Kanina ka pa hindi mapakali diyan sa cellphone mo? Di ka siguro tinetext ni Baekhyun no?” Puna ni Sehun kay Chanyeol dahil kanina pa ito nakatitig sa cellphone. Kasalukuyan silang nagmimeeting kasama ang CM ng Pamana. Ngayong araw ang huling kampanya nila. Sa susunod na linggo na ang Eleksyon at lahat sila ay kabado. Ito na ang huling araw na patutunayan nila ang kanilang sarili na karapat dapat silang iboto.

“Hindi na niya ako nireplyan matapos ng Good Morning kanina.” Hindi sanay si Chanyeol na ganoon, kapag hindi makakapg text si Baekhyun ay nagsasabi ito. Kanina pa niya hinihintay ang reply nito pero walang siyang natanggap.

“Ang clingy mo naman Pres! Hindi pa naman kayo. May balak ka bang ligawan si Baekhyun?” Biglang hindi niya alam ang isasagot kay Sehun. Kagabi habang gumagawa siya ng reports niya ay hindi niya maiwasang isipin si Baekhyun. Kung ano ito sa buhay niya at kung paano nito binago ang bawat araw niya. Halos gabi gabi niya itong kausap, at tuwing kausap niya ito ay payapa siya, nakakalimutan niya pansamantala ang mga problema sa acads, sa buhay, kalmado siya. Doon niya napag isip isip na hindi niya kayang alisin ito sa sistema niya, na hindi niya kayang dumaan ang isang araw na hindi ito nakikita, na baka nga gusto na niya.

“Meron, kaso baka mabigla siya? Hindi ba masyadong mabilis Sehun?” Tanong niya kay Sehun, nakapangalumbaba ito sa harap niya. 

“Kung pag babasehan ang oras ay oo mabilis, pero kung yun naman talaga ang nararamdaman at gusto mo bakit hindi? Hindi mo naman malalaman kung di mo susubukan?” Kinuha ni Sehun ang gitara sa tabi at nag strum ng isang maiksing kanta. Balak niyang gamitin ang gitara niya mamaya sa pag nag room to room ang Pamana. Lalo siyang ginanahan dahil alam niyang madadaanan nila ang isa sa mga klase ni Baekhyun. Nakabisado na niya ang klase nito pati room number. “Gusto mo na siya ano?”

Noong nakaraan ang sabi niya gusto na muna niyang alamin ang feelings niya para kay Baekhyun, na hindi siya nagmamadali? Sa una pa lang alam na niya na gusto niya ito, nag alinlangan lang siya dahil masyadong mabilis. Ayaw naman niyang ma misinterpret ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng ginagawa niya. May mga nagagawa at nasasabi siya ng di niya namamalayan. Kusa niyang nagagawa dahil gusto niya, dahil gusto niya si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang malaman nito kung ano ang sadya nya, na hindi lang niya ginagawa ang mga bagay na yon dahil sa pakikipag kaibigan lang dahil alam naman ng lahat na kay Baekhyun lang siya ganoon.

“Yes I like him, I like him so much Sehun. And it scares me. Posible palang magkagusto ka sa isang tao sa loob lang ng maiksing panahon?” Inakbayan siya ni Sehun, proud siya sa Kaibigan niya dahil sa wakas may naka kuha na rin ng loob nito.

“Masaya ako para sayo, akala ko bato na yan eh” itinuro pa nito ang puso niya at natawa naman siya doon. “Basta gawin mo lang kung ano ang nagpapasaya sayo. Ngayon Pres ikaw naman, panahon naman para piliin mo ang sarili mo at maging masaya.” Tinawag na sila ni Jo Kwon dahil sisimulan na nilang mag room to room. Tumayo na sila at sabay sabay na lumabas. I think it’s not a bad idea to serenade him today? 

  
Buong araw ng wala sa sarili si Baekhyun, sinubukan niyang wag munang isipin masyado si Chanyeol dahil lalo lang nagiging komplikado ang lahat, hindi na rin niya masyadong tinetext. Hindi nakakatulong yon sa kanya dahil malapit na rin ang Midterm nila. Nasa kalagitnaan sila ng klase at ang lahat ay napalingon sa may pinto ng biglang may kumatok.

“Hello Chef Renz, pwede pong pumasok ang Pamana? Room to room campaign lang po.” Pagpapa alam ng isa sa mga CM ng Pamana. Napatingin si Baekhyun sa naka bukas na pinto at nakita niyang nasa labas ang mga taga Pamana. Tuwing gusto niyang iwasan lalo naman siyang pinag lalaruan ng pagkakataon. Hindi niya talaga magawang maiwasan si Chanyeol, tadhana na yata ang gumagawa ng paraan para magkita sila. 

“Oh class Pamana daw, gusto niyo bang papasukin?”

Sabay sabay naman na sumang ayon ang buong klase, sino bang hindi? Kahit sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo nabuhayan bigla. Halos isuka na nila ang klase kanina dahil sa puro bacteria na maaring makuha sa pagkain ang pinag uusapan isama pa ang dapat tandaang numero sa pagluluto iba iba iyon, depende pa sa kung ano ang pagkain. Dahil hindi wala naman silang activities that day, lecture lang talaga kaya naman pumayag na ang Instructor nila. Isa isa ng pumasok ang mga CM at ang huli ay ang mga tatakbo. Pamilyar ang kaganapan na iyon pero hindi tulad ng dati nagagawa na niyang tignan pabalik si Chanyeol. Ayun nga lang hindi siya masaya, may kulang.

Ganoon pa rin naman ang ginawa ng Pamana, nagpakilala isa isa at tinalakay ang mga plano para sa susunod na termino. Dahil nga huling kampanya na, mas naging detalyado ang pagtalakay sa mga plataporma, mas naging kaaya aya ang pamamaraan nila. 

“Inaanyayahan namin kayong lahat na bumoto sa darating na botohan. Inaasahan naming lahat na kami ay inyong susuportahan. Mula sa Partido ng mga Magaaral na Nagkakaisa maraming salamat!”

Sabay sabay na yumuko ang mga tatakbo at nagsipalakpakan naman ang mga Estudyante sa silid. “Pero bago kami umalis sa kwartong ito, nais kayong handugan ng aming Presidente ng isang kanta, palakpakan naman natin siya!” Nagsihiyawan naman ang mga babae ng pumwesto si Chanyeol at umupo sa silya na naka tapat mismo kay Baekhyun. Dahil palaging nasa unahan ang pwesto nilang magkakaibigan hindi na ito nahirapan umupo sa tapat. Pinanlakihan niya ito ng mga mata, kinakabahan siya. 

Halos magwala na sa kilig si Jongdae sa gilid niya, ganoon din ang buong klase. Chanyeol Park is ready to serenade his number 1 basher Baekhyun Byun. Ang ingay na ng buong silid kahit ang Instructor nila ay naaaliw sa nakikita. Samantalang gusto na lang matunaw ni Baekhyun mabuti na lang at naka upo siya. Kani kanina lang ay halos pangarapin niya ang isang Chanyeol Park, heto ngayon at nasa harap niya habang naka upo, nakatitig na parang siya lang ang tao sa silid na iyon, may dalang gitara at handa siyang kantahan. 

“Jusko Baekhyun hindi ko to kinakaya ikaw na talaga! Ikaw na ang napupuno ng grasya at pinagpala sa lahat! Hawakan mo nga ang kamay ko dali pahinging grasya baka sakaling kantahan din ako ni minseok.”   
“Umayos ka Jongdae nakakahiya ka, hindi ikaw ang kakantahan kaya magtigil ka diyan.” 

Chanyeol kung haharanahin mo ako ngayon utang na loob sabihin mo naman sa akin kung ano ang sadya mo sa buhay ko! Kung jojowain mo ako magpapajowa naman ako!

Doble ang kaba ni Chanyeol sa mga oras na iyon, sa gitna talaga siya pumupwesto tuwing mag gigitara siya pero ngayon gusto niyang sa harap mismo ni Baekhyun, sa harap niya mismo dahil para kay Baekhyun ang kantang iyon. 

Sinimulan na ni Chanyeol mag strum sa kanyang gitara habang ang mga mata ay nakatingin pa rin kay Baekhyun, wala namang problema dahil kabisado niya ang kanta, gustong gusto niyang nakikita ang bawat reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Lahat ng tungkol dito ay gusto niya. Nangangarap siya na balang araw na masasabi din niyang Gusto kita pero sa ngayon sa kanta muna.

Di ka na iiyak  
di ka na masasaktan  
pakiusap sa’yo  
wag mo ng balikan ang iyong nakaraan  
at iyong tandaan   
may handang magmahal  
sa iyong harapan

Di kana lulubayan ng  
Iyong mga ngiti  
Di na maiintindihan   
ang salitang sawi  
gilaw wag ka nang mangangamba  
dahil ako ay  
Narito na

Pigil ang bawat hininga ni Baekhyun, hindi siya nilulubayan ng tingin ni Chanyeol. Hindi na niya halos maintindihan ang kanta. his heart skip a beat every time Chanyeol smiles at him while singing, tao lang din siya mahina lalo na kung si Chanyeol na ang pag uusapan. Alam niyang nasa kanilang dalawa ang atensyon ng lahat pero ngayon parang silang dalawa lang, silang dalawa lang sa sarili nilang mundo. Ngayon masisi niyo ba siya kung maghahangad siya ng higit pa sa kung ano ang meron sila? Gusto niyang magalit, gusto niyang mainis sa sarili. He wanted to take the risk, but he’s afraid. He likes Chanyeol so much. He wanted to be with him even just a friend, even if it hurts. If that is the only way to be with him then okay, friends.

Di kita pababayaan  
makakaasang may masasandalan  
ang pangako sa’yo  
sa hirap man o ginhawa’y  
hindi magsasawa  
at sa bawat sandali  
iibigin kita  
ikaw ang aking tadhana

Natapos ang kanta ng may ngiti sa labi si Chanyeol, he mean everything on that song. Alam niyang naguguluhan si Baekhyun but this is it, handa na siyang umamin, handa na siyang sumugal.

Baekhyun, what am I about to do it’s either I lost you completely or to be called yours finally. I hope that I can win your heart too.

Sigurado na si Chanyeol, he never been this sure in his entire life. Parang sa unang pagkakataon gagawa siya ng isang bagay na hindi niya kinakailangan isipin ang nararamdaman ng iba. This time, it is all about him and Baekhyun. 

Hindi magawang paniwalaan ni Baekhyun ang nangyari. Si Chanyeol hinarana siya? Si Chanyeol? Si Park Chanyeol? Ang dami ng katanungan sa isip niya, gusto niyang masagot ang lahat. Kung bakit niya ito ginagawa? Kung bakit sa dinami rami ng estudyante sa loob ng silid ay siya ang napili? Kung bakit ganoon ang mga nababasa niyang emosyon sa mga mata nito? Bakit? Bakit?

Dahil nabato na siya sa kinauupuan, siniko na siya ni Jongdae dahil tapos na pala ang kanta. Hindi pa sila tapos ni Chanyeol magtitigan kaya naman natauhan siya, doon na niya naramdaman ang hiya. Napalunok siya at napayuko, nandoon na ulit siya sa moment na hindi na naman niya magawang titigan ang mga mata nitong kay daling basahin. 

Muli niyang narinig ang malalim na boses ni Chanyeol na may munting tawa at naging musika na naman sa tenga niya. Tumikhim ito at tinawag siya. 

“Baekhyun, please answer all my text messages. I’ll understand if you’re busy of course. But please let me know so I won’t get worried.” 

Mahina lang ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol, siniguradong siya lang ang makakarinig. Pero para kay Baekhyun parang naging isang sigaw iyon dahil rinig na rinig niya ang bawat salita. Napatingin ulit siya sa mga mata nito, takot siya dahil ayaw niyang paniwalaan ang mga nababasa niya doon, ayaw niyang umasa. He looks endearing, those eyes has a lot of feelings that hides underneath. Gusto niyang kilalanin ang mga damdaming iyon, gusto niyang malaman kung para sa kanya ba talaga iyon.

Wala, talo na naman siya. Isang tango na lang ang naisagot niya. Gusto na na niyang matapos, gusto na niyang huminga. Ang sakit na ng dibdib niya dahil pigil na pigil ang paghinga niya. ‘Kahit kelan hindi ko yata kayang manalo pagdating sayo Chanyeol, palagi akong talo. Ako’y alipin mo kahit hindi batid.’

Dumating ang araw ng botohan, nakakapag usap na ang dalawa pero alam ni Baekhyun na may nag bago. Mas lalong naging malapit si Chanyeol sa kanya, at siya naman? Pakiramdam niya nasa langit siya kapag kasama si Chanyeol. Hinayaan na muna niya ang sarili na magpatangay sa nararamdaman. Wala na din naman siyang magawa. Hanggang sa pagkakataong iyon hindi pa ulit nila napag uusapan kung ano na ang meron sa kanilang dalawa. Kung meron nga ba? 

Kasalukuyan siyang pabalik ng Campus, katatapos lang ng laboratory nila sa Western Cuisine. Pinapayagan silang ilabas sa kitchen lab ang ginawa nilang pagkain kaya naman dala dala ngayon ni Baekhyun ang ginawa niyang Chicken Parmigiana na ipapatikim niya kay Chanyeol na hinihintay siya. Nakatanggap siya ng text galing kay Chanyeol na hinihintay siya nito sa mabini hall. Kabado ito at hindi na mapakali dahil botohan na. And him being a “good friend” ready na naman siyang ialay ang mga bisig at balikat para kay Chanyeol. 

Naabutan niyang tahimik na nakaupo ito sa dulong bahagi ng hall. Favorite spot nila yon kapag nagkakataon na sabay silang vacant minsan o kaya walang prof. Tagong lugar at presko din dahil may malaking bintana na katabi. Nakayuko ito at busy sa cellphone kaya hindi nito namalayan ang pagdating niya. 

“Kelan ka pa natuto mag ML?” tanong ni Baekhyun at umupo sa tabi nito. Nakataas ang kilay siyang napatingin sa cellphone na hawak dahil kahit kelan di pa niya nakitang naglaro si Chanyeol ng kahit na anong games sa cellphone nito. Imbis na sagutin, kinuha ni Chanyeol ang hawak niyang tupperware laman ang niluto niya kanina.

“I therefore conclude sa akin to, thank you honey.”

Kinindatan pa siya nito pagkakuha. Nakasanayan na niyang ibigay kay Chanyeol ang mga niluluto niya. Nagtatampo pa nga kung minsan si Sehun dahil walang para sa kanya. Chanyeol never share the food he gave to anyone, kahit kay Sehun. Sa kanya lang daw kasi iyon, sa kanya lang. Kinikilig doon si Baekhyun pakiramdam niya jowang possessive si Chanyeol kahit di naman 

“Chemistry ka ghorl? Oh ano nga yan bakit napa ML ka na ngayon?” Pilit niyang tinitignan ang phone ni Chanyeol pero nilayo na nito ang cellphone at pinatay. 

“Si Jongin. I was so stressed since yesterday, I need some distraction. Pero parang mas effective kang distraction eh. Nawala kahit papano ang kaba ko ngayong andyan ka na.” 

Pinitik ni Baekhyun ang noo ni Chanyeol kahit na ang totoo unti unting nagwawala ang puso niya sa loob. Kahit kelan talaga hindi mawawalan ng epekto sa sistema niya ang isang Park Chanyeol.

“Tigilan mo nga ako! Napaka bolero mo. Tinanong ko lang naman bakit nag ML ka na ngayon. Nerd ka kasi kaya ang weird.”

“Grabe naman sa nerd! Pero gwapong nerd ako diba honey?” Ginalaw galaw pa nito ang mga kilay at mas lalong inilapit ang mukha kay Baekhyun. Natawa naman si Baekhyun at pabirong inilayo ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Putangina mamamatay yata ako ng maaga.

“Bakit ba andito ka? Bakit di mo kasama sina Junmyeon? Botohan na ngayon Mr. President at dapat kasama ka ng Pamana.”

Nalukot ang mukha nito at napanguso. Gustong pisilin ni Baekhyun bigla si Chanyeol. Who would have thought that Chanyeol Park also have this kind of side? Para itong batang ayaw pumasok sa school.

“Kinakabahan ako eh, hindi ko alam baka ayaw pala sa akin ng mga tao. Kailangan ko ng lakas ngayon eh, kailangan kita.” Sinandal nito ang ulo nito sa Balikat ni Baekhyun. Ganito ito palagi kapag nag uusap sila tungkol sa pagtakbo niya sa Pamana.

Ang alam ng lahat kaya ni Chanyeol, kasi siya si Chanyeol Park. Si Chanyeol na napaka daming achievements, si Chanyeol na perfect na kung tawagin ng lahat. Pero hindi nila alam ang pressure na dinadala nito. Kaya hangga’t maaari iniiwasan nila pag usapan ang tungkol sa pagtakbo niya. Hindi pumalya si Baekhyun na ipaalala dito na andiyan siya palagi para sumuporta. Ang hirap din kasi kapag alam ng lahat na kaya mo, kapag ang laki ng expectations nila sayo. Mawawala ang lahat ng pinaghirapan mo sa isang pagkakamali lang. 

Hinaplos ni Baekhyun ang malambot na buhok ni Chanyeol. Amoy na amoy niya ang shampoo na ginamit nito dahil tinatangay ng hangin na galing sa bintana ang ilang buhok nito.

“Chanyeol, you did your best. And kung di mo napapansin everyone adores you. Hindi na ako magugulat kung mananalo ka as President. Kahit mga profs from our college sa iyo ang suporta.”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pag galaw ng ulo nito sa kanyang balikat, ramdam niya ang mga tingin nito ngayon sa kanya. Diretcho pa rin ang tingin niya mahirap na. 

“How about you? Gusto mo rin ba ako? Iboboto mo na ba ako honey?” 

Alam naman ni Baekhyun ang sagot di niya lang kaya sabihin. Duwag siya eh. “Syempre hindi duh Kalayaan pa rin.”

Tumawa ito ng mahina, ibinalik na nito sa dating posisyon ang ulo sa balikat niya. Ganoon na lang ang gulat ni Baekhyun ng hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, tumaas na yata lahat ng buhok niya sa katawan. He intertwined their fingers, Chanyeol gently rubbed his hand using his thumb.

“Alam mo naman boto mo lang ang gusto ko, pakiramdam ko nanalo na ako kapag ako ang binoto mo honey. And also, Thank You. Ikaw lang nakakapag pagaan ng pakiramdam ko. Medjo nanibago nga ako. I don’t depend on anyone bacause I thought kaya ko naman kahit ako lang mag isa. Pero hindi pala, simula noong nakilala kita, doon ko na realize hindi ko pala kayang mag isa.”

Nayanig yata ang mundo ni Baekhyun, para sa isang tulad niya na sobra sobra ang paghanga ngayon sa taong naka sandal sa kanya, nakakatuwa naman talaga. Nakakatuwa na nabibigyan siya ng pagkakataon na makaramdam ng ganoong klaseng kasiyahan. Hindi na niya yata kayang mawala pa ang sayang nararamdaman.

“Kaya kung papayag ka sana, kung pwedeng mag depend ako sa iyo mula ngayon? Bigyan mo lang ako ng pagkakataon.” 

“Anong ibig mong sabihin? Pagkakataon na?

“Pagkakataon na maging parte ng buhay mo mula ngayon? Na kapag nanalo ako bukas, liligawan kita.”

Inalis na ni Chanyeol ang pagkakasandal ng ulo niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Nalulunod na naman si Baekhyun sa mga titig ni Chanyeol, ang mga titig na hindi niya matagalan, pero iba ngayon may kung anong pwersa na hindi niya magawang lubayan ang mga mata nito. Pinagkatitigan din niya ng maigi si Chanyeol, may maliit na ngiti ito sa labi, labas na naman ang dimples, medjo magulo na ang buhok dahil sa paghaplos niya rito kanina, napaka guwapo. Yang mukhang yan manliligaw sa kanya? 

“P-parang tanga naman to anong ligaw.” Nauutal niyang sabi, ramdam niya ang panlalambot ng katawan niya, nanlalamig ang mga palad, kinakabahan siya.

“Shh language! Di maganda ang nagmumura.”

“So panget na ako niyan?

“Never.”

Gusto ng kaladkarin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol papuntang Cathedral at pakasalan. Di niya alam kung ano ang mga magagandang bagay ang nagawa niya sa mundo para pagpalain. Pero naalala niya na masunurin siyang anak nila mama Byun. May ambag siya kahit papano sa bukid nila. Ito na yata ang reward sa kanya ng langit. Thank you naman lord kahit sana daing na galungong lang for diner pero mukhang binigyan mo ako ng salmon instead.

“B-bahala ka diyan, di kita iboboto.” 

“So deal yon honey? Liligawan kita kapag nanalo ako bukas?”

“Napaka daya mo Park Chanyeol alam mong mananalo ka bukas!”

“Of course not! Kung sakali mang manalo ako liligawan kita pero kung hindi man edi hindi. Pero kung talagang gusto mo, manalo man ako o matalo you’ll say yes. So?”

“Fine! Wala namang mawawala ligaw lang naman. Hindi pa naman kita sasagutin, hindi pa kita Boyfriend after nito.”

“I’ll assure you that I will be your Boyfriend someday.”

“Di mo sure.”

“Sisiguraduhin ko, paghihirapan kita kung kinakailangan.”

Sasagot pa sana si Baekhyun ng makita niya ang paparating na si Jongdae, Kyungsoo at kasama ng mga ito sina Jongin at Minseok. Papunta ang mga ito ngayon sa pwesto nila. Natatarantang tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay niyang hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol at lumayo ng kaunti dahil mahihiya na ang hangin dumaan sa gitna nila sa sobrang lapit sa isa’t isa.

“Asus! Tinanggal pa! Akala ko kanina may nag shoshoot ng commercial ng toothpaste kayong dalawa lang pala! Taray lakas maka close up!” Inirapan na lang ni Baekhyun si Jongdae na napaka ingay ng bunganga. Sure siya na rinig yon lahat ng estudyante na naka tambay at nananahimik ngayon sa hall. 

Natawa lang si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Jongdae. “Kamusta ang botohan Jongin? Minseok?” Tanong niya sa dalawa.

“Ayun na nga Pres, kanina ka pa tinatawagan ni Junmyeon dahil kailangan ka na sa taas. Di mo kasi sinasagot.”

“Bakit daw?”

“Andoon si Dean at ibang head ng college, sa bilang kasi ng accumulated votes ngayon 30% na lang ang hindi pa nakaka boto. And..”

“And?” Kinakabahang tanong ni Chanyeol. Napapalunok na siya, kaya ayaw niyang umakyat para di niya makita ang number of votes. Ngumiti ang mga ito ng nakakaloko sa kaniya ngayon. Ngiting may magandang balita.

“90% of votes for President ay sa Pamana. Sigurado ng ikaw ang panalo Chanyeol! At mukhang all Kill ang Partido natin dahil ang laki ng lamang natin sa Kalayaan at sa Independiente.” 

Gusto sanang ipa ulit ni Chanyeol kina Minseok kung tama ang pagkakaintindi niya. Panalo na siya? Hindi ba dinadaya lang siya ng tenga niya dahil yun ang gusto niyang marinig? 

“Omg! Congrats Chanyeol! Congrats Pamana. Kayo talaga ang mga manok namin sa simula pa lang kung di lang dahil kay Baekhyun eh. Oh ano ka ngayon?”

  
Masayang nilingon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, sabi na niya alam niyang mananalo ito. “Congrats Chanyeol sabi ko sayo mananalo ka eh.” 

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol at niyakap niya si Baekhyun sa saya, wala nang pakialam sa mga tao sa paligid. Pakiramdam niya nabunutan siya ng tinik sa dibdib, sa wakas! “Paano ba yan? Simula na ng panliligaw ko sayo? Hindi na pala makakapag antay ang bukas Baek.” Bulong nito sa kanya. Kumalas siya dito at tumayo. “Let’s wait until tomorrow Chanyeol, may 30% pa at boboto pa ako remember?”

Nagkibit balikat na lang si Chanyeol, alam niyang panalo na siya, ngayon puso naman ni Baekhyun ang susubukan niyang makuha at paghirapan. 

Baekhyun on the other hand went upstairs with Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Ready na siyang bumoto. Iboboto niya kung ano ang laman ng puso niya at kung ano ang tunay na makakapag pasaya sa kanya sa College. Diba ayun naman ang dahilan kung bakit gusto niyang iboto ang Kalayaan? Dahil naniniwala siyang sa mga plataporma ng mga ito sasaya ang college life niya. Ngunit nagbago ang lahat ng makilala niya si Chanyeol. Hindi pala mga plataporma ang magpapasaya sa kanya. Kaya sa pagkakataong iyon iboboto niya kung saan siya tunay na sasaya. 

Iyong iyo ang lahat ng boto ko Park Chanyeol.

  
Nang ma inlove ako sayo   
Akala ko’y pag ibig mo ay tunay  
Pero hindi nag tagal lumabas din   
Ang tunay na kulay  
Ang iyong kilay mapagmataas  
At laging namimintas  
Pero sarili kong pera ang iyong  
Winawaldas para kang sphinx  
Ugali mo’y napaka stings  
Kung hiyain mo’ko talagang nakaka shrink!

Sabay sabay na naghiyawan ang lahat sa lamesa ng Bagong Student Council for next Semester, ang mga taga Pamana. Nakuha ng buong Partido ang lahat ng posisyon kaya naman naisipan nilang mag celebrate sa Belaggio Square located in Pedro Gil ng sumapit ang weekend at available na silang lahat. Pahuhuli ba si Jongdae and his baks? Syempre hindi. Pagkakataon na nilang maka ahon sa laylayan ng lipunan at mapansin ng newly elect officer na sina Minseok at Jongin. Actually silang dalawa lang ang kailangan kumembot dahil nilalanggam na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa isang gilid na mukhang gumagawa na naman ng commercial ng toothpaste. Sana all.

Feel na feel ni Jongdae ang pagkanta ng stupid love hindi pwedeng hindi siya mapansin ni minseok ngayong gabi. Hindi pwedeng si Baekhyun lang ang kinikilig ngayon. 

  
Stupid!  
Love, soft as an easy chair  
Stupid!  
Love, fresh as the morning air  
Stupid!  
Love, love that is shared by two  
Stupid love!  
Love, I found in you

Gusto ng iligpit ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan dahil kung maka celebrate to parang ito ang nanalo. Pinilit kasi siya ni Chanyeol na sumama sila sa celebration ngayon ng Pamana. Syempre tatanggi ba siya? Wala sa dictionary niya ang salitang No pagdating kay Chanyeol lalo na ngayon na nililigawan na siya. Di pa rin siya makapaniwala na nililigawan na nga siya ng isang Chanyeol Park. Gabi gabi na tuloy siyang nagdadasal at nagpapasamat ng palihim sa mama niya sa kagandahang ipinamana sa kanya. 

“Hoy paabot ng song book kakanta ako.” Kinalabit siya ni Kyungsoo at iningunguso nito ang song book na nasa tabi niya. 

“Ayos ayusin mo ang pagpili ng kanta parang awa, iuuwi ko kayo sige.”

“Di ko gagawing tanga ang sarili ko tulad ng isa diyan. Jusko nakakahiya. Itapon na natin yan mamaya.” Di na nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil na didistract siya sa kamay ni Chanyeol na nakapatong sa hita niya ngayon. Nakikipag kwentuhan ito kina Sehun kaya di nito kita kung gaano na siya kapula. Di rin naman siya lasing. Hindi pa. Mukhang sa mga haplos siya ni Chanyeol malalasing, kung maka patong ng kamay sa hita niya parang sila na. Lalo lang naging sweet si Chanyeol ngayong nililigawan siya nito, halos di na sila mapaghiwalay. 

Maya maya lang ay naramdaman niya ang hininga ni Chanyeol sa tenga niya, dahil medjo malakas ang sounds kinakailangan lumapit para magkaintindihan.

“Nagugutom ka ba? You want to eat?” Malamlam na ang mga mata ni Chanyeol dahil sa pag inom, may hawak itong isang bote ng beer sa kaliwang kamay nito habang ang isa ay nasa hita pa rin niya. Napaka guwapo pa rin nitong tignan kahit sa ilalim ng mapusyaw na ilaw. Hindi man lang nakabawas ang magulo nitong buhok, gusot na damit at amoy alak at mint na hininga. 

Umiling lang si Baekhyun, hindi naman talaga siya nagugutom. Kanina pa niya pinapapak ang ibat’t ibang pulutan sa harap niya. Unlike Jongdae and Kyungsoo hindi siya masyadong pala inom ng alak. Umiinom siya pero sapat na ang masayaran ng alak ang lalamunan at tiyan niya. Siya kasi ang tagaligpit ng kalat kaya pagdating sa inuman siya ang natitirang maayos. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes po sure ako. Eh ikaw ayos ka pa ba? Lasing ka na yata?” Hinaplos niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol, napapikit pa ang huli sa sarap na naramdaman. Napangiti tuloy ito. Sa mga ganoong paraan masaya na siya, isang haplos lang ng isang Byun Baekhyun ayos na siya. Sure pa kaya silang nagliligawan lang sila?

“Malalasing ang lahat ng nandito pero hindi si Chanyeol Park, kailangan pa kitang ihatid eh. Last bottle ko na ito.”

“Weh? Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Ano ba naman yan Kyungsoo Isang Linggong pag ibig ampota HAHAHAHAHAHA” 

“Kaysa naman sa Stupid Love mo kanina, pakialam mo ba tabi nga doon ako sa harap.” 

Napapangiwi na lang si Baekhyun sa hiya, nakanguso siyang humarap ulit kay Chanyeol at pareho na silang natawa dahil nagsimula ng kumanta si Kyungsoo at sa harap pa talaga. Sa harap ni Jongin. Umani ng hiyawan at tawanan ang mesa nila mukhang sulit naman para kay Kyungsoo dahil nakuha niya ang buong atensyon ni Jongin. Kanina pa siya nagpapa cute dito pero walang effect, this time you got to be bold, just rock his world! 

“Inggit ako honey, kantahan mo din kaya ako?” muling bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Napatingin siya dito, seryoso itong naka tingin kina Jongin at Kyungsoo habang naka nguso. Mukhang inggit nga. 

“Aba, bakit ako? Ako ba ang nanliligaw sa ating dalawa?”

Nanlalaki ang mga matang napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, gusto ng matawa ni Baekhyun dahil ang cute ni Chanyeol kapag nagmamaktol ito, bahagya itong lumapit sa kanya at inilagay ang baba sa balikat niya. Muling nagpa awa at nag pacute.

“Dali na please? Regalo mo na sa akin sa pagkapanalo ko?” 

“Abuso ka pumayag na nga akong ligawan mo.”

“Ayaw mo?”   
“Haay nako Park Chanyeol ang laki mong baby!”

“Baby mo. Sayo lang.” Mabilis nitong hinalikan ang balikat niyang pinagpatungan ng baba nito at muling sumandal sa sofa. 

“Aba Park Chanyeol speed lang?”

“Please, sing for me.” Paano hindi matatanggihan ni Baekhyun ang mukhang yan ngayon ni Chanyeol? With those cute puppy eyes and pouty lips how can he say no?!

And again, dahil wala sa bokabularyo niya ang salitang No kay Chanyeol, heto na si Baekhyun at inabot na ang song book, pumipili na ng kantang ililista sa videoke machine. Sakto naman na nakita niya ang isang kanta na sakto kung ano siya ngayon. pambihira Alipin by Shamrock. 

Saktong patapos na si Kyungsoo at ipinasok na siya sa machine ang numero ng gustong kantahin. Isang malaking ngisi ang nakita niya ng lingunin niyang muli si Chanyeol. Excited. Well humandaa ka Chanyeol baka lalo kang mainlove sa akin, ako yata ang pambato ng barangay namin sa kantahan. 

  
“Ay oh, iba Alipin! Isa kang tunay na aliping sagigilid baks. Chanyeol ibahay mo na yan.” Si Jongdae na hindi pwedeng walang entry. Para na itong sawa na naka kapit kay Minseok, nakakahiyang tunay. Buti na lang talaga mababait ang mga ito at hinahayaan ang mga trip ng mga kaibigan niya. Hindi naman maitatanggi na kahit papaano naging kaibigan na rin nila ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi na pumwesto sa harap si Baekhyun, hindi na kailangan dahil nasa gilid naman niya ang kakantahan niya. Confident si Baekhyun pagdating kantahan sana lang ay kahit papano maipadama niya ang nararamdaman sa pamamagitan ng kanta. Hay nako Chanyeol the things I do for you.

Di ko man maamin  
Ikaw ay mahalaga sa akin  
Di ko man maisip  
Sa pagtulog ikaw ang panaginip  
Malabo man ang aking pag iisip   
Sana pakinggan mo ang sigaw nitong damdamin

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol habang siya ay kumakanta. Napuno naman ng tuksuhan ang pwesto nila dahil aware naman ang lahat sa ligawan stage nilang dalawa. Nagulat ang lahat ng umpisahan niya ang unang stanza, di nila akalain na kaya palang kumanta ng isang Byun Baekhyun, kahit sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae ay namangha. Bihira lang siya kumanta kapag kinakailangan lang at kung para sa mga espesyal lang na araw, pero iba ngayon kasi para sa espesyal na tao. Para kay Chanyeol.

Ayoko sa iba  
Sa’yo ako ay hindi magsasawa  
Ano man ang ‘yong sabihin  
Umasa ka ito ay diringin  
Madaalas man na parang  
Aso at pusa giliw  
Sa piling mo ako ay masaya

Isang sulyap ulit sa taong katabi niya, sa taong inaalay ang kantang inaawit. Isa sa mga paborito ni Baekhyun ang mga mata ni Chanyeol, yun ang favorite niya at the same time kahinaan niya. Ang mga titig nitong parang siya na ang pinaka magandang nangyari sa buhay nito, na parang siya ang pinaka magandang nilalang sa mundo. Hinding hindi siya magsasawang titigan ang mga iyon. Bawat lyrico ay para dito, hindi man isinulat para sa kanilang dalawa ang kanta, pero para kay Baekhyun pareho nilang nauunawaang dalawa ang nais iparating ng kanta. 

Pilit mang abutin ang mga tala  
Basta sa akin wag kang mawawala  
Ako’y alipin mo kahit hindi batid  
Aaminin ko minsan ako’y manhid  
Sana ay iyong naririnig  
Sa ‘yong yakap ako’y nasasabik  
Pagkat ikaw lang ang nais makatabi  
Malamig man o mainit ang gabi  
Nais ko sanang iparating   
Na ikaw lamang ang s’yang aking iibigin

Malakas na palakpakan at hiyawan mula sa mga kasama nila ngayon, nasa kanila na halos ang atensyon ng lahat na naroon din. Halos ibato na ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae ang microphone na hawak dahil ito ang pinaka maingay sa lahat. Gusto na tuloy niyang magtago sa likod ni Chanyeol. 

“Grabe Baekhyun di ka lang maganda! Pati boses mo napaka ganda rin! Ako na lang e date mo bastedin mo na yang si Chanyeol!” Binato naman ni Chanyeol si Sehun ng isang balot ng chichiryang di pa bukas.

“Junmyeon ligawan mo na yang si Sehun, crush ka niyan.” 

Ibinato pabalik ni Sehun ang chichiryang ibinato ni Chanyeol, natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil binuking lang naman niya ang lihim na pagtingin ni Sehun kay Junmyeon. Matagal ng alam ni Chanyeol ang pagsinta ng kanyang kaibigan sa kanilang Bise Presidente, Gusto mang pormahan ni Sehun si Junmyeon di niya magawa dahil masyadong tutok ang huli sa pag aaral. Mahirap ng ma basted kung ang dahilan ay ang pag aaral. Napaka wrong timing non. Kaya naghihintay lang ng magandang tyempo si Sehun para magparamdam na ng tuluyan kay Junmyeon, isa rin sa mga rason kung bakit siya tumakbo. 

“P-pre! Wala namang ganyanan! Bakit mo ako nilaglag? Hindi yan ang diskarte ko! Baekhyun oh! Wag mong sasagutin yan!” Halos maiyak na si Sehun, paano na niya kakausapin si Junmyeon ngayon?! Gusto niyang biglang hamunin ng suntukan si Chanyeol mga 1 round lang. 

“Wag mo siyang pakinggan honey, hayaan mo siya diyan torpe yan.”

“Nagsalita! Hoy Chanyeol baka nakakalimutan mo na sa akin mo sinasabi lahat ng kaartehan mo kay Baekhyun! Alam mo Baekhyun yang si Chanyeol patay na patay yan sayo hindi mapakali ang itlog niyan kapag hindi ka nakakapag reply!” 

“Hindi ko yon e dedeny honey totoo naman.”

Si Baekhyun na pulang pula na ang mukha, napunta na ang atensyon nilang lahat sa kanilang dalawa ngayon. Naiilang pa din siya kapag tinatawag siyang honey ni Chanyeol in public. Sanay naman na siya sa tawagan nila, dati kasi silang dalawa lang ang nakaka alam non. Pero ngayon halos iyon na ang itawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Ayos lang naman sa kanya, in fact kinikilig pa nga siya. Di lang niya maiwasang mailang. Napalagok na lang ng beer si Baekhyun. Dahil kanina pa siya hindi umiinom ramdam niya ang init ng alak na gumuhit sa lalamunan niya. Ang pait! 

  
And si Chanyeol, na hindi siya nilulubayan ng tingin at napaka observant pagdating sa kanya, alam nitong hindi siya malakas uminom hanggat maari nga ay ayaw niya. Kinuha nito ang bote at itinabi. “Wag mong pilitin hindi ka naman umiinom.” 

Tumayo si Chanyeol at pumunta ng Bar Area para mag order ng Juice para kay Baekhyun. Maya maya lang ay bumalik na ito sa table nila at inabot ang Juice para sa kanya. “Walang smoothie or shake kaya ayan Orange Juice na lang wag ka ng uminom.”

Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun at syempre kinilig siya mula ulo hanggang paa. Hindi pa man din sila mag jowa dama na niya ang alagang Chanyeol, sana all.

“Thank You.”

“Kayo ba ay mag jowa na?” Si kyungsoo na kanina pa sila pinapanood. Kanina pa niya pinagmamasdan ang dalawa na parang may sariling mundo. Napatingin naman kaagad dito si Baekhyun at todo iling. Todo deny si Baekhyun na wala pa sila sa ganoon. Parang awa Pangatlong Araw pa lang ng panliligaw sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Hoy Chanyeol sinasabi ko sa yo ligawan mo ng mabuti yan, ligaw pa lang ha.” 

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol, lahat naman ng ginagawa niya sinisigurado niyang komportable si Baekhyun, he will never cross the line alam niya kung saan siya lulugar. Kahit na minsan aminado siyang napapasobra na, handa naman siyang tumigil kung ayaw ni Baekhyun. Ang mga simpleng haplos na nakasanayan na nila kahit bago pa man niya ligawan si Baekhyun, sa kanilang dalawa normal gestures na iyon. Hindi na nila maiwasan pareho. 

Nagtagal pa ng ilang oras ang inuman session ng barkada, nang matapos at magsawa sa pagkanta naglaro ang mga ito ng Truth or Dare.

Nakakaramdam na ng antok si Baekhyun, hindi maayos ang tulog niya sa mga nakaraang araw dahil sa mga projects na inihabol niya. Nahihirapan na siyang pagsabayin ang acads at ang mga orgs niya. Baka sa susunod na semestre e ddrop na niya ang ilang orgs na kinabibilangan niya. Madadagdagan na rin kasi ang mga Major Subjects niya on his 2nd year kaya babawasan na niya. The ever observant Chanyeol of course napansin niyang pipikit pikit na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

“Hey, gusto mo na bang umuwi? Ihatid ko na kayo ni Kyungsoo?” 

Bigla namang nagising si Baekhyun, ayaw naman niyang maging KJ alam niyang nag eenjoy pa ang mga kaibigan niya, ayaw muna niyang umuwi kahit na antok na antok na talaga siya.

“No, I’m okay. Hintayin ko na sina Kyungsoo matapos.”

“Kanina ka pa pumipikit, Wag ng matigas ang ulo.” 

  
“Kaya ko pa nga, don’t worry.”

“No, uuwi na tayo.”

“Chanyeol.”

Nagpaalam na si Chanyeol kina Sehun na mauuna na sila ni Baekhyun dahil inaantok na ang huli, kinumbinsi pa ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan niya na ayos lang naman kung mag stay pa sila. Pero dahil mapilit si Chanyeol, pinauwi na siya nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae.

“Una ka na Baek, kina Dae na muna ako matutulog ngayon diyan lang naman ang condo niya, kita na lang tayo bukas. Una na kayo ni Chanyeol.” 

Wala ng nagawa si Baekhyun, pumayag na siya. Inaantok na talaga siya isang tulak na lang yata tulog na siya. Inalalayan siyang makatayo ni Chanyeol, ito na rin ang nagbuhat ng dala niyang bag at isinukbit sa kabila nitong balikat. Another manliligaw privileges. 

Nakarating na sila sa Parking lot, pinagbukas na siya ni Chanyeol ng Pinto ng kotse nito at Inalalayan siyang makasakay.

Tinulungan muna siya nitong mag seat belt bago nito isinara ang sasakyan at umikot para pumunta sa driver’s seat. Nilakasan ni Chanyeol ang aircon at itinutok kay Baekhyun para makatulog ito ng maayos. 

“Matulog ka muna, gigisingin na lang kita kapag nasa Intramuros na tayo.”

“Hindi na, ayoko namang tulugan ka habang nagmamaneho, kakahiya. And malapit lang naman.”

“Pero inaantok ka na.”

“Kaya ko pa naman ayos lang. Buksan ko na lang radio mo para di ako makatulog, okay lang?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

Nagsimula ng magmaneho si Chanyeol, buti na lang at hindi na gaanong traffic, anong oras na rin naman pasado alas dose na ng gabi. 

Binuksan na ni Baekhyun ang radio sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Nag Play ang Dying inside to hold you ni Timmy Thomas, isa iyon sa mga paboritong kanta ng mama niya. Naging favorite na rin niya iyon at madalas niyang kantahin sa videoke. Naaalala pa niya kung paano ito kantahin ng mama niya na todo birit pa. Dahil masaya ang kanta, nawala ang antok ni Baekhyun, sinasabayan na niya ng kaunting mga indak habang kumakanta . Dahil miss na rin niya ang mama niya, di niya mapigilang hindi sabayan. 

“And I was dying inside to hold you, I couldn’t believe what I felt for you, dying inside I was dying inside but I couldn’t bring myself to touch you.” 

Napapangiti si Baekhyun habang kumakanta, feel na feel niya lalo ang kanta lalo na at katapat niya si Chanyeol. Parang lahat yata ng alam niyang love song gusto niyang kantahin ngayon sa taong nasa harap niya. Sa isang iglap bigla niyang naiintindihan lahat ng kanta tungkol sa pag ibig, sa pagmamahal. Napapatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya habang nagmamaneho, nagkukunyari pa siyang may hawak na micropono na siyang ikinatawa ng isa. Walang ibang naririnig sa loob ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol kundi ang magandang tinig ni Baekhyun na sinasabayan ang kanta.

“One hello changed my life, I didn’t believe in love at first sight but you’ve shown me what is life And I now I know what my love, I know this love is right.”

Sa mga oras na iyon, nangako siya sa sarili niya na kapag kaya na niya mag mahal ng tama, kapag kaya na niyang humawak ng isang relasyon, sasagutin niya si Chanyeol. Gusto niyang maging responsable. Sa kanilang dalawa si Chanyeol ang mas nakaka tanda gusto niyang kahit papaano mag dedepende rin sa kanya si Chanyeol, na kahit papano maaasahan din siya.

Wala talaga siyang ideya kung paano nga ba ang pumasok sa isang relasyon. And knowing Chanyeol? Sa maiksing panahon na nakasama niya ito alam niya kung gaano kaseryoso at responsable si Chanyeol sa lahat ng bagay. Gusto niyang tapatan ang ang mga iyon. Ayaw niyang tumatanggap lang, gusto niyang magbigay. Gusto niyang iparamdam kay Chanyeol na hindi ito nag iisa, na nandiyan din ang Byun Baekhyun para sa kanya, palagi.

He is really dying inside to hold Chanyeol, hindi na siya makapag hintay pa. 

Muli na namang napakinggan ni Chanyeol ang napaka gandang boses ni Baekhyun, lalo lang siyang nahuhulog. Di niya mapigilang kiligin. Sinong nagsabing hindi kinikilig ang mga lalaki? Kung pwede lang niyang ihinto ang kotse niya ngayon at paulanan ng halik si Baekhyun ay ginawa na niya, kaso di pwede, di pa pwede. 

“Higit pala akong mas ma swerte ngayon, dalawang beses kitang narinig kumanta.”

“Masanay ka na, gusto mo bang kantahan kita gabi gabi?”

“Talaga?!”

“Syempre joke lang ano ka sinuswerte.”

Napuno ng tawanan at asaran ang loob ng sasakyan, di tuloy namalayan ni Baekhyun na papasok na sa Gate ang sasakyan. Dahil pasado alas dose na hindi na makakapasok ang sasakyan ni Chanyeol dahil sarado na ang gate sa Walls. Pwede sana silang umikot pero mapapalayo pa lalo sila kung sa Cathedral sila dadaan. Malapit lang naman ang Dorm niya sa gate kaya ayos lang na lakarin. At syempre dahil kasama niya ang manililigaw niya na walang iba kundi si Park Chanyeol na super protective ay di pwedeng hindi siya ihatid nito. Ayos lang naman kay Baekhyun dahil tanaw naman mula sa gate ang Dormitory nila hindi na kailangan samahan pa. Lalo lang magtatagalan dahil babalik pa itong Pedro Gil para ihatid sina Jongdae. 

Para matapos na at para makapag pahinga na din si Chanyeol ay pumayag na siya, malalim na rin ang gabi. Makulit talaga ang isang ito hindi talaga siya mananalo ever. 

“Ngayon ko lang nakita ang Intramuros sa ganitong oras, ang ganda pala para akong bumalik sa nakaraan.” 

“Oo minsan nga may makikita ka pang mga madre na dadaan na lang bigla eh.”

Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun sa itsura ni Chanyeol dahil nanlaki lalo ang mata nito sa sinabi niya, syempre biro lang iyon. May mga sabi sabi pero wala pa naman siyang nakikita at wala rin naman siyang balak maka kita. 

“Honey naman eh! Paano ako babalik sa kotse ko niyan!”

  
“Shh! Wag ka maingay. Biro lang wala pa naman akong nakikitang kakaiba dito tuwing gabi.” 

“Sige ka makikitulog ako sa iyo niyan.”

“Asa ka, hindi pwede.”

Maya maya lang ay nasa tapat na sila ng puting gusaling dorm nina Baekhyun. Sarado na ito dahil may oras ang gate nila. Pero dahil maagap siya nagsabi siya kay Kuya Jason nila na malelate siyang makakauwi. Wala namang problema dahil madaling araw na kung matulog ang bantay nila kaka ML. Nag text na si Baekhyun sa bantay nila na naka uwi na siya. Habang naghihintaay na mabuksanan ang pintuan ng gusali ay nagpasalamat siya kay Chanyeol sa paghatid nito sa kanya at sa pag hatid din kina Jongdae mamaya. 

“Thank You Chanyeol, ikaw na ang bahala sa dalawa kong kaibigang makalat. Ngayon pa lang mag sosorry na ako kung may gagawin man silang di kanais nais.” 

“Wala namang problema, kahit kalat nila Jongdae at Kyungsoo handa naman akong ligpitin. Mahalaga sila sa akin dahil mahalaga sila sayo Baek.” 

  
Lalo lang gumagwapo si Chanyeol sa paningin ni Baekhyun , dagdag pogi points! Hindi naman siya sobrang buting tao pero bakit napaka swerte lang niya?

“What did I do in my past lives to deserve someone like you?” Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun, ang tanong na nasa isip lang niya ay nasabi niyang bigla kay Chaanyeol. Pakiramdam niya kailangan na niyang sabihin yon dahil sasabog na siya sa mga nararamdaman niya.

“Maybe we both did something good and heroic in our past lives to deserve each other. Maswerte din ako kasi mayroon akong isang ikaw.” Kasabay ng maliwanag na buwan ang malakas na pintig ng puso nilang dalawa, kung isang scene sa isang pelikula ay napaka ganda siguro. Tahimik na lugar, dalawang pusong nangungusap sa makasaysayang lugar ng Intramuros. Kulang na lang ay instrumental background music ay okay na. Pero para kay Baekhyun at Chanyeol, hindi nila kinakailangan ng audience at direktor na magsasabi kung cut na. Dahil totoo ang lahat at hindi isang pelikula, saksi ang buwan at mga bituin sa kanilang nararamdaman.

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ng marahan ang kamay niya. His thumb were drawing circles on his hand, nakaka gaan at masarap sa pakiramdam. Araw araw at sa lahat ng pagkakataon hindi pumalya si Chanyeol na iparamdam kay Baekhyun na mahalaga siya, kahit na noong mag kaibigan pa lang sila. 

  
Maya maya lamang ay narinig na nilang dalawa ang pag bukas ng pinto. “Sige na pasok ka na, matulog na kaagad okay.”

Parang ayaw pang bitawan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol, gustong gusto niya ang magaspang na palad nito. Kaso nakakahiya naman kay Kuya Jason kung magtatagal pa sila ni Chanyeol sa labas. Unti unti niyang kinalas ang mga daliri niya sa kamay nito. Isang matamis na ngiti ang ibinigay niya kay Chanyeol bago siya magpaalam.

“Good Night, mag iingat sa pag drive, wag mo na akong e text mag pahinga na din kaagad please.”

“Yes honey.”

“Mabuti, good night again, sop.” Pabirong sinundot ni Baekhyun ang pisngi ni Chanyeol kung nasaan ang dimple nito bago nag madaling pumasok sa loob ng dorm nila. Nahihiya talaga siya kapag tinatawag niyang sop si Chanyeol ng harapan. Gusto niyang suwayin ang sarili dahil para siyang highschool kung umasta. Kinikilig siya ng sobra! 

Samantalang na tuod muna ng mga ilang sandali si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan niya, hindi pa siya matatauhan kung hindi siya tinawag at napansin ng bantay ng dorm.

“Ser, uwi na kayo ser gabi na.” 

Natatawa at napapa iling na lang si Chanyeol na bumalik sa kanyang kotse. Hulog na hulog na siya. Mapag biro talaga ang puso, sinong mag aakala na sobra sobra ang mararamdaman niya para sa isang tao na saglit pa lang na nagiging parte ng buhay niya. Handa siyang gawin ang lahat para lang hindi na ito mawala pa sa buhay niya. Alam niyang hindi na tulad ng dati ang magiging takbo ng lahat simula ng makilala niya si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya nagkaroon ng kulay bigla ang mundong nakasanayan niya, na may isasaya pa pala siya. 

Ilang linggo ang lumipas matapos ang celebration ng Pamana ay mas lalong hindi na mapaghiwalay sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol hangga’t may pagkakataon. Lagi pa rin naman silang sabay kumakain tuwing lunch at isa pa matapang na sila ngayon kaya sa library na sila tumatambay kapag vacant kung saan mas maraming makaka kita at makakapansin sa kanila. Wala na silang pakialam sa kung ano man ang iisipin ng iba basta masaya silang dalawa.   
Sobrang nag eenjoy din ang dalawa niyang kaibigan sa panliligaw privileges dahil bukod sa na titreat sila palagi ni Chanyeol tuwing kumakain sila sa labas, mas lalong nakasundo ng dalawa sina Minseok at Jongin. Nagpalitan na nga ng number! Tuloy hindi lang si Baekhyun ang puyat tuwing gabi, hindi na nagpapatalo si Kyungsoo na inaabot na kung minsan ng madaling araw bago matulog.

Sinusulit na nila hangga’t pwede dahil pare pareho silang magiging busy bago mag finals. Lalo na kina Chanyeol, bilang 3rd year at seniors nila, mas maraming requirements ang kailangan ipasa. Mukhang mas magiging busy din si Chanyeol by next sem dahil doon na mag sisimula ang termino nito bilang Presidente ng Student Council ng kanilang college . Hindi niya mapigilan makaramdam kahit papano ng lungkot, mahahati na ang atensyon ni Chanyeol. Wala naman siyang magagawa, bago pa siya makilala ni Chanyeol nais na nitong tumakbo kaya sino ba naman siya para mag demand?

“Bago ko makalimutan, lahat ng filipino major professors napagkasunduan namin na bigyan kayo ng isang project, ito na yung isusubmit niyo sa finals. Sa darating na Sabado inaanyayahan namin kayo na panoorin ang play ng The Philippine Ballet na gaganapin sa Aliw Theatre. Isasadula nila ang ibong adarna at iba pang filipino mythical stories. Gagawa kayo ng reaction paper sa panonoorin niyo, ibibigay ko ang requirements sa fb page mamayang gabi. Pwede na kayong bumili ng ticket sa Cashier, don’t worry discounted yon and yes required, lahat kayo kailangan pumunta.”

Umangal ang mga mag aaral, pinag kakitaan na naman sila ng professors nila, pero hindi na rin masama reaction paper for finals? Why not.

“Ma’am kasama po ba lahat as in lahat mula 1st to 4th year?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, isa na namang pagkakataon na di pwedeng palagpasin. 

“Oo lahat. Pwede niyong isama ang mga jowa niyo from higher levels kung meron man, required din naman sila. Pagkatapos non, kasama sa binayaran niyo ang rides all you can sa star city, humayo kayo at magsipag date pagkatapos. Gawin niyo kung anong gusto niyong gawin bahala kayo.”

“Ayun naman pala eh, tara na mga baks baba na tayo at bumili ng ticket! Ang bongga nito ma’am sasamantalahin na namin to hindi naman pala lugi!” 

Kaagad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at nag text kay Chanyeol. Tinanong niya kung required din ba sila sa filipino subject nila sa pagpunta sa Aliw Theatre. Hindi naman niya itatanggi na excited siya, Naiimagine na niya ang mga posibleng bagay na magagawa nila magkasama, hindi na siya makapaghintay mag sabado. Not until matanggap niya ang reply ni Chanyeol na hindi ito makakasama.

From Baekhyun:  
Hey! Sasama kayo this Sat?  
According to ma’am leviste req.   
pumunta sa play?

Sop 💘:  
Honey sad to say hindi ako   
makakasama this sat. ako ang   
In charge sa front desk sa college  
hindi pwedeng hindi ako pumwesto  
kasi turn ko iyon, itatanong ko pa sa prof  
namin kung anong Alternative project  
for me dahil major ang Front Office.

From Baekhyun:  
hala!  
akala ko makakasama ka.  
Ayaw ko na tuloy sumama kahit required

  
Sop 💘:  
No, sumama ka kailangan mo yan  
Siguro hahabol na lang ako? Bandang  
Hapon pa kasi matatapos ang duty ko  
Sa font desk so baka humabol na lang  
Ako pagtapos ng play?

From Baekhyun:  
Bakit parang di ka sure?  
Joke  
Never mind

“Ayoko na palang sumama!” Padabog na ibinaba ni Baekhyun ang cellphone, ang kaninang excitement niya ay nawala. Hindi niya mapigilang hindi mainis sa pagkakataon. Kung minamalas nga naman sa dami ng araw bakit nataon na sabado ang turn ni Chanyeol para mag duty sa front desk?! 

“Problema mo diyan?” Tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo nang marinig nito ang pagdadabog niya, nagsasaya sila ni Jongdae sa isang gilid samantalang humahaba na ang nguso ng isa nilang kaibigan. Inis na sumandal si Baekhyun, naiinis talaga siya gusto niyang manampal ng in charge sa college nila bigla. Bakit sa dinami rami ng pwedeng ilagay sa front desk sa araw na iyon si Chanyeol pa talaga! 

“Hindi daw makakasama si Chanyeol sa sabado! Ayoko na tuloy pumunta!”

  
“Hoy, sa tingin mo ba mabibigyan ka ng grado ni Chanyeol kung di ka pupunta? Ano naman kung hindi pupunta si Chanyeol? Hindi ibig sabihin non hindi ka na pupunta, required nga ang sabi.”

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya, kunyari ay nasaktan sa sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo, kahit kelan talaga napaka mapanakit.

“Aray ha! Palibhasa mag eenjoy kayo doon.”

“Ang ibig ko lang sabihin walang kinalaman dapat si Chanyeol sa pagpunta mo at wag ako kahit hindi sumama si Jongin sa sabado pupunta pa rin ako kasi nga REQUIRED!”

“At ano ka ba Baekhyun di pa naman kayo anong inaarte mo diyan?” Binabawi na niya, yung dalawang kaibigan na lang pala niya ang sasampalin niya ngayon, ipinamukha talaga sa kanyang hindi pa sila.

Oo nga at hindi pa sila pero darating naman doon, sigurado siya. Aaminin din niyang tama rin naman ang mga ito, hindi dapat siya umaarte ng ganoon. 

“Major turn off din kay Chanyeol kung di ka pupunta dahil wala siya, eew clingy ka ghorl?”

Akmang hahampsin na sana niya sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo nang biglang nag bell hudyat na tapos na ang klase, tumayo na silang lahat para sa closing prayer. Nakaligtas ang dalawa. Mag sosorry siya kay Chanyeol mamaya, medyo off ang reply niya kanina, mukha siyang demanding na boyfriend. Dapat hindi siya umasta ng ganoon, masyadong maraming responsibilities si Chanyeol bilang Student Council, wala pa nga iyon masyado kung tutuusin, dapat ngayon pa lang masanay na siya. Napabuntong hininga siya, kailangan niya palawakin ang pag unawa niya, ngayon pa lang kailangan niyang intindihin ang mga gusto ni Chanyeol. Mataas ang pangarap ni Chanyeol sino ba siya para hadlangan ang mga iyon? 

Problemadong itinabi ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya matapos replyan si Baekhyun, hindi na muli ito nag message pa sa kanya, mukhang nagalit. Nataon na siya ang duduty sa college nila sa darating na sabado, kailangan niyang mag duty dahil doon kukunin ang 20% ng grades niya sa finals at isa pa major subject iyon kumpara sa filipino subject nila na minor lang. Ayaw din naman niyang magtampo si Baekhyun, hindi tuloy niya alam ang gagawin. Syempre kung siya ang tatanungin gusto rin naman niyang makasama si Baekhyun, minsan lang magkaroon ng mga ganoong pagkakataon lalo na at alam niyang magiging abala na siya sa susunod na semestre. 

“Kahit si Picasso di ka ma papaint kahit gaano ka pa kagwapo, anyare bakit naka simangot ang Chanyeol namin?”

Inilapit ni Sehun ang upuan niya kay Chanyeol habang hindi naka harap sa gawi nila ang professor na busy mag demo kung paano gumamit ng Micros Opera. Nasa computer lab sila ng mga oras na iyon at tahimik ang lahat habang tutok sa pakikinig. Hangga’t maari ay hindi inilalabas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone lalo na sa mga laboratories at major subjects katulad ngayon. Kaya laking gulat ni Sehun ng makita niyang abala sa cellphone ang kaibigan na kahit kelan ay hindi nito ginawa. Acads is life ang kaibigan niya. 

Kanina pa Distracted si Chanyeol dahil sa text na natanggap kay Baekhyun, pinoproblema nga niya iyon kanina dahil nabanggit ng prof nila sa filipino kaninang umaga ang tungkol sa reaction paper na kailangan nilang gawin. Nawala na sa isip niya dahil sa dami ng requirements na dapat niyang ipasa sa nalalapit na finals.

Usually hindi naman siya nagagahol sa oras, Big deal sa kanya ang deadline at ayaw niyang naghahabol. Naging abala talaga siya noong kampanya, kaya ngayon sinisingil na siya ng mga major subjects at mga feeling major subjects ng mga requirements. Hindi tuloy niya alam ang uunahin, isabay pa na kahit papano gusto niyang samahan si Baekhyun at maglaan ng oras para dito. Hindi pa man din sila ay nawawalan na siya ng oras kay Baekhyun at ayun ang ayaw niyang mangyari. 

“Hindi na ako nireplyan ni Baekhyun, nagalit yata dahil hindi ako pwede sa sabado.” Inilapit niya ang sarili kay Sehun upang ibulong dahil baka marinig sila ng prof nila, terror pa man din mahirap ng mapalabas. 

  
“Iba talaga ang nagawa sa iyo ng isang Byun Baekhyun grabe parang nag ibang tao ka na, hindi na ikaw ang Chanyeol na kilala ko.”

Don’t get him wrong, masaya si Sehun sa kung ano man ang nakikita niya ngayon kay Chanyeol. Ngayon lang niya nakitang naging tunay na masaya ang kaibigan. Hindi naman sa hindi pa niya ito nakikitang masaya, saksi siya kung paano naging masaya si Chanyeol sa mga Achievements nito, sa pagiging Dean’s lister, Recognitions sa mga orgs, professors and even their Dean himself. Sobrang laking bagay kay Chanyeol ang recognition dahil pinaghihirapan niya ang lahat ng mga nakakakamit niya. Pero iba ang saya nito pagdating kay Baekhyun, ibang iba. Parang isang napakalaking achievement para kay Chanyeol ang makilala at maging parte ng buhay niya si Baekhyun. Hindi nito matatapatan ang mga awards at certificates na meron siya.

“Hindi ka naman nakakatulong eh, anong gagawin ko?”

“Aba malay ko ako ba si Baekhyun?” Napasimangot na lang si Chanyeol kay Sehun. Minsan talaga wala itong kwentang kausap. Gusto na niyang matapos ang klase, last subject na rin naman at mag uuwian na. Sakto kasi pareho sila ng labas ni Baekhyun ngayong araw. 

“Alam mo maiintindihan naman yon ni Baekhyun, ikaw pa ba? Kutsinta lang na may yema ang katapat niyan.” 

  
“Sigurado ka?

“Oo kaya kang ipagpalit non sa kutsinta.” 

“Siraulo”

Maya maya lang ay nag bell na, lumabas kaagad sila ni Sehun pagkatapos ng Closing prayer, baka sakaling maka salubong niya si Baekhyun, sa iisang floor lang naman sila ngayon. 

Hindi naman nagkamali si Chanyeol dahil natanaw niya kaagad sina Baekhyun at Jongdae na pababa na sa hagdan. Binilisan niya ang lakad at iniwan na si Sehun na tinatawag siya. 

Napansin kaagad ni Baekhyun ang nagmamadaling si Chanyeol, pababa na sana sila nila Kyungsoo. Kaagad nitong kinuha ang librong dala niya kahit hindi naman mabigat. “Okay lang Chanyeol, hindi mabigat.”

“No, I insist and sorry din pala.”

“Hindi mo kailangan mag sorry Chanyeol, naiintindihan ko naman, ako ang dapat mag sorry tungkol kanina.” 

Bumaba na sila, nagkaroon na naman sila ng sarili nilang mundo, biglang hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun ang mga kasama ganoon din si Chanyeol na iniwan na lang si Sehun. Nagkatinginan na lang si Jongdae at Kyungsoo iba talaga ang haba ng buhok ni Baekhyun, inantay na nilang dalawa na makalapit ang hinihingal na si Sehun bago sila sumunod pababa. 

Kumain sa labas ang mag kakaibigan at syempre treat ng ating newly elect president na si Chanyeol, nagkaunawaan na sila ni Baekhyun na susubukan na lang humabol ni Chanyeol, nangako naman si Sehun na isasama niya ang mga kaibigan nito na sina Jongin para may kasama sina Baekhyun sa Play na labis ikinatuwa ng dalawa. Talagang hindi papayag si Chanyeol na maisip ni Baekhyun na mawawalan ito ng oras sa kanya, kahit mahirap at kahit mapapagod siya ay ayos lang, wala mahal niya na eh.

  
“Ang tagal Byun Baekhyun kanina pa ako dito sa labas ng Star City hulas na hulas na ako!” Kanina pa naririndi ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa boses ni Jongdae. Ilang beses na itong tumawag sa kanila dahil kanina pa ito nasa Roxas Blvd. Hindi na nila kasalanan ni Kyungsoo kung masyado itong maaga at Excited. Alas dos pa ng hapon mag sisimula ang play at alas dose pa lang ng tanghali. 

“Bilisan mo na kasi kanina ka pa diyan sa tukador. Kahit anong gawin mo ganyan pa rin ang itsura mo.” Si kyungsoo na kanina pa siya inaantay, nag susuot na ito ng sapatos at ready ng umalis. Si Baekhyun na lang ang inaantay dahil hindi ito mapakali simula pa kanina sa kung ano ang susuotin, ngayon naman ay kung ano ang ayos ng buhok ang gagawin. 

“Excuse me ang itsurang to nililigawan ng isang Chanyeol Park!”

“Oo alam ko! Alam din ng buong lyceum!”

Humarap ulit si Baekhyun sa salamin, syempre kailangan niyang mag effort, ito ang unang beses na lalabas siya kasama si Chanyeol, kahit na kasama pa ang mga kaibigan nila. Ka flex flex si Chanyeol bilang manliligaw niya kaya dapat maging siya ay presentable rin. Hindi naman kailangan actually, palaging sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya na maganda siya at hindi niya kailangan makipag kompitensya sa iba dahil siya naman ang nililigawan.

  
Happy na siya sa Balenciaga na white oversized shirt niya na padala sa kanya ng pinsan, made in US. Sinamahan lang niya ng fitted denim pants na kumukurba ang kanyang sexy thigh. Tama na iyon, sexy pero disente dahil manonood lang naman sila ng play at hindi gigimmick.

Ang problema na lang niya ngayon ay ang buhok niya na hanggang ngayon ay magulo pa rin, hindi niya alam kung anong ayos ang gagawin. Mahigpit ang college nila pagdating sa buhok, hindi sila pwedeng magpahaba. Yung usual niyang brush up na buhok ay nakalaglag ngayon, natatakpan ang kanyang noo. Gusto niya sanang hayaan na ganoon ang ayos kaso medyo dry naman ang buhok niya. Gusto na niyang makaraos kaya pinlantsa na lang niya para kahit papano maging maayos na ang buhok niya. 

Si Kyungsoo na kanina pa siya iniirapan dahil ang tagal niya, ito na ang nakaramdam ng pagod para sa kaibigan, kagabi pa ito magulo dahil hindi alam ang susuotin akala mo talaga makikipag date! Maya maya lang ay natapos na din si Baekhyun sa wakas, naglagay na lang ito ng pink lip gloss as a final touch at nag wisik ng paborito niyang Juicy Cologne. 

Satisfied on his look, tuluyan na ngang umalis ang dalawa. Pagdating nila sa Aliw Theater naabutan nila si Jongdae na mukha namang hindi inip dahil naka lingkis na naman ito sa braso ni Minseok. Nakarating na rin pala sila Sehun at mga kaibigan nito. 

  
“Grabe akala ko di na kayo pupunta eh! Nakakahiya naman sa Balenciaga natin diyan saan ang lakad mo te?” Kaagad namang lumapit sa kanila si Jongdae, Ang laki ng ngiti nito mukha ngang hindi na sila kailangan ni Kyungsoo doon. 

“Tumahimik ka diyan sasakalin kita kanina ka pa! Ang bunganga Jongdae kaka turn off ka.”

“Ayy na tuturn on ka sa akin Kyungsoo?!”

“Yuck! Putangina kadiri ka!”

Iniwanan na ni Baekhyun ang dalawa, sumasakit lang ang ulo niya kapag nagbabangayan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. Agad naman niyang binati si Sehun at Junmyeon

“Ganda natin ngayon ah! Mukhang lalong hindi mapapakali si Pres pinapabantayan ka sa akin non eh, grabe mambakod.” Bungad sa kanya ni Sehun ng makalapit siya sa kanila. Kasama rin nito sina Lay, Minseok at Jongin, agad din siyang binati ng mga ito. 

“Grabe naman to hindi naman, anong oras daw ba matatapos si Chanyeol?”

“Ang alam ko alas singko ang tapos ng duty sa front desk sa college, pagtapos non pwede na siya umuwi.”

Napasimangot si Baekhyun, hindi nga talaga maaabutan ni Chanyeol ang Play dahil hanggang alas singko lang ang itatagal ng programa, pero ayos na din makaka sunod naman ito kapag pumunta na silang Star City.

“Wag ka mag alala, hahabol yon! Malakas ka kaya doon di nga yon mapakali kapag wala ka sa paningin non.”

Namula naman ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Sehun, iba kapag galing sa kaibigan nito ang mga salitang iyon, pakiramdam niya totoo dahil parati nitong kasama.

“Grabe ka naman Sehun nilalaglag mo si Chanyeol.” Si Junmyeon na binigyan siya ng isang magandang ngiti. Napaka guwapo talaga nito, napaka puti parang hindi man lang naaarawan. Dito talaga insecure si Baekhyun sa ganda ng kutis nitong mukhang alagang Belo. Magandang lalaki ito at mukhang mayaman samantalang siya ay maganda lang. 

  
Tinawag na sila para pumila dahil malapit na mag start ang program. Nang makapasok ay tabi tabi na sila sa iisang row. Wala namang designated seats kaya pwede silang umupo kahit saan. Hindi pinalagpas ng dalawa ang pagkakataon syempre. Ang naging labas silang dalawa ni Lay ang walang partner kaya silang dalawa ang magkatabi. Hindi pa gaanong nakaka usap ni Baekhyun si Lay dahil napaka tahimik nito, pero hindi naman suplado kaya kahit papano may nakaka usap si Baekhyun habang nanonood at napag tatanungan kapag may hindi siya naintindihan.

Nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng programa ng maramdaman ni Baekhyun ang sunod sunod na pag vibrate ng phone niya sa bulsa. Tutok at naaliw din kasi siya sa pinapanood kaya hindi na niya nabuksan ang phone niya para tignan kung may message si Chanyeol. Pagbukas niya ay tumambad sa kanya ang mga messages ni Chanyeol simula kanina pa, nagtatampo na ito kasi hindi siya nag rerepply. Napangiti siya doon napaka baby lang.

  
Napansin naman ni Lay na todo ngiti ang katabi niya ngayon, kanina pa nakikipag espadahan si Don Juan sa kapatid nito, walang nakakatawa sa pinapanood kaya naman taka siyang napalingon kay Baekhyun na sige ang hagikgik sa gilid niya. Hawak nito ang Phone at tumatawa habang nagtitipa, siguro ay kausap nito si Chanyeol. Ganoon na ganoon din kasi ang kaibigan nila kapag nahuhuli nila itong nakikipag text kay Baekhyun, ngayon lang niya nakita na tumawa ng ganoon si Chanyeol, hindi sila masyadong close pero pansin niya ang pagbabago dito.

“Mukhang ang saya mo diyan ah, akala ko natatawa ka na kina Don Juan.” 

Agad naman siyang nilingon ni Baekhyun na may ngiti pa rin sa labi at sa mga mata, masaya talaga siya everytime na kausap niya si Chanyeol, ganoon palagi, hindi siya magsasawa. 

“Si Chanyeol kasi kanina pa pala siya nag tetext, hindi ko napansin.”

“Hindi ko alam kung dapat ko pa ba itong sabihin obvious naman pero sobrang mahalaga ka kay Chanyeol, at sana pahalagahan mo rin siya. Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganoon kasaya at masaya ako para sa inyo. Wag mo rin sanang sasaktan ang kaibigan ko Baekhyun.”

Unti unting nawala ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun na kaagad namang kina alarma ni Lay, baka na misinterpret nito ang sinabi niya.

“Hala! Ang ibig ko lang sabihin ay pahalagahan mo din si Chanyeol, alam kong pinahahalagahan mo rin naman siya at masaya ako para sa inyong dalawa, totoo! Gusto ko lang sabihin na masyadong malambot ang puso non, handa yon masaktan wag lang ang iba. Make sure na alam niyang pinahahalagahan mo siya, hindi mahilig mag conclude ng mga bagay bagay ang isang yon kaya hangga’t maaari let him know about your feelings.” 

“Don’t worry Lay, kapag kaya ko ng panindigan ng buo ang nararamdaman ko sasabihin ko kaagad sa kanya kung gaano siya kahalaga sa akin, ayoko rin siyang mawala eh kaya gusto kong sigurado na ako, sigurado na kami pareho. Pero knowing him alam kong handa na siya, ako lang yata ang hinihintay non. Gusto ko kapag hawak ko na siya nandoon na ako sa handa na ako sa lahat ng bagay, kahit ang masaktan.”

  
“Hindi naman yon mawawala Baekhyun, tao lang kayo. Pero naiintindihan naman kita, Si Chanyeol pa ba? Kaya kang hintayin non.”

Alam ni Baekhyun ang posibleng mga mangyari sa isang relasyon, natatakot siya oo dahil una niya. May tiwala naman siya kay Chanyeol, pero minsan hindi niya maiwasan matakot sa sariling nararamdaman. Alam din niyang posibleng masaktan niya si Chanyeol at ganoon din ang huli, hindi iyon maiiwasan dahil kasama yon sa relasyon. Para kay Chanyeol handa siyang matutunan ang lahat, hindi man niya ma perfect kung paano maging isang mabuting Boyfriend, kahit papano gusto niyang maging sapat para kay Chanyeol. 

“He is so worth it Lay, handa akong matutunan ang mga bagay bagay kung ang kapalit naman ay makasama siya.”

“Ang swerte niyo pareho sa isa’t isa alam niyo ba yon? Wag mo munang isipin ang mga bagay na yon dahil nagsisimula palang kayo na mas makilala pa ang isa’t isa.”

Unti unti nang namatay ang mga ilaw at nagsara na ang telon, tapos na ang program at napuno ang theater ng palakpakan para sa isang napaka gandang play. May mga Filipino Mythical Stories na talagang na enjoy ni Baekhyun, ayun din ang unang pagkakataon na malaman niya ang mga kwentong iyon, pakiramdam niya hindi kumpleto ang pagiging bata niya dahil hindi niya iyon alam. 

“Ang daming bortang dancer kanina ang sarap sa eyes.”

“Lumuluwa na yung mata mo kanina pustahan wala kang naisulat kanina Jongdae”

“Bakit pa kung andyan ka naman Kyungsoo?”

“Asa kang pakopyahin kita.”

Kahit kailan talaga ang kalat ng mga kaibigan niya, halos itago na niya ito sa mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol, nakalimutan yata ng dalawa na kasama nila sina Minseok at Jongin. 

Marami ang papalabas sa Exit kaya nahirapan silang makalabas, gusto sana nilang magpahuli na lang kaso nagmamadali na si Baekhyun dahil nasa labas na si Chanyeol. 

  
Kanina pa sila hinihintay nito sa labas, talagang nagmadali si Chanyeol maka habol para hindi na magtampo si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

Nakita naman kaagad nila si Chanyeol, sa tangkad at lapad nito kapansin pansin ito kahit sa malayo. Parang gustong itago ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol bigla, napakaguwapo nito sa suot na White Vetements long sleeve shirt, Black track pants at naka brush up pa ang buhok nito dahil galing sa duty. Kitang kita ang gwapong mukha nito at ang magandang hugis ng mukha. Sinamahan pa ng specs na bihira nitong suotin. Nakaka agaw na ito ng pansin at pinag titinginan na rin, karamihan ay mga babae. Kaya naman tinakbo na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at sinalubong ang kanyang ‘manliligaw.’ Gusto niyang isigaw na Akin Yan!

Nakita naman kaagad ni Chanyeol ang nagbibigay ng liwanag sa buhay niya ngayon, his little ball of sunshine is running in front of him. With those smiles, nawala ang pagod ni Chanyeol buong araw. Si Baekhyun talaga ang pahinga niya. 

“Hi kanina ka pa?” Tanong kaagad ni Baekhyun ng makalapit na siya kay Chanyeol. Umiling naman si Chanyeol dahil kararating lang naman din niya. Sunod na nakita ni Chanyeol ang mga Kaibigan niya at sina Kyungsoo na papunta na rin sa gawi nila.   
“Gutom ka na ba? Kain muna tayo?”

Sumang ayon naman ang lahat, kumain muna sila sa isang fast food bago sila pumunta ng Star City. Wala na silang sinayang na oras at pumunta na silang Entrance, panigurado kasing mas dadami pa ang tao kaya naman nagmadali na sila. Tuwang tuwa sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo akala mo mga first time mag rides. Hindi muna nila sinakyan ang mga extreme rides, napagkatuwaan nilang mag carousel, ayun kasi ang may maiksing pila.

Napuno ng tawanan ang grupo nila, halos mainggit na ang mga kababaihang pirata kina Jongdae, Kyungsoo at Baekhyun dahil kasama lang naman nila ang mga Bortang taga Pamana na ngayon ay mga newly Elect Student Council for Next Semester. Pangarap yata ng lahat ang kung ano ang meron sila, kay swerteng tunay. 

Isinunod nila ang bump cars, syempre by pairs na naman sila. Si Lay na walang kapareha ay pinili na lang mag solo. Hindi ito palalagpsin syempre ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo kaya agad naman nilang hinatak sina Minseok at Jongin nang makapasok na sila. At ang pinag pala sa lahat na si Baekhyun ay si Chanyeol ang kapareha. 

Pwede na yata silang kunin ng Star City bilang mga model ng Bump Cars, tuwang tuwa sila na parang mga bumalik sa pagkabata. Halos mabali na ang mga leeg nila kapag nag babanggaan. Si Chanyeol naman todo iwas kina Jongin at Minseok para hindi sila mabangga, mahirap nang ma injured ang leeg ng honey niya. Todo reklamo naman si Baekhyun dahil ayun naman ang purpose ng bump cars

“Bakit mo ba nilalayo bump cars nga eh!”

“Tsk! Masasaktan yang leeg mo.”

“Napaka KJ sa susunod hindi na ako tatabi sayo.”

Pagtapos ay sinimulan na nilang pumila sa mga extreme rides, inuna nila ang Viking Ship, talagang pumwesto sila sa dulo kasi where is the fun kung sa gitna sila uupo. Lahat sila ay nagsasaya, pansamamtalang kalilimutan ang mga projects na malapit lapit na ang deadline at ang papalapit na final examination. Hahayaan muna nila ang kanilang sarili na mag libang kahit ngayong gabi lang. Ang grupo nila ang pinaka maingay, palagi naman, kay Jongdae pa lang napapansin na sila. 

Matapos ang Viking Ship ay isununod nila ang Surf Dance, Star Frisbee at Star Flyer. Halos masuka na silang lahat dahil sinunod sunod nila ang mga Extreme Rides. Tatakasan na ng kulay sa mukha sina Kyungsoo at Baekhyun, kanina pa sila nahihilo. 

  
Binilhan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng tubig at pinag pahinga muna saglit, nagpahinga na rin ang iba dahil nakakaramdam na rin sila ng hilo. Habang naka upo ay hinihimas ni Chanyeol ang likod ni Baekhyun para kahit papano ay kumalma ito, nakatulong naman dahil gumaan ang pakiramdam niya. 

“Ano next natin?” Si Jongdae na parang hindi man lang napapagod. Maya maya lang ay ready to go na rin sila Jongin at Sehun. Ayaw pa sana ni Chanyeol dahil hilo pa si Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo bang magpahinga muna?” Tanong nito sa kanya. And again, ayaw naman niyang maging KJ talaga kaya kahit hilo ay sinabi niyang kaya naman niya. Pero hindi niya mapipilit si Chanyeol, alam nitong nahihilo pa siya kaya hindi ito pumayag na sumama. Ang ending nagpaiwan muna silang dalawa, pinagpahinga pa ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Dahil hindi nakasama si Baekhyun napagkasunduan nilang sa Gabi ng Lagim muna pumunta, ihuhuli na nila ang Jungle Splash para makasama ang dalawa. 

Dahil silang dalawa na lang ang naiwan, niyaya na lang ni Baekhyun na mag laro sila ni Chanyeol, mababagot lang silang dalawa kung uupo lang sila. Pumunta sila sa may mga booth kung saan pwedeng maka kuha ng price kapag naka shoot ng target. Dahil gusto ni Chanyeol na mapasaya niya ang kanyang honey ay kaagad naman siyang nagbayad para makalaro.

Binigyan siya ng pekeng baril ng attendant at ipinaliwanag sa kanya ang mechanics ng laro. Simple lang naman ang laro kailangan lang maka puntos ni Chanyeol, depende sa kung saan ang mapapatamaan niya. Mas malaking points, mas malaking stuffed toys para kay Baekhyun, lalo siyang ginanahan.

Walang tumama kahit isa sa unang subok ni Chanyeol kaya nag bayad ulit siya for another game. Wala ulit. Desidido si Chanyeol na makapag uwi ng stuffed toy si Baekhyun ngayong gabi. Hanggang sa shooting game lumalabas ang pagiging competitive niya. Si Baekhyun naman ay todo cheer sa gilid ni Chanyeol. Seryosong seryoso ito habang hawak ang pekeng baril, naka kunot ang noo nito at talagang focus sa ginagawa. Pagkalabit niya ng gatilyo ay napatamaan niya ang isang target, napatili sa saya si Baekhyun. Mas lalong ginalingan ni Chanyeol ang isa ay naging dalawa, naging tatlo, apat at naubos ang lahat ng target sa isang row. Jackpot!

Tuwang tuwang naglalakad si Baekhyun habang yakap nito ang napaka cute at malaking stuffed toy ng isang corgi. Tuwang tuwa din siyang pinag mamasdan ni Chanyeol, ang sarap lang sa pakiramdam na masaya ang taong mahal mo dahil sayo.

“Thank you Chanyeol ang cute cute talaga niya.” Mukhang masarap na lalo ang tulog niya gabi gabi dahil may bago siyang yayakapin, masaya niyang iniharap kay Chanyeol ang stuffed toy.

“Papangalanan ko siyang dimples!” 

“Bakit naman dimples?”

“Kasi I like your dimples and I like him too! And look yung pwet niya may dimples.” Sinundot sundot pa nito ang pwetan ng stuffed toy. 

“Hmm you like me pala ha?” Nang aasar na tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, pero dahil sanay na si Baekhyun sa harutan nila ni Chanyeol hindi na niya ikakaila pa, mag dedeny pa ba siya matapos ang lahat?

“Syempre! Papayag ba akong ligawan mo kung hindi?” pabiro niyang dinilaan si Chanyeol at naunang naglakad, nahiya siya doon ng slight. Hinabol naman kaagad siya ni Chanyeol, inakbayan siya nito at pinisil ang kanyang pisngi. Iba talaga ang sayang hatid ni Baekhyun sa buhay ni Chanyeol, sa unang pagkakataon nagkaroon siya ng isang tao na gustong ingatan at protektahan, maliban sa kanyang mama at ate

Pumunta na ang dalawa sa Gabi ng Lagim para sana hintayin na ang mga kaibigan nila, napatagal ang pagpasok ng mga ito dahil mahaba ang pila kanina. Sakto naman dahil ilang minuto lang ay nakita na nila kaagad si Sehun na naunang lumabas, tumatakbo ito at pawis na pawis, halata din ang takot sa mukha nito, sumunod sina Jongin at Junmyeon na tawa ng tawa tawa, pinagtatawanan nila si Sehun dahil takot na takot ito wala namang masyadong nakakatakot sa loob. 

“Sino ba kasing nagsabing pumasok tayo diyan?!” 

“Wala namang nakakatakot sa loob Sehun wag kang OA”

“Kaya pala sigaw ka ng sigaw sa loob! Kapit na kapit ka pa kay Minseok kakahiya to.”

“Alam mo ikaw Kyungsoo pwede ka namang lumambitin kay Jongin eh, for all I care!”

  
“Oh tama na yan tara na sa Jungle Splash. Ano Sehun kaya mo pa ba? eto tubig.”

Inawat na sila ni Junmyeon, kaagad namang binigyan ng maiinom ni Junmyeon si Sehun dahil namumutla na ito, talagang natakot. Mukha namang umayos bigla si Sehun, ikaw ba naman bigyan ng tubig ng crush mo. Kinilig ang itlog niya doon.

“S-salamat myeon nag abala ka pa, hehe.” 

Pumila na silang lahat para sa huling ride na sasakyan nila, gusto pa sana nilang mag ferris wheel kaso napaka haba naman ng pila, anong oras na rin, wala silang balak magpa gabi dahil sa dami ng requirements na kailangan nilang gawin sa linggo.

By 3’s nahahati kada log ng rides, sina Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongdae ang mga unang sumakay, todo reklamo pa si Jongdae dahil gusto niyang kasama si Minseok, sa kabila naman ay Sina Sehun, Junmyeon at Lay, Panghuli sina Jongin, Kyungsoo at Minseok. Nauna ang log nila Baekhyun, sana pala ay pumayag na lang siyang isama si Jongdae kay Minseok dahil sigaw ito ng sigaw hindi pa man din sila nakaka akyat. Tawa naman ng tawa si Chanyeol na nasa likod ni Baekhyun, pinagigitnaan siya ng dalawa. Nakapatong ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa mga kamay niyang todo kapit sa hawakan, wala kasing ibang protecting gear ang ride, kailangan lang talagang kumapit ng mahigpit at kailangan tama ang pag upo. Kahit walang ibang protecting gears ay feeling secured si Baekhyun dahil todo alalay sa kanya si Chanyeol sa likod, kulang na nga lang ay yakapin siya nito. 

Palapit na sila sa pinaka mataas na parte, kinakabahan na si Baekhyun dahil kita niya kung gaano sila kataas, gusto niyang sumigaw kaso nahihiya siya kay Chanyeol, prim and proper pa rin siya kahit takot na, kabaliktaran naman ni Jongdae na sige ang sigaw sa unahan niya. Naramdaman niyang lalong humigpit ang kapit ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya, Lumalakas na ang tibok ng puso niya at malalim na ang paghinga niya, ayan na malapit na! Ipipikit na sana niya ang mga mata at handa ng sumigaw pero ..

“I love you Byun Baekhyun!” 

Naalis lahat ng takot sa katawan ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Nakababa na ang log na sinasakyan nila pero parang nakalutang pa rin sa ere si Baekhyun, naiwan yata siya sa taas. Hindi na niya halos namalayan na naka baba na yung dalawa kung hindi pa siya kinalabit ni Jongdae. 

“Bakla nasa baba na tayo, gusto mo pa yatang umisa.” 

Tinignan niya ng masama si Chanyeol, kasalanan niya to eh! Nawindang si Baekhyun. Tinawanan lang siya ni Chanyeol at tinulungan na siya nitong maka baba. Nang magkita kita sila ay hindi nakaligtas si Baekhyun, inasar siya ng mga kaibigan niya dahil rinig nila ang sigaw ni Chanyeol, pulang pula na si Baekhyun gusto na niya biglang umuwi at iwanan ang lahat. Pinagkukurot niya sa tagiliran si Chanyeol na hindi pa rin tumitigil katatawa. Naisahan niya si Baekhyun. Nasabi lang naman niya yon dahil ramdam niya ang takot ng isa kanina. Effective naman dahil mukhang nawala talaga ang takot ni Baekhyun. 

Pumunta sila sa Photo Booth kung saan pwede nilang bilhin ang kuha nila sa Jungle Splash habang nasa mataas na parte sila. Nakakatawa ang mga kuha! Lalo na yung kina Baekhyun, kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang itsura niya nang sumigaw si Chanyeol kanina, Ang dalawa ay nakapikit habang sumisigaw habang si Baekhyun ay nanlaki lang ang mga mata at gulat na gulat. Halos mamatay na katatawa sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae sa kuha niya. Gusto nang punitin ni Baekhyun ang litrato na binili ni Chanyeol, remembrance daw eh ang panget panget niya doon! 

“Sigurado ka na bang yang itsura na yan ang gusto mo Chanyeol? Pwede ka pang umatras.” 

“Grabe ang lakas natin doon Pres! Iba ka din kung manligaw, paturo naman, pahingi ng tips.”

As usual, inulan sila ng kantiyaw at asar mula sa mga kaibigan nila, Nakaka kuha na sila ng atensyon sa mga tao, ang karamihan ay napapatingin dahil ang saya saya nilang tignan, friendship goals na sila kumbaga. Magsama sama ba naman ang mga nag gagandahang lalaki from Pamana. Sa maiksing panahon na nakilala nila ang isat’ isa ay sobrang palagay at komportable na nila. Hindi nahirapan pakisamahan ng grupo nila Sehun sila Baekhyun dahil masaya naman itong mga kasama, kahit pa may pagtingin ang dalawa kina jongin at minseok ay hindi naman yon naging awkward sa grupo nila, in fact mukha ngang gusto pa nung dalawa. Dahil doon, masaya si Chanyeol na nakasundo ng mga kaibigan niya ang mahahalagang mga tao sa buhay ni Baekhyun. Malapit na siyang makompleto, ang sagot na lang ni Baekhyun ang hinihintay niya.

Bago sila tuluyang umuwi ay kumain muna silang lahat saglit, hindi papayag si Chanyeol na umuwing gutom si Baekhyun at ang mga kaibigan nito. Maya maya lang ay lumabas na sila at uuwi na. Si Chanyeol, Junmyeon at Sehun lang ang may dalang kotse. Si Baekhyun Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay kay Chanyeol sasabay dahil iisa lang naman ang way nila at malapit lang ang condo ni Jongdae kay Chanyeol. Habang si Sehun ay si Minseok at Lay ang kasabay dahil pareho silang sa QC ang way, Si Junmyeon at Jongin naman ang sabay na parehong taga makati. Saglit na nagpaalam sa isa’t isa, umisa pa ng yakap si Jongdae kay Minseok bago ito pumasok sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Hinila naman kaagad ito ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw paawat. Si Kyungsoo na simpleng harot lang kay Jongin ay kumaway lang ito at nag paalam nang uuwi. Dapat ganoon, dapat cute lang.

Baekhyun is in the Passenger seat habang ang dalawa ay parehong nasa likod. Tinignan muna ni Chanyeol ang likuran ng kotse kung pwede na siyang umatras mula sa pagkaka park ng kanyang sasakyan. Minaniobra nito ang sasakyan na nakatingin pa rin sa likuran, malapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at amoy na amoy nito ang mamahaling pabangong gamit nahiya siya sa Juicy cologne niya. Nag init naman bigla si Baekhyun dahil ang gwapo ni Chanyeol ng mga sandaling iyon, ang hot naman ng driver nila! Nilakasan na lang niya ang aircon at itunutok sa kanya, gusto na rin niyang paypayan ang sarili, kung di niya makokontrol ang sarili niya ay baka mahalikan niya bigla si Chanyeol at magpauwi na lang ito sa Condo nito. 

Ipinikit na lang niya ang kanyang mata at nagpahinga saglit dahil kung ano ano na ang naiisip niya, sigurado namang gigisingin siya ni Chanyeol kapag nasa Intramuros na sila. 

Lumipas ang ilang sandali at naramdaman niya ang marahang pagyugyog sa kanyang balikat, pagmulat niya ay ang gwapong mukha ni Chanyeol ang nakita niya. Nasa Intramuros na pala sila. Nauna nang bumaba si Kyungsoo at hinihintay na siya nito sa labas. Mula kanina noong isinigaw ni Chanyeol ang mga katagang iyon ay hindi na muli nito nabanggit ang tungkol doon o nakapag explain man lang. Alam kasi ni Chanyeol na nabigla niya kahit papaano si Baekhyun kaya hindi na niya enopen pa. Tsaka na lang siguro nila ulit yon pag uusapan kapag si Baekhyun na ang nag initiate. Hangga’t maaari ayaw niyang mailang sa kanya si Baekhyun, kung tutuusin napaka wrong move yung kanina, kaso anong magagawa niya? Ayun naman talaga ang nararamdaman niya, naghahanap lang siya ng pagkakataon na sabihin iyon kay Baekhyun, di rin niya inasahan na masasabi niya iyon sa Jungle Splash pa mismo. 

“Pahinga na kaagad, bukas na lang kita e memessage para makapag pahinga ka na.” Hinaplos ng marahan ni Chanyeol ang pisngi ng inaantok na si Baekhyun. Ngumiti ito sa kanya at tumango. Ang cute lang nito tignan habang yakap yakap nito ang napanalunan nilang stuffed toys kanina. 

“Ikaw din sop good night, thank you so much for this again.” Itinaas nito si Dimples na yakap yakap niya. “and for this day too, sobrang nag enjoy ako.” 

“No worries, basta ikaw. Oh sige na ang sama na ng tingin ni Kyungsoo oh baba na ikaw.” Tumawa ito ng mahina, Baekhyun lean forward, nagulat si Chanyeol dahil akala niya ay hahalikan siya nito, pero katulad ng dati Baekhyun playfully poke his dimple, nakahiligan nang gawin ni Baekhyun iyon, bawal pa ang kiss kaya iyon muna. Chanyeol finds it adorable, hindi niya mapigilang hindi mapangiti, lalo tuloy lumabas ang biloy niya. 

“Good night sop, ingat sa pag drive.” Paalam ni Baekhyun dito bago siya bumaba na ng kotse, hindi na niya nagawang magpaalam kay Jongdae dahil naghihilik na ito sa likod ng kotse.   
Kumaway muna si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol bago ito tuluyang umalis. Pumasok na sila ni Kyungsoo. With dimples on his arms masaya silang pumasok sa kanilang kwarto at nag nagpahinga na. Marami pa silang gagawin bukas.

Ilang araw rin ang lumipas at Finals na rin sa wakas. Naka raos na naman sila ng isang semester. Naipasa na nila ang dapat ipasa bago pa sila mag finals, sinigurado talaga ni Baekhyun na wala na siyang iba pang gagawin pagtapos ng finals dahil nangako siya sa mama niya na uuwi ito kaagad sa Bulacan.

Namimiss na raw siya ng mga alaga nilang kalabaw sa sakahan kaya siya pinapauwi na. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na nag lalambing na ang mama niya at namimiss na nila ang bunso nila.

Kahit na abala, sinisigurado palagi ni Chanyeol na mabibigyan niya ng oras si Baekhyun kahit sa mga simpleng text at tawag lang sa gabi, minsan kasi ay hindi na sila halos magkita sa unibersidad sa sobrang busy nila pareho. Ayos lang naman kay Baekhyun, unti unti na siyang nasasanay at naiintindihan naman niya kasi ganoon din naman ang sitwasyon niya. Kahit na antok na antok na sila pareho tuwing gabi sinisikap nilang kamustahin ang araw ng isa’t isa at kung ano ang mga planong gagawin kinabukasan. Ganoon ang naging sitwasyon nila gabi gabi. Minsan nga ay nakakatulugan na lang nila pareho ang pag uusap nila at tatawanan na lang nila iyon kinabukasan.

  
Naitanong ni Baekhyun isang araw kay Chanyeol kung ano ang plano nito sa darating na sem break, dahil tapos na ito sa unang internship nito na sa US pa pala nito kinuha ay maluwag ang sem break ni Chanyeol, Sa huling semestre ang internship nito sa PAL, kaya may panahon itong sulitin ang bakasyon at makapag pahinga. 

“Buti ka pa makakapag pahinga ka, pag tatrabahuhin lang ako ni mama sa bukid namin pag uwi ko.”

Kausap ngayon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa phone katulad ng nakasanayan na nila gabi gabi. Hindi naman nagrereklamo si Baekhyun ang totoo ay excited siyang umuwi sa kanila dahil miss na niya ang gawaing bukid at ang sariwang hangin ng probinsya. 

“Gusto mo bang puntahan kita sa inyo? Para makilala ko na rin ang parents mo, kung okay lang sa’yo.”

Nag panic bigla si Baekhyun, hindi pa nga alam ng mga magulang niya na may manliligaw siya, anong sasabihin ng mga ito sa kanya? nagkolehiyo lang siya kumerengkeng na siya sa maynila?

“Ano namang gagawin mo sa amin?!” Natataranta niyang tanong, napatayo na siya sa kama niya at paikot ikot na siya sa loob ng kwarto, buti na lang at wala si Kyungsoo. Ang isang iyon ay may date kanina kay Jongin, hindi pa natapos at mukhang nag double date na rin kasama sina Jongdae Minseok. 

  
“Manliligaw? Liligawan ko rin ang parents mo. Tell me, nagsisibak ba kayo ng kahoy doon? Para matutunan ko, dapat ready ako pagpunta ko sa inyo.” 

“Hindi na kami nagsisibak ng kahoy Chanyeol may kalan kami.” 

Wala nang sinayang na panahon si Baekhyun, pagtapos ng huling exam niya para sa last subject ay nagimpake kaagad siya ng gamit, bibiyahe na siya kaagad pa bulacan. Pinigilan pa nga siya ni Jongdae na ipagpa bukas na lang dahil gusto nitong mag celebrate. Ano bang icecelebrate nila hindi pa naman sila gagraduate? At nakapangako nga kasi siya sa mama niya na ngayong araw siya uuwi. 

Gusto sana siyang ihatid ni Chanyeol hanggang sa bahay nila kaso hindi siya pumayag, hindi pa siya handa! Kailangan muna niyang makausap ng masinsinan ang mga magulang niya tungkol kay Chanyeol. Hindi naman ito mahigpit sa kanya pero knowing his tatay masyado itong old fashion.

Pinahahalagahan nito ang panliligaw kaya naman kailangan niyang makausap ang mga ito personally, mabuti na rin at uuwi siya. Sa huli ay wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol, hinatid na lang siya nito hanggang sa Terminal ng mga bus. Kasama rin nila sila Jongdae, Kyungsoo at Sehun na hinatid rin siya sa Terminal. 

  
“Pasalubong ah! Wag kang uuwi dito ng walang dala kahit chitcharon man lang sana!”

Niyakap naman kaagad siya ni Jongdae na paulit ulit nitong pinapaalala sa kanya ang pasalubong. Matagal tagal din niyang hindi makikita ang mga kaibigan niya at mamimiss din naman niya ang mga ito, OA lang ni Jongdae na teary eyed habang yakap siya. Dinaig pa nito si Chanyeol!

“Paliliguan kita ng Chitcharon pag uwi ko.” 

Nagpaalam na rin si Baekhyun kay Sehun, yayakapin sana siya ni Sehun nang hilain ito pabalik ni Chanyeol, seloso! 

At nung kay Chanyeol na, nagulat siya ng yakapin siya nito. Bakit ba ang emosyonal ng mga ito ngayon? Babalik naman siya. Niluwagan ni Chanyeol ang pagkakayakap sa kanya, naka yakap pa rin ito sa bewang ni Baekhyun habang tinitigan siya nito ng malalim, na conscious naman bigla si Baekhyun, nakalimutan yata nito na may mga kasama sila. 

“Mag iingat ka honey, call me or text me kapag nakarating ka na sa inyo, iwasan mo din matulog sa biyahe delikado baka may mang harass sayo diyan. Pwede mo akong e text habang nasa biyahe ka para hindi ka antukin, mag rereply ako kaagad. Basta let me know kung ano ang lagay mo, please.” 

  
“Chanyeol, ang biyahe ko ay tatlong oras lang at isa pa sanay na ako wag kang masyadong mag alala diyan. At oo na sa ikaluluwag niyang dibdib mo I’ll call you agad agad kapag nasa bahay na ako. “ 

Satisfied with his answer, masayang tumango si Chanyeol at kinalas na ang yakap niya kay Baekhyun. Bahagya nitong ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun bago niya binuhat ang isang malaking bag na dala nito, hinatid na siya nito sa bus na sasakyan niya. 

Sumakay na si Baekhyun sa bus, hinawi niya ang kurtina at kumaway kina Chanyeol at Kyungsoo na panay rin ang kaway sa kanya, maya maya lamang ay umadar na ang bus. Tatlong oras din ang biyahe niya mula maynila hanggang sa bayan nilang sa San Miguel.

Wala pang kalahating oras ang biyahe pero napupuno na ang cellphone niya ng mga text messages mula kay Chanyeol. Talagang sineryoso nito na etetext siya sa biyahe para wag siyang makatulog. Hindi naman kailangan mag alala ni Chanyeol dahil iilan lang silang pasahero sa bus.

Nangalahati nga lang halos ang bilang ng mga pasahero. Sa bandang gitna rin siya pumwesto at sa kabilang banda niya ay mag lola na bumibiyahe rin. Pilit niyang kinukumbinsi si Chanyeol na wala itong dapat ipag alala at sanay rin naman siyang bumabyahe.

  
Inabisuhan na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mama na nakasakay na siya ng bus at pauwi na. Hindi na makapag hintay pa si Baekhyun, gusto na rin niyang umuwi. Iba pa rin talaga sa pakiramdam kapag umuuwi sa sariling bahay. Natutunan niya kahit papaano ang maging independent sa buhay simula noong nag dorm siya.

Sa bahay kasi nila hindi siya masyadong nakaka kilos maliban na lang sa gawaing bukid, bilang bunso ng pamilya madalas ang mga magulang niya at ang kuya niya ang nagdedesisyon para sa kanya, mabuti na nga lang at pumayag ang mga ito na kumuha siya ng culinary arts at sa maynila mag aral. Kaya ngayon hinahanap hanap tuloy niya ang kalinga ng kanyang mama at ang sermon ng tatay niya kapag tanghali na siya kung magising. Na mimiss na rin niyang itakas ang motor ng kuya niya at pumunta ng bayan para makipag kita sa mga kababata niya. Na miss niya lahat ng iyon. 

Kaya naman nang makita niya ang Arko na Welcome to San Miguel ay natuwa siya. Natanaw niya ang mga pamilyar na daan, ang simbahan, ang parke, ang elementary school kung saan siya nag aral, ang palengke at ang mga motorsiklo. Nasabi na lang niya sa sarili na welcome home Baekhyun! 

Sumakay kaagad siya ng Tricycle pagbaba niya ng bus at nagpahatid sa barangay nila, malapit lang sa bayan ang barangay nila kaya hindi na siya mahihirapang bumiyahe ulit.

  
Kaagad naman siyang nakilala ni Mang Teban, halos kilala na siya ng mga tricycle driver sa bayan sa kadahilanang doon siya lumaki at tambay siya doon kahit pa noong highschool. Ang mga tricycle driver pa nga ang madalas mag sumbong sa mama niya kapag nakikita siyang naka tambay na naman.

“Mang Teban! Parang walang pinagbago ah! Kamusta si Luningning?” si Luningning ay ang anak nito na kababata rin ni Baekhyun.

“Eto ayos lang, lalo kang gumwapo ah! Iba na talaga nagagawa ng hangin ng maynila ano Baekhyun? Bisitahin mo si Luningning minsan at sakit sa ulo ang batang iyon wala nang ibang ginawa kundi humabol doon sa kaibigan niyong si Haneul!”

Natawa naman bigla si Baekhyun, ganoon pa rin ang mga kaibigan niya, kung ano ang mga ito bago siya umalis ay wala pa ring mga pinagbago. Samantalang siya ay lalo namang gumanda. Gusto sana niyang itama na mas maganda siya at hindi mas guwapo kaso wag na lang baka isumbong siya sa nanay niya at makurot siya sa singit.

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na nasa harap na pala sila ng bahay nila. Nagbayad na siya at nagpasalamat kay Mang Teban, nangako siyang bibisitahin si Luningning bukas na bukas din.   
Pagkababa niya ay hindi muna siya pumasok, pinagmasdan muna niya sa malayo ang bahay kung saan siya lumaki. Hindi naman sila mayaman, hindi rin naman mahirap. Sakto lang para sa isang pamilya na nakapag paaral ng kolehiyo sa kanilang dalawang anak at nakaka kain ng apat na beses sa isang araw, apat dahil kasama ang miryenda. 

Simpleng bungalow lang ang bahay nila na kulay crema, sa labas ay ang mga halaman ng mama niya. Mahilig mag alaga ng ibat ibang halaman ang mama niya kaya naman nag mistulang garden na ang harap ng bahay nila. Sa magkabilang gilid ng bahay ay may malaking puno ng manga.

Malawak ang garahe nila, doon nakaparada ang sasakyan ng tatay niya at motorsiklo ng kuya niya. Naalala niya na ang garahe nila ang paborito niyang palaruan noon, malawak iyon kaya nakakapag laro sila ng mga pinsan niya, doon din siya natutong mag chinese garter na madalas siya pa ang mother. 

Ang bukid nila ay nasa dulong bahagi pa ng barangay nila, may malawak silang palayan doon at taniman ng ibat ibang mga gulay na ibinebenta nila sa palengke. May malawak na lupain kasing namana ang nanay niya mula sa lolo nila kaya ginawa nila itong taniman kaysa patayuan ng bahay para may mapagkakitaan sila. Doon na rin sila natuto ng kuya niya magtrabaho sa bukid. Maganda man siya sa paningin ng lahat pero kaya niyang mag trabaho sa bukid. Walang nakakahiya doon, marangal na trabaho ang magsaka dahil kung walang magsasaka ay walang makakain.

Itinulak na niya ang gate at pumasok na sa kanilang bahay. Kaagad namang naamoy ni Baekhyun ang masarap na amoy ng Tinolang manok na favorite niya. Wala pa ang kuya at tatay niya na malamang ay nasa eskwelahan pa. Agad siyang pumunta ng kusina dahil panigurado na nandoon ang mama niya. Hindi siya nagkamali, abala itong naghihiwa ng pakwan, patakbo niya itong nilapitan at niyakap sa likod, na miss niya ang mama niya at ang amoy nito na nakakapagpakalma sa kanya.

“Mama kong maganda I’m home!” Hinalikan niya sa pisngi ang mama niya, humarap ito sa kanya at hinaplos naman siya nito sa pisngi, napapikit pa siya sa sarap ng haplos nito, hanggang ngayon baby pa rin siya kung ituring ng mama niya at wala naman siyang reklamo doon, mahal na mahal niya ang kanyang ina. 

“Kanina ka pa ba? Gutom ka na? Saglit na lang itong tinola. Kung gusto mo mauna ka nang kumain sasabayan kita.” 

“Hindi na mama hintayin na natin sina tatay at kuya, na miss ko kayo kaya kumain na tayo ng sabay sabay.”

  
“Sigurado ka?”

“Opo.” Ang sagot niya, kumuha siya ng isang hiwa ng pakwan mula sa hinihiwa ng mama niya. “Hmm! Ang sarap ng pakwan ma!”

“Pumayat ka Bunso, ikaw ba ay kumakain ng maayos doon sa maynila?”

“Nako mama I’m very well fed sa maynila don’t worry.”

Nag usap muna sila ng mama niya tungkol sa mga kaganapan niya sa maynila at kinamusta rin nito ang mga kaibigan niyang sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Gusto nga ng mama niya na makilala ang dalawa sa personal dahil sa video calls pa lang niya ito nakikita. Natutuwa kasi ang mama niya dahil kahit papaano ay may nag babantay sa bunso nila. Kung alam lang ng mama niya na siya pa ang nag babantay doon sa dalawang makalat.

Bandang alas sais ng gabi ay narinig na nila ang busina ng sasakyan ng tatay niya, hudyat na nakarating na ang padre de pamilya ng mga Byun. Maya maya lang ay pumasok na sa loob ng bahay ang tatay at ang kuya, sabay na itong umuwi dahil excited din ang mga ito sa kanilang bunso. Agad naman siyang nagmano para magbigay galang sa tatay niya, and Baekhyun as the sweetest son ever ay hinalikan din niya sa pisngi ang kanyang tatay, isang kaugalian na hindi na naalis sa kanya simula pagkabata. 

Niyaya na sila ng kanyang Mama na kumain na, at sabay sabay nga nilang pinagsaluhan ang Hapunan. Sa wakas nakumpleto rin sila matapos ang ilang buwan na pamamalagi ni Baekhyun sa Maynila.

Kinwento rin ni Baekhyun ang mga ganap niya sa Maynila sa Tatay at sa Kuya niya. “Ang laki laki na talaga ng Buknoy namin, binata na bakit ayaw mong mag girlfriend na Buknoy?” Pang aasar sa kanya ng kuya niya. Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. Close sila ng Kuya niya at kabisado nito ang bawat laman niya sa katawan. Alam nila pareho na hindi Babae ang gusto niya. Pasimple niya itong sinipa sa ilalim ng mesa. 

“Kuya stop calling me Buknoy, ang baho kaya. Ikaw na lang ang tumatawag sa akin non hindi na bagay!” Inirapan niya ito, sa Kuya niya siya pinaka napipikon, kabisado kasi siya nito.

“Bakit? Ikaw naman talaga ang Buknoy namin eh diba mama?”

  
“Tumigil ka na Baekbeom, malaki na ang kapatid mo wag mo na siyang tawagin sa ganoong pangalan, Napagkatuwaan niyo lang yon magpipinsan dahil hindi niya mabanggit ng maayos ang pangalan niya noon.” 

Kumakain na sila ng Pakwan nang maalala ni Baekhyun na may dapat pala siyang sabihin sa mga magulang niya. Umepal lang kanina yung kuya niya at nabanggit pa nito ang kinaiinisan niyang word na ‘girlfriend’. Alam naman ng pamilya niya ang tungkol sa pagiging gay niya, hindi naman ito mga tutol, sadyang hindi lang nila napag uusapan. Naalala niya noong nagtapat siya sa kanyang mama, Highschool siya noon. Iyak siya ng iyak kasi natatakot siya, pero wala pala siyang dapat alalahanin dahil matagal nang alam ng mama niya. Syempre anak daw siya nito at kilala niya ito kahit pa wala siyang sabihin. Nahirapan si Baekhyun noon sa tatay niya pero sa huli ay tinaggap pa rin siya nito dahil kahit anong mangyari ay anak pa rin niya ito at hindi iyon magbabago kahit na anong mangyari. All in all tanggap siya ng kanyang pamilya at hindi makaka hadlang ang kasarian niya para mabawasan ang pagmamahal ng mga ito para sa kanya.

Pero kahit na ganoon ay kinakabahan pa rin siya, ngayon lang kasi may nanligaw sa kanya! Ngayon lang din siya may ipapakilalang lalaki kaya kinakabahan talaga siya kahit pa hindi pa sila ni Chanyeol. Nangako kasi siya noon sa tatay niya na ihaharap niya sa kanila ang kung sino man ang manliligaw niya. Gusto ng tatay niya na bago siya makipag relasyon ay kailangan muna niya itong makilala ng mabuti bago ito pumayag na manghimasok sa buhay ng bunso nila. 

Napapalunok niyang tinawag ang kanyang Tatay. “Tatay, may gusto po sana akong sabihin sa inyo.” Napunta na sa kanya ang atensyon ng buong pamilya, ang lahat ay nakatingin at inaabangan ang mga sasabihin niya. “May gusto po sana akong ipakilala sa inyo. Mama, Tatay, Kuya m-may nanliligaw po kasi sa akin, gusto ko lang po sabihin sa inyo.” Nakayuko niyang sabi, hindi niya magawang tumingin sa mga ito lalo na sa Tatay niya.

“Edad, Pangalan, Kurso at taon” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglang pagtatanong ng Kuya niya, hindi niya iyon inaasahan.  
  
“He’s older than me po, He’s 21 years old, Park Chanyeol po ang Pangalan niya, 4th year na sa pasukan at Tourism po ang kurso niya.” Sagot ni Baekhyun sa tanong ng kuya niya.

“What else? Achievements? Meron ba?” Gusto na niyang kalmutin sa mukha ang Kuya niya, hindi niya inaasahan na ito pa ang magtatanong ngayon sa kanya! Knowing his brother wala itong ibang alam gawin sa kanya kundi ang asarin siya, hindi ito yung typical na overprotective na kuya sa bunso niyang kapatid. Bihira itong magpakita ng affection sa kanya kaya hindi niya ito maintindihan. Pinanlakihan niya ito ng mata, he mouthed the word ‘ano ba’ dahil naiinis na siya. 

“W-well he’s-“ Huminga muna siya ng malalim, inalala kung sino nga ba si Chanyeol. “He’s an Achiever in many things Tatay, Mama, Kuya. He’s a Dean’s Lister with a impressive marks, he also represent our College as Mr. CITHM last year, he also had the title of Mr. LPU on the same year as well, as he represent the whole University as the face and as a role model. And now, he is the newly elect President of our College Student Council.”

Katahimikan, wala kahit na isa ang nag bigay ng reaksyon sa mga sinabi niya. Ang Mama at ang Tatay niya ay naka tingin lang sa kanya. Mahalaga sa mga magulang niya ang estado ng Edukasyon dahil nga mga guro ito, mataas ang confidence niya na magugustuhan ng mga ito si Chanyeol, pero dahil wala siyang nakuhang sagot kaagad ay naalarma siya. 

“Buknoy paano ka naman nagustuhan ng ganoong tao? Sigurado ka ba? Baka ginogood time mo kami ah, there is no way na magkagusto sa’yo ang ganoon!” Kuya niyang di makapaniwala. Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay minaliit nito masyado ang ganda niya. 

  
“Excuse me kuya sa ganda kong to? Sa ating dalawa aminin mo ng lamang talaga ako sa gandang lalaki.”

“Mama oh!” May propesyon na at lahat lahat ang Kuya niya pero kung umasta ito ay parang siya pa ang mas matanda.

“Tumahimik ka diyan Baekbeom.” Suway ng kanilang ina sa Kuya niya. Humarap naman ito kaagad kay Baekhyun, hindi tulad kanina nakangiti na ang mama niya at mukhang nasiyahan sa narinig. “Totoo ba iyon anak? Sa pagkaka kwento mo sa kanya gusto ko siyang makilala, kahit bukas na bukas din!” 

“Grabe naman mama bukas kaagad?!”

“Tama ang mama mo Baekhyun, papuntahin mo yan dito.” Nagulat si Baekhyun sa biglang pagsagot ng Tatay niya. “Bukas na Bukas din, I want to meet him.”

Ngayon pa lang iniisip na ni Baekhyun kung ano ang sasabihin niya kay Chanyeol, Nakalimutan nga niyang kailangan pala niya itong e text na nakarating na siya sa kanila, masyado siyang nalibang.  
“And Bunso?” Tawag ulit ng tatay niya sa kanya. “Umiinom ba iyon? Gusto ko siyang makainuman.”

“Ha?”

Patay na Sop, ihanda mo na ang atay mo.

  
Bago matulog, tinawagan muna ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol para sabihin dito na naka uwi na siya kahit late na at ang pagpapaunta sa kanya ng mga magulang niya sa kanilang bahay. 

Isang ring lang ay kaagad na nitong sinagot ang tawag niya, kanina pa naghihintay si Chanyeol ng text o tawag kay Baekhyun dahil wala pa itong update sa kanya simula pa kanina.

“Hey sop, sorry ngayon lang ako nakatawag. Nawala sa isip ko na buksan ang cellphone ko dahil nag kwentuhan kami kaagad ni mama pagkadating ko.” Naupo siya sa kama habang yakap niya si Dimples. Dinala niya talaga hanggang kanila ang stuffed toy na bigay ni Chanyeol, hindi na siya nakakatulog ng wala ito sa tabi niya.  
“It’s okay, kanina ko pa nga hinihintay ang kahit text lang. Anyway kamusta ka? Kamusta ang parents mo?”

Narinig ni Chanyeol kahit sa kabilang linya ang mga malalalalim na hininga ni Baekhyun, hindi niya mapigilan hindi mag alala dahil syempre wala siya sa tabi nito kung may problema man. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Chanyeol..”

“Yes? Is there something wrong Baek?”

“No, nothing. Nasabi ko na sa parents ko ang tungkol sa iyo, ang tungkol sa atin.”

“And?”

“They want to meet you sop.”

“When?”

“Tommorow?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?!” Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi tututol pumunta sa kanila si Chanyeol, in fact tinanong pa nga siya nito bago siya umalis kung pwede itong pumunta sa kanila para bisitahin siya at ang parents niya, nagulat siya dahil sa pagpayag nito kaagad na pumunta bukas.

“I can even go there tonight if you will just let me, I miss you honey.” Kinagat niya ang ibabang labi para pigilan ang pag ngiti, pakiramdam niya maririnig ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya na kinikilig siya. 

“Ano ba Chanyeol seryoso tayo dito.”

“Fine, I’m sorry. So, mga anong oras ako pwede pumunta diyan?” Tanong nito sa kanya. 

“Before lunch? Kaya ba? Wala ka bang gagawin bukas?

“I can cancel everything just for you.” 

“Chanyeol!” Ang sarap sa pandinig ni Baekhyun ang mga malalalim na tawa ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, napapahiga na siya sa kama sa kilig, pigil na pigil niya ang saril. 

“Just kidding, and no, it’s okay, I am very much available tomorrow. Sayong sayo ako bukas.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, palagi naman ang akong sure pagdating sa’yo”

“Kanino ka ba natutong bumanat ng ganyan sasakalin ko.”

“Shhh! bad yon.”

“So sure na hmm? Bukas?”

“Yes, pupunta ako, is there anything you want? Food? Pizza?”

  
“Wala Chanyeol, okay na ako na pumunta ka dito.”

“Okay, how about flowers?”

“Okay na nga Chanyeol wag na.” 

“Don’t worry this is not for you, this is for your mom.” Napataas ng kilay si Baekhyun sa narinig, buti pa ang nanay niya may pa flowers! Nagsisi tuloy siya bakit siya tumanggi. 

“Sampaguita ang favorite ni mama! Isasabit niya dito sa mga poon sa bahay para hindi masayang.”

“Seriously honey?”

“Joke lang, bahala ka. Kahit ano naman tinatanggap non.”

“Baekhyun, I want to meet your parents formally, I wanted to let them know that my intensions to you are real. I want to court you properly because you deserve nothing but the best Baekhyun.”

  
Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya, Chanyeol is very straightforward about his feelings to Baekhyun, hindi talaga magaling si Baekhyun sa mga salita. Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Lay sa kanya na kung mahalaga si Chanyeol sa kanya mabuti nang alam nito. Mas mabuting alam din ng taong mahalaga sa’yo ang mga nararamdaman mo kahit na ipinapakita mo ito, iba pa rin kapag sinasabi. 

“Chanyeol, you are more than enough to me, to be honest I don’t know what I did to deserve someone so perfect like you. I like you and that’s enough.” 

“Honey?”

“Hmm?”

“Hindi naman traffic, can I go there now?”

Dumating ang kinabukasan, ang araw ng dating ni Chanyeol, maagang nagising si Baekhyun para tumulong sa mama niyang maghanda ng almusal nila. Sakto na linggo at sa Bahay lang ang Tatay at Kuya niya. 

  
“Dadaan ka ba kina Luningning mamaya bunso?” Tanong sa kanya ng mama niya habang naghahain sila sa hapag.

“Opo mama, dadaan lang ako saglit dahil maya maya ay darating na rin si Chanyeol.”

Napagkasunduan nila ni Chanyeol na susunduin na lang niya ito sa bayan, doon din naman siya manggagaling dahil bibisitahin niya ang kaibigan niya. Dala ni Chanyeol ang kotse nito kaya kikitain na lang niya ito at para hindi na siya mahirapan mag explain kung saan ang bahay nila. Gusto rin kasi niyang sabay silang haharap sa magulang niya. 

Pagkatapos kumain ay naligo na si Baekhyun at pumunta na sa Bahay ng kababata niyang si Luningning. Si Luningning ang bestfriend niya simula elementary at hanggang ngayon. Ito yung anak ni Mang Teban na Tricycle driver sa Bayan.

Pagkababa niya sa sinakyang tricycle ay kaagad naman niyang nakita si Luningning sa labas ng bahay nila at abalang nag sasampay. 

“Ningning!” Masayang tawag niya dito, kaagad naman siya nitong napansin at nag mamadaling binuksan ang gate nila at sinalubong kaagad siya ng yakap. 

“Baek! Omg ka hindi ka nagsabi na uuwi ka ngayon!” Halos buhatin na siya ni Luningning, tuwang tuwa rin naman niya itong niyakap pabalik.”Grabe parang kelan lang, wala pang isang taon noong huli tayong nagkita lalo kang gumanda!”

Tinignan din niya pabalik si Luningning. Maganda ito, ang kaibigan niya ang pambato ng barangay nila tuwing may pageant at suki sa santa cruzan. Maputi ito at may malaking hinaharap. May magaganda itong dimples sa magkabilaang pisngi. Madalas silang mapagkakamalang mag syota noong highschool dahil palagi silang magkasama, pero magkaibigan lang talaga sila at aware naman si Luningning na hindi sila talo.  
  
“Ayos lang ako, ikaw kamusta ka? Kamusta ang College?” Hinila na siya nito papasok sa kanilang bahay, palagi si Baekhyun doon kaya kilala na siya ng nanay ni Ningning. Binati rin niya ito pagkaupo nila.

“Eto ayos lang ang hirap ng Accountancy hindi kinakaya ng beauty ko! Ikaw kwentuhan mo ako ng mga ganap mo sa maynila! Ano may boypren ka na ba?” tanong nito sa kanya, kinwento naman niya ang mga nangyari sa kanya sa maynila, naikwento rin niya ang tungkol kina Jongdae na ikinaselos ng huli. At syempre dahil tinanong na rin nito kung may boyfriend na siya, naikwento na rin niya ang tungkol sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Kilig na kilig ito sa mga kwento nito at tulad ng mga magulang niya ay gusto rin nitong makilala si Chanyeol. Pabiro niyang sinabi na ayaw niya dahil baka agawin pa ito sa kanya.

“Wag kang mag alala, mula ulo hanggang paa ko ay inaalay ko lang kay Haneul! Siya lang ang gusto ko, ewan ko ba doon sa kaibigan natin na yon! Ikaw pa rin yata ang bet non. Kausapin mo nga Baek baka sakaling lingunin naman niya ako .”

Napahaba pa ang pag uusap nila, hindi na namalayan ni Baekhyun ang oras. Nang mapansin niyang pasado alas onse na ay tumayo na siya at nagpaalam na kay Luningning at sa nanay nito. Nangako naman siyang pupunta ulit at ipapakilala rin niya si Chanyeol dito.

“Ikamusta mo na lang ako kay Haneul, nasaan na pala iyon?”

“Hindi ba nababanggit sa iyo ng mama mo? Sa bukid niyo na nag tatrabaho si Haneul. Nag papart time siya doon pag tapos ng klase at kapag walang pasok para may extra na baon si Hannah, alam mo naman na may sakit pa rin ang tatay nila.”

  
Nalungkot si Baekhyun sa narinig, mag kakaibigan silang tatlo at kilala na ito ni Baekhyun simula pagkabata kaya naman nalulungkot siya para sa kaibigan. Kahit na noon, ilang part time job na ang pinapasukan ng kaibigan niya para lang mairaos ang bunsong kapatid at may sakit na tatay. 

“Ganoon ba? Sige bisitahin ko siya kapag nagawi na ako sa bukid. Sige Ningning kikitain ko pa si Chanyeol sa bayan.”

“Nako baek ha, kailangan makilala ko yan! Kikilatisin namin ni Haneul yan!”

Kaagad namang pumunta na si Baekhyun sa Bayan para kitain si Chanyeol, naka tanggap siya ng mensahe galing dito na malapit na siya sa bayan ng San Miguel. 

Hindi naman na naghintay ng matagal si Baekhyun nang makarating siya sa Bayan dahil kaagad naman niyang nakita ang gwapong Gray Ford Bronco ni Chanyeol. Lalong ang gwapo sa paningin ni Baekhyun nang bumaba ito ng sasakyan para salubungin siya ng isang yakap. Simpleng black hoodie lang at khaki shorts ang suot nito pero ang gwapo tignan at sobrang bango din. Kaagad din naman niyang niyakap ito, wala na silang pakialam kung nasa palengke man sila, OA man pero na miss nila kaagad ang isa’t isa. 

  
“Hi honey, I miss you.” Kumalas na ito sa yakap sa kanya, lalo lang siyang nahuhulog ngayon, kaya na siyang buhayin ng magagandang ngiti ni Chanyeol at ang malalim nitong dimples sa kaliwang pisngi. 

“Tara na, para maka kain ka na rin, kanina ka pa inaantay ni mama.”

Sumakay na silang pareho sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol, hindi naman ganoon kalayuan ang bahay nila sa bayan kaya ilang minuto lang at nasa harap na sila ng gate ng bahay. Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun habang dahan dahan niyang tinatanggal ang seatbelt, napansin yon ni Chanyeol kaya ito na ang nagtanggal ng seatbelt. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, malamig at halatang kinakabahan. Marahan niyang pinisil pisil para pakalmahin si Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol stares at him lovingly, he brings his hand to his lips and kiss his knuckles, soft kisses that brings butterflies on his stomach. Unti unti nang kumakalma si Baekhyun, ramdam niya ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya kanina. This is it!

“Everything’s gonna be alright honey, I’m here.” Nang kumalma ay sabay na silang bumaba ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol, gusto man na hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun ay hindi niya ginawa, nasa bahay siya ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun at parang kabastusan ang kahit na hawakan ito sa harap ng pamilya niya, gusto niyang ipakita kung gaano niya nirerespeto si Baekhyun. Bonus na lang na nahalikan niya ang kamay nito kanina. 

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun na naririnig niya ang malakas na tawa ng kanyang Tatay at ng kanyang Kuya sa kanilang sala habang kausap si Chanyeol. Aliw na aliw ang kanyang pamilya sa kanyang manliligaw. Wala pala siyang dapat ikabahala! Kung ang buong unibersidad nga nila gusto si Chanyeol ano pa kaya ang pamilya niya?

Katatapos lang nilang lahat mag tanghalian at ngayon ay masayang nag uusap ang kanyang ama at si Chanyeol at paminsang umeepal ang kanyang Kuya. Ang mama naman niya ay sobrang gusto si Chanyeol, mahal na yata ng mama niya si Chanyeol. Todo asikaso ang mama niya kanina kay Chanyeol habang kumakain, kulang na lang ay subuan. Halos di na nga siya pinapansin kanina dahil ang lahat ng atensyon ay kay Chanyeol napunta. 

“Seryosong tanong Chanyeol, anong nagustuhan mo sa kapatid kong to? Lugi ka dito tignan mo naman?” Kanina pa niya gustong hambalusin ng walis ang Kuya niya, kanina pa nito tinatanong ng mga walang kwentang bagay si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol naman nagagawa pang sakyan ang Kuya niya kaya hindi na siya nito tinigilan.

“Baekhyun is Beautiful, he is beautiful on his own way. He is the only one that can makes me happy, truly happy. Maganda rin ang katangian niya, his humor and his confidence is something” Proud na tumingin si Baekhyun sa kuya niya, Oh ano ka ngayon!

Napapailing na lang ang kuya niya, hindi makapaniwala. “Grabe! Ginayuma mo to ano?”

“Asa ka! Sabi ko naman kasi sa’yo Kuya maganda ako kaya manahimik ka na diyan!” 

Ipinakita ng Mama ni Baekhyun ang mga lumang photobook ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Habang kumakain sila kanina ay naitanong na iyon ni Chanyeol gusto niyang makita ang mga lumang pictures ni Baekhyun at masayang pumayag ang mama ni Baekhyun na ipapakita nito sa kanya pagtapos nilang kumain. 

Pilit na inaagaw ni Baekhyun ang mga luma niyang Photo Album na hawak na ngayon ni Chanyeol, gusto nitong makita ang mga litrato niya eh ang panget panget niya noon! Ang payat payat niya tapos kalbo pa siya. There is no way na ipapakita niya iyon kay Chanyeol! Kaso mapilit si Chanyeol, kaya naman inilalayo nito kay Baekhyun ang Photo Album na halos punitin na niya sa harap nito.

“Bakit ka ba nahihiya honey? I already saw how beautiful you are and I love everything about you. Gusto ko lang makita kung ano ka noon please.” 

Wala nang nagawa pa si Baekhyun, ikaw ba naman sabihan ng ganoon ng isang Park Chanyeol? Tuwang tuwa naman silang pinanonood ng mama niya, masaya ang mama ni Baekhyun dahil nakikita niyang totoong masaya ang anak. At dahil nanay siya ramdam niya kapag hindi nakakabuti sa anak niya maging tao man ito o bagay. Pero kay Chanyeol? Sigurado siyang mabuti ang hatid nito sa kanyang bunso.

Masayang ipinaliwanag ni Baekhyun ang bawat pangyayari sa mga litrato. Nahinto ang mata ni Chanyeol sa isang litrato. Isang lumang litrato ng batang Baekhyun at ng isang batang lalaki na hula niya ay ka edad lang din ni Baekhyun ng mga panahong iyon. Naka akbay ang batang lalaki kay Baekhyun habang naka tingin dito, si Baekhyun lang ang naka harap at naka ngiti sa camera. Simple lang naman ang kuha pero ramdam mo na may iba sa litratong iyon. 

  
“Honey who’s this?” Turo ni Chanyeol sa batang lalaki. Kaagad namang napangiti si Baekhyun nang makita ang lumang litrato nila ni Haneul, naalala niya na kuha iyon noong 7th birthday niya.

“Yan ba? Si Haneul yan, kababata ko. Sabay kaming lumaki niyan, parang anak na rin ang turing sa kanya ni Mama at Tatay.”

“Ahh, saan na siya ngayon?”

“Ang balita ko ay nag papart time siya sa bukid namin.”

“Nag tatrabaho siya sa inyo?”

“Oo, bakit?”

“Wala naman, nag uusap pa ba kayo nito?”

“Syempre naman! Best friend ko kaya yan, para ko na yan kuya, matanda kasi siya sa akin ng isang taon. How I wish siya na lang naging kuya ko.” 

May kaunting selos na naramdaman si Chanyeol, alam niyang mas kilala ng Haneul na ito si Baekhyun dahil kasama siya nitong lumaki. Nakilala niya ang batang Baekhyun, ang Baekhyun noong Elementary hanggang Highschool. Kung pwede lang sana ay noon pa niya nakilala si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang panama at maipagmamalaki sa Haneul na ito kung si Baekhyun ang pag uusapan. Hindi na lang niya ipinahalata kay Baekhyun na medyo na bother siya, inaliw na lang niya ang sarili sa iba pang mga litrato ni Baekhyun.

Pagsapit ng gabi, pagkatapos nilang maghapunan ay nag aya ang tatay ni Baekhyun na mag inuman kaso hindi pumayag si Baekhyun dahil kailangan nang umuwi ni Chanyeol. Mahigit tatlong oras ang byahe papunta sa kanila, anong oras na ito makaka uwi kung hindi pa ito aalis. At isa pa mag mamaneho pa si Chanyeol, delikado naman kung iinom pa ito.

“Pwede naman siyang matulog sa atin Baekhyun.”

Ang tatay niya na pinipilit talaga si Chanyeol. Gusto pa nitong makausap ang binata, naaalala kasi ng Tatay ni Baekhyun ang kabataan niya kay Chanyeol, ganoon na ganoon daw ito noon. Syempre sinakyan na lang nilang lahat. Oo na lang.

  
“Sa susunod na lang po siguro tito, pangako po na iinom tayo kung papayagan niyo po ulit akong pumunta dito.” Si Baekhyun pa rin syempre ang masusunod, kung sinabi nitong hindi ay hindi. Kung kay Chanyeol lang naman ay ayos lang naman sa kanya na matulog doon at magpalipas ng gabi.

“Syempre naman anak ayos lang! Kahit dito ka na tumira. Malawak ang kama ni Baekhyun kasya kayo doon.” 

“Ma!” 

“Biro lang ito naman. Oh siya, mag iingat ka ha Chanyeol? Bisitahin mo ulit kami kahit kailan mo gusto. Salamat din pala sa mga Yellow Tulips na bigay mo, ang ganda ganda. Sobrang proud ako sa’yo anak, ang ganda ng pagpapalaki sa’yo ng mga magulang mo.” Ang sarap lang makarinig ng ganoon, halos maiyak si Chanyeol sa narinig. Masaya siya na may taong nakaka appreciate sa kanya kahit unang beses pa lang siyang nakikilala.

“Thank you so much tita. And wala pong anuman, I will bring more flowers po pagpunta ko dito.”

“Ano ka ba wag ka nang mag abala, at sabi ko sa iyo Mama na lang ang itawag mo sa akin.”

Nagpaalam na si Chanyeol sa mga magulang ni Baekhyun, nagpasalamat siya sa pagtanggap ng mga ito sa kanya, di niya iyon inaasahan. Sobrang saya ng puso ngayon ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam niya nagkaroon siya ng bagong pamilya, ang pamilya ng taong mahal niya. 

And lastly nagpaalam na siya kay Baekhyun, nangako siya na dadalaw ulit siya bukas. Nagulat pa nga si Baekhyun dahil bukas kaagad tho wala namang problema kaso inaalala lang niya na baka nakaka istorbo na siya kay Chanyeol? 

“Hindi ka kailanman magiging abala, pupunta ako bukas.”

Binigyan na lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng isang magandang ngiti bilang sagot. Lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, katulad ng palagi niyang ginagawa before they part ways, he playfully poke Chanyeol’s dimple. It’s their own way of a kiss, dahil bawal pa ayan muna.

“Mag iingat ka hmm? Tawagan mo ako kapag naka uwi ka na.”

“I will, I promise. Good Night honey.”

  
“Good night sop.”

  
“Haneul!” Kinabukasan ay pumunta si Baekhyun sa kanilang bukid para bisitahin ang kanilang negosyo at para na rin kamustahin ang kababatang kaibigan. Hindi naman siya nabigo dahil nakita niya ito na abalang nagkakarga ng mga gulay. Hubad baro ito habang pasan ang isang sakong gulay sa kaliwang braso, batak na batak ang mga muscles. Hindi tulad ng mga college boys sa maynila, Haneul looks so fit and broad on his age. Kaya naman patay na patay si Luningning sa kanyang kaibigan dahil napaka kisig nito, mala adonis ang datingan. 

Agad naman siyang nilingon ni Haneul, iniwan nito ang ginagawa at sinalubong ang kababatang matagal tagal din niyang hindi nakita.

“Baek!” Napansin naman ni Baekhyun na nahiya si Haneul na lumapit sa kanya, akma sana niya itong yayakapin.

“Wag, pawis ako nakakahiya mukhang bagong ligo ka pa naman.” Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay, as far as he know wala silang hiya hiya sa isa’t isa.

  
“Sa akin ka pa nahiya? Eh halos sabay tayong naliligo noon! Wala ka nang itatago sa akin Haneul.” 

Nahihiyang napapakamot sa batok si Haneul, napansin kasi niyang lalong nagliwanag si Baekhyun sa paningin niya. Lalo itong gumanda at mukhang masaya.

“Kamusta ka na?” Tanong ni Haneul dito.

“Ayos lang naman, kamusta si Hannah? At si tatay Henry?” Pagkakamusta ni Baekhyun sa nakababatang kapatid ni Haneul at sa tatay nito.

Hindi na iba si Baekhyun sa Pamilya ni Haneul, parang pangalawang Tatay na niya si Tatay Henry dahil malapit itong kaibigan ng kanyang ama. Kaya naman noong malaman nila ang kalagayan ng Tatay ni Haneul ay hindi sila nag dalawang isip na Tulungan ang pamilya nito. 

“Si Hannah sa bahay lang naman, si Tatay bumuti buti na pero hindi pa rin siya nakakalakad.” Na stroke kasi ang tatay nito ilang taon na rin ang lumipas pero ganoon pa rin ang kondisyon.

Nagtagal pa si Baekhyun sa bukid nila, tumulong na rin siya dahil na miss din niya ang gawaing bukid. Nang matapos ay inaya ni Baekhyun si Haneul sa kanilang bahay para makapag tanghalian. Tumaggi pa nga ang huli pero pinilit siya ni Baekhyun dahil hindi naman nito kailangan mahiya. 

Malapit na sila sa Bahay nila Baekhyun nang matanaw nila ang Ford Bronco ni Chanyeol, napasipol si Haneul sa tabi niya dahil naangasan ito sa kotse.

“Ang gandang auto naman niyan Baekhyun, may bisita kayo?” Tanong nito sa kanya. 

Napangiti na lamang si Baekhyun, gusto rin niya kasing ipakilala si Haneul kay Chanyeol, panigurado ay magkakasundo ang dalawa. Ayun ang akala niya.

Masayang naghahain ng hapag ang mama ni Baekhyun kasama si Chanyeol nang pumasok ang Dalawa. Agad namang pumait ang ngiti ni Chanyeol nang makitang may kasamang ibang lalaki si Baekhyun. 

“Haneul hijo! Mabuti at napadalaw ka.” Masayang bati ng nanay ni Baekhyun sa kakarating lang na si Haneul. Magalang naman na nagmano at humalik sa pisngi si Haneul sa ginang. 

  
Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol sa kararating, natandaan niya kasi ang pangalan ng batang lalaki na nakita niya kagabi na kasama ni Baekhyun sa litrato. Hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol maka ramdam ng selos dahil kita niya kung gaano ka close ang dalawa, kahit pa matagal din itong hindi nagkita, mukhang hindi man lang nabawasan ang closeness. 

Samantalang ganoon din si Haneul, labis din niyang ipinagtataka kung sino itong matangkad na lalaki ngayon sa pamamahay ng mga Byun. Hindi nagtagal ay nasagot din naman ang mga tanong sa isip niya.

“Haneul, this is Chanyeol manliligaw ni Baekhyun. And Chanyeol anak, ito naman si Haneul kababata yan ni Baekhyun at inaanak ng Tito mo.”

At dahil likas na kay Haneul ang pagiging magalang ay siya na ang nag initiate ng pakikipag kamay na tinanggap naman ni Chanyeol.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Haneul.” Seryoso ang tono ni Chanyeol, well sincere naman siyang masaya itong nakilala dahil kahit papaano ay matalik itong kaibigan ni Baekhyun. Inisip na lang niya na wala itong pagkakaiba kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.  
Nagsalo salo na silang apat sa Hapag, wala ang dalawang lalaki ng Byun dahil pumasok na ang mga ito sa trabaho. Masayang nag uusap ang tatlo. Madalas ay si Haneul ang nagsasalita kaya hindi maka relate si Chanyeol, tahimik lang itong kumakain katabi si Baekhyun.

Kanina pa ramdam ni Baekhyun na may kakaiba sa paligid. Bago sila magsimula kumain ay parang nagpapaunahan ang dalawa sa pagkuha ng sandok sa kanin. Akala niya ay gutom lang ang mga ito pero siya pala ang pinagsilbihan. Hindi nagpapatalo si Chanyeol kanina na halos punuin na ang plato niya ng iba’t ibang pagkain. Ngayon naman ay tahimik lang ito at walang kibo sa gilid niya, alam niyang hindi ito makakasabay sa usaping trabahong bukid dahil sigurado siyang wala naman itong alam sa mga ganoong bagay, rich kid eh. 

“Ang ganda nung auto mo sa labas pare! Ang mahal siguro non ano?” Nagulat naman si Chanyeol sa biglang pagtatanong ni Haneul na naka upo sa harap niya. 

“Uhm, I don’t know? My sister gave it to me as a Birthday gift last year.”

“Wow! Ibig sabihin papalit palit ka ng auto?”

  
“Hindi naman, pangalawang kotse ko pa lang iyon.” 

“Big time! Ang yaman pala nitong manliligaw mo Baekhyun! Sakto kasi alam mo ba Chanyeol na mahilig gumala yan si Baekhyun, naka punta na nga kami ng Tarlac gamit lang ang motor ko.”

Pilit na ngiti na lang ang naisagot ni Chanyeol, alam naman niya iyon dahil ilang beses na silang lumabas ni Baekhyun. Dinadala niya ito minsan sa tagaytay kapag hindi ganoon ka busy ang schedule nila pareho. 

Hindi pa natapos ang mga kwento ni Haneul hanggang sa nauwi sa mga alaala nila ni Baekhyun noong bata pa sila. Lalo naman nakaramdam ng inis si Chanyeol dahil hindi talaga siya makasabay, ayaw naman niyang husgahan kaagad si Haneul pero parang nananadya ito. He felt out of place.

“Mamayang hapon pala ay dadaan dito si Luningning Haneul, dito na kayo mag hapunan mamaya hintayin natin sina Tatay.”

At ganoon nga ang nangyari, dumating din bandang hapon si Luningning na labis kinatuwa ni Baekhyun dahil nakumpleto sila. Ipinakilala niya rin ito kay Chanyeol.

  
Hindi tulad ng kay Haneul ay kampante ang loob ni Chanyeol sa kaibigang babae ni Baekhyun. Masiyahin ito at katulad nila Jongdae ay maingay din. 

“Jusko Baekhyun jackpot isang Bort-“ Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ng kaibigan bago pa nito masabi ang salitang ‘Borta’ nakakahiya kay Chanyeol! 

“Hehe ang ibig niyang sabihin ang effort mong pumunta dito! E for effort ka talaga Chanyeol.” Hinila na niya si Luningning bago kung ano pa ang masabi nito.

Maya maya rin ay dumating na ang ang Tatay at Kuya niya, masaya nilang pinagsaluhan ang hapunan na ginawa ng ilaw ng tahanan ng mga Byun katulong ang dalawang lalaki na kanina pa masama ang tingin sa isa’t isa. 

“Hindi ko alam tita mukhang smoke theme yata ang pagkain ngayon, bakit puro inihaw yata?” Inamoy amoy pa ni Luningning ang ilang ulam sa hapag na puro kulay itim. 

“Gaga ka, hindi inihaw yan pritong tilapia at pritong talong lang yan.” Halos kurutin na niya sa singit ang kaibigan, alam kasi niyang pinaghirapan iyon ng dalawa. Parehong hindi marunong pero todo effort ang dalawa kanina na tulungan ang mama niya sa pagluluto. Kahit na mukhang mas nahirapan ang mama niya ay hinayaan na lang nito ang dalawa. 

Katulad kanina ay napuno ng tawanan at kwentuhan ang hapag, mas naging komportable na rin si Chanyeol dahil ito ang mas kinakausap ng Tatay ni Baekhyun, tuloy ang naudlot na usapan nila noong kabataan ng tatay ni Baekhyun. Aliw na aliw kasi talaga ang tatay niya kay Chanyeol, well ganoon talaga ang tatay niya basta Achiever sa school. 

Dumating na ang pinaka hihintay ng tatay ni Baekhyun, ang inuman. Wala na rin kasing pasok ang Tatay at Kuya niya kinabukasan kaya malalakas ang loob mag aya ng inuman lalo na at nandoon si Chanyeol at Haneul. 

“Sigurado ka bang okay lang sayo? Pero uuwi ka pa.”

“Dito ako matutulog, may dala akong damit pamalit don’t worry.”

“Ha?! Wala kang sinasabi sa akin na dito ka magpalalipas ng gabi.”

  
“Nangako ako sa Tatay mo diba? Kahit sa kotse na lang ako matulog mamaya.” 

“Asa ka naman na papatulugin kita sa kotse mo hindi ka kasya doon!”

“Saan mo gusto? Sa tabi mo? Mas okay yon sa akin.”

Hinampas niya ito sa braso. Matigas. Napansin niyang mas lalong lumalaki ang katawan ni Chanyeol, nakahiligan kasi nito lalo ang mag work out, nahawa na kay Jongin. Mas lalo tuloy itong lumapad kaya mas lalong tulo ang laway niya. 

“Sira! Gusto mong itakin ka ng Tatay ko.”

“He won’t do that, he likes me.”

Samantalang tahimik silang pinagmamasdan dalawa ni Haneul. Inisang lagok nito ang gin na nasa shot glass. Masaya siya para kay Baekhyun pero hindi niya maiwasan makaramdam ng inggit at selos. Alam kasi niya na mas makakabuti at mas bagay kay Baekhyun ang lalaking katabi at katawanan nito. Halos hindi na nga mapaghiwalay ang dalawa. Kita rin niya sa mata ng mga ito kung gaano nila kagusto ang isa’t isa. Ganoon din ang nakikita niya sa magulang ni Baekhyun, mukhang tanggap ng mga ito si Chanyeol bilang manliligaw ni Baekhyun.

“Ano papakalasing ka na? Hindi pa malalim ang gabi Haneul ah, ayaw kitang buhatin.” Hindi niya namalayan na katabi na pala niya si Luningning, katulad niya ay nakamasid din ito sa dalawa na nasa harap lang nila at mukhang may sariling mundo. “Ang cute nila tignan diba? Sabi ko naman sa’yo Haneul ako na lang eh. Tingin ka ng Tingin sa iba andito naman ako. Kailangan pa ba kitang tukain para mahanap mo ako?” Pabiro nitong ginulo ang mahabang buhok ng babae. Inis naman itong hinawi ni Luningning. Parang nakababatang kapatid na ang turing niya dito, aware naman siya sa pagtingin ng dalaga pero hanggang pagkakaibigan lang talaga ang kaya niyang ibigay. 

Si Baekhyun na hindi naman pala inom ay tinulungan na lang niya ang mama niya na maghanda ng pulutan at mukhang napapasarap ang inuman ng apat na lalaki sa labas. Sa kanila na rin matutulog si Luningning dahil malalim na rin ang gabi, delikado nang umuwi ito mag isa. 

“Baekhyun, tulungan mo akong ihanda ang kwarto ng kuya mo, doon na lang matutulog sina Chanyeol at Haneul mamaya.”

  
“Sige po Mama, saglit lang at hahanguin ko lang itong tokwa.”

Pagka gawa niya ng pagkain ay tinulungan na niya ang mama niya na ayusin ang kwarto ng kuya niya. Si Luningning ay kanina pa mahimbing na natutulog sa kwarto ni Baekhyun, Alas dose na rin kasi at hindi rin naman ito umiinom tulad niya. Paglabas ni Baekhyun ay halos naka tungo na ang tatay at kuya niya, mga lasing na. Samantalang sige pa rin ang tagay ng dalawa. Akala mo ay nasa contest dahil salitan talaga ang pag inom. Mga lasing na rin ito sadyaang ayaw lang magpatalo.

“Ang l-lakash mo pa lang uminom pre!” Isang lagok ulit, hindi patatalo si Haneul sa lalaking nasa harap niya, panalo na ito sa puso ni Baekhyun pero siya pa rin ang panalo sa inuman.

“We’re not frendsh, don’t call me pre.” Halos masuka na si Chanyeol matapos niyang inumin ang alak ng isang inuman. Mataas ang alcohol tolerance niya pero iba pa rin ang tama sa kanya ng gin. Hindi siya sanay sa inumin na iyon kaya mas mabilis siyang natamaan. Agad naman niyang nakita si Baekhyun na papalapit sa kanila, wala sa sariling ibinuka niya ang kanyang mga braso, nanghihingi ng yakap. 

Nilapitan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, natatawa siya dahil sa itsura nitong parang batang nanghihingi ng yakap. Halatang lasing na dahil namumula na ang pisngi nito at nakapikit na halos ang malalaki nitong mata. Sinakyan na lang niya, niyakap na lang niya ito habang siya ay nakatayo, inilagay niya ang mga braso sa leeg nito habang isinandal naman ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa bandang dibdib ni Baekhyun. 

Sumunod na rin sa kanya ang kanyang ina na ginising ang tatay niyang lasing at mukhang nakatulog na yata habang naka upo. Hinanap niya si Haneul na mariing nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa, naka ngiti ito pero hindi umaabot sa mga mata nito ang saya.

“Haneul, kaya mo pa ba? Punta ka na doon sa kwarto ni Kuya pahinga ka na, susunod na lang kami ni Chanyeol.”

Tumayo na rin ito kahit na nahihirapan, kailangan din niya ng aalalay sa kanya pero hindi na niya pinahalata pa. Sanay na rin naman siya, sanay na siyang suportahan ang sarili at hindi humingi ng tulong kahit pa kay Baekhyun. Marami na itong naitulong sa kanya, ayaw na niyang dagdagan pa ang utang na loob niya dito. Kaya kahit gusto niya si Baekhyun sa mahabang panahon ay hindi siya umamin dahil wala siyang karapatan at nanliliit siya sa sarili. Wala siyang ipagmamalaki sa buhay at sa pamilya nito na siyang tumutulong pa sa kanyang pamilya. Masaya siya dahil nakahanap ito ng taong karapat dapat, yung taong tunay na makakapagpasaya sa dito. Alam ni haneul, ramdam niya na totoo ang hangarin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Panahon na siguro para kalimutan na niya ang damdamin na matagal na niyang itinatago. Sapat na siguro ang mga bagay na nagawa niya para kay Baekhyun, para ipadama dito ang halaga nito sa buhay niya. Si Baekhyun ang nagturo sa kanyang mangarap at huwag sumuko sa buhay. Simula noong mamamtay ang nanay nila ay nag iba ang pananaw niya sa buhay, pero dahil kay Baekhyun ay nagbago iyon. Tinulungan siya nitong bumangon at muling mangarap. Hindi siya nito iniwan kahit na kailan, palagi itong nasa tabi niya. Habang buhay niya iyong pasasalamatan. Kung hindi siguro dahil kay Baekhyun ay baka naligaw na siya ng landas. 

“Baek, masaya ako para sa’yo totoo. Masaya na akong makita kang nakangiti at tunay na masaya. Nahanap mo na rin sa wakas yung tamang daan na sinasabi mo sa akin dati.”

“Haneul, mahahanap mo rin ang tamang daan mo balang araw. Ang tamang daan patungo sa kaligayahan. Hindi mo pa pala iyon nakakalimutan haha.”

“Paano ko iyon kakalimutan? Doon nga ako kumukuha ng tibay at lakas ng loob.”

“Sira! Sige na pahinga ka na. Good Night Haneul.”

  
“Good night din sa’yo, Baekhyun. Bukas na lang ulit”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun at ihinatid na lang niya ng tingin si Haneul hangga’t tuluyan na itong naka pasok sa loob ng bahay. Ibinalik naman niya ang atensyon niya kay Chanyeol na natutulog na yata sa dibdib niya. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilaang pisngi nito at marahang tinapik. Unti unti naman nitong idinilat ang mga mata.

“Honey ang sakit ng ulo ko.”

Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Chanyeol na nakakaharang sa noo at mata nito, sinuklay suklay niya ito palikod. Nagdulot naman iyon ng kaginhawaan kay Chanyeol dahil nahihilo na talaga siya.

“Tara na, tumayo ka na diyan at matulog ka na Chanyeol, lasing ka na oh.”

“Hindi ako lashing”

“Eh ano pala?”

“Tipsy lang ako.”  
Tumawa ng malakas si Baekhyun, tinulungan na lang niyang tumayo si Chanyeol para makapag pahinga na sila pareho. Maging siya at napagod sa araw na iyon.

Todo kapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol dahil nahihirapan siyang alalayan ito, hawak niya ito sa bewang at inaalalayan ang bawat paghakbang. Lasing talaga ang loko.

Nasa sala na sila nang mawalan sila ng balanse, sa bigat ni Chanyeol ay hindi niya ito kayang buhatin paitaas kaya naman nagpatihulog na lang sila, buti na lang ay malapit lang sila sa sofa kaya hindi sila bumagsak sa sahig. Nakapatong si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, ang lapit lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa. Amoy na amoy ni Baekhyun ang alak sa hininga nito. Hindi mapigilang hindi pagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang gwapong mukha ni Chanyeol sa harap niya, sobrang lapit na halos maduling na sila pareho. Lalo niyang natitigan ang bawat detalye ng mukha nito, hanggang sa mapunta sa mapupula nitong labi.

Napapalunok si Baekhyun habang nakatitig doon. Hindi niya namalayan ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol na marahang humahaplos na ngayon sa bewang niya. Nagliliyab na ang pakiramdam nila pareho. Sasabog na silang dalawa sa nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa at kapag hindi pa nila ito inilabas ay baka sumabog na silang tuluyan. Wala na silang inaksayang segundo ng sunggaban na siya ng halik ni Chanyeol, hindi na siya nagulat dahil aaminin niyang kanina pa niya iyon hinihintay, expected na niya.

Ramdam niya kung gaano kalambot ang labi ni Chanyeol habang hinahalikan siya. Nakaramdam ng hiya si Baekhyun dahil unang beses niyang makipag halikan, hindi niya alam ang gagawin niya. Nang maramdaman niya ang pag galaw ng labi ni Chanyeol sa ibaba ng kanyang labi ay ginaya na lang niya ito on his upper lip, hindi siya sigurado kung tama ang ginagawa niya hanggang sa narinig niya ang munting ungol kay Chanyeol, mukhang nasiyahan ito sa paghalik niya pabalik. 

Mas lalo pa niyang pinalalim ang halikan nila, lalong naging mabilis at sabik. Napapasabunot na siya sa buhok nito habang ang isa naman ay mas lalo siyang inilapit sa katawan nito. Naramdaman niya ang dila ni Chanyeol na gustong pumasok sa bibig niya kaya naman inawang niya ang kanyang labi. Hindi na niya makilala ang sariling boses nang siya naman ang umungol. Mabuti na lang at sarado na ang pintuan ng mga kwarto dahil wala nang ibang maririnig kundi ang tunog ng mga labi nila at munting ungol ni Baekhyun. 

Doon na natauhan si Baekhyun nang may maramdaman siyang matigas na bagay na tumutusok sa tiyan niya, nakapatong pa rin kasi siya kay Chanyeol. Labag man sa loob ay kailangan na nilang tumigil, masyado silang nagpadala sa damdamin nila samantalang wala pa namang sila. Mali iyon.

Parang isang nakakapasong bagay si Chanyeol at mabilis siyang umalis sa ibabaw nito. Aaminin niyang ginusto rin naman niya at hinding hindi niya iyon pagsisisihan. Ginawa niya iyon dahil mahal niya si Chanyeol.

  
Malamlam ang mga mata ni Chanyeol nang titigan niya, nagtatanong kung bakit sila huminto. Ayaw niyang isipin nito na baka pinagsisihan niya ang halik niya kanina kaya naman hinalikan niya ito ng mabilis sa labi at hinawakan sa magkabilaang pisngi.

“Darating din tayo doon sop, siguro hindi muna ngayon. Matulog na tayo?”

Naintindihan naman iyon ni Chanyeol, maging siya ay naging sabik, nakalimutan din niya na nanliligaw pa lang siya at hindi nila dapat iyon ginawa. Gusto sana niyang mag sorry pero ayaw naman niyang maisip ni Baekhyun na pinagsisihan niya ang ginawa. 

Nagpunta na sila sa kwarto para makapag pahinga na. Nang makapasok si Baekhyun sa kanyang kwarto ay napatakip kaagad siya ng mukha, sumigaw siya ng walang tunog dahil sa sayang nararamdaman. Pulang pula na siguro siya ng mga oras na iyon at malamang na aasarin siya Luningning kung gising lang ito. Natulog si Baekhyun na may ngiti sa labi at mahigpit na niyakap si Dimples. Confirmed dimples mahal ko na talaga siya!

Ilang linggo na ganoon ang nakagawian sa Bahay ng mga Byun, halos araw araw kung bumisita sa kanila si Chanyeol. Kaya hindi na nagugulat si Baekhyun kung isang araw sa pag gising niya ay kasabay na ng mga magulang niyang mag almusal si Chanyeol, kulang na lang ay tumira na ito sa kanila. Hindi na nila napag usapan pa ang nagyari noong gabi na nalasing ito, aware naman si Chanyeol sa nangyari, lasing siya pero alam niya ang halik na pinagsaluhan nila ni Baekhyun. Hinayaan na lang nila at hindi na pinag usapan pa, ginusto naman nila yon pareho. Pero para kay Chanyeol ay naghihintay lang siya ng tamang tiyempo para pag usapan iyon, para pag usapan ang nararamdaman nila sa isa’t isa. Alam niyang hindi siya nagkukulang sa salita man o sa gawa para maiparating kay Baekhyun ang damdamin niya.

“Sa makalawa ay piyesta na sa San Miguel, darating ang mga pinsan at mga tita mo Baekhyun.”

Pasubo na sana siya ng sinangag ng matigil ang pagsubo niya sa narinig. Hindi niya kailanman naging close ang mga tito at tita niya sa side ng tatay niya. Mga taga Gapan ang mga ito at bihira kung bumisita sa kanila. Hindi kasi tanggap ng mga ito ang sekswalidad niya. Matagal nang ipinaliwanag ng mga magulang niya sa mga kamag anak nila na walang mali sa anak nila, na hindi nila ito dapat husgahan dahil wala naman magbabago, si Baekhyun pa rin naman siya. Hindi talaga palagay si Baekhyun sa pagbisita ng mga kamag anak nila kaya nanlamig siya sa kinauupuan. Lalo na ngayon na nandito si Chanyeol, hindi malabo na ipahiya siya ng mga ito sa harap mismo ni Chanyeol, at ayaw niyang mangyari yon.

  
“Tatay, alam niyo naman po na hindi maganda ang tingin sa akin ng mga kapatid niyo.” Halos maluha luha na niyang sabi. Halos dalawang taon na rin simula nang huli niyang makita ang mga kamag anak niya at hindi pa naging maganda ang huli nilang pag uusap. Ayaw din naman niyang maging dahilan ng away sa pamilya nila, kaya hangga’t maaari ay umiiwas na lang siya.

“Bunso, dalawang taon na rin naman na ang nakalipas, siguro naman ay tanggap ka na ng mga tito at tita mo, tignan na lang muna natin. At syempre hindi naman kami papayag ng Tatay mo na pagsalitaan ka nila dito mismo sa pamamahay natin. Kaming bahala anak, gusto rin naming maging maayos na ang lahat. Give them a chance.” Wala naman siyang magagawa pa, problemadong napabuntong hininga na lang siya at tahimik na nanalangin na sana maging maayos ang lahat. 

Si Chanyeol naman na nakikinig lang ay nabahala sa narinig, hindi niya alam na ganoon ang tingin ng kamag anak ni Baekhyun, wala kasi itong nababanggit sa kanya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin para pagaanin ang loob nito, sa mga narinig pa lang niya ay nasasaktan na siya para kay Baekhyun, hindi niya kakayanin na makita itong masaktan ng dahil sa mga kadugo nito. 

At dumating na nga ang araw ng piyesta sa San Miguel, nangako si Chanyeol na pupunta siya sa araw na iyon, alam kasi niyang hindi palagay si Baekhyun kaya gusto niya itong samahan hangga’t maaari. Nangako rin siya na kahit na ano pa ang mangyari ay hindi magbabago ang tingin nito sa kanya, na hindi mababawasan ang pagmamahal niya dito. 

Kay Chanyeol na lang kumukuha si Baekhyun ng lakas ng loob para harapin ang kamag anak nila. Kasundo naman niya ang mga pinsan niya pero hindi ang mga tito at tita niya. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya tanggap ng mga ito. 

Nasa sala silang lahat nang sabay sabay na dumating ang mga kapatid ng tatay niya. Malaki ang pamilyang Byun, tubong Gapan talaga ang tatay nila at nanirahan lang sa San Miguel dahil dito nakatira ang Mama niya. Isa ito sa mga pagkakataon na nagsasama sama silang magpapamilya. 

Hindi nagtagal ay napuno ang maluwag nilang sala, kahit papaano ay natuwa rin naman siyang makita ang mga pinsan niya. Masaya niyang sinalubong ito at niyakap isa isa. Ang mga pinsan niyang babae ay todo kung makatitig kay Chanyeol, panay ang tanong sa kanya kung sino ang matangkad na lalaki na nakaupo ngayon sa sala nila. 

“Mamaya ko na ikukuwento Alice kung sino siya.” Ipinakilala naman niya ito sa mga pinsan niya, pansamantalang nakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang mga Tito at Tita niya na ngayon ay nakatingin na sa gawi nila. Mukhang may ideya na ang mga ito kung sino ang lalaki na kasama ni Baekhyun. 

Kahit na ilag siya sa mga ito, pinilit pa rin ni Baekhyun ang sarili kaya naman lumapit siya at nagbigay ng galang sa mga ito. 

“Kamusta na po tito Axel,Tito Aries, Tita Alma and Tita Alex.” Nagmano siya dito isa isa at hinalikan niya sa pisngi ang dalawa niyang tita. Aaminin ni Baekhyun na nasaktan siya dahil pilit ang mga ngiti ang nakita niya sa mga ito, hindi pa rin pala siya tanggap. Naninikip na ang dibdib niya at parang gusto na niyang umiyak sa oras na iyon. Kulang na lang ay magmakaawa siya sa mga ito na sana matanggap na siya. Ang tagal na niyang inamin sa mga ito ang seksuwalidad niya, sana lang ay maintindihan na siya dahil wala namang masama kung ganoon siya. Wala naman siyang dulot na ikasasama gusto niyang sabihin na kapamilya pa rin naman siya. 

“Alejandro, nasaan na ba si Baekbeom? Kailan ba mag aasawa yung panganay mo na iyon?” Hindi na nito pinansin pa ang presensya ni Baekhyun, para na lang siyang alikabok sa paligid.

  
Si Chanyeol naman ay hindi na napigilan ang sarili, lumapit na siya para iparamdam kay Baekhyun na hindi ito nag iisa. At isa pa gusto rin niyang ipakilala kung sino siya. Inakbayan niya si Baekhyun sa harap mismo ng mga kamag anak nito. Binigyan niya ito ng ngiti na nagsasabing wag siyang mag alala dahil nandiyan siya at hindi nag iisa. 

“Good Afternoon po, My name is Park Chanyeol. Sorry for the late Introduction.” The ever dashing Park Chanyeol gave them his promising smile showing his dimple on the left side of his cheek. Natigil naman sa pag uusap ang mga tito at tita ni Baekhyun sa biglaang pagsulpot ni Chanyeol. And like everyone else nakuha nito ang atensyon ng lahat, hindi maitatanggi ang angkin na karisma ni Chanyeol. At siyempre dahil proud ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay ibinida ng mga ito ang ‘manliligaw’ ng kanilang anak. 

“So paano mo naman nagustuhan itong pamangkin namin na iyan? Sayang ka hijo mas maraming dalaga diyan na mas deserve ng isang tulad mo.” Nagpantig ang tenga ni Chanyeol sa narinig, Idiniin talaga nito ang salitang dalaga. Pinigilan niya ang sarili na wag magalit dahil kahit ano pa ang sabihin ng mga ito ay kamag anak pa rin ito ni Baekhyun, kailangan niyang pakisamahan at galangin. Si Baekhyun naman ay nakatungo lang sa gilid niya, alam na niya na ganoon ang mangyayari, nanlalabo na ang mga mata niya at parang isang salita pa galing sa mga ito ay iiyak na talaga siya. 

  
“Ano naman pong mali sa pamangkin niyo? Nasa kanya na ang hinahanap ko na kahit kailan ay hindi ko mahahanap sa iba. Love means no gender at all, malaya kang magmahal ng kahit na sino. At si Baekhyun ang pipiliin ko palagi, siya lang.”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Tinignan niya ito at seryoso itong nakatingin sa tito at tita niya.

Napatawa naman ng malakas ang tito Axel niya, sa lahat ng kapatid ng tatay niya ay ito ang pinaka bulgar kung magpahayag ng disgusto kay Baekhyun.

“Kalokohan yan hijo! Alam mo ba ang mga sinasabi mo? Masyado pa kayong bata pareho, kung makapagsalita kayo ay parang kaya niyo na ang mga sarili niyo. Hindi mo gayahin ang Kuya mo Baekhyun, hindi ko rin alam sa batang ito kung bakit hindi nag Education. Sa ating lahat talaga ay ikaw itong umiba ng landas, ikaw itong bukod tanging baluktot!”

“Axel!” Nagulat ang lahat sa biglang pagsigaw ng tatay ni Baekhyun. Hindi na nito kaya pang marinig ang mga sinasabi sa anak nila. Masaya silang mag asawa na nagkaroon sila ng anak na katulad ni Baekhyun, wala na silang mahihiling pa dito kaya naman masakit para sa kanya ang marinig ang mga iyon lalo na kung galing mismo sa mga kapatid.

“Nakakalimutan mo na yata akong galangin bilang kuya mo at sino ka naman para husgahan ang anak ko? Ako naman ang nagpapaaral diyan at walang masama sa kinuha niyang kurso! Nasa pamamahay kita kaya kung hindi mo magagawang respetuhin ang anak ko ay maari kang umalis na.”

Ayaw na niyang manahimik, all this time ay nagtimpi siya, nagtiis dahil kahit papaano ay ginagalang pa rin niya ang mga ito. Pero kung hindi niya sasabihin ang mga hinanakit niya ay siya lang ang masasaktan. Alam niyang hindi siya magsisisi dahil sinubukan niya, sinubukan niyang ipagtanggol ang sarili.

“Sorry po tito and tita, sorry kasi ganito lang ako. Pero wala po akong ginagawang masama, wala akong ginawang ikapapahiya niyo o ng pamilyang ito. Gusto ko lang pong malaman niyo na nagpapakatotoo lang ako, na ito talaga ang totoong ako. Sana matanggap niyo na ako katulad ng pagtanggap ko sa sarili ko.” Hindi na niya napigilan ang mga luhang kanina pa gustong lumabas sa mga mata niya. Kahit nahihirapan ay nagpatuloy siya. “Mahalaga po kayo sa akin, mahalaga sa akin ang pagtanggap niyo dahil mahal ko kayo. Ganito man ako pero alam ko ang tama at mali. Wag niyo sana akong husgahan na dahil ganito lang ako ay hindi ko na kayang maging successful. Hindi ko man kinuha ang kursong gusto niyo para sa akin pero kaya kong patunayan na kaya kong maging successful sa sarili kong paraan.”

  
Natigilan naman ang mga tita at tito ni Baekhyun dahil unang beses itong nagsalita sa kanila. Palagi lang itong tahimik at nakikinig, ibang iba ito kapag kaharap niya ang mga kamag anak nila. Ayaw kasi ni Baekhyun na may masabi ang mga ito sa magulang niya, na baka sabihin na hindi maganda ang pagpapalaki sa kanya. Buong buhay niya ay napuno siya ng pagmamahal sa Mama at Tatay niya at maging sa Kuya. Hindi man halata pero sobra siyang mahal ng Kuya niya, ito minsan ang kumakausap sa tito nila na palawakin na lang ang mga isipan at tanggapin na lang ang kapatid niya dahil wala na silang magagawa kung ganoon ito. Hindi nila mapipilit ang gusto nila dahil may sariling desisyon ang kapatid niya.

Ayaw nilang masira ang araw na dapat ay nagsasaya silang lahat kaya naman nagpasya na lang si Baekhyun na matulog na lang muna, gusto niyang mapag isa kaya hinayaan na siya ni Chanyeol sa gusto nito. 

“Tawagin mo lang ako kung kailangan mo ng yakap. Andito lang ako hindi ako aalis.” Kung meron sigurong dapat pasalamatan si Baekhyun ay si Chanyeol iyon. Gumaan ang loob niya dahil nasa tabi niya si Chanyeol, talagang hindi siya nito iniwan kanina. Pakiramdam niya ay hindi siya nag iisa sa laban niya. 

“Mukhang hindi ko pala kayang mag isa, pwede bang samahan mo ako sop? Please? I need your hug.” Hindi na kailangan makiusap pa ni Baekhyun, isang sabi lang nito ay susunod siya kaagad. 

Magkatabi ngayon silang dalawa sa kama ni Baekhyun habang yakap siya ng mahigpit ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol is his safe haven, basta nasa tabi niya ito ay kaya niya ang lahat. Bukod sa magulang niya at mga kaibigan, alam niyang may isa pang tao na tanggap siya ng buo. Chanyeol whispers how much he means to his life, how much he loves him. He told Baekhyun how he made his life perfect, he told him how amazing he is that he doesn’t have to feel insecure because he is special and beautiful on his own way. 

Nakapatong ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa dibdib ni Chanyeol habang sinusuklay ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito. Payapa ang pakiramdam niya sa tabi ni Chanyeol, sapat na ang presensya nito para makapag pahinga siya.

  
“You are the one who makes me happy, when everything else turns to gray, yours is the voice that wakes me morning and sends me out into the day.”

  
Lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang kantahan siya nito, napapangiti siya dahil ito ang pangalawang beses na kantahan siya ni Chanyeol. Masarap sa pandinig ang  
malalim nitong boses, damang dama ni Baekhyun ang kanta na parang ginawa para sa kanya. Chanyeol never failed to make him feel that he is enough, that he is worth to love.

“You are my heart, and my soul, my inspiration just like the old love song goes. You are one of the few things worth remembering. And since it’s all true how could anyone mean more to me than you.”

Nangako si Baekhyun noon na sasagutin niya si Chanyeol kapag sigurado na siyang kaya na niyang panghawakan ang isang relasyon, alam niyang marami pa siyang kailangan matutunan. Again, Chanyeol is worth the risk. Sa nangyari kanina kung paano niya ipaglaban ang sarili, alam niyang kaya na niya. Ayaw na rin niyang mawala si Chanyeol sa kanya, hindi niya kakayanin lalo pa ngayon. 

“Sop, pwede bang akin ka na? Pwedeng wag mo na akong iwan mag mula ngayon?” Ibinaon ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol, naiiyak siya habang sinasabi iyon. Lunod na lunod siya sa nararamdaman.

Habang si Chanyeol naman ay mukhang hindi sigurado sa narinig “Honey? Ano ulit?” Tanong niya dito, marahan pa niya itong tinapik sa likod. “Hindi ko sure kung tama ang pagkakaintindi ko, can you repeat it again please?”

“Sinasagot na kita Chanyeol, wag mo akong paharapin ngayon kasi nahihiya ako hayaan mo ako dito sa leeg mo. Magiging selfish ako kahit ngayon lang dahil kailangan talaga kita, hindi kita sinasagot dahil kailangan ko ng makakasama, sinasagot kita dahil gusto kita. Hindi nga lang gusto, Mahal na nga kita. At ayokong mawala ka sa akin. So please ipagkakatiwala ko na sayo ang puso ko Chanyeol, don’t ever break it.” 

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya sa sayang nararamdaman. Pilit niyang pinaharap si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakasubsob nito sa leeg niya, basa na ang leeg niya ng luha nito. Dahan dahan niyang pinahid ang luha nito sa mga mata, hinalikan niya ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil walang katumbas na salita ang makakapag paliwanag sa nararamdaman niya.

“I won’t promise that I won’t break it, but I promise you that I will love you faithfully. I love you Baekhyun, more than I could ever imagine.” 

Masayang tinitigan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, sa wakas ay nasabi na rin niya, kita niya kung gaano kasaya rin ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang naka titig din ito sa kanya. He slowly lean forward, he move first, Baekhyun initiate the kiss this time. Buong pagmamahal niyang hinalikan si Chanyeol, magaan at banayad lang. Gumanti rin ng halik pabalik si Chanyeol. Hindi nila mapigilan mapangiti habang hinahalikan nila ang isa’t isa. Napakapit si Baekhyun sa batok ni Chanyeol habang patuloy itong hinahalikan, sobrang saya lang nila pareho. Kahit siguro may pumasok sa loob ng kwarto ni Baekhyun sa mga oras na iyon ay hindi sila titigil. 

Pinagdikit nila ang kanilang noo matapos ang pinagsaluhang halik. “Thank you for coming into my life Chanyeol.” 

Hindi na muling kinausap ni Baekhyun ang mga anak niya ng araw na iyon, pinagsabihan din kasi ng tatay niya ang mga kapatid nito. Pormal na rin niyang ipinakilala sa mga magulang niya na Boyfriend na niya si Chanyeol, masayang masaya ang Mama niya. 

Bago natapos ang araw na iyon ay kinausap ng masinsinan ng tatay ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, umalis na ang mga kamag anak nila kaya sila sila na lang din ang natira sa bahay ng mga Byun. Niyaya ng tatay ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa garahe nila matapos nilang kumain. Expected na ni Chanyeol na kakausapin siya ng Tatay ni Baekhyun matapos nilang sabihin na may relasyon na silang dalawa.   
Kahit pa nakuha na niya ang loob ng Tatay ni Baekhyun ay hindi pa rin niya maiwasang makaramdam ng kaba, iba na kasi ang sitwasyon dahil Boyfriend na siya ng anak nito.

“Maupo ka Chanyeol.” Umupo na ito sa tabi ng matanda, nakikita ni Chanyeol ang magagandang mata ni Baekhyun sa Tatay nito, maamo at buhay na buhay. Ito ang palaging kausap ni Chanyeol kapag nagpupunta siya sa bahay ng mga Byun pero kahit kailan ay hindi nila napag usapan ang tungkol sa panliligaw niya at sa nararamdaman niya para kay Baekhyun. Puro tungkol sa pag aaral lang niya at buhay estudyante ang napag uusapan nila. Kaya naman, sobra ang kaba ni Chanyeol, hindi kasi niya alam kung boto ito para sa anak o baka ayaw sa kanya? Hindi niya alam. 

“Gusto kitang makausap tungkol sa inyong dalawa ni Baekhyun.” Pagsisimula nito. Tahimik lang siyang nakayuko at handang makinig sa kung ano man ang sasabihin nito. “Ito ang unang pagkakataon na may ipinakilala sa amin si Baekhyun, at natuwa kami dahil ikaw iyon Chanyeol. Napamahal ka na sa amin, sa pagpunta mo dito halos araw araw sa loob ng isang buwan ay alam ko ng seryoso ka sa anak ko. Alam mo na siguro ang tingin sa kanya ng mga kapatid ko? Sana ay hindi mag iba ang tingin mo sa kanya Chanyeol. Ang akin lang ay ayaw kong nasasaktan ang batang iyon dahil kami lang ang meron siya sa mundong ito na tatanggapin siya ng buong buo at kailanman ay hindi huhusgahan. Hindi sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay makakasama namin siya kaya naman natutuwa kami ng asawa ko na dumating ka sa buhay ng bunso namin.” Hindi na napigilan ng tatay ni Baekhyun ang maiyak, dahil na rin sa nangyari kanina sobra itong nasaktan para sa anak. 

Hinawakan nito ang kamay ni Chanyeol, sobra siyang nagpapasalamat kay Chanyeol dahil bukod sa kanila ng asawa at panganay niyang anak ay may isang tao pa na nagmamahal sa bunso nila ng totoo. Alam niyang mabuting tao si Chanyeol, sa loob ng isang buwan ay pinatunayan nitong tunay ang pag mamahal nito sa kanilang anak.

“Alam kong bata pa kayo pareho, pero may tiwala ako sa inyong dalawa. Alam niyo na ang tama at mali. Gabayan mo sana si Baekhyun, marami pang dapat matutunan yung batang iyon. Pero nakakasigurado ako Chanyeol, na mabuting tao ang anak ko, alam ko iyon kasi ako ang tatay niya, kami ang nagpalaki sa kanya.” 

“Tito, hindi ko man maipapangako na magiging mabuti akong Boyfriend kay Baekhyun. I still have flaws pero I’ll make sure that he will always feel that he is loved. Mahal ko po ang anak ninyo.”

“Thank You Chanyeol.”

  
“Ako po ang dapat magpasalamat sa inyo, salamat po dahil binigyan niyo ang mundong ito ng isang Byun Baekhyun. Binigyan niyo po ako ng mundo.”

Huling araw na ni Baekhyun sa kanilang bahay, susunduin siya ni Chanyeol dahil hindi ito pumayag na bumyahe siya mag isa papuntang maynila. Nakapag enroll na rin siya noong nakaraang linggo, sabay sila ni Chanyeol, doon na rin niya sinabi kina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na sinagot na niya si Chanyeol nang magkita kita sila. Mas gusto niya kasing sabihin ng personal dahil alam niyang uulanin lang siya ng tanong ng dalawa. Sa loob din ng halos dalawang buwan niyang bakasyon ay hindi niya masyadong nakakausap ang dalawa dahil masyado siyang abala kay Chanyeol kapag bumibisita ito sa kanila, ang lahat ng atensyon niya ay kay Chanyeol lang.

Masaya nilang sasalubungin ang bagong semestre, si Baekhyun bilang Sophomore at si Chanyeol ay nasa huling taon na sa kolehiyo. Bagong semester, isang bagong lovelife para kay Baekhyun samantalang isang malaking obligasyon naman ang nag aantay kay Chanyeol, kakayanin naman niya lalo na ngayon na meron na siyang Baekhyun sa buhay niya. 

Isang araw ay sabay na pumasok si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, dinaanan kasi siya ni Chanyeol sa SM Manila dahil bumili siya ng gagamitin niya para sa entry niya for Les Jounes, isang club exclusively for Culinary Arts student. Isa itong org kung saan mas lalo silang sinasanay sa kusina. Advanced din ang mga tinuturo sa club na ito kaya kapag pinalad ay pwede silang makipag compete abroad dala ang pangalan ng kanilang Unibersidad. Gusto ni Baekhyun na mas lalong matuto, mas lalo siyang naging motivated bukod sa gusto niyang patunayan ang sarili niya sa pamilya nila ay inspired talaga siya in everything. 

Hinalikan niya sa labi si Chanyeol pagkasakay pa lang niya ng kotse nito. “Kumain ka na? Meron akong sandwich dito.” Hindi pa nagagawang kumain ni Chanyeol dahil tinanghali siya ng gising kanina, tinapos pa niya ang ilang homeworks sa mga major subjects niya, ilan na lang din ang subjects na tinetake niya kaya tanghali ang simula ng klase niya. Inagahan na lang niya para sabay silang makakapasok ni Baekhyun. Unlike him puno ang units ni Baekhyun, balak na kasi nitong mag ojt sa susunodd na taon kaya nag dagdag na ito ng units. 

Sinusubuan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang nag mamaneho ito, pinagsasabihan niya palagi si Chanyeol na kahit na anong mangyari ay dapat itong mag almusal. 

“Ang kulit kasi sabi ko naman kahit hindi mo na ako sunduin ang lapit lang ng SM Manila pwede rin naman akong sumakay ng sidecar.”

  
“Gusto kitang kasabay pumasok, kailangan ko rin naman pumasok ng maaga dahil may meeting kami nila Junmyeon ng bandang 12.”

“12? 10:30 pa lang Chanyeol at alas dos pa ang klase mo. Kung nagpahinga ka na lang sana, anong oras ka na nga natulog kagabi. Mukha ka ng panda ang panget mo na.”

Sumimangot si Chanyeol, biro lang naman iyon ni Baekhyun. Hindi kailanman papanget si Chanyeol sa paningin niya. Jackpot kung Jackpot na siya dito. Sa dami ba naman ng babae ang inggit sa kanya ngayon.

“Aray ha hindi mo na ako love?”

“Asus! Nagpababy. Syempre love po kita kahit ano pang maging itsura mo Sop.” Pinainom na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng tubig habang naka stop pa. Malapit na rin naman sila.

“Gusto lang naman kitang makasama Honey, nalulungkot kasi ako minsan hindi na kita masabayan kumain, hindi rin ako sanay. Kaya hangga’t pwede ay sasamahan kita, hintayin kita mamaya?”

Isa sa mga ikinakapag alala ni Baekhyun ay ang schedule nila. Maluwag ang schedule ni Chanyeol tuwing umaga haanggang tanghali samantalang halos buong araw ang pasok niya. Nagkikita sila minsan tuwing nababakante siya ng Tanghali habang papasok pa lang si Chanyeol, mas nauuna rin matapos ang klase ni Chanyeol habang siya naman ay alas otcho ang huling klase niya. Palagi siya nitong hinihintay sa library, kahit hindi naman kailangan dahil nasa malapit lang naman ang dorm niya at si Chanyeol pa ang kailangan bumyahe pauwi sa condo nito. Bilang Senior na ito ay alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano karami ang dapat gawin ni Chanyeol kahit pa iilan na lang ang subjects nito, idagdag pa ang responsibilities nito bilang Presidente ng Student Council. Ang oras sana nitong magpahinga ay inilalaan nito para hintayin siya at para sabay sila kahit papaano na uuwi. 

“No Sop please hindi naman kailangan, kasama ko naman sila Jongdae. Alam ko marami kang tinatapos ayaw kong makaistorbo pa.”

“Honey, never kang naging istorbo sa akin. Besides, kailangan kita ikaw ang motivation ko alam mo ba yon?”

“Chanyeol naman eh!”

“Ayan na Chanyeol na ang tawag mo sa akin. Galit ka?”

  
“Hindi! Nag aalala nga kasi ako sa’yo! Wala ka nang maayos na tulog dahil sa paghihintay mo sa library, anong oras ka nang nakakauwi at late ka nang natutulog dahil sa mga tinatapos mo. Tapos pumapasok ka ng maaga para sabayan ako.” 

“Hayaan mo na ako, I’m okay, nakakatulog din naman ako sa library kapag maaga pa.”

“Kahit na hindi healthy yon.”

“Hindi mo ba ako namimiss? Ako kasi namimiss kita kahit nasa iisang university lang naman tayo, halos hindi na tayo nagkikita.”

Lumabas na siya ng kotse nito, bitbit ang mga pinamili niya. Nauna na siyang lumabas dahil nabubwiset siya sa Boyfriend niya. Hindi kasi siya nito maintindihan. Mabilis naman niyang nahabol si Baekhyun na mukhang nagalit na sa kanya.

“Honey!” Tawag niya dito, wala na siyang pake kung pagtinginan sila ng ibang estudyante. Aware naman ang lahat sa relasyon nila. 

  
Hindi pa rin pinapansin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, nakasunod ito sa kanya, inilabas na niya ang id niya at pina check na sa guard ang dala dala niya. Hanggang sa makapasok sila sa loob ng campus ay hindi pa rin niya ito pinapansin. Hinawakan na siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat at pinaharap dito, mas mahaba ito sa kanya kaya hindi ito nahirapan na abutin siya. Nang matignan niya si Chanyeol ay naka nguso ito, kung hindi lang siguro siya nagtatampo dito ay baka nahalikan na niya si Chanyeol. 

“Sorry na. Sige bukas hindi na kita aantayin, hanggang ngayon na lang. But please let me wait for you at least three times a week.” 

Mahirap din naman kay Baekhyun na hindi makita si Chanyeol pero ngayon lang naman ito. Ayaw niyang maging demanding na Boyfriend samantalang mahigit isang buwan pa lang ang relasyon nila. So far wala naman silang nagiging problema maliban na nga lang sa schedule nilang dalawa. Ilang beses na nila itong napapag usapan pero sadyang makulit si Chanyeol dahil mas gusto nitong araw araw siyang hintayin. Limang beses ang pasok niya sa isang linggo, kaya may pagkakataon silang magkita kahit saglit. 

“Sige na nga. Ang kulit mo eh nagkikita naman tayo tuwing weekends.”

  
“Hindi sapat ang dalawang araw sa akin Baekhyun.”

“Fine. Lalabas kaagad ako mamaya pagtapos ng klase. Sa library ka lang mamaya ha?”

“Yes, sa library lang ako.”

Hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol sa noo bago sila maghiwalay ng daan. Umakyat na ito dahil sa 3rd floor pa ang college nila habang siya ay sa ground floor lang naman. 

Naging abala si Baekhyun ng araw na iyon, pagkatapos niya sa club ay umattend na siya sa klase niya sa hapon. 

“Baks! Kamusta ang entry mo sa Les Jounes? Nakapasok ka?” Tanong sa kanya ni Jongdae pagkaupo pa lang nila sa unang klase nila sa hapon. Katulad lang din niya ng schedule ang dalawa, ayaw nitong mawalay sa kanya kaya nag dagdag din ang mga ito ng subjects. Ayos lang din naman dahil balak nilang sabay sabay mag ojt kung sakali.

“Syempre ako pa ba?” Mayabang niyang sabi. Ilan din ang orgs na pinakawalan na ni Baekhyun, gusto niyang mag focus sa Les Jounes para mag improve ang skills niya at sa studies. 

“Iba ka talaga, wag mo kaming kalimutan ni Kyungsoo kapag lumaban ka na sa ibang bansa at sumikat.” 

“Di na kailangan ng award niyan. Sikat na yan, ikaw ba naman jowain ng isang Park Chanyeol.” Kung makapag salita si Kyungsoo akala mo walang ano mang landian ang nagaganap sa kanila ni Jongin. Balita niya ay ilang beses itong nag date noong sem break. Akala niya ay siya lang ang humarot noong summer pero mukhang mainit din ang bakasyon ng dalawa. 

“Kamusta kayo ni Jongin?” Di niya mapigilan itanong. Napansin ni Baekhyun na namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa tanong niya ang arte! 

“Getting to know each other.” Totoo naman, ganoon pa lang sila ni Jongin. Hindi naman sila katulad ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol na mukhang nagbaga agad sa mga nararamdaman. 

“Ang bagal mo talaga kahit kailan.”

  
“Bakit? Akala mo talaga may something sa inyo ni minseok, one sided love ka lang uy!” 

“Di mo sure Kyungsoo. Ang dapat itanong mo ay kung ilang beses ko nang natikman yang si minseok.”

Buti na lang ay wala pang prof at iilan pa lang sila sa loob dahil kung may makakarinig man ng pinag uusapan nila ay nakakahiya. Gulat na gulat si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jongdae, knowing their friend hindi impossible yon. 

“Gago? Seryoso?” Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Pagdating kay Jongin pa demure lang siya tipong dalagang pilipina kahit hindi siya dalaga. Kidding aside, kilala naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at kung ano talaga ang personality nito. Ineenjoy lang nilang dalawa ang company ng isa’t isa, masaya naman sila kahit papano. Walang label dahil alam nila na wala pa sila doon, friendship pa lang talaga ang meron sila. Friends na palaging nag dedate, ganoon. Hindi na siya aarte pa dahil doon naman nagsisimula ang lahat. They take everything slowly, one step at a time. Wala namang nagmamadali sa kanila.

“Oh ano gusto mo tips?” 

Maya maya lang ay napuno na ang classroom nila, nagsidatingan na ang iba nilang ka blockmates at maging ang prof ay dumating na din. 

Isang malakas na ulan ang narinig ni Baekhyun, ilag minuto na lang ay matatapos na ang klase nila. Kanina pa niya tinetext si Chanyeol pero hindi ito nag rereply sa kanya, nakatulog na yata sa library.

“Peste wala akong payong. Baekhyun andiyan si Chanyeol?”

“Oo bakit?” Mukhang alam na ni Baekhyun ang kung ano man ang sasabihin ni Jongdae

“Sasabay sana ako sa jowa mo, since malapit lang ang condo namin.”

“Sa ating dalawa mukhang ikaw ang jowang hinintay dahil kayong dalawa ang sabay na uuwi.”

  
“Ito naman! Umuulan kasi saktong wala akong payong! Ang sabi kanina ni Mang Kanor mababa ang chance na umulan kaya waley akong payong na dinala.”

“Hindi mo ba alam na dapat palaging may dalang payong dahil hindi sa lahat ng oras ay 100 percent accurate ang weather forecast?” 

“Ayy sorry na Kyungsoo, hindi ko alam na required pala yan.”

“Gaga ka as much as possible dapat palaging may payong, bakit sa ulan lang ba yon ginagamit?”

“Tumigil na kayo, sumabay ka na Dae kay Chanyeol. Mahirap din umuwi ng ganitong oras.” 

Pagkatapos ng closing prayer ay nagligpit na kaagad ng gamit ang tatlo, lalo kasing lumalakas ang ulan at baka baha na rin sa labas.

Hinanap kaagad ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa usual place nitong tinatambayan kapag hinihintay siya. Nakita naman niya kaagad ito sa may bandang dulo, nakayuko at mukhang nakatulog na. Nakabukas pa ang laptop nito at may ilang librong naka kalat. Mukhang ginawa na nito ang ilang homework at requirements. 

Naawa naman siya sa nakita, mukhang pagod na ito. Ilang oras din siya nitong inantay. Ginising na niya ito para maka uwi na sila at makapag pahinga na si Chanyeol. Naghihintay na ang dalawa sa main gate.

Nasisilaw pa si Chanyeol ng magising, mukhang napahaba ang tulog nito. Kaagad naman itong ngumiti nang makita ang maamong mukha ni Baekhyun. Mabilis niya itong hinalikan sa pinsgi. Pinalo naman siya ni Baekhyun dahil baka makita sila ng librarian, nakakahiya kung mapapagalitan sila dahil sa isang halik. 

“Bilis na Sop, umuulan. Mahihirapan kang umuwi niyan. Sabi kasi sayo wag mo na akong antayin eh.” 

Mabilis na niligpit ni Chanyeol ang laptop at mga libro niya sa kanyang bag bago hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun at hinila na patayo mula sa pagkakaupo nito. 

“Diba nga nag usap na tayo? Last na to don’t worry.”  
Naglakad sila habang magkahawak ang kamay, naungkat na naman ang kung anong pinagtatalunan nila kanina. Natutuwa si Chanyeol kapag nagtatampo sa kanya ang Boyfriend niya, ang cute kasi ni Baekhyun magalit, hindi niya mapigilang tawanan minsan kaya mas lalong nagagalit ang isa. 

Bumaba na sila at nakita naman nila sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae na hinihintay sila.

“Sop, isabay mo na si Jongdae pauwi.” 

“Sure no problem, wait lang kayo dito kunin ko lang yung kotse.” Nagmadali na si Chanyeol kunin ang kotse niya na naka park sa di kalayuan, ibababa lang niya si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa tapat ng dorm nito. Malakas pa kasi ang ulan, kahit na may payong ay nababasa siya. Mabuti na lang at iniwan niya ang bag niya kay Baekhyun dahil siguradong mababasa lang iyon.

Hindi naman nagtagal ay nakita na nila ang kotse ni Chanyeol na huminto malapit sa main gate. Ipinasok niya ng kaunti para hindi mabasa sina Baekhyun sa pagsakay. 

Pinayungan pa rin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at inalaalayan itong maka sakay sa passenger’s seat. Nakasakay na rin ang dalawa sa likod. 

“Thank you Chanyeol ah, pasensya na sa abala.” 

“Wala yon Dae, malapit ka lang naman sa condo ko.” 

“Pasalamat ka talaga Jongdae dahil nandito ngayon si Chanyeol, kung wala yan bahala ka mag isa at magpatila ng ulan. Bawal na ang outsider sa dorm ng mga ganitong oras.” Hindi pa rin sila tapos, kanina pa iniirapan ni Kyungsoo si Jongdae. Nabubwisit kasi siya dito, isa ito sa mga taong kinaiinisan niya na walang payong sa bag samantalang a must have item yon dapat. 

“Oo na hayaan mo at bibili ako ng micromatic na payong sa susunod, sisiguraduhin kong hindi mababasa ang kahit isang hibla ng buhok mo.” 

Naimbyerna na si Baekhyun sa dalawa, nahihiya na siya kay Chanyeol na tumatawa na lang ngayon sa gilid niya habang minamaniobra ang sasakyan. Nakakahiya kasi alam niyang pagod ito tapos ang ingay pa. 

  
Nakarating na sila sa tapat ng dorm nina Baekhyun, agad na lumabas si Chanyeol dala ang payong at pinayungan si Baekhyun. Ayaw na nga sana ni Baekhyun na lumabas pa ito kaya naman niyang takbuhin dahil iikot lang naman siya pero ayaw ng isa. 

“Ang kulit mo talaga nangigigil na ako!” sa gigil ni Baekhyun ay kinurot na niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol, kahit ano kasing sabihin niya ay hindi siya pinapakinggan at palagi siyang inispoil ni Chanyeol, ayaw niya dahil baka hanap hanapin niya.

“Sige na pumasok na kayo sa loob ni Kyungsoo.” Nag paalam na si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo, tumango lang ito nagpasalamat din. Nauna na itong pumasok sa loob.

Like always, hinalikan muna ni Chanyeol ang noo nito. Nakasanayan na nila iyon before they part ways. A gesture that Baekhyun finds sweet and sincere. “Good night honey, I love you.” 

Napangiti si Baekhyun doon, kahit umuulan nag iinit ang pisngi niya. “Good night din sop, and I love you too. Mag iingat sa pag drive please.” Hinalikan muna ni Baekhyun sa pisngi si Chanyeol bago siya pumasok. Kumaway naman siya kay Jongdae na nakasimagot habang naka tingin sa kanila. Nagpaalam na siya sa dalawa.

True to his words, sinunod naman ni Chanyeol ang gusto ni Baekhyun na tatlong beses na lang niya itong hihintayin sa loob ng isang linggo. Mahirap minsan but he can manage. Gagawin niya para kay Baekhyun. Naging ganoon ang sistema nila sa buong simester. Naging isang pagsubok kay Chanyeol ang pagiging presidente niya, dito talaga nasubok ang leadership niya. By next sem ay pipili na sila ng tatakbo for Pamana, ang bilis lang ng panahon hindi niya namalayan na ilang buwan na lang ang bibilangin at may bago na namang tatakbo para sa posisyon niya. Magiging hati ang oras niya sa Internship while still doing his obligations as Student Council President, mabuti na lang at kasama niya sina Sehun at ang iba pang Student Council at nairaos naman nila ng mabuti ang mga projects na dapat nilang gawin at isasagawa sa susunod na semester. 

Marami siyang natutunan sa kanyang termino, may mga pagkakataon na nahihirapan siya, hindi madali kahit magaling siya at nag eexcel sa maraming bagay, iba pa rin kapag inaasahan ka ng marami. 

Nagbunga naman ang pinaghirapan nila dahil natuwa sa kanila ang Dean ng College, suportado nito ang lahat ng projects nila, lahat kasi sila ay competitive at talagang ginampanan nila ng mabuti ang kanilang mga posisyon. Hangga’t maaari ay inenjoy lang nila less pressure at maganda naman ang naging kalabasan.

His relationship with Baekhyun became stronger, nasubok sila ng mahirap na schedule nila pareho, nasanay naman na sila at nagagawan ng paraan. When they celebrated their 5th monthsary as a couple ay dinala ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa paborito nilang restaurant sa Tagaytay. Doon sila palagi, gustong gusto nila ang amoy ng pine trees at ang over looking view ng taal. 

  
Sobra siyang nagpapasalamat kay Baekhyun dahil sinusuportahan siya nito sa lahat ng bagay, kahit pa nawawalan siya ng oras dito dahil laging kinukuha ng mga meeting for Student Council at sa Acads niya. Mas lalong pinagbuti ni Chanyeol because he is running for Magna Cum laude. Alam niyang pasok naman at qualified siya pero kahit na ganoon hindi pa rin siya nagpakampante. Kailangan niya iyon dahil gusto niyang ipakilala na si Baekhyun sa kanyang mga magulang. Hindi naman required na dapat may latin honor siya para matanggap sila, it’s just that ayaw lang niyang may masabi ito sa kanila at gusto niyang ipakita na maganda ang dulot ni Baekhyun sa buhay niya. 

Ngayon ay magkasama sila ni Baekhyun sa tagaytay, last day ng 1st semester kanina kaya lumabas sila at para mag celebrate na rin dahil wala nang kukunin na subjects pa si Chanyeol, naipasa na nito lahat. Ilang oras na Internship na lang ang kulang at pwede nang grumaduate si Chanyeol. Ang buhay sa college ay sadyang napakabilis, parang kailan lang ay mga freshmen sila na sabik sumali sa mga orgs, sabik sa mga outdoor activities, sabik sa kahit na anong unang pagkakataon na mararanasan bilang isang college student. 

Baekhyun is leaning on his shoulder while his other arm rest comfortably on Baekhyun’s waist. The beautiful view of taal plus the nice weather makes everything so peaceful and calm for both of them. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay ni Baekhyun at marahang hinalikan ang singsing na suot nito. The promise ring they had looks so beautiful on his dainty finger. Regalo niya iyon dito noong monthsary nila, nabigla pa noon si Baekhyun dahil akala niya proposal na. 

“Honey?” Tawag niya dito, hawak pa rin niya ang kamay nito. Hindi magsasawa si Chanyeol sa maganda at malambot na kamay ni Baekhyun

“Hmm?”

“I was planning to apply an internship program at PAL.” Matagal na talagang gusto ni Chanyeol na pumasok sa PAL, syempre dahil ito ang nagunguna na airline sa bansa. 

Napunta na ang atensyon ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, palagi naman niya itong sinusuportahan sa lahat ng desisyon nito sa buhay pero ngayon lang narealize ni Baekhyun ang propesyon na gustong makuha ni Chanyeol. Being a Flight Attendant means a long distance relationship. Mas marami ang oras nito sa himpapawid, mas mahirap pa kung sa International Flight ito maaassign dahil mas maraming pagkakataon na nasa labas ito ng bansa. Hindi niya mapigilan makaramdam ng lungkot, hindi pa man din nagtatagal ang relasyon nila ay sinusubok na sila. Bago pa siya makilala ni Chanyeol at dumating sa buhay nito ay mas una na nitong minahal ang pangarap nito. Mahirap man para kay Baekhyun ay susuportahan pa rin niya si Chanyeol dahil mahal niya. Alam niyang pareho lang silang mahihirapan pagdating ng araw kaya ngayon pa lang ay kailangan na nilang unawain pareho ang mga obligasyon nila sa kanilang propesyon. May mga bagay talagang hindi makukuha ng sabay kahit na gusto mong panghawakan pareho.

Baekhyun gave him a reassuring smile, that everything will be alright, that he will always cheer for him in everything he’ll do.

“Kelan ka mag aapply?” Tanong niya kay Chanyeol.  
“I already talk to dad, pero syempre gusto ko pa rin makapasok dahil qualified ako at hindi dahil anak ako ng isa sa mga board members. I’ll go there by tomorrow.”

“Okay, Ano pa?” alam ni Baekhyun na may gusto pang sabihin si Chanyeol, nararamdaman niya.

“Are you okay with it?”

“Okay saan? Sa internship mo? Syempre naman!”

“No, I mean me being a Flight Attendant. You know the consequences honey.”

“Of course I know, bago pa man ako pumayag sa relasyon na ito alam ko na iyon Chanyeol. Nakilala kita bilang isang Chanyeol Park na gustong maging FA. Dati nga iniimagine ko na naka uniform ka as a FA, kinikilig ako kasi naiimagine ko na sobrang bagay ka doon. Gusto kong tuparin mo yung pangarap mo na iyon Chanyeol, susuportahan naman kita eh, palagi.”

“Pangarap ko iyon noong hindi pa kita nakikilala, syempre iba na ngayon dahil parte ka na ng pangarap ko Baekhyun.”

Halos maluha si Baekhyun sa narinig, gabi gabi talaga siyang nagpapasalamat na binigyan siya ng pagkakataon na mahalin ang isang Park Chanyeol at wala na siyang mahihiling pa ng mahalin din siya nito pabalik. Everything is so worth it for Chanyeol. The best decision he ever made is he let Chanyeol to be his first in everything. His first kiss, His first boyfriend and his first love. 

“Wag mong ibahin Chanyeol, idagdag mo lang ako. Hindi ibig sabihin ay tatalikuran mo na ang pangarap mo dahil lang dumating ako. Hindi ako magiging masaya kung ako ang pipiliin mo over your goals, your dream. Andito lang naman ako hindi naman ako mawawala. Maghihintay ako kasi alam ko bago matapos ang araw mahal mo pa rin naman ako at babalik ka sa akin. Let’s make our dreams come true together okay?”

Bumaba si Chanyeol sa pagkakaupo niya sa likod ng dala niyang pickup. Naglatag lang sila doon ni Baekhyun at naupo habang tanaw ang Taal sa hapon, papalubog na ang araw kaya madilim na rin, may mangingilan na bituin na rin silang nakikita sa langit. Napakaganda ng langit dahil walang polusyon at ang malamig at sariwang hangin ay napakasarap sa balat, malayong malayo sa klima ng maynila. Naaamoy nila ang mabangong amoy ng mga puno sa bawat ihip ng hangin, napaka tahimik ng buong lugar, tamang tama lang sa kanilang dalawa na gustong masolo ang isa’t isa at makapag pahinga, deserve nila iyon.

Inilahad niya ang kamay sa harap ni Baekhyun para tulungan itong makatayo, nagtataka man si Baekhyun pero ibinigay pa rin niya ang kamay sa kanyang Boyfriend na may malaking ngiti ngayon sa labi.

“Anong trip mo?”

“Wala lang let’s dance?”

“Anong dance?! Nakakahiya baka may makakita sa atin Chanyeol.”

“Wala namang tao at kung may makakita man ano naman ngayon? Wala namang masama sumayaw.”

“Wala naman tayong music!”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya sa bulsa, binuksan at namili ng kanta. 

Nagsimula na ang kanta, mahigpit na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, inilapit niya ito lalo sa kanya. Hindi mawala ang ngiti nila pareho, they find themselves silly but who cares? Inilagay niya ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa kanyang batok habang hinawakan niya ng buong pagmamahal ang bewang nito. Ang lapit nila sa isa’t isa, kitang kita na ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa magagandang mata ni Chanyeol. 

‘It’s amazing how you  
Can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
When I hear when you don’t say a thing’

Mabagal ang mga galaw nila habang nakatingin lang sa isa’t isa. Napapatawa na lang sila bigla dahil alam nilang mukha na silang tanga sa oras na iyon. Hindi sila nag uusap sapat na ang mga tingin nila para maipadama kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa. Minsang hinahawi ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun na humaharang sa magaganda nitong mata dahil sa malakas na hangin. Inipit niya ito sa tenga nito para hindi na makaharang. Wala nang makakahigit pa sa ganda ni Baekhyun sa mga mata niya. 

‘All day long I can hear  
People talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
Try as they may they can never define  
What’s being said between your heart and mine.’

Isinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa malapad na dibdib ni Chanyeol, perks of having a tall boyfriend. Rinig na rinig niya ang malakas na tibok ng puso nito. Naramdaman niya ang paghalik ni Chanyeol sa ulo niya. He loves Baekhyun’s strawberry scented shampoo, even Baekhyun’s natural scent. Dahil palagi silang magkasama alam na alam na ni Chanyeol ang mga maliliit na bagay tungkol kay Baekhyun. He loves every little things that his boyfriend had. Lahat lahat kahit ang mga bagay na hindi pa niya nalalaman ay alam niyang mamahalin at magugustuhan pa rin niya. 

  
Si Chanyeol na lang ang gumagalaw sa kanilang dalawa, he is slowly swaying Baekhyun left to right while still holding him tight on his arms. 

Wala nang iba pang iniisip si Baekhyun ng mga oras na iyon, basta masaya silang dalawa ngayon at walang makakapag pabago sa nararamdaman niyang saya.

Maya maya lang ay narinig ni Baekhyun nang sabayan ni Chanyeol ang kanta, gusto gusto talaga niya kapag kinakantahan siya ng Boyfriend niya. Napaka ganda ng malalim nitong boses.

“The smile on your face let’s me know that you need me, there’s a truth in your eyes saying you’ll never leave me, the touch of your hand says you’ll catch me wherever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.”

“I love you so much Baekhyun.” Tinanggal ni Baekhyun sa pagkakasandal ang ulo niya at tiningala ang kanyang Boyfriend. Mabilis niya itong hinalikan sa labi. Napasimagot naman si Chanyeol, nabitin dahil sa isang halik.

“isa lang?” Inginuso pa niya ang kanyang labi natatawang pinagbigyan naman ito ni Baekhyun. He kissed him on his left cheek to his right cheek, to his nose, and a long but a soft kiss on his lips. 

“And I love you too Chanyeol.”

Hindi nila halos napansin na madilim na, mabuti na lang ay may ilang mga ilaw sa park na pinuntahan nila. Muli silang bumalik sa likod ng pickup ni Chanyeol. Yakap pa rin niya ng mahigpit si Baekhyun, nasa likod siya nito at komportableng itong nakasandal sa kanyang dibdib. Masaya nilang pinag usapan ang mga plano nila, ang mga naiisip nilang bagay na pwede nilang gawin sa susunod nang magkasama. Alam nilang pareho na mas susubukin pa ng panahon ang kanilang relasyon, pero dahil mahal nila ang isa’t isa ay makakaya nila kahit na ano. Binibigyan nila ng Kalayaan ang isa’t isa na tuparin ang kanilang mga pangarap. Dahil para sa kanila ang tagumpay ng isa ay tagumpay nilang dalawa. 

Nagsimula na ang Internship ni Chanyeol sa PAL, matataas ang nakukuha niyang evaluations at sobrang natutuwa sa kanya ang mga trainers ng PAL sa pinapakitang performance. Sinabi rin niya kay Baekhyun na mataas ang potential niya na makuha siya ng PAL for training na for a regular FA pagka graduate niya. Hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun sa ibinalita ni Chanyeol, knowing his boyfriend he knows his capabilities and how he excel in everything he loves to do. Proud na proud siya kay Chanyeol.

Samantalang katulad ng nakagawian tuwing sem break ay umuwi si Baekhyun sa Bulacan, naisama niya si Jongdae sa kanila dahil gusto nitong makilala ang pamilya niya, wala rin naman itong gagawin sa condo nito dahil parehong nasa america ang magulang ni Jongdae. Pumunta rin sa kanila si Kyungsoo, at home na at home ang dalawa at sobrang aliw na aliw ang mama at papa niya kina jongdae, nakiki mama at tatay na rin ang mga ito. 

Hindi katulad noong nakaraang bakasyon, minsan na lang kung makabisita si Chanyeol sa kanila dahil na rin sa Internship nito. Hindi na nga niya ito pinapapunta kapag off nito sa PAL dahil mas gusto niyang makapag pahinga si Chanyeol. 

“Anak hindi ba dadalaw si Chanyeol?” tanong sa kanya ng mama niya habang kumakain sila ni Jongdae ng meryenda sa sala.

“Hindi yon pupunta mama sa linggo magpapahinga yon.”

  
“Nako tita mama hayaan niyo nang wag munang magkita ang dalawa, umay na ako sa kanila, hanggang dito ba naman sa Bulacan kaharutan nila ang nakikita ko. Parang awa gusto ko ng pahinga.” Inirapan pa siya nito, masuka suka na si Jongdae sa kanilang dalawa palibhasa kasi harot without any labels at all sila ni minseok inggit siya kasi harot with labels ang dalawa. 

“Ibalik mo nga yang kamote na kinakain mo pwede ka nang lumayas. Ang sabihin mo inggit ka lang.”

“Ikaw na lang kaya ang bumisita sa kanya anak? Kahit doon ka na magpalipas ng buong araw sa condo ni Chanyeol ayos lang ako bahala sa Tatay mo.”

“Iba din si tita mama napaka supportive sana all.” 

“Ano naman gagawin ko doon ma?!”

“Panahon na para paligayahin mo ang bortang Chanyeol baks, kilos na ang bagal mo. Hanggang ngayon virgin ka pa din my god!”

“Tangina Jongdae ang baboy?!” Binato niya ito ng unan, gusto sana niyang magpaliwanag sa mama niya na wala pa sila sa ganoon ni Chanyeol! At wala pa silang balak e level up sa kama ang relasyon nila. 

“Hay bunso, wag ka nang mahiya pa kay mama. Ano naman kung gawin niyo iyon? Hindi ka naman mabubuntis kahit ano pang gawin mo.” Tawa ng tawa si Jongdae at ang mama niya, pinagkakaisahan siya. Habang siya ay pulang pula na sa hiya. 

Totoo na hindi pa nila nagagawa o kahit na pag usapan ang tungkol sa bagay na iyon. Hanggang momol lang sila ni Chanyeol. Minsan na siyang nakapunta at naka tulog sa condo nito, nagtabi na sila sa kama at wala nang iba pang nangyari. Alam niya kung paano magpigil si Chanyeol tuwing lumalalim ang halikan nila, minsan kasi ay mas demanding at mas mapusok ang halik nito lalo na kung namimiss nila ang isa’t isa at matagal na hindi nagkita.

Sa mga paraan ng paghalik sa kanya ni Chanyeol ramdam niya ang pangangailan nito at kasabikan sa kanya, hindi lang nito sinasabi pero alam niya iyon. Hindi lang niya ineentertain o kahit e bring up kapag nag uusap sila, nahihiya kasi siya. Si Chanyeol na always considerate mas mahalaga sa kanya ang mararamdaman ni Baekhyun, kung hindi pa ito ready ay handa naman siyang maghintay.

Napagdesisyunan na nga ni Baekhyun na siya na lang ang dumalaw sa kanyang boyfriend, gusto niyang e surprise si Chanyeol. Na mimiss na rin naman nila ang isa’t isa kaya heto siya at binubuksan na ang pintuan ng condo ni Chanyeol. May susi siya nito, noong una ay nagtataka pa siya kung bakit binigyan siya ni Chanyeol ng duplicate key ng condo nito. Bago pa niya maisip na baka gusto na siyang ibahay ay sinabi nito sa kanya na: “My place is also your place, I am safe here so you are. Kapag miss mo ako pwede ka pumunta dito kahit kailan mo gusto, you are always welcome on my place Honey.”

Malaki at maluwag ang condo ni Chanyeol, malaki iyon para sa isang tao. Simple lang ang interior ng condo, napag alam din niyang si Chanyeol mismo ang nag disenyo at gumawa ng interior sa condo nito. Maaliwalas at masarap sa mata ang pinaghalong kulay crema, gray at dark brown na pangunahing kulay ng paligid. 

Wala pa si Chanyeol at mamayang alas sais pa ang uwi nito kaya naglinis muna si Baekhyun, inayos lang niya ang ilang libro na naka kalat sa dining area ni Chanyeol, kahit kasi kumakain ay may bitbit na libro si Chanyeol at nag aaral. Kaunti lang ang niligpit niya dahil malinis ang condo ni Chanyeol, kahit pagod ito nakakapag laan pa rin ito ng oras para mag linis.

  
Nagluto na lang siya, mabuti na lang at nakapag grocery siya bago pumunta doon. Nahulaan na niya na paniguradong walang laman ang ref nito maliban sa tubig at ilang microwavable ready to eat foods. Bilang isang estudyante na nag aaral tungkol sa pagkain palagi niyang pinag sasabihan si Chanyeol na iwasan ang pagkain ng processed food dahil masama iyon sa katawan. Dapat balance ang kinakain araw araw lalo na at paguran ang schedule ni Chanyeol. 

Sinigurado niya talagang malalamanan ang ref nito, mula sa mga prutas, gulay na pwedeng gawing salad, gatas at ang pinabaong pagkain ng mama niya. Nag iiwan rin siya palagi ng note sa ref nito ng mga dapat na kinakain nito.

Simpleng Chicken Alfredo at Egg drop soup lang ang niluto niya. Maya maya ay darating na rin kasi si Chanyeol kaya mabilisang putahe lang ang niluto niya. Habang naghihintay ay naligo na muna siya, may ilang damit kasi siya doon kaya walang problema. 

Gustong gusto ni Baekhyun na ginagamit ang shower gel at shampoo ni Chanyeol, naaamoy niya kasi ang boyfriend niya at natutuwa siya kapag pareho sila ng amoy. Pakiramdam niya tuloy ay yakap niya si Chanyeol lalo lang tuloy niyang na miss.

  
Natapos na maligo si Baekhyun pero wala pa din si Chanyeol, pumunta muna siya sa kwarto nito kasi wala lang, bored na bored na siya kaya papakialaman muna niya ang mga gamit nito. Baka kasi may sikreto ang Boyfriend niya na di pa niya nalalaman. Napapatawa siya sa naiisip.

Una niyang tinignan ay ang walk in closet nito, wala namang kakaiba doon halos kabisado na niya kung saan mga nakalagay ang gamit ni Chanyeol dahil palagi niyang inaayos. Maayos na nakasalansan ang mga branded nitong polo, mga hoodies at oversize shirt. Napatingin siya sa suot niya parang gusto niyang palitan. Kumuha siya ng isang kulay itim na oversized shirt ni Chanyeol at isinuot. Dahil naka maiksing boxer lang siya, lumagpas ang shirt sa suot na boxer. Hanggaang sa kalahati lang ng hita niya ang shirt. Ang sexy niya tuloy tignan dahil lumilitaw ang pagka mestizo niya. 

Satisfied na siya sa mga nakita at sa bago niyang suot kaya lumabas na siya. Sunod niyang hinalungkat ay mga drawer nito. Hindi niya ugaling mangialam ng gamit ni Chanyeol dahil sa privacy, pero dahil nga bored siya pinagbigyan na niya ang curiosity niya. 

Sa pagkalkal ng mga drawer ni Chanyeol na confirm niya kung gaano ka boring ang boyfriend niya, puro papel, ballpen at calculators lang ang nakita niya. And yes, calculators dahil may collection yata si Chanyeol ng mga calculator. Puro school supplies lang ang laman. Titigilan na sana niya nang may makita siya sa bandang gilid ng pinaka huling drawer. Akala nga niya pagkain dahil makulay, ganoon na lang gulat niya ng makita kung ano yung mga makukulay na nakikita niya. Iba’t ibang klase ng condoms! May mga ilang bote din siya ng lube na nakita. Kinabahan siya sa mga nakita kaya isinara na niya. Hindi niya ma process sa utak niya kung bakit may mga ganoon si Chanyeol? 

Hindi kaya may dinadalang babae si Chanyeol sa condo niya kapag wala ako? Baka may naikama na itong flight stewardess? Puputulan kita ng bayag Chanyeol kapag totoo!

Kinakabahan na siya sa mga naiisip niya. Hindi naman ganoon ang Boyfriend niya. Hindi lang dahil sa hindi pa siya handa sa bagay na ‘iyon’ ay maghahanap na ito ng ligaya sa iba. 

Lalo siyang nagulat ng marinig ang pagbukas ng pinto sa living room kaya lumabas na siya ng kwarto ni Chanyeol. Kung wala siguro siyang nakitang condoms ay baka sinalubong na niya ito ng yakap at mga halik. 

Gulat na gulat si Chanyeol nang makita niya ang kanyang Boyfriend na kalalabas lang galing sa kwarto niya. Sa sobrang pagkamiss niya dito ay gusto niya biglang yakapin at paulanan ng halik. Takang taka si Chanyeol nang hindi man lang siya binati nito at nagpunta na sa dining area. 

“Tara na kumain na tayo malamig na yung niluto ko.” Wala itong kahit na anong emosyon, gusto sana niyang tanungin kung bakit ito pumunta ng biglaan? Kapag pumupunta kasi si Baekhyun ay palagi itong nagsasabi muna sa kanya.

Mamaya na lang siguro niya tatanungin, nawala ang pagod niya nang makita niya ang pinakamamahal niya na ngayon ay abala nang kumakain.

“I miss you honey.” Napatigil sa pagsubo si Baekhyun, napansin niyang nakatitig lang si Chanyeol sa kanya , wala pang laman na pagkain ang plato nito at mukhang pinanonood lang siyang kumain.

“Oh bakit hindi ka kumakain?” 

“Hindi lang ako makapaniwala na nandito ka ngayon sa harap ko.” 

“Bakit? May tinatago ka?”

“Ha?”

Gulong gulo na si Chanyeol sa mood ngayon ng Boyfriend niya, mukhang galit ito na ewan. Wala naman siyang ginawang ikagagalit nito? Nagrereply naman siya kaagad sa mga text nito at kapag hindi naman siya kaagad makakapag reply ay nagsasabi siya. Ganoon ang sitwasyon nila noong nakaraang linggo hanggang ngayon dahil nga hindi sila nagkikita.

“May problema ka ba?” Tanong niya dito, naka nguso ito at iniirapan siya. Wala talaga siyang ideya bakit ito nagkaka ganoon. 

“Wala! Ikaw maghugas niyan lahat mamaya.” Galit na kumain na lang si Baekhyun, naaasar siya sa mukha ngayon ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na mag conclude ng kung ano ano. Ito kasi ang hirap dahil never nila napag uusapan ang tungkol sa sex. Willing naman siyang ibigay ang sarili niya kung gugustuhin lang ni Chanyeol, siya lang itong nabibitin minsan kapag nagpipigil ito. Napapangunahan ng hiya ang libog niya sa katawan, nafufrustrate na siya sa sarili lalo pa at nakita niya iyon sa drawer ni Chanyeol baka nga humahanap na ito ng init ng katawan sa iba! 

Gusto niyang maiyak, nakakahiya siya kasi kung ano ano ang iniisip niya. Inilagay na niya sa lababo ang pinagkainan at iniwan si Chanyeol na mag isa, ramdam niya ang pagsunod ng mata nito sa kanya. Mag eemote na lang muna siya sa kwarto nito.

Mabilis na kumain at niligpit na ni Chanyeol ang mga pinagkainan. Sumunod na kaagad siya kay Baekhyun sa kanyang kwarto dahil ang weird na ng kinikilos nito, nag aalala na siya. 

Nakita niya itong nakahiga patalikod sa kanya, ngayon lang niya napansin ang suot nito. Napangiti siya dahil ang ganda nitong tignan sa damit niya. Litaw na litaw ang makinis at mapuputi nitong hita. Nilapitan niya ito at niyakap ng mahigpit. Tumabi siya dito at naaamoy ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya ngayon kay Baekhyun. Hinalikan niya ito sa noo at ipinatong ang kanyang pisngi sa pisngi nito.

“Mukhang galit ang honey ko? Galit ka ba sa akin?” Nag aalalang tanong niya dito, wala siyang nakuhang sagot kaya pinaharap na niya ito sa kanya. Halos malaglag ang puso ni Chanyeol nang makitang umiiyak si Baekhyun. “Hey, what’s wrong? Bakit ka umiiyak?” 

“May dinadala ka bang iba bukod sa akin dito sa condo mo?” Lalong naiyak si Baekhyun, naiiyak siya kasi naguguilty rin siya kahit papaano na nagawa niyang maisip yon, kay Chanyeol na Boyfriend niya of all people? Pero para na rin sa ikagagaan ng loob niya.

“Ano bang sinasabi mo? Syempre wala bukod sayo.”

“May nakita akong mga condom Chanyeol! Ano ipaliwanag mo bakit may mga ganoon ka?!”

Nanlamig si Chanyeol sa narinig, biglang hindi siya makatingin kay Baekhyun, nahiya siya bigla.

“Nakita mo yon?”

“Oo! Ano nakikipag sex ka sa iba?”

“What?! Honey no! Of course not! I was planning to use them with you. Ano ba yang naiisip mo?” 

Pareho silang nagulat. Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil napa amin na lang siya bigla, ayaw niyang nag iisip ng ganoon si Baekhyun. Wala siyang planong gamitim ang mga yon sa iba. Hindi na makatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, namumula na siya panigurado. Hindi niya naisip na para sa kanya ang mga iyon. Sure siya na binuksan niya ang aircon pero bakit parang uminit na bigla? Hindi na rin siya makahinga ng maayos. Malapit ang mukha ni Chanyeol sa kanya at ramdam niya ang mga titig nito. 

“Honey, ayokong nag iisip ka ng ganoon. Ikaw lang ang nakakapunta rito at wala akong iba. Hindi ko magagawang gawin yon sa’yo. Kahit na mahirap lalo na sa sitwasyon natin ngayon ay nagpipigil ako dahil alam kong hindi ka pa handa sa bagay na’yon. Maghihintay naman ako-“

Hindi na pinatapos ni Baekhyun, hinalikan na niya ito. Nagulat si Chanyeol hindi kaagad siya nakabawi. Gumagalaw ng mabilis at sabik ang mga labi ni Baekhyun urging him to kiss him back.  
  
Handa na sanang humalik pabalik si Chanyeol nang huminto si Baekhyun. Kita ni Baekhyun ang pagkabitin sa mata ni Chanyeol. He saw love, desire and lust. Napangiti siya dahil alam niyang kailangan siya ni Chanyeol, siya lang ang kailangan nito at wala nang iba pa.

“Sino namang nagsabi na hindi ako handa Chanyeol?” Hinawakan niya ang likod ng batok nito at hinaplos pababa hanggang sa dibdib nito. “I want you Chanyeol, let’s use them. Gamitin na natin sila at huwag mo nang itago pa.” 

That’s the cue, sinunggaban kaagad ni Chanyeol ng nagbabagang halik si Baekhyun. Ibang iba ang halik na iyon sa nakasanayan nilang halik. Baekhyun can feel the needs on his kiss. Mabilis at malalim ang mga halik nito na halos hindi na niya masabayan. Naramdaman niya ang dila nito na gustong pumasok ngayon sa bibig niya, hinayaan niyang tikman siya ni Chanyeol. Napapaungol na sa sarap si Baekhyun, sa halik pa lang ni Chanyeol ay dinadala na siya nito sa langit. 

Bumaba ang halik nito sa kanyang panga papunta sa kanyang leeg, napapasabunot na siya sa sarap. Nag iiwan ng mga marka doon si Chanyeol, minamarkahan ang kung ano ang kanya. Pinanggigilan na ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya, gigil na gigil ito ngayon gusto na niyang kainin ng buo si Baekhyun, gusto niyang halikan ang lahat ng parte ng katawan nito. Wala siyang sasayangin dahil matagal na niya itong hinintay. Baekhyun hear the sounds of his lips whenever it touches his delicate skin. Pati ang dila nito ay nararamdaman na niya sa leeg niya, tumatayo na ang balahibo niya sa katawan.

Umalis si Chanyeol sa ibabaw ni Baekhyun at isa isang tinanggal ang butones ng suot niyang pang itaas habang nakatingin pa rin kay Baekhyun. Namumula ang mga pisngi nito at nangingintab ang labi dahil sa halik na pinagsaluhan nila. He look like a mess but so damn gorgeous! Wala nang iba pang mahihiling si Chanyeol, he felt so lucky that he had Baekhyun all for himself alone.

Alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano kaganda ang katawan ni Chanyeol, pero iba pa rin pala kapag nakita niya ito ng malapitan. He sexily remove his shirt, the muscle on his biceps flex when he remove it. Napaka ganda ng hubog ng katawan nito mula sa kanyang dibdib papunta sa abs nito hanggang sa V line, down to his hard and already erected shaft. Nakapantalon pa ito pero bakat na. Napapalunok sa sarap si Baekhyun, tanawin pa lang masarap na ano pa kapag natikman na niya? Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya ng marinig ang tunog ng pagkalas ng belt nito. Hinubad na ni Chanyeol ang suot na pantalon kasama ang suot na brief. Chanyeol Park is deliciously naked in front of him. His big and thick cock stands on his full glory. Baekhyun unconsciously lick his lower lip, nag init siya lalo sa nakita niya.

Chanyeol touch himself, he jerk his own cock while still looking at Baekhyun. Napapaungol siya sa sarap ng nararamdaman, kung dati ay iniisip lang niya si Baekhyun habang ginagawa iyon, ngayon ay nasa harap na niya ito at mukhang masaya sa nakikita. He can’t wait anymore. He wanted to fuck him right there and right now.

Baekhyun can now feel his own hardness, he wants Chanyeol, he wants him so bad. Mababaliw na si Baekhyun sa nararamdaman. Bumangon siya sa pagkakahiga at sinalubong ang labi ni Chanyeol, mabilis niya iyong hinalikan. Hinubad na niya ang suot na damit habang hinahalikan pa rin si Chanyeol. 

Napaka ganda ni Baekhyun, lalo itong gumanda sa paningin ni Chanyeol ngayong nakahubad ito sa harap niya. Madilim ang kwarto at tanging liwanag lang ng buwan mula sa bintana ang nagbibigay liwanag sa loob ng kwarto. He looks so divine under the moonlight, ang mapuputi nitong balat ay nagliliwanag kahit na sa dilim. Kita ni Chanyeol ang mga markang iniwan niya sa leeg nito.

Nakaluhod si Chanyeol habang nakaupo naman si Baekhyun sa harap niya. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nasa pagkalalaki nito. Trabaho niya iyon, siya dapat ang magpapasaya kay Chanyeol ngayong gabi. Hindi siya sigurado sa gagawin dahil first time niyang gawin sa iba, ginaya lang niya kung paano hawakan ni Chanyeol ang ari nito kanina. Nanginginig ang kamay niya na hinawakan ang pagkalalaki ni Chanyeol, buhay na buhay ito at mainit sa palad niya. Doon lang na realize ni Baekhyun kung gaano iyon kalaki, mas lalong lumiit ang kamay niya nang hawakan ito. Napatingala siya kay Chanyeol at nakitang nakatingala ito, nakaawang ang mga labi at mukhaang nahihirapan na sa paghinga. Dahan dahan na niyang iginalaw ang kanyang palad, taas at baba. Paulit ulit niyang ginawa iyon hanggang binilisan niya ng kaunti. Nasisiyahan siya sa ungol ni Chanyeol, nasasarapan ito kaya mas ginalingan pa niya ang pagtaas baba ng kanyang kamay. Mas lalong tumigas at tumayo ang ari ni Chanyeol, galit na galit na ito. Mas lalong inilapit ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya sa ari ni Chanyeol, sisiguraduhin niyang hindi malilimutan ni Chanyeol ang gabing iyon. 

Ang kaninang kamay na nagtataas baba ay ngayon pinalitan na ni Baekhyun ng kanyang bibig. Isinubo niya ang ulo nito, narinig niyang isinisigaw na ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya, mas lalo siyang na tuturn on. “Tang ina, B-baekhyun. Ahh” 

Mas pinagbuti pa niya ang pagsubo dito, dinidilaan din niya ito pataas hanggang sa ulo at hiwa nito. Napapasabunot na sa kanya si Chanyeol at mas lalo nitong inilalapit ang sarili sa kanya, urging him to suck him more and hard. Bilang masunurin ay isinubo niya ng buo si Chanyeol, umaabot na iyon hanggang sa lalamunan niya. “A-aah ffuck Baekhyun ang sarap mo.” Mas lalong binilasan ni Baekhyun ang paglabas at pasok niya sa ari nito. Dinuduraan pa niya ito na mas lalong nakakapag pa turn on kay Chanyeol. He even lick his balls, Chanyeol almost cum on Baekhyun’s face when he did it. Mababaliw na siya napakasarap ng bibig ni Baekhyun. Tinanggal na niya ang ari niya sa bibig nito. Baekhyun looks up to him, his lips looks so damn sexy with his own saliva mix with his cum.

“I don’t want to cum yet Honey.”

Pinahiga na niya si Baekhyun, hinalikan niya ito sa labi, he can taste his own saltiness on his lips. tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang nag iisang saplot na suot nito. Baekhyun raise his hips to help Chanyeol to remove his boxers. Akala ni Chanyeol wala nang igaganda pa si Baekhyun, dahil mas lalo itong maganda na wala itong suot na kahit ano. His dick is already hard and erected just like his. 

Chanyeol raise his leg and put on his shoulder, nagulat si Baekhyun dahil never pa niyang naibuka ng ganoon ang sarili niya. Nakadapa ito malapit sa private part niya, napaka intimate ng posisyon nilang dalawa. Mas lalo siyang na excite, ipinararanas sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang sarap na hindi pa niya kailanman natitikman. 

“C-chanyeol ahh ahhhh” hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung saan siya kakapit ng dilaan ni Chanyeol ang butas niya. His tongue were drawing circles on his rim, hinahalikan din niya iyon na parang sa labi niya, madumi pero napaka sarap. Tuluyan na siyang dinala sa langit ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol fuck him using his tongue, hinawakan niya ang buhok nito at inilayo sa butas niya, hindi na niya kinakaya ang mga nararamdaman niya, na ooverwhelm na siya sa sarap. 

Tumayo si Chanyeol at pumunta sa gilid ng kama, kinuha na nito sa drawer ang condom at isang bote ng lube. Wala na siyang sinayang pa he opens the bottle of lube and put a generous amout on his finger. Muli niyang itinaas ang binti ni Baekhyun. “Honey, please tell me if it hurts.” 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, alam niyang kahit masakit ay hindi niya patitigilin si Chanyeol, never. Naramdaman na ni Baekhyun ang malamig na daliri ni Chanyeol na unti unting pumapasok sa butas niya, kinagat niya ang ibabang labi aaminin niyang medyo masakit. “fuck Baekhyun you’re so tight.” Mas lalong pinag hiwalay ni Chanyeol ang hita niya, mas dumiin ang pag pasok ng daliri nito. Sa haba ng daliri ni Chanyeol kahit isa pa lang pakiramdam niya ay mahahati na siya dalawa. 

Napapaungol na sa sarap si Baekhyun, tumitirik na ang mga mata niya. Banyaga sa kanya ang nararamdaman pero masarap, mababaliw siya kapag itinigil ni Chanyeol ang ginagawa nito, masyado siya nitong pinaliligaya.

Ang isang daliri nito ay naging dalawa hanggang sa naging tatlo. Naririnig na ni Baekhyun ang kaluskos ng kama sa pwersa at bilis ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay lalabasan na siya kaya hinila na niya si Chanyeol palapit sa kanya, hindi na niya kaya. He needs Chanyeol inside of him.

“Chanyeol please” Hindi na makilala ni Baekhyun ang sariling boses, nagmamakaawa na ang tinig niya. Tumingin ito sa kanya, the lust is still there, hindi na makilala ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, he looks like a hungry beast. Uhaw na uhaw ito sa kanya, sabik na sabik. Kahit pa ramdam ni Baekhyun ang gigil ni Chanyeol sa bawat galaw nito, sinisigurado ni Chanyeol na hindi masasaktan si Baekhyun. Una ito ni Baekhyun, he wanted to give what’s the best for him. He moves rough and fast but the care and love was still there. He’ll make sure that it will be a remarkable night for both them. This is the first time that they will make love and make their bodies move as one.

Buong ingat na pumatong ulit siya sa ibabaw nito at hinalikan sa labi, their tongue once again dance on the same rhythm. Unti unting inangat ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sarili habang patuloy na hinahalikan si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ang kanyang pagkalalaki at unti unting ipinasok sa butas ni Baekhyun. Napapaungol si Baekhyun sa labi niya, maging siya ay nahihirapan. Ayaw niyang biglain, ingat na ingat siya sa bawat galaw niya. Hinihingal na sila pareho at tagaktak na ang pawis nila. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang bewang ni Baekhyun dahil hindi na iyon mapirmi. ‘Aaah aah aaah C-chanyeol.” 

“Honey please spread you legs more. I c-can’t penetrate.” Ipinulupot na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga binti sa bewang ni Chanyeol para hindi na sila mahirapan pa. Sobrang sakit para kay Baekhyun para siyang pinupunit. Maingat lang ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol sa ibabaw niya, hindi niya mapigilan ang mapahawak at mapakalmot sa likod ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun never knew that having sex is so damn painful but feels so good at the same time.

Naipasok na ni Chanyeol ang kabuuan niya sa loob ni Baekhyun, pareho silang napaungol sa sarap. Nang maramdaman na pamilyar na si Baekhyun sa laki niya ay sinimulan na niyang maglabas pasok. Ang mabagal na galaw ay naging mabilis. He kiss baekhyun once again while fucking him real hard. Ang tanging tunog na maririnig ay ang mga ungol nila at ang tunog ng kama na tumatama na ngayon sa pader. Wala nang maramdamang sakit si Baekhyun, masarap na sa pakiramdam. 

Sinsabayan na ni Baekhyun ang bawat galaw ni Chanyeol, sinasalubong niya ang pagbayo nito na lalong nagpalalim ng ari ni Chanyeol sa loob niya, mas masarap at mas nakakabaliw. Hinawakan naman siya ni Chanyeol at pinigilan ang pag galaw ng bewang niya, gusto niyang siya lang gagalawa sa kanilang dalawa dahil lalabasan kaagad siya sa ginagagawa ni Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun groans, dahil mas masarap kapag ganoon. Muling pinangigilan ni Chanyeol ang leeg niya habang patuloy itong bumabayo. Nanghina siya kaya itinigil na niya ang pag protesta na gumalaw din. Ang mga labi nito na sa leeg niya ay bumaba hanggang sa dibdib niya hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang labi nito sa kanyang nipples. Dinilaan niya iyon at sinipsip, napapaiyak na sa sarap si Baekhyun. Nasasabunutan na niya si Chanyeol pero patuloy pa rin ito sa pagsubo sa dibdib niya habang ang isa nitong kamay ay nasa bewang pa rin niya bilang suporta sa paglabas pasok nito.

Maya maya lang ay pareho na nilang naramdaman na malapit na silang labasan kaya mas lalong binilisan ni Chanyeol ang pag galaw niya. Ang ingay na lalo ni Baekhyun, sinasabayan ng ingay niya ang tunog ng kama na kulang na lang ay magiba na sa lakas ng pwersa ni Chanyeol. Napa upo na si Chanyeol para mas makabwelo, inangat na niya sa kanyang balikat ang binti ni Baekhyun, hingal na hingal na siya. “B-baekhyun ahh ahhhh I’m so close.” 

A few more thrust and he fills Baekhyun’s walls with his cum. Napapapikit siya sa sarap. Habang si Baekhyun ay nilabasan na rin , naramdaman niya ang mainit na likido na tumalsik sa kanyang tiyan. 

Dahan dahan na inilabas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang pagkalalaki sa butas ni Baekhyun. Dumapa siya sa ibabaw nito at hinalikan ito ng buong pagmamahal sa noo. Napapapikit na si Baekhyun sa pinag halong pagod at antok. Hinawi ni Chanyeol ang pawisan nitong buhok sa noo. “I love you so much Baekhyun.”   
Pagod na ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at mahigpit na niyakap si Chanyeol na ngayon ay naka higa sa ibabaw niya. “I love you so much too Chanyeol.” 

“Wala ka nang kawala pa Honey, pananagutan kita.”

“Sino bang nagsabi na mawawala ako? Ngayon pa ba na halos itupi mo ako sa kalahati kanina.” Natawa sila pareho. Biglang may naalala si Baekhyun kaya pinalo niya ang pwet ni Chanyeol. “Gago? Bakit hindi ka nag condom pala?”

“Nah, no need. I’m clean and there is nothing to worry about.”

“Eh bakit ang dami mong condom? Iba iba pa ang kulay akala ko kanina candy! Umamin ka nga Chanyeol.”

“Fine. Si Sehun talaga ang may bigay non. Loko loko eh, bigla akong inabutan ng ganoon sa klase nang malaman niyang natutulog ka dito sa condo minsan.”

“So si Sehun?” Tumango ito sa kanya. “Eh bakit hindi mo sinabi kaagad? Kung ano ano tuloy naiisip ko sa’yo kanina!” mahina niya itong pinagpapalo sa braso. Na guilty tuloy siya. Pero may magandang naidulot naman ang nakita niya dahil pareho naman silang lumigaya ni Chanyeol kanina.

“Honey, hindi ko magagawang lokohin ka, nangako kaya ako sa Tatay mo. And masyado kitang mahal para gawin yon sa’yo. Ganoon ba ang tingin mo sa akin?”

“No, never.” Umalis na si Chanyeol sa ibabaw ni Baekhyun at pumunta na sa gilid nito. Humarap naman si Baekhyun sa kanya at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. Sumiksik ito sa leeg niya at inamoy amoy siya. 

“Hindi pa ako naliligo honey and pawis ako.” 

“I don’t care, bukas ka na lang maligo inaantok na ako. Let’s sleep na.”

“Ayaw mo bang mag shower muna?”

“Ayaw, masakit ang katawan ko. Bukas na lang sabay na tayo.”

  
Wala nang nagawa pa si Chanyeol, hinayaan na lang niya si Baekhyun na mukhang patulog na ngayon sa dibdib niya. He kiss him on his forehead again and wish him a good night. 

Mas hinigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap kay Baekhyun, mas lalo pa niyang minahal ang Boyfriend niya. Gagawin niya ang lahat para may mapatunayan siya sa buhay at matupad ang mga pangarap niya na para sa kanilang dalawa na ngayon. Patutunayan niya sa mga magulang niya at sa mga magulang ni Baekhyun na ang pagmamahal nila ay totoo. Alam niyang maaga pa para sabihin na si Baekhyun na ang gusto niyang makasama habang buhay pero para kay Chanyeol nahanap na niya ang tamang tao sa buhay niya at si Baekhyun yon. Pinunan nito ang lahat ng mga pagkukulang niya at tanggap nito ang kapintasan niya. Alam nilang hindi sila perfect pero kaya nilang maging buo at sapat para sa isa’t isa. 

Kinabukasan masayang kumakain ng tanghalian ang dalawa nang mag ring ang phone ni Chanyeol, tumatawag ang isa sa mga trainer niya sa PAL. Nagtataka siya dahil linggo at wala siyang duty. Sinagot niya ito, hindi na siya umalis sa kinauupuan niya habang patuloy na kumakain si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

“Yes Ms. Diane?” sagot ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya.

  
“Chanyeol I have a good news for you! I’m sorry for a sudden call but anyway this can’t wait. I emailed your resume and all your certificates from PAL in Qatar Airways and guess what? They are very impressed on your credentials! They wanted to train you right after you graduated in Doha for 2 years! 1 year is for your training and the other year is for your probation. And I already told to your dad about this.”

  
“You told him Ms. Diane?” Kinakabahang tanong niya.

“Yes! And he is so proud of you. Meet me on my office tomorrow and we’ll talk about this okay? You don’t have to agree immediately but think about it. This is an opportunity Chanyeol.” 

Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na takang nakatingin din sa kanya. Kaya ba niyang iwan ngayon si Baekhyun? Matatanggap kaya nito?

“I-i’ll think about it Ms. Diane. Thank you so much. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ibinaba na ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone sa mesa, napabuntong hininga siya hindi niya alam ang dapat maramdaman. 

  
“Sino yon?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya

“Si Ms. Diane, gusto niya daw ako makausap bukas.”

“Bakit daw?”

Humarap si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at hinawakan ang dalawa nitong kamay. Kung siguro ay katulad pa rin siya ng dati ay mabilis siyang papayag pero iba na kasi ngayon, may Baekhyun na siya sa buhay niya at kasama ito sa bawat desisyon niya. Mahirap para sa kanya ang umalis, wala pa man din silang isang taon ni Baekhyun ay iiwan na niya ito kaagad. Buo na kasi ang plano niya na mag training sa PAL after ng internship niya hindi naman niya ineexpect na may mas malaking opportunity pala ang naghihintay sa kanya.

“Honey gusto akong kunin ng Qatar Airways para mag training after ng graduation.” 

Kinabahan si Chanyeol dahil naka tingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Wala agad itong sinabi, wala siyang makuhang emosyon o sagot sa mukha nito. 

  
Para kay Baekhyun mahirap mag desisyon kaagad, pero alam naman niya sa sarili niya ang isasagot kay Chanyeol. He loves him so much and he can’t be selfish, matagal naman na niyang alam na possible ngang magkahiwalay sila ng landas ni Chanyeol balang araw. Kailangan nitong tuparin ang pangarap nito at ganoon din naman siya, para sa kanilang dalawa naman yon. Kailangan nilang may mapatunayan at paghirapang matupad ang goals nila kahit pa hindi sila magkasama. Hindi naman ibig sabihin mababawasan ang pagmamahal nila para sa isa’t isa, siguro may magbabago pero yung love andoon pa rin yon. May tiwala siya hindi lang kay Chanyeol, may tiwala siya sa relasyon nila at sa pagmamahal nila.

“Gusto mo ba?” Tanong niya kay Chanyeol, alam niyang gusto ni Chanyeol, syempre pangarap niya iyon matagal na.

“O-of course I wanted pero.”

“Pero?”

“No Honey I can’t take it, I’ve already made a decision na sa PAL ako mag tetraining after ng graduation.”

“We both know that Qatar Airways are much more better than PAL.”

“I know, pero kahit na ayoko pala. Sabihin ko na lang kay Ms. Diane na hindi ako papayag.”

“Chanyeol.” Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay nitong hawak pa rin ang kamay niya. “Look at me Sop, bago pa man natin nakilala ang isa’t isa may mga goals na tayong gustong gawin at matupad. Katulad mo meron din naman ako, hindi kita pipigilan gawin ang bagay na gusto mo dahil lang may relasyon tayo. Diba nga let’s make our dreams come true together? Sabay natin tuparin yon habang sinusuportahan natin ang isa’t isa kahit pa hindi tayo magkasama. Kasi alam mo ba Sop, mas lalo kong gustong matupad ang pangarap ko dahil sa’yo. Gusto kong maging worth it dahil ako ang Partner mo, na ako ang boyfriend mo. Hindi sa na iinsecure ako pero gusto kong maging successful tayo pareho, so we can be proud to each other. I love everything about you Chanyeol, and when I say everything it means everything in you, even your dreams, your goals, your passion, Everything.”

Parang kaninang umaga lang ay naka isang round ulit sila sa banyo nang sabay silang maligo. Bigla naman silang naging emosyonal ngayon. Nayakap na lang ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, sobra sobra siyang nagpapasalamat dahil ito ang minahal niya. Baekhyun is such a loving and understanding Boyfriend, there is nothing he could ever asked for more. 

“Promise me one thing.” bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang yakap pa rin niya ito.

“Hmm?”

“Sasabihin mo sa akin kapag hindi mo na kaya, hindi ako magdadalawang isip na umuwi kaaggad. Sabihin mo sa akin kapag nahihirapan ka na.”

“Ngayon pa lang mahirap na Chanyeol, pero kakayanin ko dahil mahal kita.”

“But still.”

“Okay, okay, I promise.”

“I love you.”

Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang pagkakayakap sa kanya ni Chanyeol para mahawakan niya ang magkabila nitong pisngi, gustong gusto niyang ginagawa iyon bago niya ito halikan ng mabilis sa labi. “I love you too my sop, my president, my love. No matter what happen I will always and always love you. Hindi ako nagkamali sa pagboto ko, ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko ng paulit ulit. From your former number 1 basher Byun Baekhyun.” 

Alam ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol na marami pa silang pag subok na haharapin sa kanilang relasyon, kakayanin nila dahil mahal nila ang isa’t isa. Hindi magiging hadlang ang kilometrong layo sa kanilang relasyon. Hindi lang ang relasyon nila ang dapat nilang pagyamanin, kundi pati na rin ang kanilang sarili. Natutunan nilang palaging may ibigay sa isa’t isa kahit na walang makukuhang kapalit, masaya na silang makitang masaya ang isa man sa kanila.

Sinubok sila ng maraming beses, hindi naman perfect ang relationship nila. Nandyan ang away, tampo, selos lahat na. Pero sinisugarado nilang bago matapos ang araw ay hindi pwedeng hindi nila mapag uusapan ang simpleng away at tampuhan. Mahirap dahil iba ang oras nila, mahirap din dahil pareho silang nagsisikap at ginagawa ang best nila for their dreams. Pero dahil andyan sila para isa’t isa ang impossible ay naging possible. Chanyeol became a Flight Attendant on one of the best and most Outstanding Airline in the world. Baekhyun receives lots of awards and recognition from Culinary world cup. Nagawa niyang makapasok sa isa mga prestihiyosong paligsahan sa larangan ng Culinary, nag uwi siya ng championship sa category ng Cake Decoration and Patisseries. 

Nagkaroon ng hilig si Baekhyun sa pastries nang minsan siyang gumawa ng cake noong graduation ni Chanyeol. Nagustuhan niya sa pakiramdam na may naibibigay siya sa taong mahal niya o sa kahit na sino sa mahahalagang okasyon sa buhay ng mga ito. Iba yung saya kaya inaral niya. With the help of his Chef Instructors ay nagawa niya. Kaya naman proud na proud sa kanya ang lahat nang maipanalo niya ang Gold Medal sa Culinary Cup na ginanap pa sa Hong Kong. 

Alam niyang may isa pang taong proud din sa kanya, ang pinakamamahal niyang Boyfriend na isa na ngayong Flight Attendant. Kahit hindi sila magkasama napatunayan nilang kaya nilang mag excel on their own. Masayang masaya sila sa bawat achievement na meron sila. Kontento na silang makapag usap bago matulog at e message ang isa’t isa bago mag simula ang araw. Ganoon ang nakasanayan nila sa loob ng maraming taon. 

They grow and became a better person of their own. Mas naging matured at mas lalong naging matibay ang relasyon nila. Hindi sila kailanman nagkulang ipadama ang pagmamahal, andoon yon palagi. Marami namang paraan para maiparamdam yon hindi naman kailangan na palaging magkita, natutunan yon ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Mahirap kung iisipin pero kung talagang mahal mo naman wala namang impossible.

**5 Years Later**

“Hoy kyungsoo napaka alat! Parang hindi naman to kusinero nakakahiya kay Chanyeol tayo pa naman ang binayaran nung tao.”

“Edi sige ikaw na, ikaw magaling eh! Ayan oh stock pwedeng e adjust yan!”

“Shhh! Wala na tayong oras malapit nang bumaba ang eroplano ni Chanyeol.”

“Ayy taray may sarili nang eroplano si Chanyeol?”

“Putangina naman Jongdae!”

“Oh ano ready na ba? Ang sound system? Ang mga bulaklak?”

  
“Okay na Myeon, set up na lang talaga at pwede nang mag propose ang ating President sa kanyang Basher HAHAHAHA”

Abala ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa pag set up ng buong lugar. Ni rentahan ni Chanyeol ang restaurant na pag mamay ari ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Kinausap niya ang dalawa sa Plano niya. Balak na ni Chanyeol mag propose kay Baekhyun.

Ang tagal din niya itong pinag planuhan, ang una syempreng ginawa niya ay ang mag resign sa kanyang trabaho. Para sa kanya sapat na ang natutunan niya sa Qatar. Gusto na niyang umuwi at bumalik sa tahanan niya. Nakausap na niya ang parents niya para sa proposal na gagawin. Sobrang natuwa ang mama niya dahil sa wakas ay magiging son in law na daw nito si Baekhyun.

Naalala niya noong ipinakilala niya si Baekhyun sa Parents niya, hindi niya inaasahan ang magiging reaksyon ng mga ito. Nagulat siya nang yakapin ng mama niya si Baekhyun dahil sa wakas ay may naipakilala rin siya sa kanila. Magkasundong magkasundo si Baekhyun at ang mama at ate niya, noong wala siya ay ang mama at ate niya ang palaging kasama ng Boyfriend niya. Dumalo rin ang mga ito noong Graduation ni Baekhyun.

Nalungkot at nanghinayang siya noon, naipangako kasi niya na uuwi siya pero dahil kinulang sila sa tao ng araw na iyon ay hindi siya naka uwi. Gusto pa naman niyang kasama siya sa espesyal na araw ni Baekhyun, ayaw niyang pahuli eh.

Nagpapasalamat siya sa pamilya niya dahil suportado nila ang relasyon nila ni Baekhyun simula noon at hanggang ngayon na nagpaplano na siyang magpakasal. Ganoon din sa Papa niya na tinulungan siyang makapasok sa PAL. Yes, sa PAL na siya magtatrabaho at hindi na kailangan pang maghintay pa nang matagal ni Baekhyun. Nag apply siyang maging Instructor sa mga nangangarap maging FA na tulad niya noon. 

Sa background pa lang niya ay qualified na siya sa posisyon and of course with a little help of his father. Para sa kanya sapat na ang napag daanan nila ni Baekhyun, panahon na para magsama sila nang mas matagal, deserve nila iyon pareho.

Chanyeol receives a text message from his mom that they already arrived on the venue, ganoon din ang parents ni Baekhyun na lumuwas pa ng maynila. Everything is settled silang dalawa na lang ni Baekhyun ang kulang.

And speaking of the love of his life, nakita niya itong masayang kumakaway sa kanya. Sinalubong niya kaagad ito ng mahigpit na yakap at mariing halik sa labi. Halos buhatin na niya si Baekhyun, ilang buwan din silang hindi nagkita dahil talagang tinapos na niya ang lahat lahat sa Doha. Sinigurado niyang wala na siyang nakalimutan dahil wala na siyang balak pang bumalik. 

  
“I miss you so much honey.” Pinagdikit nila ang kanilang noo. Wala na silang pakialam sa paligid kung mukha man silang gumagawa ng commercial basta masaya sila, ayun lang ang mahalaga. 

“I miss you too. Hindi sa akin sumama sina Sehun at Myeon may gagawin daw sila eh. Kinalimutan ka na yata ng mga kaibigan mo.”

“Hayaan mo sila, ang mahalaga andito ka, sapat ka na sa akin.”

“Asus!”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at tinungo na nila ang exit. Napapatingin naman si Baekhyun sa dala ni Chanyeol na bagahe, parang may mali? 

“Bakit parang ang dami mo namang dala Sop?”

“Marami akong damit sa Qatar, inuwi ko na ang iba kasi malay mo hindi na ako bumalik, doon na ako sa condo mo titira.”

  
Isa isa na nilang nilagay ang mga maleta ni Chanyeol sa dalang sasakyan ni Baekhyun. Ang dami talagang dala ni Chanyeol, hindi naman kasi ganoon kadami ang dinadala nito kapag umuuwi. 

“Sira ka talaga! Asa naman. By the way pinapapunta tayo nina Dae sa Resto nila ni Soo, doon na daw tayo mag lunch. Doon na rin didiretcho sina Sehun at Myeon, mukhang esusurprise ka nila.”

Kung alam mo lang honey na ikaw ang esusurprise ko..

Isinara na ni Chanyeol ang compartment nang mailagay na ang lahat ng dala niya. Pumunta na siya sa Driver’s seat. Siya ang palaging nag dadrive kapag magkasama sila ni Baekhyun.

Nang makasakay na sila pareho ay pinag usapan nila ang mga nangyari sa trabaho nila sa mga nakaraang buwan. Kahit pa napag usapan na nila yon sa mga video calls hindi sila magsasawa na pag usapan ulit lalo na at magkasama sila.

“And as always, mas lamang na naman ang trabaho ko hindi naman ako ang head chef pero ewan ko ba stress na stress ako ang hirap magkaroon ng amo.” 

  
Naaaliw si Chanyeol everytime na nag rarant sa kanya si Baekhyun ng mga problema nito sa trabaho. Mas ramdam niya frustrations nito ngayon na katabi niya ito at hawak pa rin ang mga kamay. Pa minsan niyang hinahalikan ang likod ng kamay nito kapag stop light o kaya naman kapag sobra na ang inis. 

“Biruin mo naman Sop ako na ang gumagawa ng costing ako pa sa inventory isa lang akong hamak na commis parang awa sayang sahod niya.” 

“That means you’re competitive and flexible and they trust you to do such a task.”

“Tsk! Kahit pa, abuso ang mga walang hiya! Palitan ko sila eh.”

“Shh language, at least you learned. Take it as a challenge na lang honey, kaya mo yan and besides mahal kita “

“Nye anong connect?”

“Well, love is all that matter.” Kinindatan pa niya ito. Sa simpleng banat lang niya ay nawala na ang frustrations ni Baekhyun, gumaan na ang paligid.

Nagtatrabaho na ngayon si Baekhyun sa isang Five Star hotel sa Parañaque, sinwerte siyang makapasok dahil mahirap magkaroon ng slot o availble na posisyon sa hotel na yon. Isa rin kasi yon sa mga nangunguna at high-end hotel ngayon sa bansa. 

Being a confiseur and chocolatier, masasabi niyang masaya siya ngayon sa trabaho niya, stable ang trabaho niya and candidate pa siya sa promotion as a CDP kaya mas lalo niyang ginagalingan at sinisipagan sa trabaho kahit pa naiinis na siya sa mga amo niya.

Maya maya lang ay nakarating na rin sila sa wakas sa resto, nakaka init nang ulo ang sobrang traffic, gusto na lang magpahinga at lumamon ni Baekhyun. 

“Ano ba yan Sop ang tagal mo naman diyan gutom na ako!”

“Sandali lang may kukunin lang ako saglit.”

  
“Mauna na kaya ako sa loob? Ang init na.”

“No! Hintayin mo na ako sinasara ko na ang bag!”

Nagmadali na si Chanyeol, kinuha pa kasi niya ang pinakamahalagang bagay ngayong araw, ang singsing. Sinadya niya talagang ilagay yon sa maleta para hindi makita ni Baekhyun, mahirap na mabuti nang sigurado. 

Kinakabahan man ay tinatagan ni Chanyeol ang loob niya, sana lang ay pumayag si Baekhyun sa alok niya.

Sabay na silang pumunta sa entrance, kanina pa nagtataka si Baekhyun dahil mukhang tahimik at walang tao ang buong lugar? Well natural nang tahimik ang lugar dahil café yon pero sumobra naman yata ngayon? Kahit kaluskos wala?

“Bakit parang wala yatang customer? Nalulugi na kaya sila Dae?”

Pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng pinto ay nagulat siya dahil madilim ang buong lugar, walang kahit na anong ilaw o appliances ang naka bukas at walang tao!

Haharap na sana siya kay Chanyeol para tawagan nito sina Kyungsoo nang bigla nitong piringan ang mata niya. 

“Hoy! Ano to bakit mo ako pinipiringan? Chanyeol?!”

Inalalayan na lang ni Chanyeol ang nakapiring na si Baekhyun sa private room ng café, doon inayos ng mga kaibigan niya ang pag gaganapan ng proposal. Ni rentahan niya ang buong café kaya sarado, gusto niyang masolo nilang lahat ang venue.

Nang marating na nilang dalawa ang kwarto ay dahan dahan na niyang tinanggal ang naka piring kay Baekhyun. Dumoble tuloy lalo ang kaba ni Chanyeol, hindi pa kasi nila napag uusapan ni Baekhyun ang tungkol sa kasal. Ayaw din kasi niyang e pressure si Baekhyun, and sigurado naman siyang nasa tamang panahon at oras na sila, sapat na ang pitong taon nilang relasyon. Pinagtibay na silang dalawa ng panahon kaya ano pa ba ang hinihintay nila?

Madilim na kwarto ang nakita ni Baekhyun pagka tanggal ng piring sa kanya. Sobrang dilim na wala siyang makita na kahit na ano. Natatakot na siya naramdaman din niyang nawala na si Chanyeol sa likod niya. Never naman niyang na imagine na kidnapper si Chanyeol, hindi niya alam ang nangyayari.

‘Here we stand today  
Like we always dreamed  
Starting out our life together  
Light is in your eyes  
Love is in our heart  
I can’t believe you’re really mine forever.’

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang bigla niyang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol. Unti unting nag liwanag ang kinaroroonan nito. Para itong spotlight dahil ito lang ang naliliwanagan sa madilim na kwarto. And here goes Chanyeol serenading him once again. Paulit ulit niyang sinasabi na gustong gusto niya kapag kinakantahan siya ni Chanyeol. 

Biglang nagbukas ang projector na nasa likod nito, halos maiyak siya sa nakita. Naka slideshow ang mga pictures nila mula noong college hanggang sa mga recent pictures nila together. Ang mga masasayang alaala nilang dalawa, tamis at pait. 

‘Not so long ago  
This earth was just a field  
Of cold and lonely space  
Without you  
Now everything’s alright  
Now everything’s revealed  
And the story of my life is all about you.’

Hindi na halos namalayan ni Baekhyun na umiiyak na pala siya, hindi niya rin alam kung bakit! Hindi niya mapigilan lalo na at nakikita din niya sa slideshow ang mga video na kuha ni Chanyeol kapag magkasama sila sa birthday man niya o sa birthday ni Chanyeol. They always make an effort for each other. It’s either siya ang pupunta kapag hindi available si Chanyeol, o si Chanyeol naman ang uuwi sa kanya. Ganoon palagi. Nakita niya sa video kung paano sila nag grow together, kung gaano nila kamahal ang isa’t isa. 

‘Oh I been rehearsing for this moment  
All my life.  
So don’t act surprised  
If the feeling starts to carry me away.  
On this day I promise forever  
On this day I surrender my heart  
Here we stand, like I planned  
Please say you’ll always look at me this way  
On this day.’

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang kumakanta, umiiyak na ito sa harap niya. Nang matapos ang kanta ay Kinapa niya ang kaha ng singsing na nasa bulsa ng pantalon niya. Lumapit na siya dito.

“Oh bakit ka umiiyak?”

“Ewan ko rin? Ano ba to Chanyeol?! Parang tanga naman to.”

Natatawang pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang mga luha nito sa pisngi at dahan dahang hinalikan sa mata si Baekhyun. This is it!

  
Habang hawak ang kanang kamay ni Baekhyun ay unti unting lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harapan ni Baekhyun. Gulat na gulat si Baekhyun sa nangyari kamuntik na niya itong patayuin. Sandali lang naman kasi hindi siya prepared! Kagagaling lang niya sa pag iyak at sigurado siyang maga ang mukha niya. 

“Hoy Chanyeol, tumayo ka diyan hoy!”

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol, alam niyang pinanonood lang siya ng mga tao ngayon sa paligid. Wala na tong atrasan pa.

“Byun Baekhyun, my Honey, my Soulmate, my Everything and my cute little basher. Here I am kneeling in front of you, well obvious naman. We’ve been together for 7 years na Baek and we already faced countless of challenges in our relationship. And I’m willing to face an eternal challenges with you. I can no longer imagine my tomorrow without you Honey. You literally completes me, you are the other half of me. I will never ever regret that I overused my laptop kaya napapunta ako sa better. Do you remember that computer shop? May magandang naidulot din pala ang pagiging nerd ko kahit papaano. Kung akala mo ang pagiging FA ko na ang pinaka malaki kong achievement well that’s a no. My greatest achievement in life is you Baekhyun.”

  
Sunod sunod na luha na ang pumapatak ngayon sa mata ni Baekhyun, hindi na maayos ang paghinga niya at barado na rin ang ilong niya. Maging si Chanyeol ay umiiyak din ngayon sa harap niya. Nanginginig ang kamay nitong may hawak sa kamay niya kaya mas hinigpitan niya ang kapit dito. Ganoon naman sila palagi, sila ang nagiging lakas nila kapag napanghihinaan ng loob ang isa sa kanila. That’s how much they lean on each other.

“From this day on, I promise to cherish you forever, to take care of you until our hair turns gray and until we can no longer walk without the help of each other. Please be my happiness Baekhyun, please be with me forever. Will you please marry me?”

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol up, hindi na nito kailangan lumuhod pa sa harap niya. Siya lang ang dapat na lumuluhod dito at nagpapaiyak sa ngalan ng intimate sessions nila together. 

Baekhyun kiss him lovingly on his lips, buong pagmamahal niya itong tinitigan sa mata. Naalala niya ang lahat ng napag daanan nila bago sila makarating kung saan sila ngayon. Dahil binigyan nila ng pagkakataon ang mga sarili nila, heto sila ngayon at successful na, natupad na ang mga pangarap nila. Natagalan man bago nila makasama ang isa’t isang muli masasabi naman nilang sobrang worth it. May perfect timing talaga ang lahat ng bagay sa mundo. At para kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun ay ito na ang perfect timing nila together.

“Of course, Yes I’ll marry you Sop. I will marry you.” 

Niyakap kaagad ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at hinalikan sa labi. Pareho pa rin silang umiiyak. Wala nang mapag lugaran ang sayang nararamdaman nila. Isinuot na niya ang singsing na nabili niya 2 years ago. Yes 2 years nang nasa kanya ang singsing. Binili niya iyon sa Barcelona, habang naglalakad siya bigla niyang naramdaman ang matinding lungkot. Lungkot dahil wala siya sa sariling bansa, lungkot dahil mag isa siya at Lungkot dahil hindi niya kasama si Baekhyun. Doon niya napagtanto na hindi na niya kayang mabuhay pa ng wala ito. 

Pagkasuot niya dito ng singsing ay unti unting bumukas ang mga ilaw, kasabay non ay ang mga confetti na sumalubong sa kanilang dalawa. Doon lang nakita ni Baekhyun ang ayos ng buong kwarto. Napakaganda dahil napupuno yon ng iba’t ibang kulay ng tulips, his favorite. Ang ganda ng ayos halatang pinag hirapan. Ganoon na lang ang gulat niya nang makita ang mga kaibigan niya si Kyungsoo at Jongdae na ngayon ay patakbo nang lumapit sa kanya at niyakap siya. Halatang umiyak ang dalawa dahil namumula ang mga ilong nito. Masayang masaya sila para sa kaibigan nila.

Nakita rin niya ang kaibigan ni Chanyeol, ang parents nila maging si Haneul at Luningning ay nandoon din! Lahat ng mahahalagang tao sa buhay nila ay nandoon ngayon, nasaksihan ang isa sa pinaka masayang araw nila ni Chanyeol.

“Baks! I’m so happy for you Congratulations! Sa kasal namin ni Minseok pumunta ka din ha?”

“Hindi naman kami na inform ikakasal na pala kayo?”

“Char lang nagpapa praktis lang pero malay mo magkatotoo.”

Nagtawanan sila, kahit kailan talaga. Si Chanyeol naman ay binati rin ng mga kaibigan nito. Nagpasalamat siya at naka punta ang mga ito tumulong sa pag aayos kahit na busy sa kanilang mga trabaho.

“Congrats Pres! Nasabi mo na ba kay Baekhyun?” 

“Ang alin Sehun?”

  
“Napaka ingay ng bunganga kahit kelan mahal!” Piningot ni Junmyeon ang tenga ng Boyfriend niya dahil inunahan nito kaagad si Chanyeol. 

“Ano kasi honey, nag resign na ako sa trabaho ko, wala na akong trabaho sa Qatar.”

“Ha? Paanong-“

“Kasi dito na ako mag tatrabaho, hindi naman ako papayag na ganoon pa din ang sitwasyon natin kahit kasal na tayo, andito rin ang trabaho mo. Wala sa Qatar ang buhay ko unless kung andoon ka.”

Parang gusto niya ulit halikan si Chanyeol sa tuwa, kaso mamaya na lang, they have all the time they wanted. 

“Baekhyun! Ang ganda mo doon kanina hindi ko kinaya.” Si Luningning na ngayon ay buntis na. Yes naman at nagkatuluyan na rin sila ni Haneul. Lumapit din si Haneul sa kanila at hinalikan pa muna sa labi ang asawa bago siya nito binati at niyakap. 

“Bakit naman hindi niyo sinama ang inaanak kong si Heaven Haneul?” Si heaven ay ang 2 years old niyang inaanak. Ang panganay ni Luningning at Haneul. Sobrang saya niya nang malaman na nag dadalang tao na ang kaibigan niya, masaya siya para sa dalawa.

“Makulit na yon sobra Baek ikaw na lang ang bumisita sa kanya sa susunod kayo ni Chanyeol.”

Sumunod na lumapit ay ang mga magulang ni Baekhyun, iyak ng iyak ang mama niya na halos hindi na niya makausap. Natatawang niyakap ito ni Baekhyun. Paulit ulit nitong sinasabi na wala na siyang Baby dahil ikakasal na.

“Bunso, sobrang proud ako sa iyo anak. Napaka swerte namin ng mama mo dahil ikaw ang anak namin. Hindi ka man tanggapin ng buong mundo lagi mong tandaan na hanggang sa huling hininga ko ay ipagmamalaki kong anak kita. Mahal na mahal ka namin.”

Umiiyak na niyakap ni Baekhyun ang tatay niya. Pati na rin ang kuya niya. Napaka swerte lang niya dahil biniyayaan siya ng langit ng mapagmahal na magulang. Kung papipiliin siya gusto niyang sila ulit ang maging magulang niya sa susunod na buhay. Walang katumbas ang pagmamahal nito sa kanya at ganoon din naman siya. 

Masaya rin siyang binati ng mama ni Chanyeol at ang Ate nito, sobrang kasundo niya ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. Kulang na nga lang patirahin siya nito sa mansyon nila dahil ayaw na siyang paalisin kapag pumupunta siya doon. 

Masayang masaya silang lahat lalo na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Kanina pa nila hawak ang kamay ng isa’t isa na kahit mamawis na ay hindi bumibitaw. Wala naman silang planong bitawan ang isa’t isa maging mabigat man ang sitwasyon ng buhay. Again they are not perfect, but since they have each other they can be whole, they can be enough and they can become one. 

Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulder, pumwesto na silang lahat para sa isang group photo. Naka pwesto silang dalawa sa gitna habang nagkakagulo naman ang lahat sa gilid nila kung paano pagkakasyahin ang mga sarili.

“Guys 20 seconds lang yan ah pwesto na.”

“Napaka lapad naman kasi Kyungsoo mag diet ka ha.”

  
“Love oh kanina pa to si Jongdae, sabihan mo nga si minseok na wag to uwian ng mga isang linggo.” 

“Yung mga mag jojowa diyan oh pakiyakap na lang ang mga jowa niyo para magkasya!”

“Nice idea kuya Baekbeom.”

“Ayan na ayan malapit na minseok si jongdae dali, oh Jongin si Kyungsoo, very good ganyan nga Myeon at Sehun napaka goals talaga sana all! Oh ayan na 3 2 1, say Cheeeese!” 

  
At lahat sila ay masayang ngumiti sa pag flash ng camera, isang napaka gandng alaala na babaunin nilang lahat. Wala nang hihilingin pa sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol masaya silang makasama ang mga mahahalagang tao na naging parte ng kanilang buhay. 

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa matapos ang unang shot, kahit walang mga salita, kahit hindi nila ibuka ang bibig nila alam nila ang gustong sabihin ng bawat isa. Mabilis na hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa labi. 

  
“I love you.”

“And i love you too.”

They share a long and passionate kiss again, wala nang pakialam sa paligid. They both can feel the flashes of camera and the banter of their friends. Napapangiti sila pareho habang hinahalikan pa rin ang isa’t isa. They let the camera capture that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat kung may naka abot man hanggang dito HAHA salamat sa pagbabasa kinakabahan ako kasi first time ko lang sumali at magsulat para sa isang fic fest pero sana napasaya kita kahit papano. Napasaya ka sana ni Honeysop!
> 
> I wanted to thank my friends, Lynn, Bela, Nicole, Queenie, Marga, Marla and Angel for keep on pushing me to finish this fic. Kakayanin para sa Chanbaek at para sa EXO! Let's all love until the end.


End file.
